Bellatrix tweede kans deel 3
by Winmau
Summary: Met het tweede jaar achter de rug. gaan Bella en Harry een nieuw jaar tegemoet. wat zal hun derde jaar weer brengen.
1. (BTK 3) H1 Het Feest 1

**_A/N: Harry Potter is van J K Rowling en niet van mij. Dit is slechts een verhaal van een fan._**

**_"Oooo, Harry denkt meteen na als ik een brief voor lees. Het schijnt hem te helpen. Op deze manier hebben we de dingen sneller uitgepuzzeld en weten we vaak ook vrijwel meteen een antwoord. Maar om het echt goed te doen moet Daphne eigenlijk over mijn schouder mee lezen". Beide dames keken Bella aan. Het was duidelijk dat ze er niets van begrepen. Het was helemaal frappant dat Daphne ineens de haard uitstapte met aan haar hand Aristona. Aristona kroop meteen op de schoot van Harry en gaf hem een knuffel. Ze legde haar hoofd op de schouder van Harry en zag Daphne hem een kus op de lippen geven._**

**_Voor Minerva en Arabella zag het eruit als of het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was. Met een beetje angst keken ze dan ook meteen naar Bella. Hun verbazing nam alleen maar verder toe toen Daphne, Bella ook zo een kus op de lippen gaf. Bella las opnieuw de briefen voor en Daphne keek over haar schouder mee.  
Harry was niet echt aan het opletten, hij was te druk aan het spelen met Aristona. Dat dachten Minerva en Arabella tenminste. Bella had net de laatste brief op tafel gelegd en keek naar Harry. Daphne was achter hem gaan staan en legde haar handen op zijn schouders._**

**_Met een blik van Daphne naar Bella gaf hij een diepe zucht.  
"We hebben een hoop te doen deze zomer. Droebel eerst de mond snoeren. Daarna zijn excuses ophalen. Sirius proberen te bevrijden. Mijn vrouw een kus geven en hopen dat ze niet gek word in die gevangenis".  
Even keek Harry naar Daphne en weer terug naar Bella.  
"we moeten ook dame Zweinstein helpen en dat boek vinden wat ze bedoelde. Perkamentus een hak zetten als het kan"._**

**_Nu keek Harry naar zijn oma en gaf haar een glimlach.  
"Maar vooral wil ik van mijn familie houden en de tijd inhalen die ik met mijn oma gemist heb. Ik hou van jullie allemaal"._**

**_Harry werd bedolven onder een berg knuffels van iedereen. Die avond was het groot feest. _**

(BTK 3) H1 Het feest 1.

Harry zat met zijn oma aan het ontbijt in het potterkasteel. Arabella was alweer naar haar toverdrank kelder gegaan en Bella was met Daphne bij de ouders van Harry gaan zitten. Ze hadden zich voor genomen om zoveel mogelijk te leren van Lilly. Iets wat Isabella en Minerva geweldig vonden. Lilly was immers niet voor niets de slimste heks van haar tijd. Arabella maakte het niet veel uit. Zij vond dat alles wat Bella kon leren geweldig was.

Lilly was de slimste heks van haar tijd. Net zoals Hermelien het nu was. Maar de groep vrienden, waren op hun beurt gezamenlijk beter dan welke groep dan ook. Maar Lilly Potter was een klasse in zichzelf. De spreuken die zij ontwikkeld had waren een staaltje van Toverkunst die niemand voor haar hadden gezien. En alles van haar was terug te zien in haar zoon. En dat was nog een rede waarom Bella en Daphne zo vaak bij Lilly waren.

Aristona speelde met de katten van Arabella en had de tijd van haar leven. Zij hoefde nog niet zoveel te leren. Alles wat ze nu wist was al goed genoeg vond ze. En als ze wel wat wilde leren had ze twee zusters en een grote broer.

_Ondertussen in de keuken_

"Zeg Harry, wat is dat tussen jou, Bella en Daphne" vroeg zijn oma ineens.  
"Ik weet het niet oma. Maar het is net alsof we al een zijn samen. Het is begonnen toen we die persoon in het bos zagen. U weet wel Krinkel met Voldermort". Minerva kon maar al tegoed herinneren hoe ze de rode vonken van Daphne zag. Nog nooit had ze een leerlinge gezien die, die afstand kon bereiken met enkel rode vonken. Het was de vooravond van de verzameling in de grote hal. Toen had ze voor het eerst haar huis openlijk aan dat van Harry verbonden. Aan het huis van haar kleinzoon.

"Ja dat weet ik nog goed ja" vertelde zijn oma hem.  
"Maar Harry wat ik eigenlijk bedoelde was de kus van Daphne. En dan ook de kus die ze aan Bella gaf". Harry keek zijn oma even aan. Hij knikte en dacht na.  
"Daphne en Bella houden allebei evenveel van mij net zoals ik van hun hou. Nu heeft Bella mij verteld dat ik hun beide moet kiezen of ik krijg geen van twee". Minerva knikte en luisterde naar wat hij nog meer wilde vertellen.  
"En omdat we geen van drieën weten of dat wel kan en of het kan gaan lukken, proberen we het eerst op deze manier. En verder dan een kusje willen we toch nog niet gaan. En ik denk dat Bella en Daphne het ook goed vinden zo". Minerva keek hem eens doordringend aan.  
"Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt Harry. Ze zien er inderdaad tevreden uit".

"Zo Harry wat denk je te gaan doen aan de briefen die je vandaag hebt gekregen". Harry keek van zijn oma naar de stapel briefen die er op de tafel lag. Eigenlijk wist hij nog niet wat hij wilde gaan doen. Hij moest daar nog even goed over na gaan denken. Hij wist wel dat hij de hulp nodig had van veel meer mensen. Meer dan alleen zijn vrienden.  
"Ik zal het u straks vertellen oma. Maar ik denk dat we vanavond een groot feest gaan geven. Ik weet het eigenlijk wel zeker. Kunt u de professoren uit nodigen die wij kunnen vertrouwen".

Minerva keek hem opnieuw bedenkelijk aan. Ze wist dat Harry weer wat van plan was als hij ineens iets wilde.  
"Harry hoeveel mensen gaan er komen".  
"Dat weet ik nog niet Oma maar dat ga ik nu regelen met Daphne en Bella". Harry rende vervolgens de kamer uit. Hij werd op de voet gevolgd door Hedwig. Het was duidelijk dat Harry een oplossing had. En zo niet dan had hij een goed begin. In de hal kon ze hem nog horen roepen waar of de anderen waren".

*#*

_De middag nog voordat het feest begonnen was._

De haard laaide op en als eerste verschenen Suzanne en Amalia in de ontvangst ruimte. Vlak daarna kwamen ook Marcel en zijn oma naar binnen gelopen. Toen Andromeda en Tops er ook waren was het alleen nog maar wachten op David en Isabella. Zij gingen Hermelien en haar ouders op halen. Er moest veel besproken worden maar daar hadden ze de lunch voor.  
Het was dan ook om een uur dat ze allemaal aan de tafel zaten.

Harry stond op en keek van zijn oma naar Daphne en Bella. Hij tikte met zijn mes tegen een glas om de aandacht op te vragen en begon.  
"Ik heet jullie allemaal van harte welkom. Vanavond gaan wij een groot feest geven. De rede voor het feest is niets anders dan stemmen winnen en vriendschappen sluiten. Ook is er vanavond een dineer voor bepaalde mensen. Deze is speciaal voor Zweinstein. We moeten ons gaan voor berijden op het komende jaar. En vooral op Perkamentus en Droebel. Ik zal jullie en een aantal gasten dan ook vragen om een eed van geheimhouding voor wat er deze avond en middag besproken word".

Tops en Andromeda begrepen er niets van. Toen ze de briefen zagen die Harry en Daphne hadden gehad en ze zagen ook de verschillende dingen die hem te wachten stonden. Wilden ze niets anders dan hem de hulp geven die hij nodig had. Dus de eed zou geen probleem zijn. Hetzelfde gold ook voor Augusta, Isabella, David en Amalia. Stefan en Emma Griffel konden geen eed afgeven maar beloofde wel om het geheim te houden. Hermelien wilde voor hen de eed afleggen maar dat hoefde niet. Hun woord was voldoende volgens Harry.

Die middag werd er van alles besproken. Een groot gedeelte zou die avond ook nog eens herhaald worden maar nu was het, het belangrijkste.

Harry en Bella hadden samen met Daphne en hun andere vrienden weer het een en ander besproken. Het ging vooral over wat ze gingen doen tijdens de processen. En het grootste gedeelte zou die avond bij het feest in gang worden gebracht. Er was namelijk een ding dat Harry geleerd had. In de Politiek had je vrienden nodig ook al deed je maar alsof. En met de Wikenweegschaar was dat dus niet anders.

*#*

Om vijf uur zouden de eerste gasten komen voor het eten van die avond. Daarna zou om 8 uur het feest gaan beginnen. Die middag waren Daphne en Bella gezamenlijk met Harry druk bezig geweest met het uitnodigen van de mensen voor het eten. Ze hoopten dan ook dat niemand het afzou laten weten. Het was wel kortdag. Maar het moest gebeuren vanwege alle briefen. Een voor een kwamen de gasten binnen gelopen.

*#*

_4 uur die middag._

Harry stond met zijn vrienden voor de ingang van het Potterkasteel. De eerste viavia 's zouden zo arriveren. Het was de bedoeling dat de eerste gasten de belangrijkste zouden zijn. Toen de eerste plop klonk zag Harry Poppy Plijster samen met professor Banning staan. De kleine professor begroete Harry vriendelijk en Poppy keek meteen of alles nog goed was met hem. Ze was zelden geroepen zonder een medische rede.

Harry vertelde hen over het eten van die avond, en liet hen door Mini de huiself naar de ontvangst ruimte brengen.  
Meteen waren er meerdere ploppen en Harry zag Ginny en haar vader staan.  
"Harry wat is het idee om mijn dochter nu al een opdracht te geven van een slaaf". Arthur klonk boos en dat nam Harry hem niet kwalijk.

"Sorry, Arthur maar jullie zijn hier voor een feest. En jullie zijn gasten. Het verzoek voor het gebruik van mijn slaaf was om mevr. Wemel op een verkeerd been te zetten. En Ginny jouw jurk licht boven". Arthur was even uit het veld geslagen maar draaide meteen bij toen Ginny het hem uitlegde.

"Kijk pap, als Harry had verteld dat wij hier naar een feest zouden gaan dan wilde mama mee. Door mij een opdracht te geven als zijn slaaf kan ze ons niet weigeren. Dus hebben wij vanavond plezier en denkt mama dat ik aan het zwoegen ben. En mijn jurk had ik al aan Daphne gegeven toen we nog op Zweinstein waren Dit hadden we gedaan voor als het nodig zou zijn. Ik wist zelf ook niet dat het al zo snel zou zijn". Arthur knikte en keek verontschuldigend naar Harry. Die wuifde het weg en liet hen weer begeleiden door Mini. Hij vertelde nog wel dat er voor Arthur ook een gewaad lag voor die avond.

De volgende gasten die arriveerde waren professor Stronk en madam hoog. Met wat elegante gebaren brachten Marcel en Harry hen ook naar de ontvangst ruimte.  
"Ik heet jullie allemaal welkom. Echter, ga ik jullie allemaal wat vertellen en daarvoor wil ik graag een eed van geheimhouding van jullie hebben." Vertelde Harry hen. De gasten keken elkaar aan en wisten niet echt wat ze moesten doen. Het was niet iedere dag dat een twaalfjarige jongen hen om een eed vroeg. Harry was niet uit het veld geslagen en pakte zijn toverstok.  
"Hierbij zweer ik Harry James Potter dat ik deze bijeenkomst, en alles wat iedereen zegt geheim zal houden. Ik zweer het op mijn leven en mijn magie. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn". Er verscheen een wit licht en het verdween weer. Alle genodigde herkende de gloed en wiste dat Harry het echt meende. Toen Daphne, Bella, Suzanne en ook Marcel en Hermelien hem volgde keken ze elkaar aan. Banning die al het een en ander wist pakte zijn toverstok en liep op Harry af.  
"Hierbij zweer ik dat ik deze bijeenkomst en alles wat iedereen zegt geheim zal houden. Ik zweer het op mijn leven en mijn magie. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn"

Toen banning de eed had afgelegd volgden de anderen ook. Harry haalde snel de anderen erbij en ook hun legde de eed af. Het imponeerde iedereen vooral toen Amalia Bonkel de eed aflegde en vroeg.  
"Mijn heer Potter. Mag ik u verzoeken om de lijding te nemen in deze bijeen komst. Ik als hoofd van de schouwers sta volledig tot uw beschikking".

Arthur keek van Amalia naar Harry en kon zich niet meer inhouden.  
"Mevr. Bonkel, u kunt toch niet menen dat u meer naar Harry luisterde dan naar onze minister" vroeg hij verbouwereerd aan Amalia.  
"Arthur ik heb meer vertrouwen in Harry en zijn vrienden dan dat ik heb in alle volwassen die nu in deze kamer zijn. En dat bedoel ik niet onaardig". Beantwoorde ze zijn vraag.

David en Augusta vertelden meteen dat ze die mening met Amalia deelde.  
Bij het eten vertelde Harry wat er zoal gebeurd was in de eerste twee jaren op en rond de school. Een hoop verzweeg hij wel. Het ging namelijk niemand aan wat hem allemaal bij de dreuzels was overkomen. En ook niemand hoefde te weten dat Bellatrix Zwart zijn vrouw moest worden. Maar hij verzweeg ook een hoop over Ginny en de rol die ze nu voor hem speelde. Wel liet hij het contract tussen hem en Arthur zien. Iets dat met veel verwondering en goedkeuring werd ontvangen. Wel vertelde hij dat het Droebel en Perkamentus waren die voor een hoop verantwoordelijk waren geweest. Vooral het uit elkaar houden van hem en zijn oma.

Dit bracht velen schokken van ongeloof over de menigte. Ook vertelde hij wat Hij gezamenlijk met zijn vrienden had gedaan om huis Potter weer te kunnen vertegenwoordigen. En op die manier zijn oma weer aan zijn huis had verbonden. Toen hij de briefen liet rondgaan en hen wees op de verschillen in boetes tussen hem en zijn vrienden geloofde ze hem uit eindelijk toch allemaal. Het kwam er allemaal op neer dat hij hun hulp nodig had in Zweinstein en in het ministerie. Hij wilde niet dat ze gingen spioneren maar wel dat ze hun oren open hielden. Ze moesten ook zweren dat ze geen risico zouden nemen. Dit was overigens geen magische eed.

Alle genodigde beloven dan ook dat ze alles in de gaten zouden houden en hem te helpen waar ze konden. Ze beloofde hem ook om hem en zijn vrienden te trainen als dat nodig mocht zij. Je wist maar nooit wanneer Voldermort weer terug zou komen. Hij had het nu toch ook al twee keer geprobeerd. De angst nam wel toe toen Harry hen vertelde dat hij de tweede keer sterker was dan de eerste keer.

Tijdens het eten keek Bella over de tafel heen. Amalia zat samen met Arthur te praten over het ministerie. Minerva zat met banning en Stronk in een diep gesprek. En Poppy vertelde madam Hoog over het een en ander. En het viel Bella op dat ze iedere keer een blik op Harry richten. En steeds keken ze weer snel weg. Bella kon het niet meer houden en trok Harry en Daphne mee naar een andere kamer.

Terwijl ze Harry en Daphne de kamer in duwde keek ze nog eens over haar schouder heen. Ze zag niemand en deed gauw de deur achter zich dicht.  
"Denken jullie dat we hier goed aan hebben gedaan?" was haar bezorgde vraag. Daphne keek haar bezorgd aan en vroeg hoezo.  
"Nou iedereen kijkt steeds naar Harry en ze weten nu allemaal wat hem is overkomen. En ik weet ook dat ze alleen maar de grote lijnen kennen maar toch. Ik wil niet dat Harry hier meer pijn door gaat krijgen. Ik ben bang voor hem". De tranen die zich in de ogen van Bella bevonden begonnen langzaam over haar wangen naar beneden te lopen. Daphne en Harry snelden zich meteen naar haar zijde.  
"Het geeft niets Bella. Ik wist dat ze het moesten weten. We hebben hun hulp nodig. En vanavond bij het feest hoeven wij hun niets te vertellen". Vertelde Harry haar terwijl hij en Daphne, Bella over haar rug wreven. Bella legde even haar hoofd op de schouder van Harry en trok Daphne tegen zich aan. Ze voelde de liefde die haar vrienden haar gaven en kwam langzaam weer tot rust. Na nog wat enkele woorden van troost nam Bella hen beide weer mee naar de andere kamer.

Isabella stond op en gaf haar een kus op haar wang.  
"Gaat het weer een beetje met jou Bella". Vroeg ze vriendelijk.  
"Ja het gaat weer goed met me". Isabella lachte vriendelijk en bracht Bella weer bij de anderen.

*#*

In de hal van het Potterkasteel stonden ze te wachten op de gasten. Terwijl het viertal daar zo stonden waren de overige gasten nog in de zij kamer. Ze hadden net aan Lilly en James verteld wat Harry en zijn vrienden van plan waren. Voor Lilly was het een wonder dat Harry dat allemaal deed. James was echter bang voor wat het teweeg zou kunnen brengen. Lilly gaf hem daarvoor een klap op zijn schouder.  
"James onze zoon heeft niets anders dan ellende gehad zins wij zijn overleden. En dan denk jij nog om zijn naam en de naam Potter. Ik zou als ik hem was iedereen een kus willen geven. Een Dementor kus als het kan". Het bracht een rilling bij iedereen die zich in de kamer bevond. Alleen Minerva keek met bewondering naar haar dochter.

"Lilly jij wild niet weten hoeveel ik van jou in hem terug zie. Hij is net zo slim en doortrapt als jij was. Als ik niet beter zou weten zou ik denken dat jij in Zwadderich had moeten zitten". Vertelde Minerva aan haar dochter in het schilderij.  
"Dat was de sorteerhoed ook van plan maar ik vroeg hem om Griffoendor". Iedereen keek met grote ogen naar Lilly, James deed van schrik een stap achter uit. Het was ook op dat moment dat Harry binnen kwam lopen.  
"De gasten zijn er allemaal en ze hebben de eed gezworen. Hee, waarom zijn jullie zo stil" vroeg Harry meteen.  
"Niets schat, alleen maar wie waar moest zijn volgens de sorteerhoed". Vertelde Lilly hem snel.  
"Ja blij dat hij naar je luistert anders had ik nu in Zwadderich gezeten" antwoorden Harry een beetje klakkeloos toen hij weer de kamer uit liep. Niemand reageerde erop maar keken met open monden over en weer tussen Lilly en Harry.

*#*

_7 uur in de avond._

Harry stond klaar om zijn gasten te ontvangen. Samen met Daphne, Suzanne en Marcel, keek hij gespannen naar de ingang van het Potterkasteel. Zelf wist hij niet wie er allemaal waren uitgenodigd en al helemaal niet waarom. Hij wist alleen dat het om hun imago ging. Amalia en David hadden hen verteld dat ze als de vier erfgenamen een goede indruk achter moesten laten. Wand de indruk die ze bij de Wikenweegschaar hadden achtergelaten was niet zo best geweest. Ze waren nu bekend als de vier ijspegels.  
De indruk dat ze hadden achtergelaten was er een van angst. Iedereen wist dat als je een van hen kruiste dat je het ook meteen met de anderen aan de stok zouden krijgen. En vanavond moesten ze laten zien dat ze ook anders waren.

De volwassenen hadden de uitnodigingen op zich genomen. Ze hadden hen verzekerd dat ze wisten wie ze moesten hebben. Wie dat waren hadden ze hen niet verteld. Wel dat het er niet zoveel waren. Maar vooral dat het feest uit de naam van de vier erfgenamen was, en ook dat het op het Potterkasteel werd gehouden.  
Isabella had Harry overgehaald om zijn naam eraan te verbinden. Want alleen al door zijn naam zou iedereen komen. Harry vond dat natuurlijk niet leuk maar hij begreep het wel.

Met zijn vieren stonden ze zenuwachtig bij de deur te wachten. De eerste viavias die iedereen had gehad zouden bijna geactiveerd worden. Met tussen poses van twee minuten zouden dan alle gasten per 3 of vier arriveren.  
Toen de eerste plop klonk keek Harry zijn ogen uit. Niemand minder dan Lucius, Narcissa en Draco Malfidus stonden voor hun neus. Inwendig kon Harry de volwassenen wel wat aan doen. Iedereen mocht komen van hem maar waarom nu uitgerekend hun, en dan ook nog wel als eerste.

Met zijn trots aan borend en zijn woede tegen houdend verwelkomde hij hen alle drie. Lucius liep hem straal voorbij net als Draco. Bij Daphne bleef Draco staan en kuste haar hand.  
"Gun je mij een dans vanavond, Daphne" vroeg Draco op een slijmerige toon. Daphne moest de neiging tot kokhalzen tegen houden.  
"Als de kans daar is en er is niemand met wie ik liever zou dansen. Dan zal ik daar eens over na denken. Jonge heer Malfidus" was haar antwoord. Suzanne moest met moeite haar lach in houden terwijl Marcel en Harry binnensmonds aan het gniffelen waren. Narcissa gaf Harry haar hand en die werd door hem gekust. Draco en Lucius waren al door een elf naar binnen geleid. Toen ze volledig uit het zicht waren bukte Narcissa naar voren en kuste Harry op zijn lippen. Met wijde ogen keek Harry haar aan. Hij wilde wat zeggen maar werd tegen gehouden toen ze haar vinger op zijn lippen legde.  
"Deze moest ik van Bellatrix aan jou geven. Ga haar gauw opzoeken Harry ze maakt zich ongerust over jou". Narcissa keek niet meer om en liep gauw naar haar man toe. Weer klonk er een plop en de volgende gasten verschenen.

Ruim een uur later stonden ze nog in de gang. Iedere twee minuten verschenen er mensen die ze moesten verwelkomen. Dat het er maar een paar waren was gelogen vond Harry. Daphne en Suzanne vertelden hem dat het hoofd zakelijk mensen van het ministerie waren en van de Wikenweegschaar. Maar er waren vooral veel leerlingen van Zweinstein. Het bleek dat die allemaal ouders hadden op hogen plaatsen. Maar ook die in de Wikenweegschaar actief waren. Daphne vertelde hem dat ze op deze manier stemmen konden winnen in hun rechtszaak tegen Droebel en Perkamentus. Dit was iets wat Harry wel begreep. En daar was weer een plop.

Voor hen stond een brede man en een wat tengere vrouw. Ze waren van indiaanse afkomst. Voor hen lagen twee jonge dames. Het waren de tweeling Patil. Ze zaten beide in hun jaar op Zweinstein. Ook zij hadden dus moeite met de viavia. Harry was blij dat hij niet de enige was. Ze heten hen allemaal welkom toen Harry en Marcel hen weer rechtop hadden geholpen.

Ze waren nog net op tijd voordat Daphne werd omhelsd door een paar armen. Harry herkende een meisje van Zweinstein. Dag Tracy riep Harry haar. Tracy keek bang naar Harry. Ze wist dat Griffoendors en Zwadderich niet samen gingen. Dat was iets waar Draco voor had gezorgd. Ze was bang dat Harry haar en haar ouders meteen weer weg zou steuren. Echter, tot haar verbazing reikte Harry haar de hand en kuste haar hand vervolgens op de rug daarvan. Daphne vertelde hem dat Tracy al een vriendin was van toen ze nog heel klein waren. Het enige wat Harry daar niet leuk aanvond was dat ze het geheim had gehouden. Maar hij begreep het wel met de verschillen die zich afspeelde tussen de huizen. Daar moesten ze dus wat aan doen bedacht hij zich. Tracy keek blij naar Harry en toen naar Daphne. Daphne hing voor over en fluisterde wat in het oor van Tracy. Deze knikte en keek schuldig naar de grond. Harry zag nog wel dat haar wangen kleurde, en ook dat Daphne een grijns had op haar gezicht.

Toen ze ook mevrouw en meneer Davids hadden verwelkomd begeleide ze hen de zaal in. Midden in de zaal nam Suzanne het woord. Eerst keek ze even rond of iedereen een drankje had gehad. Zelf nam ze er een die haar door Snot was aangereikt en hield hem omhoog.

"Geachte aanwezigen. Wij heer Potter/ Griffoendor/ Prosper, heer Lubbermans, jonkvrouwen Goedleers en ik zelf jonkvrouwen Bonkel. Heten jullie allemaal welkom. Dit feest is ter eren van onze toetreding tot de Wikenweegschaar, maar ook tot het school bestuur. We begrijpen dat door de commotie die er was ontstaan. En dan bedoel ik de laatste keer dat wij in de Wikenweegschaar waren. Dat het een oneerlijk beeld van ons zou kunnen hebben geschapen". Even hield Suzanne stil en keek naar haar tante. Amalia knikte dat het goed ging en Suzanne ging weer verder.

"Met deze avond, en ten eren van ons vier. En met dank dat we het Potterkasteel mogen gebruiken van heer Potter. Willen wij jullie beter leren kennen. Wij en al onze schoolgenoten hier aanwezig zijn de toekomst van onze wereld. En wat beter dan die te beginnen op een basis van vriendschap. Wees blij en gelukkig en geniet van het feest". Suzanne hief het glas en dronk.

Nog voor dat Harry de kans had om een slok te nemen, voelde hij een hand om zijn arm. Amalia stond achterhem en vertelde dat hij mee moest komen. Iedereen was er hoofdzakelijk voor hem, en daar moest gebruik van worden gemaakt. Harry was er niet blij mee maar wist wat ze bedoelde. Amalia stond net voor meneer en mevrouw Davids toen en een plop was in het midden van de zaal. Iedereen was meteen stil en angstig. Daar in het midden van de zaal, stond niemand anders dan.


	2. (BTK 3) H2 Het feest 2

_"Geachte aanwezigen. Wij heer Potter/ Griffoendor/ Prosper, heer Lubbermans, jonkvrouwen Goedleers en ik zelf jonkvrouwen Bonkel. Heten jullie allemaal welkom. Dit feest is ter eren van onze toetreding tot de Wikenweegschaar, maar ook tot het school bestuur. We begrijpen dat door de commotie die er was ontstaan. En dan bedoel ik de laatste keer dat wij in de Wikenweegschaar waren. Dat het een oneerlijk beeld van ons zou kunnen hebben geschapen". even hield Suzanne stil en keek naar haar tante. Amalia knikte dat het goed ging en Suzanne ging weer verder._

_"Met deze avond, en ten eren van ons vier. En met dank dat we het Potter kasteel mogen gebruiken van heer Potter. Willen wij jullie beter leren kennen. Wij en al onze schoolgenoten hier aanwezig zijn de toekomst van onze wereld. En wat beter dan die te beginnen op een basis van vriendschap. Wees blij en gelukkig en geniet van het feest". Suzanne hief het glas en dronk._

_Nog voor dat Harry de kans had om een slok te nemen, voelde hij een hand om zijn arm. Amalia stond achter hem en vertelde dat hij mee moest komen. Iedereen was er hoofdzakelijk voor hem, en daar moest gebruik van worden gemaakt. Harry was er niet blij mee maar wist wat ze bedoelde. Amalia stond net voor meneer en mevrouw Davids toen en een plop was in het midden van de zaal. Iedereen was stil. Daar in het midden van de zaal, stond niemand anders dan._

(BTK 3) H2 Het feest 2.

Van uit het niets stonden er ineens zes kobolden in het midden van de zaal. Vier daarvan waren groot en helemaal uitgerust in oorlogstenue. Harry verontschuldigde zich meteen en liep op de kobolden af. In het te midden van de vier gewapende kobolden vond Harry zijn genodigde gasten. Voor Harry was dit net als de meeste gasten een verassing. Hij wist niet dat deze kobold ook zou komen. Met een soepele beweging zakte Harry door zijn knie en kuste de ring op de linkerhand van de kobold. Deze trok hem naar het gebaar van respect omhoog en nam hem in een innige knuffel.

Alle genodigde keken met open mond naar het geen wat zich in het midden van de zaal afspeelde. Pas toen Harry de kobold losliet zagen ze dat het niemand minder dan Bogrod was. Nog nooit hadden ze een tovenaar zoveel respect zien geven aan een kobold. Het was iets dat ook niet mocht, of ooit was gedaan. Maar ze hadden ook nog nooit een kobold een knuffel aan een tovenaar zien geven. Ook dat was iets dat niet werd gedaan.

Harry keek naar de kobold naast Bogrod en wachtte af. Hij wist dat deze eerst moest worden voorgesteld eerder mocht Harry niets doen. Bogrod hiel erg lang stil. Hij wist dat hoe langer hij stil bleef hoe banger de andere tovenaars werden. En hij genoot daar minuten lang van.  
"Heer Potter/ Griffoendor/ Prosper, mag ik u voorstellen aan mijn vrouw Harriet. Harriet dit is Heer Potter vriend van de kobolden". Harry nam haar hand in de zijnen en kuste de rug daarvan.  
"Het is mij een eer om u te leren kennen. Ik zou u dan ook willen voorstellen aan mijn familie".

De formaliteit die Harry gaf aan de kobolden was ongehoord. Veel gasten spraken hun afschuw van achter hun handen tegen de ander gasten. Maar het grootste deel daarvan keken met respect naar de jonge heer.

Harry had net in zijn eentje een brug gebouwd tussen de kobolden de tovenaars en de heksen. Iets wat zelfs de grote Albus Perkamentus niet was gelukt. Ze keken hoe Harry naar zijn vrienden liep met Harriet aan zijn arm. En ook hoe Bogrod de grootste kobold van zijn tijd, de jonge heer Potter, volgde als een gelijke. Harry begon met het voorstellen van een paar mensen. En het was ook op een moment dat je de hele zaal, in een keer naar adem hoorde hapten.

"Mag ik u voor stellen aan mijn vrienden. Bellatrix Vaals, jonkvrouwen Daphne goedleers, jonkvrouwen Suzanne Bonkel, Hermelien Griffel. En deze jongeman is heer Lubbermans". Harriet en Bogrod schudden iedereen waardig de hand. En werden op hun beurt weer als vrienden ontvangen. Harry wachtte even af en ging weer verder.  
"Dit is mijn oma jonkvrouwen Minerva Potter/ Anderling, En deze dame is jonkvrouwen Augusta Lubbermans. Hier heeft u jonkvrouwen Amalia Bonkel, en heer goedleers. Verder heeft u hier Andromeda Potter/ Tops en Nymphadora Potter/ Tops. Mijn zusje jonkvrouwen Aristona Goedleers". Aristona werd ineens heel verlegen toen Bogrod zich een beetje voor haar bukte en haar een kus op haar hand gaf.  
"En als laatste wil ik u voorstellen aan mijn tweede moeder. Jonkvrouw Isabella Goedleers, Mam dit is Bogrod leider van de kobolden en zijn vrouw Harriet". Dit was het punt dat iedereen naar adem hapte.

Op de achtergrond hoorde je diverse teksten van ongehoord en dat kun je niet maken. Maar veel waren vol lof en bewondering. Van af dat moment was het feest onderweg. Harriet ging met Isabella en Andromeda mee langs veel van de genodigde gasten, en Harry werd opnieuw door Amalia mee genomen naar de Davids.

"Jonge heer Potter ik neem mijn hoed naar u af. U heeft ons opnieuw versteld doen staan met uw openheid naar onze vrienden de kobolden. Van dit kunnen ook wij enkel en alleen maar leren". Vertelde meneer Davids hem met een oprechte toon. Harry leerde dat meneer Davids een gerespecteerde advocaat was en zeer hoog was aan geschreven. Op het advies van Amalia nam Harry hem dan ook meteen, meneer Davids in dienst. Bogrod die bij hem was komen staan vertelde Harry dat ook hij meneer Davids als adviseur had. En dat het dus een goede keuze was.  
"David Goedleers werd aan het einde van die avond de boekhouder van Harry. Dit deed hij samen met Isabella. Meneer en mevrouw Patil waren beleggers in de dreuzel wereld. En nog voor dat de avond voorbij was hadden hun ook vele nieuwe klanten. Waaronder Harry en Bogrod. Er was zelfs een kluis geopend voor Zweinstein.

Harry werd van gast naar gast getrokken om aan iedereen voorgesteld te worden. Uit zijn ooghoeken zag hij hoe David Goedleers dat bij Suzanne deed. Maar ook zag hij dat zijn Oma Marcel mee nam naar de gasten. Toen hij Augusta met Daphne zag kon hij zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet meer onder drukken en vroeg hij er ook meteen naar.

Amalia keek even op bij die vraag maar gaf hem toch antwoord.  
"Kijk Harry, het zou makkelijk zijn als Jou oma dat met jou zou doen. Maar als ze zien, dat ik het met jou doe is het toch weer anders. Ik als hoofd schouwers heb een zekere standaard in het ministerie. En jou oma heeft die op school. Ze is de onderdirecteur zoals je weet. En op deze manier zien ze ook meteen dat huis Potter naast dat van huis Bonkel staat. Althans gezien in het oog van de politiek". Harry moest even na denken maar hij begreep wat Amalia bedoelde. Amalia keek hem lief aan en lachte een beetje.  
"Eigenlijk wilde we dat Isabella jou ging rondleiden met de gasten. Maar toen jij haar jouw tweede moeder wilde gaan noemde hebben we dat meteen veranderd. Want door die uitspraak wist iedereen meteen dat jij ook naast het huis van Goedleers staat". Weer keek ze even naar Harry en keek diep in zijn ogen.

"Harry jij hebt als heer Potter, meer macht dan welke tovenaar dan ook. Zelfs door jouw naam als heer Griffoendor". Harry mummelde wat bij die uitspraak.  
"Wat zei je daar Harry, verstond ik het goed" vroeg Amalia meteen.  
"Ik ben geen heer Griffoendor meer. Ja eigenlijk ben ik het wel maar ik ben nu ook heer Zweinstein. Ik heb volgens dame Zweinstein alles van de vier stichters geërfd". Amalia keek hem met wijde ogen aan. Even stond ze daar met haar mond open.  
"Harry hier hebben we het morgen over. Maar als dat waar is dan ben jij de machtigste tovenaar die er is". Harry knikte en liet zich weer leiden naar de volgende groep met tovenaars.

Na een uur was het socialiseren afgelopen. Nu was het dan eindelijk tijd voor het echte feest. De vier toekomstige lijders zouden het feest gaan openen met een dans. Iedereen keek toe hoe de vier rond keken naar wie ze zouden kiezen. Marcel liep op Tracy af en vroeg haar als eerste ten dans. Het was een standpunt die hij met Minerva had afgesproken. Het zou een dans worden tussen huis Griffoendor en huis Zwadderich.  
Suzanne Bonkel liep met ferme passen op meneer Davids af. Ze wist dat hij een advocaat was voor veel leden van de Wikenweegschaar. Op deze manier kreeg ze ook meteen aanzien van die bewuste leden. Het zelfde gelde voor Daphne. Daphne was op Meneer Patil afgelopen.

Harry stond als enige nog zonder iemand op de vloer. Hij keek met zijn ogen de zaal rond. Amalia had hem een suggestie gegeven, alleen moest hij net doen als of hij aan het rond kijken was. Toen hij haar vond liep hij toch bewust op haar af. Hij boog gracieus en vroeg of hij deze dans mocht hebben. Harriet lachte en vertelde hem van ja. Harry voelde een tinteling door hem heen gaan en vroeg wat dat was.  
Harriet keek hem aan en lachte.

"Heer Potter, ik neem aan dat u nog niet kunt dansen". Harry schudden verlegen van nee. Harriet lachte en vertelde hem.  
"Dat dacht ik al. De tinteling die jij voelde is een dans spreuk. Nu ken jij iedere dans die er bestaat. Alleen ben jij nog wat roestig dus hoe meer jij danst hoe makkelijker het word". Opnieuw lachte Harriet naar Harry en fluisterde hem toe.  
"Mijn man kon ook niet dansen en deze spreuk is mij geleerd door een meisje van 16 jaar, en dat was jouw moeder". Harriet lachte en begeleide Harry verder de dansvloer op.

Minerva keek samen met Isabella en Bella hoe Harry en de anderen over de dansvloer gleden. Het was een verademing hoe ze aan het dansen waren. Bogrod kwam tussen Isabella en Amalia staan.  
"En denken jullie dat het gelukt is om een aantal aanwezigen te laten zien dat het ook anders kan". Vroeg hij nonchalant aan Amalia.  
"Ja dat weet ik wel zeker. Harry wist niet dat u ook zou komen. En zijn natuurlijke gave om mensen tot vrienden te maken doet goed zijn ronde. Vooral hoe hij met u om gaat heer Bogrod". Beantwoorden ze hem.

"HARRY WAAR DENK JIJ MEE BEZICH TE ZIJN OM ZO TE DANSEN MET DAT GEDROCHT".

_Van uit het oogpunt van Isabella en Bogrod._

In de deuropening verschenen de laatste drie genodigde van die avond. Het waren niemand minder dan Albus Perkamentus, Professor Severus Sneep en minister Cornelius Droebel. Het was Droebel die het uit gilde. Bogrod zag de blik op het gezicht van Droebel en ook wie hij met het gedrocht bedoelde. Bogrod hief zijn hand op om naar zijn wachters te gebaren dat ze moesten ingrijpen. Maar Isabelle legde haar hand op de zijnen.  
"Sorry, heer Bogrod, maar ik denk dat heer Potter en zijn vrienden het voor u zullen regelen. Zijn vrienden zijn, zijn familie en beledig er een, dan beledigd u ze allemaal. En ik ben eerlijk als ik zeg dat u zijn familie bent. Ik kan het voelen in de zaal en in Harry. Dus ik kan u ook maar een ding vertellen, kijk en geniet van de show".

Bogrod keek over de vloer heen. Harry had zijn toverstok al in zijn handen en stond waakzaam voor zijn vrouw. Van af de zijkant zag hij drie heksen de dansvloer op lopen en die hadden ieder hun toverstok al in hun handen. In een oogwenk stonden ze om zijn vrouw heen met Harry daarvoor. Achter Harry en voor zijn vrouw stonden Suzanne, Daphne en Marcel klaar om in te grijpen als dat nodig mocht zijn. Het was een groep waar je niet om heen kon. De dreiging die daarvan uit ging was groot. En de gedachten dat het slechts kinderen waren, deed de mensen in de zaal kijken met bewondering en angst.

"HARRY WAAR DENK JIJ MEE BEZICH TE ZIJN OM ZO TE DANSEN MET DAT GEDROCHT".

_Van uit het oogpunt van Suzanne, Daphne en Marcel._

De dans verliep rustig. Er werd wat gepraat en gelachen maar vooral gedanst. Tot het punt dat de stem van Droebel boven alles uit klonk. Het was als of de vrienden in een keer een waren. Hun blikken kruiste elkaar en keken naar Harry. Harry had zijn ogen dicht en zuchtte diep. Hoe snel Harry was wist niemand maar hij had zijn toverstok al in zijn handen. Daphne, Suzanne en Marcel vertelde hun partners van de dans dat ze de dansvloer moesten verlaten. En haalde meteen hun toverstokken te voorschijn. Van af de zijkant zagen ze dat Bella en Hermelien ook al hun richting kwamen op gelopen. Ze werden op de voet gevolgd door Tops. Harry stond verdedigend voor Harriet en zorgde dat ze beschermd was. Zonder ook maar een enkel woord nam iedereen hun plaats in rond Harriet. En keken naar de drie mensen die zich in de deuropening bevonden.

"HARRY WAAR DENK JIJ MEE BEZICH TE ZIJN OM ZO TE DANSEN MET DAT GEDROCHT".

_Van uit het oogpunt van Bella, Hermelien en Tops._

Bella stond met de handen van Tops over haar schouders te kijken naar haar Harry. Tops keek naar haar broertje en fluisterde zacht.  
"Bella ik heb de volgende dans". Bella duwde zachtjes haar elle boog naar achteren en riep,  
"echt niet. Hij is van mij".  
"Maar het is mijn broertje" probeerde Tops nog even maar kon haar lach niet meer inhouden. Hermelien die naast Bella stond had alleen maar oog voor haar Marcel.  
"Gelukkig hoef ik Marcel niet te delen" vertelde ze. Dit bracht opnieuw een gelach bij de drie dames. En net op dat punt kwam de stem van Droebel boven alles uit.

Bella keek naar de deur en zag Droebel staan. Toen ze Albus en Sneep zag staan keek ze naar Harry. Kom Hermelien dit gaat mis riep ze uit. Met getrokken toverstok liep ze de dansvloer op en ging om Harriet heen staan. Hermelien en Tops deden precies het zelfde als Bella en zagen dat Harry verdedigend stond. Tops keek met bewondering naar haar broertje. Als er ooit een natuurlijke schouwer zou zijn dan was het haar broertje wel. Daphne, Suzanne en Marcel gingen tussen hen en Harry in staan.

De rest van de genodigde keken elkaar aan en hielde hun adem in. Alle blikken gingen van Harry naar Droebel en toen weer naar Amalia. Het verbaasde de meeste dat Augusta, Amalia en Minerva hun stoken niet hadden getrokken. Wel zagen ze dat Droebel, Perkamentus en Sneep met getrokken stokken naar Harry keken. Ze voelde hoe de magie van Albus toenam. De blikken die Droebel en Sneep op Albus richten bewezen dat hij heel veel magie uitstraalde. Wat hen nog meer verbaasden was dat de kinderen die voor hem stonden, niet voor hem weken. Nee, de kinderen waren meer gefocust dan dat menig volwassenen dat hadden kunnen doen. Ook voelde ze dat de magie van Harry toe nam. Het was duidelijk dat hij met zijn magie niet veel onderdeed voor Albus Perkamentus.

*#*

_Van uit het oogpunt van Harry Potter en Harriet._

Harry had een geweldige tijd op de dansvloer. Het idee dat hij nu kon dansen door een spreuk van zijn moeder deed hem van binnen warm worden. Harriet hielp hem met de passen en ze gingen steeds beter. Hij beloofde dan ook dat hij op het einde van de avond nog eens met haar zou gaan dansen. Al was het alleen maar om te laten zien dat hij beter was geworden.  
"HARRY WAAR DENK JIJ MEE BEZICH TE ZIJN OM ZO TE DANSEN MET DAT GEDROCHT".

Harry hoorde de stem van Droebel en keek in de ogen van Harriet.  
"Blijf hier staan Harriet. Wat er ook gebeurt verroer je niet en blijf achter mij". Harriet knikte naar Harry en zag dat hij zijn ogen dicht deed. Ze zag ook dat Harry zijn toverstok al in zijn handen had. Ze vond het raar want hij had haar nog niet eens losgelaten. Langzaam deed Harry zijn ogen open en ze glommen. Harriet zag hoe zijn ogen gewoon licht geven.  
Langzaam liet ze Harry los en die draaide zich rustig om.  
Als Harriet niet had gehoord wat Harry haar had verteld, dan zou ze ineen gedoken zijn van angst. Maar de ogen van Harry waren niet op haar gericht en dat deed haar goed.

"Minister Droebel, leuk dat u er ook bent" de haat die Harry nu in zijn stem had liet hij weer klinken in de toon die hij gebruikte.  
"Ten eerste minister Droebel, is het heer Potter voor u". Droebel haalde zijn neus op bij die woorden die Harry gebruikte. En zag toen ook dat Harry zijn toverstok in zijn handen had. Zelf pakte hij hem ook snel en voelde de magie van Perkamentus naast hem toenemen.  
Ook bij Harry nam de magie toe en dat kon je zien aan de aura die om hem heen hing.

"Ten tweede minister Droebel, waarom beledigt u mijn gasten, en vooral mijn vrienden, En in het verlengde daarvan mijn familie". Sneerde Harry de minister toe.  
_(Isabella keek naar Bogrod en gaf hem een glimlach van ik zei het toch)  
_Droebel keek Harry doordringend aan. De irritatie die Droebel voelde was van het gezicht van de minister af te lezen.  
"Harry, het is een kobold die staan beneden ons" beet hij Harry toe.  
"Nee Minister, een Kobold staat beneden u. In mijn geval staan ze naast mij. En soms zelfs boven mij, net zoals mijn vrienden en mijn familie". Beet Harry hem terug. Het leek alsof de minister steeds kwader werd. Sneep die naast hem stond kon zijn eigen irritatie niet meer de baas. Hij vuurde een spreuk op Harry af.

"Kijk of jij wel zo goed bent Potter, Stupefy". Iedereen zag de lichtstraal van de spreuk op Harry afgaan en vlak voor Harry tegen een schild komen. De meesten konden professor Sneep nog van vroeger en schrokken dus ook. Nooit eerder had een professor een leerling aangevallen op deze manier. En nog nooit eerder had een leerling van 12 een spreuk van een leraar afgeweerd.

"Bombarde, Bombarde, Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Paralytisch". Sneep zou zich nooit meer kunnen herinneren wat er die avond daadwerkelijk was gebeurd. De vrienden hadden tegelijk allemaal een spreuk op Sneep afgevuurd en lieten daarmee ook zien dat ze achter Harry stonden. Sneep was tegen de muur geblazen en lag als een hoop vodden op de grond. " Paralytisch" klonk de stem van Perkamentus.

Het was alsof alles zich herhaalde. Weer hield Harry de spreuk tegen en weer vuurde zijn vrienden hun spreuken af. Het enige verschil was dat Perkamentus deze wel tegen hield.  
"Harry mijn jonge, laten we dit stoppen" riep Perkamentus op vaderlijke toon.  
"Albus, Ik ben heer Potter voor jou en niet Harry. Het is al erg genoeg dat je mij op school zonder respect behandeld maar ook nog in mijn eigen huis". De blik die Harry Perkamentus gaf was dodelijk. Echter hield Harry die blik niet lang op Perkamentus gericht.

"Minister Droebel. Het is mij duidelijk dat u geen respect heeft voor mij. U beledigt mij en mijn gasten en mijn vrienden. Wij hadden iedereen hier uitgenodigd om onze goede kant te tonen. En het is ook duidelijk dat u dat niet wild". Met een trieste blik op Droebel. Een blik die hij had geleerd van Augusta, keek Harry hem doordringend aan. Een blik die aangaf dat iemand zich triest opstelde. Augusta glom bij die blik en werd warm toen ze zag dat Harry hem gebruikte.  
"Minister Droebel, ik verzoek u om uw mond te houden en mijn huis te verlaten. Anders zal ik een bloed vete op u afroepen en u hier terplekken uit dagen tot een duel".

"Harry, ik minister Droebel zal nooit buigen voor jou en een kobold". "Stupefy". Klonk de stem van Harry. Droebel vloog naar achteren. De gang in die achter de deuropening zat waar ze nog voor stonden. En die gang liep tot aan de voorkant van het Potter kasteel.

Droebel vloog letterlijk de gehele gang door en stond op het punt de voordeur van het kasteel te gaan raken. Het was ook net opdat moment dat een huiself de deur opendeed, vervolgens deed deze hem ook weer dicht toen Droebel buiten op het gritpad lag.

"Professor Perkamentus, ik zou graag willen dat u Sneep daar opraapt, om daarna vervolgens mijn kasteel te verlaten". Nog voor dat Perkamentus een antwoord kon geven stond Snot naast hem en pakte hem beet. Met een plop was Perkamentus weg en stond Snot weer voor Harry. "Meester Potter, Heer Perkamentus is weer in het kantoor van Droebel. En zult u vanavond niet meer lastig vallen". "Dankje Snot" en Harry knikte naar Snot.

Bella en Daphne sloegen hun armen om Harry heen en brachten hem weer tot rust. De magie die hij uitstraalde was groot en bijna gelijk aan Perkamentus. Dat was het genen wat de gasten gevoeld hadden. Maar iedereen die Harry kon wist dat hij nog een hoop achter hield. En dat zou hij nog lang blijven doen ook.

Het feest begon langzaam weer opgang te komen. Desondanks bleef er wel een bedrukte sfeer hangen het eerste uur althans. Harry danste met bijna iedere dame die er die avond was. Hij danste ook met Tracy, dit kwam hem op kwade blikken van Draco te staan. Patty Park die het meisje van Draco was keek hem ook vuil aan. Hij wist dat het niet om Tracy ging, maar wel omdat ze van Zwadderich was. Alleen Narcissa leek zich erg te amuseren. Het was iets waar Bella wat meer van wilde weten. Ze wist alleen nog niet hoe of ze dat moest vragen. Misschien moest ze haar andere zus daar maar voor in gaan zetten.

Er volgde nog vier dansen en die moesten speciaal zijn vond Harry. Zijn eerste was met zijn oma, daarna met Aristona. De laatste twee waren schuifel nummers en die deed hij met Daphne en met Bella. Van beide nam hij afscheid met een kus. Met nog een laatste borrel brachten ze de gasten naar de hal en namen afscheid. Alleen de Davids en de Patil 's bleven nog achter. Met de laatste groep gingen ze in de zijkamer zitten en keken terug op de Avond.  
Het was meneer Davids die als eerste wat zei.  
"Nou dat was erg verassend. En ik begrijp nu ook waar u staat Jonge heer Potter".


	3. (BTK 3) H3 Familie voor alles

(BTK 3) H3 Familie voor alles.

Harry had een slapende Aristona op zijn schoot. Links van hem zat Bella en rechts van hem zat Daphne. Ze zaten beide met hun benen opzij tegen Harry aan geleund. Onbedoeld was Suzanne voor hem gaan zitten en had een slapende hand van Aristona in haar handen. Zelf lag Suzanne ook bijna te slapen tegen de knie van Harry aan. In de hoek van de zijkamer lag Hermelien met haar hoofd op de schoot van Marcel. Het was laat geworden op het feest en dat kon je zien aan de vermoeide gezichten. Met een kleine beweging gaf Harry aan dat het tijd werd om Aristona naar bed te brengen.

Isabella stond gelijk op maar Harry hield haar tegen.  
"Laat maar mam, dat doen wij wel even. Ik denk dat Suzanne en Hermelien ook wel willen slapen. En er zijn hier kamers genoeg". Isabella knikte en keek met bewondering naar de jonge man die ze als haar zoon beschouwde. Even keek ze naar Lilly toen ze de kamer waren uitgelopen.  
"Onze jonge word al groot he Isabella" vertelde Lilly haar. Met een kleine glimlach knikte Isabella en ging weer in haar stoel zitten. Zowel Lilly als Isabella hadden de zelfde gedachten. Harry zou later een goede vader worden dat was zeker.  
Toen de vier vrienden die nog wakker waren weer terug kwamen werd de stemming meteen wat serieuzer.

"Jonge Heer potter, het is duidelijk waar u staat als ik het zeggen mag". Riep mr. Davids Hem toe. Harry keek hem niet begrijpend aan en haalde zijn schouders wat op.  
"Als eerste zijn wij hier allemaal vrienden. Dus ook u en de rest in deze kamer mogen gewoon Harry zeggen". Het was een klein gebaar voor Harry. Maar voor zijn gasten was het een eer als je een heer van zijn status bij zijn naam mocht noemen. En vooral wanneer iedereen gehoord had dat hij door de minister en door Perkamentus Heer Potter genoemd wilde worden.

_(A/N: ik noem de familie Davids en de familie Patil gewoon meneer en mevrouw. Ze zullen niet zo vaak voor komen dus ga ik ze ook geen namen geven)._

"Oke dan word het Harry" vertelde meneer Davids hem. Harry echter wist nog steeds niet wat meneer Davids bedoelde met weten waar hij stond. Het was ook een van de vragen dat hij aan de andere gasten vroeg. Marcel die tegen over hem zat net als Tracy en de Patil tweeling. Wisten ook niet wat hij bedoelde. Bella dacht diep na en enkel Daphne scheen het te begrijpen. Voordat meneer Davids wat kon zeggen kwam David Goedleers even tussen beide.  
"Daphne waarom leg jij het niet even uit aan Harry en de anderen". Daphne knikte en ging een beetje rechtop zitten.

"Harry toen jij met Harriet had gedanst en Droebel zijn vliegles had gegeven. Heb jij laten zien dat jij sterker bent dan Albus Perkamentus. Iets wat Tracy en de Patil tweeling al wisten natuurlijk. Nu weet iedereen ook dat jij een heer bent over drie huizen. Dus erg machtig. Met alle vrienden die jij om je heen hebt, ben je al machtiger dan Droebel. Kijk alleen maar als voorbeeld hier in deze kamer. Hier alleen al heb je bijna 60% van de Wikenweegschaar in je handen. Dat is bijna altijd een winst voor jou.

Jij hebt ook meteen laten zien dat er geen tovenaar boven de ander staat en ook niet boven een kobold. Toen jij als eerste Harriet aan iedereen voorstelde. Volgde Bogrod jou. Zo liet hij zien dat hij onder jou stond. Maar omdat jij hem op de dansvloer waardig heb begroet, liet je zien dat jij onder hem stond. Dus jullie waren gelijk. Dat werd nog eens duidelijk gemaakt toen jullie elkaar knuffelende, dat was een wederzijds teken van gelijkheid. Daarna waren de gasten verdeeld tussen hen die zich beter voelen dan de rest. En zei die zich gelijk voelen aan iedereen, ongeacht welke afkomst die persoon of wezen heeft.

En dan is er nog een ding. Wij hebben vandaag gasten gehad die gezien worden als donker of licht. Marcel en Augusta Lubbermans zijn als het waren licht. Malfidus en Andromeda worden gezien als donker. Wij de goedleers en de Davids worden gezien als grijs. Het geen wat er tussen licht en donker zit. En ook open staan voor beide kanten. En jij hebt vandaag de middenweg gekozen dus jij bent nu grijs. En met jou iedereen die onder huis Potter/ Prosper en Griffoendor valt. Maar omdat huis Goedleers, huis Lubbermans en huis Bonkel bij jou staan. En wij ons bij de Wikenweegschaar hebben verenigd. Zijn wij hier nu allemaal grijs".  
Met een vragende blik hoopte ze dat Harry alles had begrepen.  
"Dus precies waar deze avond voor bedoeld was" vertelde Harry haar.

Juist en door het samen vertegenwoordigen van deze avond. Zijn een hoop kanten tot een gekomen. Met als resultaat een overwicht van grijs.

Die nacht werd het nog laat voordat iedereen eindelijk weg of naar bed ging.

*#*

Drie dagen later verscheen Andromeda voor de poorten van Azkaban. Met heel veel moeite had ze een gesprek kunnen regelen met alle leden van huize Zwart. Hoewel ze misschien de naam niet droeg bleef ze wel altijd een lid van de familie. Je had geen rechten maar je bloed bleef dat van een zwart. En het hoofd van de familie was Sirius zwart.

De naam Zwart zelf droeg nog een bepaald gewicht in de toverwereld, en dat kon niemand ontkennen. En dat was ook de rede dat Andromeda de ontmoeting voor elkaar had gekregen. Het feit dat ze nu een Potter was had daar ook bij geholpen.

Met veel moeite en de hulp van Amalia had ze kunnen regelen dat het in een aparte kamer zou gebeuren. En daarom liep ze dan ook met haar hoofd omhoog de gevangenis binnen. Toen ze zich had aangemeld werd ze een bepaalde kamer binnen geleid. Deze kamer was voorzien van een spreuk bezwering. Binnen kon je wel toveren maar er was een gedeelte eromheen waar dat niet kon. Dit was voor de bescherming van het bezoek en de gevangenen. Maar vooral voor het personeel van de gevangenis.

Andromeda zat alleen in de kamer en keek een beetje om zich heen. Het was een simpele vierkante kamer met geen ramen. Er stond een simpele tafel met vier stoelen. Inwendig hoopte ze dat ze hier goed aan deed. Bella had haar gevraagd om alles aan Bellatrix te gaan vertellen. Ze wilde haar waarschuwen voor wie ze was. Ook wilde ze hebben dat Narcissa wist van haar bestaan. Het was haar namelijk opgevallen dat Narcissa onbewust Harry aan het beschermen was. En zich tegen de wil van haar man keerde. En dat kon alleen maar tot iets goeds lijden.

Andromeda zat nog maar net toen de deur openging en Narcissa naar binnen kwam gelopen.  
"Andromeda, jij bent geen zwart meer hoe kan jij een familie bijeenkomst bijeen roepen". Was de eerste vraag van Narcissa. Het kleine glimlachje dat zich rond de mond van Andromeda bevond voorspelde niet veel goeds. En toch was het zeer rustgevend voor Narcissa.  
"Mijn heer heeft vele connecties en is pas twaalf jaar. En als ik mij niet vergis heb jij ook een zwak voor hem net als ik, En hoewel mijn naam niet Zwart is, is mijn bloed dat wel".

Narcissa keek haar zuster door dringend aan. Ze wist dat ze het over Harry Potter had. En het was ook waar dat ze een zwak voor hem had. Maar kon ze dat zo openlijk toegeven. Harry Potter was de heer van Andromeda, maar niet die van haar. Drie dagen geleden was ze nog op het feest in kasteel potter geweest. Die avond had ze haar ogen uitgekeken.

Heer Potter had een stempel gedrukt op de hele avond. Hij had duidelijk laten zien dat hij voor een verschuiving in de Wikenweegschaar zou zorgen. Huizen Bonkel had zich visueel bij hem aangesloten door hem door de zaal te lijden. Het zelfde had Minerva gedaan met Marcel Lubbermans. David Goedleers en Augusta Lubbermans hadden dat ook gedaan. En het was allemaal weer terecht gekomen bij heer Potter. Maar het mooiste was het stam punt dat hij nam tegen over minister Droebel, en dat alleen maar voor de eer van de vrouw van Bogrod. Haar man Lucius had hem daarvoor nog twee dagen vervloekt.

Even dacht ze nog terug aan het moment dat ze binnen kwam. Lucius wilde alleen maar gaan omdat hij wist dat iedereen daar zou zijn. Het was namelijk niet iedere dag dat je het Potter kasteel binnen mocht. Hij hoopte dat hij het hele feest had kunnen ontregelen. Maar alles was vanaf het begin mislukt. Toen Lucius en Draco hem met de nek hadden aangekeken en zo naar binnen liepen moest ze inwendig lachen. Ze wist dat haar zuster met Harry Potter moest gaan trouwen en dat zou hem tot Familie maken. En ook moest ze even terug denken aan de kus die ze hem had gegeven. Die kus die ze van haar zuster Bellatrix moest geven. Zelf dacht ze nog dat het niet veel zou betekenen maar niets was minderwaar. Heer potter had zachte lippen en daar had haar zuster haar voor gewaarschuwd. En daar moest ze nog vaak aan terug denken. Vooral omdat Lucius daar niets van af wist. Dat maakte het toch ook weer spannender voor haar. Ook was het de eerste echte kus die ze had gehad in de laatste 13 jaar.

"Ja Andromeda ik heb een zwak voor heer potter. Ik zal het niet ontkennen maar het is zo". Even moest Narcissa nadenken voor ze verder ging.  
"Hij heeft mij vaker dan ooit laten zien waartoe hij instaat is. En ook hoe hij het hart van Bellatrix heeft veroverd dat doet mij meer dan goed". Andromeda knikte en wees haar een stoel. Voor de tweede maal ging de deur open en nu verscheen Sirius in de kamer. Hij omhelsde Andromeda en keek wantrouwend naar Narcissa.

"Sirius, Narcissa heeft de goedkeuring van Bella en ze is hier voor een goed doel". Vertelde Andromeda hem vlug toen ze zijn blik had gezien.  
"Bella, de Bella van Harry" vroeg Sirius aan Andromeda. Andromeda knikte naar Sirius. Narcissa die het niet begreep keek opnieuw naar Andromeda.  
"Bella, dat is toch Bellatrix vaals. Wat heeft die hiermee te maken". Vroeg Narcissa aan Andromeda. De blaffende lach van Sirius deed haar een beetje vreemd opkijken. De blik van Sirius naar Andromeda ontging haar niet.  
"Ze weet het nog niet" vroeg Sirius aan Andromeda. Die schudde enkel van nee. Opnieuw klonk de blaffende lach van Sirius door de kamer heen.

Toen de deur voor de derde maal open ging keek iedereen op. Daar stond een hopeloze heks. Bellatrix keek de kamer rond en liet haar blik op Narcissa vallen.  
"Hoe is het met mijn man" riep ze meteen uit toen ze Narcissa zag staan. Narcissa keek haar aan en wist niet echt goed wat of ze haar moest zeggen. De laatste keer dat ze Bellatrix bij haar toekomstige man had gezien was het in st Holisto. Toen stond ze nog versteld van de gevoelens die ze voor heer Potter had.  
"Alles is goed Bellatrix. Ik heb begrepen dat hij hier over een week ook bij jouw wild zijn. Ze kon het niet helpen om een beetje ontroerd te worden toen Bellatrix, Harry meteen tot haar man benoemde.

Dit was het punt dat Andromeda ingreep.  
"Dat is nou precies het punt waarom wij hier zijn. Het gaat om jouw Bellatrix, maar vooral om Harry Potter, jouw man". Iedereen in de kamer keek haar vragend aan. Andromeda begon met het vertellen van het verhaal van Harry Potter. Narcissa en Bellatrix die al het meeste hadden gehoor van Tops keken niet verbaasd op. Sirius daarin tegen had het veel zwaarder. Het was zijn fout dat hij in Azkaban zat, en ook dat hij niet voor Harry had gezorgd.

Vlak daarna begon Andromeda te vertellen over de kleine Bella. Het was best wel schrikken toen ze hoorde dat Bella eigenlijk Bellatrix was. Bellatrix zelf begon zich erg ongemakkelijk te voelen. Maar dat was iets waar Andromeda zich niets van aan trok. Ze vertelde dat Bellatrix op de een of andere manier was teruggestuurd door Voldermort. Wanneer en waarom, dat was iets dat ze niet wisten. Wel kon Andromeda hen vertellen dat het enige wat de kleine Bella moest doen was de grote Harry Potter doden. En ook dit deed de maag van de volwassen Bellatrix opnieuw omdraaien.

Voor de ogen van haar familie zakte de volwassen Bellatrix in elkaar. Sirius was de eerste die haar op ving. Met trillende handen en knieën werd Bellatrix op een stoel gezet. Andromeda ging bij haar zuster staan en vroeg of het ging. Bellatrix keek met tranen in haar ogen naar haar zuster op.

"Zeg me dat ze hem niet gevonden heeft. Zeg me dat mijn man veilig is". De toon die Bellatrix gebruikte was verdrietig maar vooral smekend.  
"Het spijt me Bellatrix. Maar dat kan ik jou niet zeggen. Ze heeft hem namelijk al vijf jaar geleden leren kennen". Het was een antwoord dat Bellatrix niet wilde horen. En ze keek dan ook met tranen in haar ogen naar Andromeda.  
"Hoe... Hoe heeft hij haar tegen gehouden al die jaren. Hoe komt het dat hij nog leeft dan". De vraag van Bellatrix, deed niets anders dan een lach rond de mond van Andromeda toveren.

Bellatrix wist zich even geen houding te geven en keek haar zuster recht in de ogen aan.  
"Waarom sta jij nou te lachen, het gaat wel over de jongen van mijn dromen ja". Bellatrix werd met de seconde kwader en ging bijna tekeer tegen haar zuster.  
"Ik ben nog niet uit Azkaban of hij word alweer met de dood bedreigd. En jij lacht daar alleen maar om. Maar hem helpen ho maar. Nee, jij komt mij hier doodleuk vertellen dat hij ieder moment vermoord kan worden." Bellatrix stond op en begon door de kamer heen te lopen.  
"En jij bent nu hier, moet jij hem niet gaan beschermen als jij dit allemaal weet, hij is nog niet eens dertien. EN HOU OP MET LACHEN". Riep ze Andromeda fel toe.

Nu kon Andromeda het helemaal niet meer houden. Ze lag rollend van het lachen op de grond. Toen ze na tien minuten bij kwam nam ze haar zusje in haar armen. In de eerste instantie duwde Bellatrix haar nog weg, maar gaf wat later toch toe. En liet haar hoofd rusten op de schouder van haar oudere zuster.  
"Bellatrix schat, Ik hoef niets aan Bella te doen. Jij bent Bella en Bella is jou weet je nog wel. En net als bij jou heeft hij ook haar hart al veroverd. En het was ook Bella die ervoor gezorgd heeft, dat jij bij jou man ik het ziekenhuis kon zijn. Ze vertrouwde niemand anders dan zichzelf daarvoor". Bellatrix keek haar opnieuw met grote ogen aan. Ze kon het niet geloven, was ze echt door zichzelf bij Harry gebracht.

Sirius keek het allemaal aan en stond perplex bij het geen wat voor zijn ogen was gebeurd. Hij wist inmiddels dat Bellatrix hier ook in een verkleinde versie was. En ook dat zijn nichtje met zijn peetzoon moest trouwen. Maar dat ze zoveel gevoel voor hem had dat wist hij nog niet. En dat was ook het geen wat hem het meeste deed verbazen. Sirius keek van Bellatrix naar Andromeda.  
"Oke wat wil je dat we doen Andromeda" vroeg hij dan ook meteen.

Even keek Andromeda hem recht aan, Langzaam schoof ze haar blik op Bellatrix en daarna op Narcissa.  
"Oke het is eigenlijk heel simpel Ik wil dat jullie een belofte afleggen op jullie magie dat jullie er alles aan zullen doen om Bella en Harry te beschermen. Ik zelf zal die belofte ook doen".

Narcissa was de enige die een beetje terughoudend was. In haar hart wilde ze alles doen voor haar kleine zusje. Maar ze wist ook dat ze thuis nog een dooddoener had zitten. Het was iets wat Sirius ook was opgevallen. Met een paar passen liep hij op Narcissa af. Hij legde zijn handen op haar schouders en zijn voorhoofd tegen dat van haar. Het was iets dat hij vroeger ook al deed. Altijd als er dan iets was wat Narcissa dwars zat, was dit de manier om het uit haar te krijgen.  
"Narcissa, Wat is er met jou. Ik ken jou lang genoeg en weet dat er wat is". Narcissa keek Sirius aan en wilde haar blik weg draaien. Sirius nam haar wangen in zijn handen en hield haar tegen.

"Narcissa, Doe het nou eens niet. Ik ben jou neef en ik ken jou. Dus kijk me aan en zeg wat er is". Narcissa keek naar beneden en deed er alles aan om maar niet in de ogen van Sirius te kijken. Sirius echter hield zijn voorhoofd tegen dat van haar en wachtte rustig af. Met een diepe zucht rukte Narcissa haar hoofd naar achteren.

"Okee, Okee" riep ze gefrustreerd uit.  
"Het is Lucius, wat moet ik thuis gaan zeggen.  
O Lucius ik heb een belofte op mijn magie gemaakt, en ik moet Bellatrix beschermen. Kijk dat zal hij goed vinden. Maar als ik hem zeg, ik moet Harry potter beschermen. God ik heb hem al een maand geleden moeten tegen houden. Hij had Harry bijna in de gang van Zweinstein gedood. Alleen omdat die jonge Dobby uit zijn klauwen had gered". Narcissa begon een tirade over alles wat Lucius van Harry Potter vond en iedereen in de kamer keek haar met open mond aan. Ze ging bijna een kwartier door toen ze langzaam weer rustig begon te worden.

"Nee, hij kan hem niet uitstaan. En dan hebben we nog Harry Potter. Een jonge van 12 die een Basilisk heeft vermoord. En als ik de verhalen van Draco moet geloven dan was dat beest meer dat twintig meter lang. En hij heeft hem met een zwaard gedood. Niet eens met magie ".

Bellatrix keek haar zuster met grote ogen aan en toen na Andromeda.  
"Jij wist het he ANDROMEDA, jij wist het allemaal he" vroeg Bellatrix haar met een klein beetje venijn in haar stem. Andromeda knikte langzaam.  
"En jij dacht ook even niet om mij dat ook even te vertellen. Wie laat die jongen toch steeds in die situaties belanden". Vroeg ze meteen.  
Andromeda keek naar de grond en mummelde wat. Bellatrix, Narcissa en ook Sirius keken haar nu aan. Alleen Narcissa wist wat er allemaal ongeveer gebeurd was op school. Alleen had zij een andere versie gehoord. Zij hoorde dat Harry het zelf had gedaan, dat enkel en alleen maar om aandacht te krijgen, maar ook om de held te kunnen spelen.  
Natuurlijk wist Narcissa dat de verhalen van Draco erg overdreven waren. Maar dat wist ze in het begin ook niet. Nee, daar was ze in de ziekenzaal achter gekomen. Dus ook Narcissa keek met aandacht op naar Andromeda.

Andromeda slikte even en keek ook nu weer naar de grond.  
"Het was en is Albus Perkamentus die het allemaal heeft toe gelaten. De littekens en de gebeurtenissen op en voor zijn schooltijd. Hij wist ervan en heeft er niets aan gedaan.  
In het eerste jaar heeft Harry samen met Bella Voldermort verjaagd en een leraar gedood. En in het tweede jaar heeft hij het opnieuw gedaan. Alleen was Voldermort een herinnering en jij Bellatrix, lag Verstijfd van angst op de ziekenzaal. Hij heeft toen Ginny Wemel gered en de slang gedood omdat die jou had verstijfd".

Bellatrix zakte op de stoel en keek weer wezenloos voor zich uit. Waarom overkwam haar kleine Harry dit allemaal.  
Sirius keek alleen maar verbaasd. Dit was allemaal nieuw voor hem en hij wist ook niet echt goed wat of hij moest doen. Hij wist wel wat hij aan het probleem van Narcissa kon doen.  
"Oke we zweren de eed van bescherming en een eed van geheimhouding voor alles en iedereen. Op die manier zal onze magie ook Narcissa gaan redden.

Narcissa was opgelucht toen Sirius het voorstelde. Het was ook de redding die ze wilde. Zeker nadat ze haar zusje samen met Harry in de ziekenzaal had zien zitten. Pas nu ook drong het tot haar door dat de kleine Bella Vaals eigenlijk haar zusje was. Het meisje dat zoveel op haar leek, bleek haar dus ook echt te zijn. Het gekken was dat ze alleen maar meer respect kreeg voor Harry potter. Die Jonge had iets speciaals en ook iets angstigs om hem heen. Al drie keer had hij heer Voldermort tegen gehouden. De drie keer waar zij van wist. En dat had nog geen volwassen tovenaar gedaan. En Harry was pas twaalf. En hij was nog zo gewoon. Nee, Harry zou iemand worden om rekening mee te houden. En als zijn Bella het zelfde als de Bellatrix was die nu voor haar stond dan zouden ze samen een stel zijn, die niet zomaar gestopt konden worden. Zelfs niet door die heer Voldermort van haar man.

Gezamenlijk legde ze de eed af en ook die van geheimhouding. Alleen Andromeda vertelde in die eed dat ze het aan Bella zou vertellen. Omdat die haar gevraagd had wat met de Bellatrix van nu te regelen. En in eens van uit het niets sloeg Andromeda drie keer op het achterhoofd van Sirius.  
"Auuww, waar was dat voor" schreeuwde hij.

"Dat is omdat je Nymphadora over dat plekje achter mijn linker oor hebt verteld. Ze laat me nu geen ochtend meer met rust. Jij rotzak. Zelfs in de bak maak je mijn leven nog tot een hel".  
Mompelende liep Andromeda na een knuffel met Bellatrix en Sirius weer weg. Het was het einde van het bezoek. Sirius en Bella werden terug gebracht en Narcissa liep achter haar oudste zuster aan.

Zonder ook maar een woord te zeggen liepen ze gezamenlijk naar de boot. Op de boot draaide Narcissa zich naar Andromeda.  
"Je weet dat ik niet zoveel kan doen he voor hen beide" vertelde ze haar.  
"Dat weet ik Narcissa. Maar alles wat je kunt doen is mooi. En om eerlijk te zijn ik denk niet dat Harry het nodig heeft. Ik maak me meer zorgen om Bella. En vooral om de genen die Bella wat aan doet". Het laatste deed Narcissa opkijken.

"Hoe bedoel je dat nou weer Andromeda" vroeg ze dan ook meteen. Met haar ogen keek ze naar de lucht en toen naar Narcissa.  
"Harry traint nu met mijn dochter. En het gebeurd vaak dat wij dan bij hem staan te kijken. Samen met zijn vrienden leren ze van alles. Dat ze dat willen, dat komt hoofdzakelijk door de eerste twee school jaren". Narcissa keek haar aan en begreep wat ze bedoelde. En als ze terug dacht aan Harry snapte ze ook waarom die het zou willen.

"Jij hebt gezien hoeveel kracht hij had om Droebel naar buiten te blazen. En ik kan jou zeggen dat hij een hoop heeft achter gehouden. Als een van de spreuken van sneep of Perkamentus Bella had geraakt. Dan hadden die het vandaag niet meer na kunnen vertellen. Dat is nou een ding dat ik zeker weet ".  
Narcissa kon het bijna niet geloven. Ze wist dat Harry sterk was maar dat hij inhield dat wist ze nog niet.

"Laat ik het jou anders zeggen Narcissa. Als hij duelleert met tops geeft ze hem alles wat ze heeft. David goedleers doet het zelfde. Zij doen het omdat ze alles nodig hebben in een gevecht met hem. En nog kunnen ze maar amper van hem winnen Ze winnen het van hem door ervaring en de hoeveelheid spreuken die ze kennen. Als het om magie zou gaan dan zijn ze baby's vergeleken bij hem. En het ergste is nog dat hij zelf niet eens weet hoe sterk hij werkelijk is".

Andromeda nam afscheid van Narcissa en Verdwijnselde. Met die laatste woorden liet ze een verbouwereerde Narcissa achter.


	4. (BTK 3) H4 Kluis Bellatrix en kluis Pott

(BTK 3) H4 Kluis Bellatrix en kluis Potter.

Narcissa, liep een beetje verward het landhuis van de Malfidusen binnen. Er was een hoop dat ze in een korte tijd had geleerd. Het eerste wat ze had geleerd was dat haar zuster Bellatrix met de grote Harry Potter moest gaan trouwen. En die jonge was nog maar 12 jaar. Oke hij zou bijna 13 worden maar dat was hij nog niet. Het was wel overduidelijk dat Harry en Bellatrix verliefd op elkaar waren.

En dan was er nog dat feest van een paar dagen geleden. Daar had ze de laatste dans van Harry met Bella gezien. Daar straalde nog meer liefde uit dan in haar hele huwelijk met Lucius. Draco had nog wel een opmerking gemaakt over dat modderbloedje van potter. Maar hij moest eens weten wat zij nu wist.

Merlijn, wat zou ze wel niet doen om uit dat huwelijk met Lucius te komen. Ze hoefde alleen maar een zoon te baren en dan waren haar verplichtingen gedaan. En ze had geluk gehad. Haar eerste kind was Draco een jongen. Toen had ze nog even wat hoop. Ze zou hem gaan opvoeden als een waardig lid van de maatschappij. Maar daar dacht haar man anders over. Nog voor ze wat kon doen had hij hem al in een dooddoener gevormd. Ze verafschuwde haar zoon nu bijna net zo erg als dat ze haar man verafschuwde.

Nee, nadat ze Harry Potter in de ziekenzaal op Zweinstein had gezien wist ze beter. Er was weer hoop voor de tovenaars gemeenschap. En Harry was en zou de leider zijn. Ze had het gezien hij was rechtvaardig. Hij was trouw naar ieder wezen. En hij was ook loyaal naar hen. Hij was alles wat ze in een zoon had gewild. Helaas Draco had andere plannen. En geen een ervan lijden naar iets goed.

Met een glas wijn in haar hand keek ze haar kamer rond. Lucius was weg en zou pas weer over een dag of drie thuis zijn. Hij was vast bij een van zijn andere vrouwen. Ze vond het best op die manier. Dan hoefde zij hem niet te helpen met zijn lusten. En zijn sadistische nijgingen.  
Draco sliep bij een van de zoons van de andere dooddoeners. Waarschijnlijk bij die Korzel of die Kwast.

Met nog een glas wijn ging ze naar haar eigen kamer. Het was tijd om wat te gaan plannen. Ze zou Harry en Bella gaan helpen. Die twee horen bij elkaar en dat zal gaan lukken ook. Het wordt maar eens tijd dat ze voor spion ging spelen.

*#*

Het was vroeg in de ochtend toen Harry door een kleine raket werd wakker gemaakt.  
"Harry ik moet vandaag praktijk examen doen. Mag ik jou toverstok gebruiken. Die zal mij geluk brengen". Met de slaap nog in zijn ogen keek Harry naar het meisje wat boven op hem lag.  
"Aristona Mag ik eerst waker worden". Vroeg Harry iets wat geamuseerd.  
"Nee Harry, ik wil jou stok zodat ik nog even kan oefenen". Harry keek zijn zusje aan en gaf haar zijn stok. Met een glimlach van oor tot oor rende ze de kamer weer uit. Harry stond ook op en liep zijn badkamer in. Tien minuten later kwam hij de keuken in en zag Daphne zitten.

"Sorry, dat het zo vroeg is maar Aristona bleef maar zeuren". Harry haalde zijn schouders op en ging zitten.  
"het geeft niet Daphne. Ik had toch nog niets anders te doen. Daar kwam bij dat ik toch wakker moest worden want er lag een meisje bij mij in bed". Daphne deed haar wenkbrauw omhoog en vroeg.  
"Een meisje Potter, en waarom dan wel" vroeg Daphne een beetje gespeeld kwaad.  
"Ja een meisje die niets anders dan mijn toverstok wilde hebben" vertelde Harry haar met een glimlach. Daphne giechelde en luisterde weer naar wat Harry verder ging vertellen.

"Vandaag gaan we naar Goudgrijp. Mijn moeder wilde daar voor een boek kijken." Daphne keek Harry even aan. Ze wilde hem dolgraag vragen om welk boek dat ging. Net als Hermelien wilde zij ook alleen maar in de bibliotheek hangen. Maar ze wilde ook bij Harry zijn.  
Harry, had door hoe ze in een twee strijd was verwikkeld en liet het even begaan.

"Kijk Daphne, Mijn moeder heeft een boek gebruikt om mij en mijn oma aan elkaar te verbinden doormiddel van haar bloed. Het zelfde heeft Alice gedaan met Marcel. En omdat mijn moeder haar leven voor mij heeft gegeven is de spreuk in werking getreden. Bij Marcel is dat niet gebeurd omdat Alice nog in leven is". Daphne knikte en liet hem weten dat ze hem begreep.

"Nou dat boek lag eerst altijd in mijn kinderkamer. Dit omdat niemand ooit naar zo een boek in de kamer van een baby zou gaan zoeken. Maar omdat Perkamentus hier ieder half jaar kwam zoeken heeft mijn moeder hem naar onze familie kluis laten brengen, en daar moet ik hem vandaag gaan ophalen". Daphne wilde nog net gaan vragen waarom toen Harry het haar uit zijn eigen ging vertellen.  
"Het boek heet, BLOED UIT DE ZIEL. Het is een boek vol met zwarte magie. Het is geen duistere magie maar een soort Voodoo. En bijna alle spreuken hebben te maken met bloed. En ook met de ziel van de persoon die hem gebruikt. Hoe zuiverder de ziel hoe sterker de magie".

Daphne stond op en begon door de kamer heen te lopen. Ze had van haar moeder gehoord dat Harry aan Minerva was gebonden. En ook hoe sterk die spreuk moest zijn geweest. Ook had ze gehoord dat Lilly Potter net zo slim was als Hermelien Griffel. En nu had ze van Harry gehoord dat de spreuken extra gevoed zouden worden door de ziel. En een zuivere ziel gaf meer kracht.  
Ze keek over haar schouder naar Harry en bedacht zich dat er geen zuiverder ziel bestond als die van hem.

"Harry waarom moeten wij dat boek gaan halen. Ik zou niet weten welke spreuk jij op dit moment moet hebben" vroeg ze hem. Harry keek haar aan en glimlachte. Met zijn hand klopte hij op de zitting naast hem. Dat was iets dat ze zich geen tweede keer liet zeggen. Met maar twee stappen stond ze naast hem en plofte op de plek naast hem neer. Met haar hoofd op zijn schouder en dicht tegen hem aan wachtte ze op zijn uitleg.

"Ik heb mijn moeder verteld over dame Zweinstein. En ook wat we met haar willen gaan doen. Zij heeft mij weer verteld dat ze al eens een keer met dame Zweinstein heeft gesproken. Nu kon ze het boek waar we het net over hadden goed herinneren, en ook een aantal spreuken, dat er instonden. Zo was er een ritueel dat een magische eenheid weer tot een vaste vorm kon maken. Ze wist alleen niet wat er voor nodig zou zijn.  
Dus daarom ga ik vandaag met Bella naar mijn kluis en ga het boek zoeken. Dit terwijl Aristona met mijn oma haar praktijk examen voor het eerste jaar gaat afleggen. Ik heb van mijn oma ook gehoord dat ze al bijna een heel jaar hier op het potter kasteel aan het oefenen was. Nog voor dat Aristona het mij had verteld. Maar dat ga ik haar natuurlijk niet zeggen".

Daphne knikte dat het zo was en kroop nog wat dichter tegen hem aan. Het was een heerlijk gevoel dat ze had nu ze zo dicht bij Harry was.  
"Zeg mag ik de andere kant hebben of hou je hem helemaal voor je zelf Daphne". Klonk de stem van Bella. Daphne keek even verschrikt op. Ze had Bella niet zien staan, en al helemaal niet horen aan komen. Bella kroop tegen de andere kant van Harry en vroeg of Daphne ook mee wilde gaan. Vragend keek ze naar Harry. Ze wist niet zeker of hij het wel goed zou vinden. Maar de blik van Harry was overtuigend genoeg.

Bella kroop tegen de andere kant van Harry aan en vroeg waar ze het over hadden.  
"Oooo niets bijzonders. Allen over meisjes die s 'morgens bij hem in bed liggen en vragen om zijn toverstokje" vertelde Daphne aan Bella. Bella die Aristona al had gezien met de toverstok van Harry wist wat Daphne bedoelde.  
"Oooo Harry, is dat zo. Laat jij zo maar jouw toverstokje zien aan elk meisje dat er om vraagt" vroeg Bella weer. Harry keek van Bella naar Daphne en zijn blik werd steeds banger.  
'Hee wacht eens even jullie weten het al" riep Harry uit. En de beide dames gierde het uit.

Het was dus ook zo dat ze drie uur later allemaal in de lekke ketel stonden. Nou Bella en Daphne stonden Harry lag languit op de grond. Hij had het reizen met de openhaard nog steeds niet onder de knie.

Harry zou samen met Bella en Daphne naar Goudgrijp gaan, en daar na al hun boeken op halen. Maar ook meteen die voor het tweede jaar van Aristona. Minerva en Isabella zouden dan naar het ministerie gaan voor het examen van Aristona.  
Harry ging even op zijn hurken zitten en keek Aristona aan.  
"Hier je mag vandaag mijn toverstok gebruiken". Aristona keek hem met open mond aan en gaf hem meteen een knuffel.  
"Nu weet ik zeker dat ik het ga halen" riep ze uit. Met die laatste woorden verlieten de twee groepjes elkaar door iedere een andere kant op te gaan.

*#*

En half uur later liep Harry met aan zijn handen de beide dames Goudgrijp sierlijk binnen. Met wat vriendelijke woorden naar Grijphaak en naar de andere Kobolden liep hij mee richting zijn kluis. De tocht naar beneden in het karretje vond hij heerlijk net als Bella. Daphne was er niet zo blij mee maar kon zich wel lekker aan Harry vast houden.  
De zoektocht in de kluis nam ook niet zoveel tijd in beslag. De hulp die Lilly gaf via haar kleine schilderij was zeer welkom. En had alles ook vele malen versneld. Het was net buiten de kluis toen Harry en Bella iets voelde.

"Harry ik voel me niet zo lekker. Het is net als of er iets aan mij trekt". Vertelde Bella aan Harry. Harry keek haar even aan.  
"Het is raar Bella meer ik heb dat gevoel ook". Beide richtte hun blik nu op Daphne. Die haalde alleen maar haar schouders op en vertelde hen dat ze niets voelde. Bella keek voor zich uit en begon langzaam vooruit te lopen. Bij een kluis aan het einde van de gang bleef ze stil staan.

Grijphaak was achter haar gaan staan en pakte haar hand beet toen ze de kluis wilde aan raken.  
"Het spijt me mevrouw maar die kluis is niet van u. en als u die aan raakt word u erin gezogen. Wij kunnen u er dan pas over een week weer uithalen".  
Harry begreep het niet helemaal en vroeg van wie die kluis dan wel was. Even keek Grijphaak om zich heen. Hij mocht nooit de naam van de eigenaar prijsgeven. Maar dit was heer Potter die het hem vroeg. Heer potter de heer over zijn huis, en vriend van de kobolden.

De twijfel die Grijphaak voelde was duidelijk zichtbaar. Hij nam dan ook het besluit om zijn vader erbij te gaan halen. Iets dat Daphne heel verstandig van hem vond. Als een dochter van een heer wist ze dat je nooit een besluit mocht nemen waar hij niet van afwist. Dus geduldig wachtte ze met zijn drieën af tot dat Bogrod er ook bij was.

Het duurde niet lang voordat Bogrod tussen het groepje in stond. Hij keek eerst even naar Harry door vervolgens naar Bella Te kijken. Daarna keek hij naar de kluis alsof hij hem aan het inspecteren was.  
Toen hij zich uiteindelijk omdraaide pakte hij Bella voorzichtig bij de hand.  
"Bella deze kluis is de kluis van jou andere ik die nu in Azkaban zit. Zij en alleen zij kan hem open maken. Nu weet ik dat jij haar ook bent dus neem ik aan dat ook jij hem kan openen. De vraag is alleen waarom wil jij deze kluis open maken".

Bella keek verbouwereerd naam Bogrod. Ze wist dat hij wist dat ze Bellatrix Zwart was. En aan de grote ogen van Grijphaak wist ze dat hij het nog niet wist. En waarom ze deze kluis wilde openen wist ze zelf ook niet. Alleen dat er iets was dat haar naar zich toe trok.  
Dit was ook het genen wat ze aan Bogrod vertelde. Bogrod echter keek opnieuw bedenkelijk naar de kluis deur.  
"Bogrod waar denk jij aan op dit moment" vroeg de stem van Lilly uit haar schilderij.  
"Ah, Lilly het is goed om jou weer eens te zien. Het is zo lang geleden" riep Bogrod Joviaal. Opnieuw keek hij naar de deur.  
"Bella zou jij hem voor mij willen openen. Dan kunnen we kijken wat daar binnen is dat jou en Harry roept". Bella knikte van ja en legde haar hand op de kluisdeur.

Wat er volgde was een hoop gekraak en een irritant gepiep toen de deur van uit zichzelf openging. Binnen in lagen er stapels met goudstukken. Maar ook een hoop foto albums. Harry kon het niet laten om er even gauw door een aantal van die albums heen te bladeren. Alles stond erin tot op het punt dat Bella moest trouwen. Van af dat moment was er geen album meer te bekennen. Bella zelf liep door de kluis heen. Achterin de kluis waren een aantal planken met daarop allemaal gouden en zilveren spullen.  
Midden in die spullen stond een enkele graal.

Met een trillende vinger wees Bella op die graal. Het was een beker met het wapen van Zweinstein erop. Bella wilde hem eerst gaan pakken maar trok snel haar handen terug. Harry had het gezien en stond meteen naast haar. Het was net alsof ze haar handen had gebrand aan die graal. Nu wilde Harry hem ook pakken maar ook hij trok zijn handen terug. Alleen Bogrod kreeg hem te pakken maar ook hij liet hem naar een paar seconden los.

Met een tang van een meter pakte ze de graal op en verlieten de kluis. Toen ze tien minuten later in het kantoor van Bogrod zaten keken ze allemaal naar de graal. Er was iets met die graal waar ze niets van af wisten. En ook Lilly leek het spoor even bijster.  
"Bella, als ik vragen mag hoe voelt het. Als je die graal aan raakt" vroeg Lilly haar.

Bella had haar blik op de graag gericht en durfde niet naar iets anders te staren. Er was iets dat zo bekend voor kwam. Iets dat vertrouwd was. Maar ook iets dat ze niet wilde voelen. De graal had een warm maar vooral een kil gevoel. Het leek alsof ze hem tot diep in haar ziel kon voelen. Maar hoe kon ze dit aan Lilly vertellen. Ze voelde de hand van Harry in die van haar glijden. En in haar andere hand voelde ze die van Daphne. Ze voelde meteen de kracht van haar innige vrienden door haar heen vloeien. Nu ook wist ze meteen wat die graal bij haar naar boven deed komen. Even deed ze haar ogen dicht en zakte meteen op de grond neer.

Wat er precies gebeurd was wist ze niet. Maar ze hoorde wel dat ze was flauwgevallen. Zelf had ze een droom gehad die eng en toch vertrouwd was. En die droom ging over de graal. Ze vertelde dan ook meteen wat ze gedroomd had. En ook dat de graal in die droom zat. Maar het was zo raar. Ze had die graal nog nooit eerder gezien. Lilly vroeg haar dan ook om de droom helemaal te vertellen. Bella knikte en ging op een stoel zitten.

"Ik weet niet of het, het verleden was of de toekomst. Maar ik stond voor de kluis en achter mij stond Voldermort. Met de graal in zijn hand vertelde hij mij dat ik die op de achterste plank moest zetten. Wat er ook zou gebeuren ik moest daar van afblijven en er nooit met iemand over spreken. Ik mocht het zelfs niet tegen die eikel van een man van mij zeggen. Toen ik hem vroeg waarom niet vertelde hij mij het volgende".

"Bellatrix mijn trouwe dienaar. Dit is de graal van Huffelpuf. Deze heb ik uit het kasteel gestolen toen ik daar nog op school zat. Deze graal heb ik met een speciale vloek versleuteld. Laten we het zo zeggen. Ik heb er mijn Ziel en zaligheid in gedaan. Deze graal moet jij voor mij veilig houden en hem nooit aan iemand meer laten zien. Mocht ik ooit dood gaan geef deze dan aan een jongen van rond de twintig. Van daaruit zal ik alles zelf doen. Is dat begrepen".

"Wat of Voldermort daarmee bedoelde weet ik niet. Wel heb ik hem toen op die achterste plank gezet. In die droom leek het wel alsof hij iets heel waardevols aan mij had gegeven. Hij vertelde ook dat dit nr. vier van de zeven was. En nr. vijf was ook al zo dierbaar voor hem vertelde hij me. Het gekken was dat hij wel heel erg met zijn familiering zat te spelen.

Niemand begreep iets van de droom die Bella aan de andere had verteld. Alleen Lilly liep in en uit haar schilderij. Harry zag dat ze aan het pezen was en wilde dan ook wat vragen.  
"Mam ik". "Nu even niet Harry laat mij denken". Harry hield van schrik zijn mond dicht. Hij luisterde aandachtig naar zijn moeder die aan het mompelen was.

"Harry wat voelde jij bij die graal en wat voel je nu" vroeg zijn moeder ineens aan hem.  
"Ik weet het niet mam. Eerst was het als of hij mij naar zich toetrok. En toen ik dicht bij was, was het eng. Ik voelde het ook in mijn litteken en in dat dag boek".

Weer begon Lilly door haar schilderij te lopen. Ze mompelde weer en vertelde dat Harry het boek moest openen en op zoek moest gaan naar een Gruzielement. Het was ook niet lang daarna dat Bella de vier bladzijdes voor las waarin alles over gruzelementen te lezen was. Daphne hing weer over haar schouder heen en Harry luisterde aandachtig.  
Toen Bella klaar was keek ze met angstige ogen naar Harry. In de blik van Lilly kon ze zien dat die de zelfde gedachten had als dat zij zelf had.

"Harry, Jij... Jij bent een Gruzielement geweest. Net als het dagboek. Jij had net als ik iedere seconde van de dag bezeten kunnen worden door Voldermort. Hoe heb jij het overleefd. En hoe ben jij ervan af gekomen" was de vraag van Bella aan Harry. Harry zelf had daar geen antwoord op. Daphne echter dacht dat ze het wel wist.

Daphne was in een stoel gaan zitten en had het boek. BLOED UIT DE ZIEL. Open op haar schoot liggen. Lilly keek haar net als Bogrod doordringend aan. Bogrod had zelf ook wel eens van een Gruzielement gehoord maar er nog nooit een gezien. Daphne vond het heerlijk dat ze even die aandacht had en genoot er dan ook openlijk van.

"Nou zoals het in dit boek staat moet je een zuivere ziel hebben. Ik zelf ken geen andere ziel die zo zuiver is als dat van Harry". Iedereen knikte wat Harry weer een beetje ongemakkelijk maakte. Daphne echter lachte een beetje en ging weer verder.  
"De ziel van Voldermort is donker en verdorven. Maar dat weten we allemaal. Een Gruzielement kan alleen een ziel over nemen die iets verdorven zou zijn. Bijvoorbeeld een ziel die overmand is met haat. Of een die vol zit met hebzucht.  
Maar met een object zou die ziel het meteen kunnen over nemen. Dat hebben we gezien bij de graal en het dagboek. Dat Harry hem verslagen heeft kwam door Bella. Het was de liefde die hij voelde voor Bella. De liefde voor haar is zo groot dat Voldermort er niet tegen kon. Dat is dan ook naar mijn mening het geen wat Voldermort uit Harry heeft verdreven".

Lilly en Bella keken beide een beetje ongelovig naar Daphne. Ze wisten dat Harry veel voor Bella voelde maar kon het echt zo simpel zijn geweest. Was het echt enkel en alleen de liefde voor Bella dat, dat voor elkaar had gekregen. Maar hoe ze het ook wende en keerde, ze konden er geen andere verklaring voor vinden en namen het dan ook aan als zijnde de waarheid.  
Nu voor het dagboek dat was een ander verhaal geweest. Die was verslagen door een giftand van de Basilisk. En er was slechts een middel dat sterker was dan het gif van een Basilisk. En dat waren de tranen van een feniks.  
En dat verklaard ook weer waarom Harry het had overleefd.

Nu stond er alleen nog die graal voor hun neus. Bogrod vertelde dat hij geen gif had van een Basilisk, en hem dus ook niet zomaar kon vernietigen. Wel had hij een van de beste vloeken verbreker 's in diens en wilde die hier best wel voor in zetten. En dat zou Harry niet eens wat gaan kosten. Maar er was nog wel het probleem dat Harry een ding uit de kluis van een ander had gehaald. En hoewel Bellatrix nu ook naast hem stond. Was de echte eigenaressen van de kluis in Azkaban. En daar moest Harry eerst nog eens toestemming aan gaan vragen.

Het was ook iets dat zowel hij als Bella niet echt als een probleem zagen. Bellatrix was stapel op hem dus die zou wel mee werken. Daar gingen ze eigenlijk wel van uit. Maar het was ook iets dat ze later die avond nog wel zouden gaan bespreken. Want ze moesten nu eerst alle boeken nog gaan halen en dan gauw naar de lekke ketel. Zodat ze op tijd waren om die avond uit eten te gaan met de Goedleers en de Potters. Ook Arabella en Bella hoorde daarbij. Het was ook het etentje dat door David betaald zou worden.

Harry die vlak voor het verlaten van het kantoor aan Bogrod had gevraagd of die ook mee wilde zag hoe Bogrod peinzend over de graal heen hing.  
"Harry denk je dat ik hier wat mee zou mogen proberen. Het zou een schat van informatie kunnen zijn" vroeg Bogrod hem.  
"Tuurlijk Bogrod als ik de rapporten mag lezen" antwoorden Harry.  
Bogrod lachte en knikte toen ze zijn kantoor weer uit liepen.


	5. (BTK 3) H5 Lekker eten

(BTK 3) H5 Lekker eten

Nadat ze alle spullen voor school hadden gehaald en ook de spullen die ze wilde hebben liepen Bella, Daphne en Harry richting de lekke ketel. Daar zouden ze zijn oma Mini en hun ouders ontmoeten. Tot hun verbazing stond alleen David op hen te wachten. Een beetje angstig liep Daphne naar haar vader toe. Je weet namelijk maar nooit wat er gebeurd kon zijn.

David die haar gezicht had gezien stelde haar meteen gerust.  
"Hier is het adres van het restaurant. Het is aan het einde van de wegisweg. Als jullie daar vast heen gaan komen wij er zo aan. Het is namelijk wat uitgelopen met Aristona, Ze heeft het geweldig gedaan. We wachten nu alleen nog maar op de uitslag en daarna komen wij meteen naar jullie toe". Vertelde David hen gauw.

De drie keken elkaar aan en knikte. Het was niet ongebruikelijk voor Daphne om ergens alleen naar toe te gaan. Het gebeurde wel vaker dat ze even moest wachten. Dus nam ze de twee anderen rustig mee naar het restaurant. Het restaurant was niet zo groot maar het was wel gezellig. En er waren gelukkig ook niet zoveel mensen. Bij binnen komst werden ze naar een hoek van het restaurant geleid om daar op de anderen te wachten. Voor Harry was dit de eerste keer in een restaurant dus hij keek zijn ogen uit.

Wat niet de eerste keer was maar wel heel erg vervelend was als mensen hem herkenden.  
"Is het echt waar, bent u de grote Harry potter". Riep een van de serveersters uit.

Harry liet zijn hoofd hangen en keek naar de grond. Dit was een van de dingen die hij niet leuk vond. Door de hele toverwereld werd hij gezien als een held. Hij die de grote Voldermort had verslagen. Maar er was niemand die wist hoe het voor hem was. Nou eigenlijk waren alleen Bella en Daphne de enige die het wel wisten.  
Iedere keer als iemand hem vroeg of hij die grote Harry Potter was, dan ging er een steek van pijn door zijn hart. Het was altijd weer een herinnering aan de avond dat hij zijn ouders was verloren. Het was de avond dat zijn leven in een hel was veranderd. Een hel met de naam Duffeling. Maar er was bijna niemand die dat van hem wist. Nee, iedereen zag alleen maar de grote Harry Potter.

De serveerster wachtte niet op een antwoord en riep haar baas er meteen bij.  
"Kom eens kijken Anthony, hier de grote Harry Potter is bij ons in de zaak" riep ze luid. Ze had de woorden nog niet gezegd of er klonk een snuif van walging van uit een andere hoek van het restaurant.

Allemaal keken ze tegelijk om naar de plek waar die snuif vandaan kwam. Daar in die hoek zat niemand anders dan Lucius Malfidus. Naast hem zat zijn vrouw Narcissa, en zijn zoon Draco. Narcissa keek met grote ogen naar Bella. Het was nog maar een paar dagen geleden dat ze gehoord had dat Bella haar echte zusje was. En nu keek ze haar recht aan. Ze wist nog niet wat haar man wilde gaan doen en kon dus ook nog niet zomaar gaan helpen. Wel keek ze met een zorgelijke blik naar Harry. Ze wist namelijk als geen ander hoe erg haar man Harry haten.

Harry die had de blik gezien en gaf het kleinste knikje van ja dat hij maar kon bedenken. Het was iedereen ontgaan behalve Narcissa en gaf dan ook het kleinste lachje terug aan Harry.  
"Nou, nou, nou. Als dat niet de grote Harry Potter is". Sneerde Lucius. Draco die naast hem zat Lachte luid om de manier waarop zijn vader tegen Harry praatte. Narcissa keek haar zoon vuil aan maar dat ontging hem.

"Nou wat doen kinderen die nog geen magie buiten de school mogen gebruiken in een restaurant hellemaal alleen". Was de vraag die Lucius aan hen stelde.  
Harry keek hem schattend aan en wilde wat gaan zeggen. De woede die Harry had richting Lucius was al weer in de lucht om hem heen te voelen. Daphne pakte snel zijn hand en gaf voor hem antwoord.

"Meneer Malfidus. Hoewel we graag met u zouden willen praten, Zijn wij hier niet voor uw plezier. Dus als u het niet erg vind zouden wij graag met rust gelaten willen worden".

Lucius keek kwaad naar Daphne. Even schatte hij haar in en bedacht zich wat hij kon doen. Daphne was de dochter van een vooraanstaand man. En David Goedleers zou het goed doen als bontgenoot. Even keek hij opzij naar Draco.  
"Draco, was dit de jonge dame met wie jij een huwelijks contract wild hebben" vroeg Lucius aan zijn zoon. Draco knikte hevig van ja. En Daphne kneep in de hand van Harry.  
Daphne had Harry en Bella al eens gewaarschuwd dat Draco haar wilde hebben. En in de magische wereld zou dat heel simpel zijn. Ze hoefde alleen maar te kijken naar de manier hoe Bellatrix aan Harry vast zat.

Dat was slechts een voorbeeld en die was goed. Maar voor Daphne zou het slecht zijn. Ze wilde bij Harry horen en niet verkocht worden aan Draco. En natuurlijk wist ze dat haar vader haar nooit in zo een contract zou duwen als ze het niet wilde. Maar je wist maar nooit hoe en of wat Lucius daarvoor zou doen.

"Daphne zal nooit van jouw Draco zijn. Ze hoort bij mij en Harry" schreeuwde Bella hem toe. Lucius keek even naar Bella en wees met een vinger in de richting van Bella.

"Draco is dat het modderbloedje dat het liefje van die Potter is" sneerde Lucius opnieuw.  
"Noem mij geen Modderbloedje jij Vuilak jij, jij dooddoener" beet Bella hem terug. Lucius kreeg een grijns op zijn gezicht en draaide wat aan zijn wandelstok. Van uit het handvat daarvan haalde hij zijn toverstok te voorschijn. Bella en Daphne grepen ook meteen hun stok en stonden klaar om zich te verdedigen.  
"Harry pak je toverstok we hebben jou hulp nodig". Siste Daphne fluisterend door haar tanden heen.  
"Dat gaat niet Aristona heeft de mijne. En jullie moeten hem ook weg doen" fluisterde hij terug.

Bella en Daphne keken Harry ongeloof waardig aan. Vertelde hij nou werkelijk dat zij hun stok weer weg moesten doen. Maar dat kon toch niet waar zijn. En toch toen ze zijn handen op hun handen voelden en hij ze naar beneden bracht toen wiste ze dat hij het meende. Ze moesten ze echt weg doen.  
"We mogen geen magie gebruiken want we zijn minder jarig weten jullie nog. En Lucius is de vriend van Droebel". Pas nu snapte ze wat Harry bedoelde en borgen hun stokken weer op. Wat ze ook zouden doen Lucius zou altijd winnen.

*#*

Aristona had net de laatste praktijk examens afgerond en stond nu te wachten op het moment dat ze naar haar zuster en Harry mocht. De toverstok van Harry was geweldig geweest en dat wilde ze hem dan ook zo snel mogelijk vertellen. Van uit de deur kwam David al naar hen toe gelopen.  
"Daphne heeft ze al mee genomen naar het restaurant en zal daar op ons wachten. En hoe is het met jou gegaan kleine meid". Vroeg David aan Aristona. Aristona keek glunderend naar haar vader.  
"Als mijn cijfers goed zijn dan zit ik volgend jaar in het tweede jaar. De toverstok van Harry was echt geweldig. Wanneer krijg ik er een". David lachte luid en nam zijn kleine meid bij de hand. Met Isabella en Minerva achter zich, wilde hij het ministerie verlaten. Nog voor ze bij de openhaarden waren greep Minerva naar haar schouder.

"Wat is er" vroeg Isabella meteen.  
"Ik denk dat Harry zich gestoten heeft" antwoorden Minerva meteen. Maar toen greep ze naar haar andere arm en haar been.  
"We moeten naar het restaurant er is iets met de kinderen". Vertelde Minerva ineens. Isabella keek van Minerva naar David en stuurde hem weg.  
"Ga, ga nu ik kom er aan".

David liep met grote grove passen richting het restaurant. Aristona waar hij niet meer op had gelet liep achter hem aan. Voor het restaurant kwam David er achter dat alles afgesloten was. Wel hoorde hij een hoop kabaal binnen en hier en daar een schreeuw van pijn. Nu was het voor David alles of niets. Met zijn toverstok in de hand probeerde hij om binnen te komen. Op welke manier dan ook.

*#*

_Een half uur eerder_

De eigenaar van het restaurant had het allemaal aan zien komen en was nu voor Harry gaan staan. Lucius echter lachte naar hem en met een simpele spreuk smeet hij de eigenaar tegen de muur, die aan de andere kant van het restaurant was. Vlak daarna volgde ook de twee serveerders die er aan het werk waren. Daphne hapte naar adem en verschoof zich een beetje achter Harry.  
Harry echter verblikte of verbloosde niet en bleef Lucius strak aan kijken.

"Kijk, kijk. Het ziet er naar uit dat alle heksjes zich achter jou verschuilen Potter". Het was niet zozeer wat Lucius tegen hem zei. Nee, het was meer de manier waarop.  
"Jammer alleen vind je niet, kijk als het aan mij ligt, dan zal jij hier niet lang meer zijn". De hatelijke blik van Lucius boorde recht in de ogen van Harry. Met een zwaai van zijn stok vlogen Bella en Daphne tegen de muur. Hoewel Lucius geen woord had gezegd, kon Harry zien dat hij een plakspreuk had gebruikt. Allebei hingen ze zo een meter van de grond en keken Angstig voor zich uit. De tranen stonden bij beide dames in de ogen. En Harry stond nog midden in het restaurant. Hij wenste dat hij zijn toverstok nu bij zich had want dan kon hij wat doen. Maar zolang hij die niet had moest hij tijd rekken. Alles om het onvermijdelijke te vermijden.

Harry planten zijn voeten in een verdedigende houding net zoals hij van Tops had geleerd. Zonder toverstok in de hand wist hij dat het anders moest. Met gebalde vuisten keek hij Lucius recht aan. Met een glimp naar Draco hoopte hij dat zijn plannetje zou lukken. En gelukkig voor hem greep Draco ook die kans.  
Inwendig lachte Harry. Wacht op Draco hij zal altijd het verkeerde doen op het goede moment. Met een opgeheven toverstok kwam Draco op Harry af. Alles wat er voor Harry nodig was, was een linkse en een rechtse. Inwendig bedankte hij Tops voor de lessen in verdediging. Vooral toen hij Draco voor zijn neus op de grond zag liggen. Met een kleine glimlach wist hij dat Draco voorlopig niet meer zo opstaan.

Narcissa stond schuin achter Lucius. Het koste wat moeite voor haar maar het lukte toch. De lach die in haar opborrelde toen ze haar zoon onderuit zag gaan. Kon ze nog maar net in houden. De snelle blik die ze op Harry had gericht had haar verteld dat Draco in zijn val was gelopen. Ook nu weer had ze met eigen ogen gezien hoe Arrogant haar zoon daadwerkelijk was. Hij had echt alles van zijn verder geleerd, en dacht dus echt dat hij alles en nog meer was. Inwendig hoopte ze dat Draco hier wat van zou leren maar dat zal wel niet zo zijn. Ze hield van haar zoon maar hij maakte de verkeerde keuzen. En daar mocht of kon ze niets tegen doen.

Van uit het niets vuurde Lucius een spreuk op Harry af. Harry keek hem met grote ogen aan toen ook hij tegen de muur werd geplakt.  
En hoe dat Harry ook bewoog er was geen beweging meer te krijgen in zijn ledematen. Alleen zijn hoofd kon hij nog van links naar rechts bewegen. Rechts van hem zag hij Daphne hangen. Haar ogen waren wild en vol met angst. Links van hem hing Bella. Haar ogen stonden precies het zelfde als die van Daphne.

Narcissa die nog steeds schuin achter Lucius stond keek wat ze kon doen. Ze had gezworen dat ze Harry en Bella zou beschermen en helpen waar ze kon.  
"Lucius, ik zou nu ophouden. Je hebt je punt gemaakt. En we kunnen zeggen dat het zelfverdediging was. Of dat je Draco hielp". Het was een smeekbede naar haar man. Dat was iets dat ze zelf ook wist. Maar ze kon zo snel niets anders bedenken.  
Lucius keek haar aan en knikte langzaam. "Haal jij ze dan maar van de muur".

Even keek Narcissa wantrouwend naar Lucius en liep toen op Daphne af.  
"Bombarde" klonk de stem van Lucius. Narcissa kwam in een hoek van het restaurant terecht. De klap die ze tegen de muur maakte was Hard en hoorbaar bij de beuren. Even schudden ze met haar hoofd en keek naar Harry. Daarna sloot ze haar ogen.  
"JIJ SCHOFT" gilde Harry. "Dat doe je een vrouw niet aan, heb jij geen respect voor haar".

Lucius snoof bij die woorden en keek naar de hoop dat zijn vrouw was.  
"Jij hebt nog heel veel te leren jong. Dat daar is mijn vrouw op papier. Het enige wat ze hoefde te doen was mij een zoon geven. En dat heeft ze gedaan, zoals je ziet. Voor de rest is ze niets van waarde voor mij. Een speel dingetje voor als ik er zin in heb. Of iets wat ik kan slaan als ik mijn agressie even kwijt wil". De woorden van Lucius waren kil en gevoelloos.  
Harry die naar Narcissa bleef kijken zag hoe de tranen over haar wangen liepen. Hij wist dat ze nog bij kennis was en dat dit dus erg pijnlijk voor haar had moeten zijn.

Voor Narcissa was het alleen de bittere waarheid dat ze al wist. Lucius had nooit van haar gehouden en zou dat ook nooit doen. Het idee om haar zusje een betere toekomst te geven met Harry deed haar alleen maar sterker maken. Maar nu kon dat niet want de klap tegen de muur was harder geweest dan dat ze had gewild. Vandaar ook de tranen. Gelukkig waren die buiten het zicht van Lucius.

Lucius liep met een paar stappen op Harry af en ging voor hem staan. Langzaam keek hij het restaurant rond en zag dat iedereen bewusteloos was. Nu stond hij met zijn neus tegen over Harry.  
"Kijk nou eens hier de grote Harry Potter. Als een vlieg op de muur en geheel aan mij over geleverd. Wat o wat kan ik nu allemaal met hem doen".

Lucius draaide zich om en sloot het restaurant af. De gordijnen deed hij dicht. Het bordje van gesloten hing hij op de deur. Met een stoel die hij zo een drie meter van Harry af zette ging hij zitten. Zijn blik op nieuw op Harry gericht.  
Met een snelle beweging haalde hij zijn stok van links naar rechts. Harry gilde en Bella keek om. Over zijn linker arm vlak bij zijn schouder verscheen er een snee. Het was geen diepe maar genoeg om het te laten bloede. De lach van Lucius was kil en vol met leed vermaak.

Nu ook weer klonk de lach van Draco. Draco die inmiddels bij was gekomen keek naar het werk wat zijn vader aan het doen was. Het waren lessen die hij zich lang zou kunnen herinneren. En vooral de manier waarop zijn vader de baas speelde over Harry.

Weer een zwiep van de stok van Lucius en nu verscheen er een snee op zijn rechter arm. Daphne zag het gebeuren en ook hoe het bloed begon te vloeien. En gilde dat hij moest op houden. Lucius keek er alleen maar venijniger door. Zijn lach was killer dan ervoor.

"Sorry Daphne, maar ik was nog niet van plan om te gaan stoppen. Kijk Potter hier heeft mij al teveel ellende gegeven. En nu is het mijn kans om het hem allemaal betaald te zetten".  
Daphne keek met grote ogen naar Lucius.  
"Harry heeft jou niets misdaan. Niets dat jij zelf niet begonnen bent".

"Zwijg jij slet. Denk je dat nou werkelijk. Harry heeft mij alles misdaan. Hij de jongen die bleef leven.  
Maar goed ik zal het jullie het wel vertellen. Het zou mooi zijn dat jullie het weten voor ik hem dood".  
Weer zwiepte Lucius met zijn toverstok. Er verschenen nu twee sneeën op zijn boven bennen.

Met een vreugde blik bij het zien van het verbeten gezicht van Harry. Keek Lucius hoe Harry de schreeuw van pijn inhield. Weer verschenen er een paar sneeën over de benen van Harry.  
"Bijna twaalf jaar geleden heeft hij daar de heer van het duister uitgeschakeld". Opnieuw verscheen er een snee. Harry beet op zijn onderlip en hield de schreeuw van pijn in. Langzaam begon zijn onderlip te bloeden van de kracht die hij gebruikte om de pijn binnen te houden.

"En aan het begin van het eerste jaar heeft hij daar. Ervoor gezorgd dat mijn Draco niet in Zwadderich kwam. Het heeft mij duizend galjoen gekost om hem daar te krijgen". Harry keek hem met een kleine glimlach aan. Hij wist dat de sorteerhoed de genen was geweest die dat had gedaan, maar dat zou hij niet zeggen.  
"Die zoon van jou verdiende het om meteen van school te worden getrapt. Maar ja zelfs de meest verwende kwallen hebben wel eens geluk dat niet gekocht werd. En je had je wens na de kerst was hij in Zwadderich toch, of heb je daar heel veel voor moeten slijmen". Harry keek hem recht in de ogen aan toen hij dat aan Lucius vertelde.

Narcissa zat in een hoekje en verbeet de pijn die ze had toen ze moest lachen over wat Harry haar man aan deed. Ze wist dat Lucius kwaad zou worden, en net als bij Draco zou ook Lucius dan fouten gaan maken. Hij was ten slotte een Malfidus een geen Zwart. Opnieuw zwiepte Lucius zijn toverstok opzij.  
"De gil van pijn die Daphne uitschreeuwde ging bij Harry door merg en been. Lucius had even niet opgelet en raakte Daphne met zijn beweging.  
"Lucius ik zeg het je eenmaal. Wat je mij aan doet is oke. Maar als je een van hun nog eenmaal raakt dan maak ik jou af" schreeuwde Harry, kil en vol met haat tegen Lucius.

Narcissa die een beetje rechter op was gaan zitten keek in de ogen van Harry. Of het zo was wist ze nog niet zeker, Maar de ogen van Harry glommen. Het was iets dat ze alleen maar bij de sterkste tovenaars onder hun kon zien. Lucius zelf had helemaal niets door en ging weer verder met zijn verhaal. De opmerking van Harry had hij weggewuifd. Wat zou een jongen van twaalf een tovenaar van zijn kaliber aan kunnen doen.

"Toen had hij de durf om mijn heer opnieuw te verslaan door die krinkel te doden. Ja, ik weet daar alles van. Draco heeft het me allemaal verteld. En afgelopen jaar heeft hij ook nog die kleine tegenslag van ons met kerst overleefd". Weer haalde Lucius zijn stok opzij.  
"JIJ SCHOFT HEB JIJ EEN KIND ALS HARRY ZO MISHANDELD". Narcissa gilde het uit en Lucius schrok. Opnieuw liet hij zijn stok zwaaien en raakte per ongeluk Bella. Bella gilde het uit van de pijn. Harry keek naar Lucius en werd zelf ook alleen maar kwader.

"Jij hebt Harry met kerst Mishandeld dus daar was jij die dag mee bezig". Gilde Narcissa opnieuw. Lucius had zijn aandacht alleen nog maar op zijn vrouw gericht en keek niet waar hij zwaaide. Harry voelde de pijn van de snij vloeken over zijn lichaam glijden. Maar hij hoorde ook de schreeuwen van Daphne en Bella toe ze geraakt werden.  
Het was misschien gemeen van Narcissa maar het was ook de rede dat ze het deed. Zelf kon ze niets meer uithalen wand de klap tegen de muur had meerderen botten gebroken. Wat ze nu deed was alleen maar om Harry boos te krijgen. Ze wist dat hij alles zou doen als het om Bella ging. En dat Bella geraakt werd was ook de bedoeling. Wat haar zuster Andromeda haar had verteld had ze goed onthouden.

Het was nu dat Harry met zijn hoofd begon te zwaaien. Hij keek van Bella naar Daphne en weer terug. Beide zagen de ogen van Harry steeds helderde worden. Zijn magie begon om hem heen te glijden en uit zijn lichaam te stralen. Zijn bewegingen waren schokkerig en hevig. Van uit het niets werd de vloek opgeheven en viel Harry met Bella en Daphne op de grond. Ze zaten alle drie onder het bloed, Maar Harry was nu woedend en voelde niets meer. Hij hielp Bella en Daphne naar een stoel en draaide zich om naar Lucius. Die was nog steeds aan het zwaaien naar de muur waar ze net nog hadden gehangen. Hij was zo druk met het luisteren naar Narcissa dat hij niet eens door had, dat Harry zijn vloek had verbroken.

Narcissa had ze zien vallen en deed er gauw een schepje boven op. Ze keek recht in de ogen van Harry toen hij zich omdraaiden naar haar man. Ze hapte naar adem en dook angstig ineen. Ze wist dat Bella altijd voor de krachtige tovenaar zou vallen. Maar met deze had ze de hoofdprijs. Zelfs Perkamentus zou niet aan zijn magie kunnen tippen als hij kwaad zou zijn. En Harry was nu woest en liet het zien ook.  
De plotselinge stilte en de blik van Angst op het gezicht van Narcissa deed Lucius stoppen. Langzaam draaide hij zich om en keek naar de nu woedende Harry die achter hem stond.

"JIJ, jij waagt het om DAPHNE en BELLA pijn te doen". Harry kon het niet helpen om zijn toon van spreken gelijk te houden. Zo boos was hij op Lucius. Met kleine passen liep hij op Lucius af en vernauwde zijn blik. Lucius wierp de ene vloek na de andere vloek op Harry. Narcissa keek met bewondering naar Harry. Een jonge van twaalf verwierp iedere vloek die naar hem werd gegooid. Haar ogen werden in eens groot toen ze zag dat Harry geen toverstok in zijn handen had. Lucius hief opnieuw zijn toverstok omhoog en wilde een spreuk op Harry af gooien.  
"Bombarde" schreeuwde Harry, en Lucius vloog naar achteren. "Bombarde" klonk weer de stem van Harry en Lucius vloog de andere kant op. Hij belande in een hoop op de grond net naast Draco.

Harry keek nu naar Daphne en Bella en zag dat ze naast elkaar waren gekropen. Beide hadden bloed over hun armen en benen lopen. Hoe ze daar in elkaars armen lagen deed het bloed van Harry alleen maar meer koken. Opnieuw draaide hij zich om naar Lucius.  
Waar Harry de kracht of magie vandaan haalde wist hij niet. Maar Lucius en Draco begonnen beide te zweven. Lucius keek naar Draco en pakte zijn hand.

Voor dat Harry het door had waren ze verdwenen. De ogen van Harry werden groot. En hij zakte in elkaar. Narcissa zag het gebeuren en het verbaasde haar niet. Het was niet de eerste keer dat Lucius haar gewond achterliet. Wat haar wel verbaasde was dat het leek of Harry aan het huilen was. Ze zag hoe Daphne en Bella naar hem toe kropen en hem in hun armen nam. Met veel pijn en moeite kroop ze ook naar hem toe.  
"Gaat het Bella". Vroeg Narcissa als eerste. Bella knikte en keek haar zuster recht in de ogen aan.  
"Gaat het Daphne" vroeg Narcissa nu aan Daphne. Daphne knikte maar haalde haar ogen en armen niet van Harry af.

"Harry gaat het met jou" vroeg Narcissa nu, en wachtte op een antwoord. Ze keek gespannen naar het schokkende lichaam van Harry. Het was duidelijk dat nu alle spanningen uit het lichaam van Harry kwam en dat overmande hem, dacht ze. Gespannen wachtte ze op het antwoord van Harry.

Harry hief zijn hoofd omhoog en keek in de ogen van Bella. Even kijk hij in de ogen van Daphne en liet zijn hoofd weer zakken.  
"Het spijt me dat ik niet snel genoeg was. Ik kon jullie niet eerde redden. En het spijt me dat ik zijn Bombarde niet tegen heb kunnen houden Narcissa. Ik was niet goed genoeg. Ik ben geen goede vriend het spijt me echt".

Narcissa keek met ongeloof naar Harry die voor haar op de grond zat. Deze jonge jongen had net stok loze magie gedaan. Een vorm die alleen de sterkste onder de magiërs konden doen. En hij vond het niet goed genoeg. Ze snoof een beetje bij het ongeloof.  
Harry keek op naar Narcissa. Zijn ogen en houding stonden schuldig. Waarom dat begreep ze niet maar hij voelde zich wel zo. Dat was aan alles aan hem te zien.  
Bella die hem voorzichtig bij de hand pakte, keek hem vragend aan.  
"Harry, jij. Jij hebt ons gered. Jij hebt hem tegen gehouden. Er is niets anders dan dat, je had het nooit beter kunnen doen".  
"Maar jij en Daphne zijn gewond. En Narcissa is ook gewond. Dat had ik niet moeten laten gebeuren. Dat mag niet ik hoor jou en Daphne te beschermen".

Harry keek naar Narcissa en bracht zijn ogen meteen naar de grond.  
"Een man hoort zijn vrouw te beschermen en niet te slaan. Ik heb dat mijn hele leven al gehad en dat hoort gewoon niet". Narcissa keek van Bella naar Daphne. Beide hadden een droevige blik in hun ogen en wisten wat Harry bedoelde. Met een beetje pijn bracht Narcissa een hand naar de wang van Harry.  
"Harry, jij hebt het geweldig gedaan. Jij hebt hem verslagen en hem laten vluchten. Er zijn weinig tovenaars van twaalf jaar die het kunnen zo als jij. En ik ben trots op jou. Hoe jij jouw toekomstige vrouwen en mijn zusje hebt beschermd. Het was heel goed van jou. Ik ben trots op jou en jij bent meer man dan dat Lucius ooit zal zijn. Of is geweest".

Harry gaf een kleine glimlach aan Narcissa. Maar ze kon zien dat hij het niet echt geloofde. Toen de eigenaar van het restaurant de deuren open deed kwam er een iemand meteen naar binnen gerend. En die begroef zich in de armen van Daphne.


	6. (BTK 3) H6 Bloed van de ziel

(BTK 3) H6 Bloed van de ziel.

De deuren waren nog maar net open gegaan of Aristona had haar Zusje en Bella al in een knuffel. Beiden lieten merken dat ze pijn hadden. Harry rende zelf even snel naar een omgevallen tafel en ging er achter zitten.  
Hij wilde niet dat Aristona hem zo zag zitten. Hij zat onder het bloed en zijn borst kast was bijna geheel ontbloot. En de littekens die hij had waren niets voor haar. Bella en Daphne hadden het meteen door en hielden Aristona dus ook met veel moeite tegen.

Toen Minerva binnen kwam zag ze als eerste Narcissa zitten. Nog voor dat ze kon vragen waar Harry was wees Narcissa al naar een tafel. Terwijl Minerva naar Harry toe liep had ze Snot de huiself al geroepen en hem Poppy laten ophalen. Het was maar goed ook dat ze dat had gedaan. En hoewel Harry er even niet uitzag had Poppy hem met een paar minuten al genezen. Met wat nieuwe kleren die Snot ook voor Harry was wezen halen kleedde Harry zich om.

Pas na dat hij omgekleed was kwam Harry achter de tafel vandaan, en werd daarna meteen door Aristona in een knuffel genomen. Harry lachte breed uit en knuffelde zijn kleine zusje ook even terug. Toen hij opkeek zag hij dat Poppy de anderen ook had genezen.  
Een beetje onwennig kwam Narcissa bij Bella staan.

"Ik heb gehoord dat jij mijn zusje bent en dat je nu bij Harry hoort. En ik kan zien wat jij in hem ziet. Je zou geen betere man kunnen kiezen als je het mij vraagt". Langzaam strekte Narcissa haar handen en armen uit. Ze hield ze open zodat ze Bella kon knuffelen. Ze wist alleen niet of Bella dat ook wilde. Dus er zat niets anders op voor haar dan afwachten of Bella in haar armen zou komen.  
Het was een angst die ze niet hoefde te hebben. Nog voordat ze haar armen had gestrekt vloog Bella al naar haar toe. Het was een innige knuffel die ze aan haar zuster gaf. Meteen daarna stelde Bella Narcissa aan haar moeder Arabella voor. En ook aan de rest van de volwassenen die er bij waren gekomen.

Tot grote verbazing van Harry, was David meteen Amalia gaan halen. Toen hij het bloed bij Daphne en Bella had gezien wist hij genoeg. Het was weer zo een voorval waar ze Amalia bij nodig hadden. En dat bleek ook zo te zijn toen Narcissa haar verhaal had verteld. En nogmaals had verteld dat Harry geweldig was geweest. En hoe hij Lucius de baas was. Dat Narcissa trots was, was aan alles te zien en te horen.  
Toen ze als laatste haar herinnering aan Amalia had gegeven, wilde ze zelf ook weg gaan. Minerva hield haar echter tegen en vertelde haar dat ze mee mocht eten. Even twijfelde Narcissa maar ging daarna toch ook maar bij de groep zitten.

Voor Lucius was ze niet bang. Die zou haar niets durven zeggen of vragen. Hij was vernederd door een jongen van twaalf en dat kon zijn ego niet hebben. En voor haar zelf was dit een mogelijkheid om wat tijd met haar zuster door te brengen. of eigenlijk haar zeer kleine zusje.  
De rest van de avond verliep zonder incidenten. En het eten was die avond van het huis. De eigenaar was dol blij met wat Harry had gedaan en gaf hun het eten dan ook als een bedankje. Amalia nam Narcissa op het einde van de avond mee naar St Holisto, dit was voor een smoes voor Lucius. En zo kwam de avond op zijn eind.

*#*

De volgende ochtend vond Harry, Daphne al vroeg met haar neus in het boek dat Harry was gaan halen. Gezamenlijk met een kijkende Lilly. Die in haar schilderij over de schouder van Daphne meekeek. Was ze druk bezig met het opschrijven van wat ze nodig zouden hebben. Het boek was geweldig vertelde ze aan Harry toen hij binnen kwam. En ook dat ze er heel veel mee zouden kunnen doen.

Harry ging recht voor haar zitten en keek hoe druk ze bezig was. Het was nu voor het eerst dat Harry, Daphne even in een ander licht zag. Met een gevoel van trots keek hij omhoog naar zijn moeder die zijn blik was gevolgd. Zijn vader echter zat in zijn stoel en lag te slapen. Het was ook niet lang daarna toen Bella het bed uit kwam en over Harry heen ging hangen. Nu dat er geen volwassenen waren gaf ze hem gauw een kus. Dit was iets dat Daphne geheel was ontgaan.

"Waar denk je aan" vroeg Bella hem toen ze over zijn schouder hing. Met een blik opzij keek Harry Bella even aan. Zijn blik vertelde aan Bella dat hij diep aan het nadenken was.  
"Ik denk aan veel teveel dingen Bella. We moeten wat aan ons huizen probleem in Zweinstein gaan doen. Een lichaam zoeken en die aan dame Zweinstein geven. En zorgen dat ze geschiedenis kan gaan onderwijzen. En ik moet een huwelijks contract met David sluiten".

Bella pakte de schouders van Harry beet en draaide hem met een ruk om. " Wat zei je daar. Harry.  
"Dame Zweinstein een lichaam geven".  
"Nee Harry, dat andere".  
"Oooo dat, ja we moeten iets aan ons huizen probleem in Zweinstein gaan doen". Harry zelf wist dondersgoed wat Bella bedoelde maar hij wilde haar gewoon even pesten.

Gefrustreerd gooide Bella haar handen hoog in de lucht.  
"Ooohhmm HARRY, jij weet precies wat ik bedoel". Harry kon zijn lach niet meer in houden en keek op naar Bella. Zijn grijns was groter dan dat ze ooit had gezien.  
"Kom op Harry, wat zei je nou en waarom". Harry die nog even na gniffelde trok Bella op zijn schoot.

"Ik moet een huwelijks contract met David sluiten. We willen toch niet hebben dat iemand Daphne van ons afpakt". Vertelde hij aan Bella. Daphne die nog steeds met haar rug tegen de muur bij het schilderij zat keek op.  
"Meen je dat echt Harry. Wil je echt dat ik bij jou en Bella kom". Het enige wat Harry deed was ja knikken. Meer was er ook niet nodig om Daphne naar hem toe te laten komen en hem in haar armen doen sluiten. De kus die ze hem daarna gaf was er een die hij zich nog lang zou herinneren.  
"Heee Daphne, wel eerlijk delen he" riep Bella haar lachend toe.  
"Oke jij krijgt ook wel een kus hoor" en Daphne gaf ook zo een innige kus aan Bella. Bella knipperde met haar ogen en keek Daphne blozend aan.

Van uit het schilderij zag Lilly hoe de drie in elkaar verwikkeld zaten in een knuffel. Harry had nu twee jonge heksen gelukkig gemaakt. Het was iets dat het geschilderde hart van Lilly iets warmer deed worden.

Toen Isabella de kamer in kwam lopen werd ze meteen getorpedeerd door Daphne.  
"Harry wil een contract met mij dus kun je Papa gaan halen". Isabella keek haar dochter aan en toen even gauw naar Harry. Harry gaf aan dat het waar was en Isabella glimlachte breed naar hem.  
"Ik zal het doen schat. Maar jouw vader is nu drie weken weg. Dus zo gauw als hij terug is dan doen we het". Een beetje uit het veld geslagen was Daphne wel. Ze vond het niet leuk dat ze drie weken moest wachten. Maar ging daarna weer gauw op de schoot van Harry zitten. Bella keek het aan en kroop naast Isabella op de bank.

"Ben jij het hier ook mee eens Bella, Je weet dat je Harry nu met Daphne moet delen he". Een beetje gemeen was het misschien wel van Isabella. Maar ze wilde zeker weten dat haar dochter in goede handen zou blijven. Ze wist dat Bella en Harry haar dochter alle liefde zouden geven die ze maar konden. Het was iets dat in hen beide zat. En toch wilde ze het even weten wat Bella zelf ervan vond.

Bella die niet echt opkeek van die vraag hield even stil. Met haar ogen gericht op Daphne en Harry zag ze hoe blij hij was. Alleen al het fijt dat Harry, blij was deed haar hart een paar keer doen overslaan. Het maakte haar zelf ook blij als ze Harry zo zag. Ze wist dat het zo moest zijn en dat ze Harry zou moeten delen. En dan was er Daphne. Daphne die al vanaf de eerste blik op Harry verliefd was op hem. Het meisje dat haar kwam helpen toen ze was aangevallen. Het meisje dat bij haar was toen ze zelf ook in het ziekenhuis had gelegen.  
Daphne die alles over zou hebben voor haar Harry, nee voor hun Harry.

Even haalde ze alle andere meisje in haar gedachten waar Harry mee had gedanst. Al die meisjes van het feest waren niets vergeleken met Daphne. Nee, Daphne was het, en Daphne moest het zijn. Harry kon geen betere keuzen hebben gemaakt voor een tweede vrouw dan Daphne. Haar ogen gleden weer naar Daphne. Haar hart sloeg over en ze wist het toen zeker. Ook zij zelf was verliefd op Daphne en zou net zoveel van haar houden als Harry. Daar had die kus voor gezorgd die ze net had gekregen.  
Bella keek nu weer naar Isabella en wilde haar een antwoord geven.

Isabella hief haar hand op dat het niet hoefde.  
"Bella, ik heb de trots gevoeld toen jij naar Daphne keek. Ik heb gevoeld hoeveel jij om haar geeft, en ook hoeveel je van hen beide houd. Dus wil ik jou een ding vragen". Bella keek naar Isabella en wachtte geduldig op de vraag.  
"Bella, wil jij goed voor de zoon van mij en Lilly zorgen. Wil je dat samen met mijn dochter doen". Bella knikte hevig  
"Ja schoonmoeder, dat zal ik doen". Nu was het Bella die in een knuffel werd genomen door Daphne. Ze had samen met Harry hun gesprek afgeluisterd en kon het niet helpen. Nu keken de beide dames ook naar Harry.  
"Oooo shit, kan ik er nog onderuit" riep Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER". Klonk het ineens in koor. Zowel Daphne als Bella riepen meteen zijn naam. Harry sprong op en ging meteen achter Isabella staan.  
"Help me mam het is twee tegen een". Dit alles riep hij terwijl hij Isabella van achteren in een knuffel nam.

*#*

Toen ze in de middag alles hadden verteld aan Minerva en Arabella, begonnen ze het boek door te nemen. Bella zat met het boek in haar handen op de bank. Hier en daar las ze een gedeelte voor. Daphne hing over haar schouder en las mee. Hier en daar gaf ze aan wat ze ermee konden doen en wat ze nodig hadden. Harry zat op een stoel en was een beetje aan het klieren met Aristona. Isabella wilde wat gaan zeggen maar kreeg een enkele blik van Minerva.

"Laat dit maar gaan Isabella, Je zult net zo versteld gaan staan als dat ik dat met Arabella heb gedaan". Wat of Minerva bedoelde wist ze niet. Maar als het om Harry ging wist ze een ding zeker, en dat was dat die jou altijd zou verassen en versteld doen staan. De herinnering die ze de avond daarvoor van Narcissa nog hadden beken was wel het bewijs daarvan. Alle kinderen waren toen al naar bed en de volwassenen zaten nog op. Ze zaten met afschuw te kijken toen Lucius de snij vloek hanteerde. En ook hoe hij zijn eigen vrouw tegen de muur had gegooid.

Maar dat Harry stok loze magie kon doen was helemaal bewonderend. En ook hoe hij zich verontschuldigde dat hij niet goed genoeg was geweest. Die herinnering alleen al was voldoende om gelukkig te zijn dat Harry, Daphne ook als zijn vrouw wilde. Ze wist dat hij alles zou doen voor hen van wie hij hield.  
Met de waarschuwing van Minerva nog in haar achterhoofd keek ze naar het drietal. En hoe Bella van alles voorlas.

"De vloek van genaden die heeft jou moeder gebruikt. En hier heb je de verbintenis van de zielen". Las Bella voor.  
"Oooo en kijk hier staat dat je ook een bloed band kan vormen met iemand van een ander huis". Het was bij deze woorden dat Harry opkeek en zijn blik op Daphne richten. Hoewel Bella het allemaal voorlas keek hij toch naar Daphne. En zonder dat Bella of Daphne op keken hield Bella haar mond en legde Daphne het uit.  
(Een proces dat zich meerdere malen zou herhalen die middag.)

"Dat is een mengsel van een toverdrank dat je samen mengt met een mengsel van bloeddruppels. Dit gebruik je om een band tussen de heren van een huis te versterken. Of om een vijand te ver komen van bedrog. Met dit mengsel is het namelijk niet mogelijk om bedrog te plegen. Doe je dat wel dan zou je het met de dood moeten bekopen". Harry knikte gaf een rilling en ging weer verder met het spel dat hij met Aristona was begonnen.

Isabella trok haar wenkbrauwen even omhoog en keek naar Minerva. Die keek terug met een blik van "Zie je, dat bedoel ik nou."

"Dit boek is echt geweldig er staan zoveel mooie dingen in maar je moet ook goed uitkijken met wat je doet" riep Bella uit.  
"Kijk dit is ook zo een spreuk. Hij heet MOSMORDRE. Man als je dat doet dan ben je echt wel gek" vertelde Bella weer. Harry keek opnieuw naar Daphne.

"Mosmordre is een brouwsel die de tovenaar gedronken heeft. Het bevat zijn eigen bloed of het bloed dat hij op dat moment in zich heeft. Met de spreuk MOSMORDRE kun je een tovenaars tattoo laten verschijnen. Deze tattoo zorgt er dan voor dat je de magie, van de persoon die de tattoo heeft. Geheel tot jou beschikking is. Dit alles zonder dat de andere het merkt. Het is een spreuk die je sterker maakt dan dat je normaal zou Zijn. Deze spreuk is dan ook alleen maar omkeerbaar door de tovenaar die het bloed zelf bezit. Gaat die tovenaar dood dan sterven ook die genen die zo een tattoo hebben" antwoorden Daphne die vervolgens naar Harry keek.

Bella die ook altijd naar Daphne luisterde als ze iets uit legde, keek met grote ogen naar haar op.  
"Dus als ik het goed begrijp kun je zo sterk worden als je wild, als er maar genoeg mensen zijn die jouw tattoo willen dragen" vroeg Bella.  
"Ja dat is zo. Wat ze alleen niet weten is dat hun leven dan afhangt van de gever van de tattoo".

"Dat is waar Bella. Maar er is ook nog een andere vorm, en die geld alleen voor Glamorgana's. Een Glamorgana doen het zelfde als die tattoo maar dan wel op twee manieren. De eerste manier doen ze uit zich zelf en de tweede manier doet hun eigen magie. In de eerste geval gaan ze een verbintenis aan met de tovenaar. Opdat moment zijn ze beide met hun magie aan elkaar verbonden en gaan dus ook beide dood als er een sterft.  
In het tweede geval doet de magie het. Dit gebeurd wanneer een tovenaar het leven red van een Glamorgana. Op dat moment kan haar magie zich aan de tovenaar verbinden. Ze zijn dan zijn slaaf. Dit is iets dat altijd slecht afloopt voor een Glamorgana om dat die dan vaak misbruikt worden en vroeg tijdig sterven. De Tovenaar merkt hier echter niets van".

Het antwoord dat Daphne aan Bella gaf deed Minerva wantrouwend naar Lilly en James kijken. Het was iets dat de drie vrienden was ontgaan. Isabella had die blik wel gezien en tikte Minerva dan ook met haar schouder aan. Met een kleine beweging van haar hoofd vroeg ze wat er was. Minerva deed haar hand voor haar mond en fluisterde.  
"Dat is het duistere teken. Je weet wel die tattoo die alle dooddoeners hebben". De ogen van Isabella werden groot en gingen meteen naar Bella. Isabella stond op en verliet meteen de kamer. Bij de deur pakte ze het kleine schilderijtje van James en Lilly. Ook Minerva stond op en volgde haar.  
Dit alles waren de ander in de kamer geheel ontgaan. Die waren verdiept in het boek en lette dus niet op.

*#*

"Minerva weet je zeker dat het die duistere Tattoo is". Vroeg Isabella aan Minerva zo gauw ze in de keuken waren.  
"Ja dat weet ik zeker en we kunnen er niets aan doen. Dat was dus ook de reden waarom hij zo sterk was. En nu snap ik dus ook dat hij niet echt dood is".  
"Hoe bedoel je niet echt dood" riep Lilly tegen haar moeder van uit haar lijst.  
"Nou kijk Lilly. Als je een tattoo neemt en je deelt jou kracht met die van Voldermort. Dan zou je dood gaan als hij dood gaat" gaf Minerva haar als antwoord.

"Oke mam dat begrijp ik. Maar waarom denk jij dan dat hij niet dood is"  
"Heel Azkaban zit vol met dooddoeners. Allemaal hebben ze die tattoo. Er zit daar ook een heks die, die tattoo heeft". Lilly en Isabella begrepen meteen dat Minerva het over Bellatrix had. En dus ook over de kleine Bella die nu in de zijkamer zat.

"Dus we kunnen en mogen heer Voldermort niet eerder doden of Bellatrix moet zijn terug gesteurd en dat is pas over vier jaar". De realiteit drong langzaam tot de anderen door. Heer Voldermort kon en mocht niet eerder sterven dan dat Bella in hun midden was. En dat was pas over vier jaar.

"Hee wacht eens even. Minerva hoe weet jij dat, dat pas over vier jaar is". Even keek Minerva naar boven. Ze dacht diep na en vertelde wat haar en Arabella een jaar geleden was verteld.

**_(boek 2 h1)_****_  
**Snot de huiself kwam voor Harry staan. "Meester Potter meneer" vroeg hij lief.**  
**"Zeg maar gewoon Harry hoor" vertelde Harry hem. Even keek de elf hem aan en begon te lachen.**  
**"Meesteres Lilly wilde ook altijd bij haar naam genoemd worden" riep hij blij. "Meester Harry wild u mij volgen voor een rondleiding in het huis". Harry knikte van ja en keek naar Bella. "Meesteres Zwart mag ook mee komen" zei Snot tegen Harry. Bij die woorden keek Minerva en Arabella meteen op.**  
**"Hoe noemde je haar Snot" vroeg Arabella.**  
**"Ik noemde haar Meesteres Bellatrix Zwart. Zei is nog niet met Harry getrouwd maar ze is al wel meesteres van ons. Harry heeft nu contract met Bellatrix Zwart. En dit is zij. Daarom Meesteres Zwart". Minerva keek de huiself even bedenkelijk aan.**  
**"Je weet dat er ook nog een Bellatrix Zwart in Azkaban zit" vroeg ze vervolgens aan de huiself. Deze keek haar met grote ogen aan.**  
**"Dat weet ik" vertelde hij meteen. "Maar die Bellatrix zal over 5 jaar verdwijnen en dan blijft deze Bellatrix over. En deze trouwt met Meester Harry Potter".**_**

Nu begrepen ook Lilly en Isabella haar. Gezamenlijk gingen ze weer terug de zij kamer in. Ze waren net op tijd toen ze Bella hoorde gillen dat ze het had. Ze had de spreuk gevonden die ze nodig hadden.

"Dit word geen makkelijke en ik denk dat we de hulp van iedereen nodig hebben" vertelde Bella hen. Iedereen keek haar aan toen ze het ritueel begon voor te lezen.

**_"EENHEID UIT HET LICHAAM VAN HET BEEST._**

**_VLOEK VAN VERLANGEN._**

**_Een eenheid van magie tot leven wekken in een magisch wezen. Dit met het resultaat tot een menselijke levens vorm. Werkt alleen bij volle maan in de zevende maand._**

**_Benodigdheden zijn._**

**_1 gouden ketel 1000 liter._****_  
**Water 750 liter.**  
**4 mandragora's heel**  
**2 kilo duivelstrik geoogst bij halvemaan zesde maand.**  
**1 liter Basilisk gif**  
**Magisch eenheid gevormd tot menselijke vorm. Zie pagina 107.**  
**Wolfsmelk geplukt bij volle maan maand juni. 200 gram.**  
**Gemalen eenhoorn 300 gram.**  
**Bloed van vier zuiverbloedige minimaal vijf generaties.**_**

**_Lichaam moet verzadigd worden uit een stuk._****_  
**Lengte de grote van de menselijke eenheid.**  
**Vlees moet afkomstig zijn van een magisch reptiel.**_**

**_Bereiding._**

**_Begintijd middennacht vijf dagen voor het ritueel._****_  
**Plaats de ketel op de plek van de magische eenheid. Breng het water aan de kook en voeg de mandragora's in zijn geheel toe. Laat het vier dagen sudderen.**  
**Ieder uur 30 keer met de klok mee draaien, 10 keer tegen de klok in draaien.**_**

**_Hak de geoogste duivelstrik in gelijke stukken van 4 cm. Voeg deze na drie dagen om middennacht toe. Laat 1 uur mee stoven. Iedere tien minuten 12 keer tegen de klok in draaien 2 keer met de klok mee. Dit 6 keer doen._**

**_Voeg overige ingrediënten toe 100 keer tegen de klok in draaien. En rustig laten stoven._**

**_20 uur voor het ritueel een druppel bloed van een puur bloedige. Zeg de spreuk op en roer 3 keer met de klok mee. Herhaal dit bij iedere puur bloedige en herhaal dit ieder uur._**

**_SPREUK._**

**_Ik geef mijn bloed voor uw leven._****_  
**Zuiver van bloed**  
**Ik geef mijn bloed voor uw leven.**  
**Zuiver van ziel.**  
**Ik geef mijn bloed voor uw leven.**  
**Zuiver van hart.**_**

**_Leef door mijn bloed._****_  
**Leef door mijn ziel.**  
**Leef door mijn hart.**_**

**_Gezegd door de puurbloed van het bloed._**

**_Bij volle maan. Het vlees van het reptiel in de ketel._****_  
**De magische eenheid in de ketel.**  
**De puur bloeden nog een maal hand in hand rond de ketel gaan staan en de spreuk nog een maal gezamenlijk op zeggen.**  
**En wachten.**_**

Iedereen had aandachtig naar het oplezen van Bella geluisterd. Daphne was meteen naar de kast gegaan om te kijken wanneer het volle maan zou zijn. Tot haar verbazing was dat in de nacht van 30 en 31 juli.  
"Dat is op jou verjaardag Harry, dat is al over tien dagen. Ik hoop dat we dan een lichaam kunnen krijgen voor Dame Zweinstein".

Harry keek naar Daphne en Bella. Toen keek hij naar Arabella.  
"Arabella denk jij dat jij de duivelstrik geoogst bij de laatste halve maan en de Wolfsmelk van de volle maan kunt krijgen". Arabella dacht even na.  
"Als ik Dodo mag lenen voor drie dagen. Dan heb ik alles behalve het lichaam en het gif" vertelde ze hem. "Dobby kan ik niet mee nemen wat die moet samen met Remus op de winkel letten". Harry knikte en ging weer verder.

"Het gif en het lichaam zijn in de geheime kamer. Daar licht nog steeds de Basilisk. Daar kunnen we ook het ritueel gaan doen. Alleen weet ik nog niet waar ik de ketel vandaan moet halen".  
"Zoon er staat een gouden ketel van duizend liter in de kelder. Die is van jouw moeder geweest. Hij zit verkleind in de doos met de naam ritueel erop" riep James hem toe van uit zijn lijst.

"Dan hebben we alleen nog de vier puur bloedige nodig. Maar wie zijn dat".  
"Ik denk dat ik dat wel weet Welp, en dat zijn." riep Minerva naar haar kleinzoon.


	7. (BTK 3) H7 Bellatrix, Bella en Harry

A/N: doordat mijn Engelse vertaling meer mensen trekt. En mijn Nederlandse versie in eens met meer dan 3/4 is gedaald. zal ik nu een hoofdstuk per twee weken plaatsen. Sorry maar zo kan ik het beter bij houden. dus zal het nu de ene week Nederlands zijn en de andere de Engelse. toch hoop ik dat jullie hier veel plezier aan blijven beleven.

(BTK 3) H7 Bellatrix, Bella en Harry

Iedereen zat met spanning te wachten op wat Minerva zou gaan zeggen. En vooral over welke vier puur bloedige ze het had. Harry was al naar zijn oma gekropen en keek haar verheugend aan. Bella die het zelfde had gedaan was naast Harry gaan zitten. Ook zij keek haar tante mini doordringend aan. Minerva lachte achter haar hand en gaf hen beide een glimlach. Ze kon duidelijk zien hoe gaar ze het wilde weten.

"Ik zat te denken aan Amalia Bonkel, David Goedleers, Augusta Lubbermans en ik zelf. Wij zijn allemaal puur bloeden en zouden het kunnen doen. Maar het zouden ook onze erfgenamen kunnen zijn. Als ze dat"  
"JAAA", gilde Daphne vanaf de bank waar ze nog op zat. Natuurlijk kunnen wij dat doen. Ik denk dat Suzanne en Marcel meteen mee willen werken. En het is ook nog eens een toverkunst boven puist niveau". Iedereen lachte naar de uitbarsting van vreugde die Daphne liet zien. Alleen Bella keek bedenkelijk.

"Tante Mini u heeft toch geen erfgenaam" vroeg Bella verlegen aan haar tante. Minerva glimlachte lief.  
"Ah, maar daar vergis je, je lieverd" vertelde Arabella aan haar dochter.  
"Kijk het is waar dat Minerva geen erfgenaam heeft bij naam. Maar ze heeft er wel een bij bloed. En gelukkig zijn we daar anderhalf jaar geleden achter gekomen. Kijk Harry is ook een erfgenaam van de familie Anderling. Dit omdat zijn moeder de erfgename was. En dat maakt Harry dus nu automatisch haar erfgenaam".

Bella keek naar Harry en toen naar Minerva. Ze wist even niet meer wat ze moest zeggen. Ze deed wel haar mond open maar ook meteen weer dicht. Met een verlegen blik keek ze vervolgens naar de grond. Van uit het niets voelde ze twee handen die haar gezicht beet pakte en voelde ze een kus op haar voor hoofd.  
"Je bent een schat Bella en dat meen ik echt" vertelde Minerva haar.

Tot laat in de nacht werden er plannen gemaakt over hoe ze alles zouden gaan doen. Hoe of ze het kasteel binnen zouden gaan komen leek de moeilijke klus te zijn maar daar had James wel een oplossing voor. En bij het ritueel in de geheime kamer daar kon Lilly wel mee helpen. Dan ging ze maar een week niet naar de ouders van Marcel. Ze wist wel dat er verbetering bij hen beide was maar nog niet genoeg. En ze wilde zelf ook wel even een andere afleiding.

Ook werden alle spullen klaar gemaakt voor Arabella, die ging een paar dagen weg om alle ingrediënten te halen. Ze had verteld dat ze naar Frankrijk en Denemarken moest. Daar werden Duivelstrik en Wolfs gras veel gebruikt. En vooral het geen dat ze bij volle maan en halvemaan hadden geplukt. Dus dat waren de landen waar ze moest wezen. En het zou een hoop onderhandelen worden. Maar ze dacht dat de naam Potter haar daar wel bij kon helpen. En dat vond Harry voor deze keer niet erg.

*#*

De volgende dag hadden ze allemaal afscheid genomen van Arabella en maakte ze zichzelf klaar om naar Azkaban te gaan. Vandaag zou Harry zijn Bellatrix in de armen sluiten. Met kerst had hij dat niet gekund omdat hij in het st Holisto lag. En toen hij bij was gekomen was hij nog erg zwak geweest. Maar nu zou hij het aan haar goed gaan maken. Vandaag zou hij met zijn vrouw gaan knuffelen. En vandaag zou Bella ook voor het eerst zichzelf gaan begroeten. Het wachten was alleen nog op Tops.

Tops zal mee gaan voor de bescherming van Harry. Dat was wel nodig geweest na het gevecht dat hij had gehad in het restaurant. En omdat de eigenaar Lucius niet bij naam kende vertelde Harry dat hij niet wist wie het was. Dit om Narcissa te beschermen. Iets wat niet zou helpen als het om Draco gaat. Maar Amalia vond het goed en hield het zelf dan ook maar stil.

Terwijl iedereen in de keuken aan het wachten was begonnen de zenuwen aardig toe te nemen. Bella keek iedere minuut op de klok en wilde dat Tops er al was. Maar die zou er pas over een kwartier zijn.  
"Tante, doe niet zo zenuwachtig" fluisterde Tops in het oor van Bella. Het was gek als je er naar keek. Hier zat Bella, eigenlijk Bellatrix. Een meisje van dertien jaar die door haar kleine nichtje van 20 Tante werd genoemd. En straks zou dat zelfde nichtje oog in oog staan met haar eigen volwassen Tante Bellatrix.

Een goed anderhalf uur later waren ze dan eindelijk bij Azkaban. Net als Andromeda had ook heer Potter een aparte kamer kunnen regelen. Het zou nog een half uur duren voor dat de twee gevangenen er ook waren. Bella die haar hand in de hand van Harry had geklampt keek angstig naar de deur. Ze wist dat ze zelf ieder moment door die deur heen kon komen lopen. En toch wist ze niet hoe ze zelf zou gaan reageren. Harry had wel met haar afgesproken dat hij bij haar zou blijven. Tot dat ze het goed vond.

Toen de deur open ging keek een angstige Bellatrix de kamer binnen. Zoals altijd wisten de gevangenen niet wie er in die kamer zou zitten, dat was iets dat hen nooit verteld werd. En ook nu weer was haar blik angstig en alert. Toen ze haar ogen kruiste met die van Harry wist ze dat het goed was. Met een paar grote stappen stond ze bij hem. Nog voor dat Harry wat tegen haar kon zeggen werd hij in een knuffel genomen. En over zijn hele gezicht gekust.  
"Laat je ook wat voor mij over Bellatrix".

Met grote ogen vol vuur keek Bellatrix opzij. Wie durfde dat tegen haar te zeggen. Het was zo lang geleden dat ze haar toekomstige man had gezien. En dan was er nu ineens iemand die haar verbood om hem te kussen. Plots bleven haar ogen rusten op twee bruinen ogen. Het was een verkleinde versie van zichzelf die haar doordringend aan keek.  
Bellatrix liet Harry los en ging voor Bella zitten. Er was een stilte in de kamer die om te snijden was. Harry zelf deed een aantal stappen achteruit en keek het gespannen aan. Hij wist dat ze allebei een temperament hadden en allebei in een keer tekeer konden gaan. En ook dat daar niet veel voor nodig was.

Bella bleef recht in de ogen van Bellatrix kijken, en er was niet een moment dat ze met haar ogen knipperde. Ze keek hoe Bellatrix langzaam op haar knieën zakten en voor haar ging zitten. Haar ogen bleven gefocust en wende zich niet af. Het zelfde kon je ook over Bellatrix zeggen. Met een hand die ze langzaam naar de schouder van Bella bracht bleef ze kijken. De andere hand die haar wang streelde en de rilling die door Bellatrix heen ging. Hier stonden ze dan allebei. Beide in de zelfde tijd en allebei een doel. Het zorgen voor een leven met Harry.  
Nu was het Bella die een hand naar de wang van Bellatrix bracht. Het was haar oudere ik en de vrouw van Harry. Wat moest ze doen. Ze wist dat ze beloofd had om haar te beschermen net als Narcissa dat had gedaan. En de eed die af was gelegd door Adromeda kosten je leven als je die brak. Bellatrix deed haar mond open en wilde wat gaan zeggen. Maar vervolgens sloot ze hem ook weer omdat er niets uit kwam.

Het was voor beide erg vreemd om in een jongere of oudere versie van zichzelf te kijken. In het hart van de oudere Bellatrix wist ze dat de kleine Bella voor haar neus zichzelf was. Maar in haar hart was ze ook een concurrent. En dat bracht weer jalousie met zich mee. En Bellatrix was nog nooit jaloers geweest waarom nu dan wel. Bellatrix wist het even niet meer en sloot haar ogen. Ze wilde zich weer omdraaien maar werd tegen gehouden door de twee armen van Bella. Ze sloten zich in een knuffel die zich rond haar nek bevond. Ze zuchtte even en hoorde Bella wat fluisteren.  
"Vandaag is hij een uur van jou. Geniet van hem". Bellatrix knikte in de nek van Bella en keek weer naar Harry. Ze pakte zijn hand en voelde zich helemaal warm worden.

Bella was wat van hen afgaan zitten en keek het allemaal aan. Haar blik ging naar de deur toen Sirius ook eindelijk werd binnen gebracht. Met groten ogen keek hij hoe Bellatrix zijn peetzoon in haar armen hield. De liefde die ze had voor hem had hij nog nooit bij Bellatrix gezien. Zelfs voor een oude hond als hij, deed het zijn hard nog goed.

Wat er op volgde was een gesprek met hun vijven. Een gesprek dat overal en nergens over ging maar ook over de eed die ze als zusters hadden afgelegd. Voor Bella en Bellatrix werd het steeds gemoedeerlijker. Ze zagen elkaar niet meer als concurrenten maar als echte zusters. Dat vonden ze zelf althans.

Toen het gesprek over de Basilisk ging dat een jaar daarvoor door Harry was gedood, begon Bellatrix een beetje kwaad te worden. Sirius was duidelijk woedend. Woedend op zich zelf en ook op Perkamentus. Woedend omdat hij er niet was geweest voor Harry. En sorry dat hij toen alleen maar op wraak uit was. En opnieuw beloofde Harry dat hij er alles aan zou doen om Peter Pippeling te vinden. Ook vertelde zij hoe het was om met Minerva in een cel te zitten. En dat alleen Harry de enige was die nog niet in een cel had gezeten. Maar ook dat Harry de familietraditie moest voort zetten. Alleen had Harry geen zin om in de cel te belanden.

Toen het gesprek op Lucius en Narcissa kwam keek Bellatrix in de ogen van Bella. Nog voor ze het wisten lagen ze beide op de grond.

*#*

Bellatrix deed haar ogen open en keek de kamer rond. Overal waar ze keek zag ze deuren. Ze wist dat ze in een gedachte kamer was en het leek veel op die van haar. Maar er was veel meer kleur dan dat zij had.

"Hoi Bellatrix" klonk er een stam van achter haar. Bellatrix schrok en keek meteen achter om. Daar voor haar stond de kleinere versie van haar zelf.  
"Het spijt me dat ik jou hier binnen heb gehaald Bellatrix. Maar ik moet jou een hoop laten zien. Ik weet nog niet alles maar wel een hoop".

Bellatrix keek haar jongere versie aan en toen weer de kamer rond.  
"Hoe komt het dat er bij jou meer kleur is dan bij mij. Bij mij is het bijna helemaal zwart". Bella liet een klein lachje ontsnappen. Het was een lachje van frustratie.

"Dat het bij mij meer kleur heeft is simpel. Het komt door Harry. En ik kan jou vertellen dat jou gedachte kamer grijs is. Vergeleken met die van Harry. Die van hem is de ergste die ik ooit heb gezien". Bellatrix knikte.  
Ze kon zich wel het een en ander indenken bij wat Bella bedoelde. Weer keek ze om zich heen. Even wilde ze een deur open doen maar voelde een hand van Bella op die van haar.

"Kom Bellatrix ik wil jou een hoop laten zien. En het is belangrijk voor mij en Harry". Bellatrix knikte en volgde Bella die naar een deur liep.

Wat er volgde waren veel herinneringen van Bella toen ze die dagen op de bank zat en naar Harry aan het kijken was. Maar ook die herinneringen in de dromen die ze met Harry had.

De herinneringen waar Voldermort in voor kwam waren het ergst voor Bellatrix. Daar zag ze hoe of ze er zelf bij zat en ook hoe Harry haar iedere keer kwam redden. Maar vooral toen ze zichzelf zag veranderen van een volwassen Bellatrix in de kleine Bella.  
Wat haar wel goed deed was de liefde die Harry voor hen allebei had.

Toen kwamen ze bij een bepaalde deur. Bella hield stil en keek haar oudere ik aan. "Dit is een kamer met herinneringen van jou. Ik weet daar niets van hij zit op slot maar zo nu en dan kan ik een paar stappen naar binnen. Het is ook de plek waar ik altijd kom als ik door Voldermort word gepakt. En die wilde ik jou laten zien. Ik hoop dan ook dat jij hem open kan krijgen al kun je hem in ieder geval maar op een kier zetten".

Bellatrix keek nu in de ogen van haar jonger ik. Met een trillende hand pakte ze de deur kruk beet en deed hem omlaag. Ze voelde een zuiging en was binnen.

*#*

Sirius zag de kleine Bella en haar grotere ik neer vallen op de grond. De ogen van Bellatrix waren weg gedraaid en die van Bella waren glazig. Sirius wilde meteen naar de deur lopen en roepen om een bewaker. Was het niet dat hij werd tegen gehouden door Tops.

"Laat maar Sirius. Bella heeft Bellatrix bij haar in haar gedachten wereld gehaald. En dit is niet de eerste keer dat we haar dat zien doen". Of Sirius het echt leuk vond kon hij niet zeggen maar hij herinnerde zich dat Bellatrix dat ook wel eens bij hem had gedaan. En er was geen sterkere legimentiste dan Bellatrix.

Met zijn drieën keken ze naar Bella en Bellatrix die op de grond lagen voor hun neus. Harry vertelde hen dat Bella dit al van tevoren wilde doen. Ze hoopte dat Bellatrix die gedachten slot van ongedaan kon maken, en vooral dat ze konden uit vinden wie die gedachten slot had geplaatst. Ze wilde haar ook haar leven laten zien die ze nu had gehad. Sirius zelf keek het alleen maar aan en luisterde naar Harry en Tops.

Harry die het hoofd van Bellatrix op zijn schoot nam wreef langzaam de tranen weg die bij haar waren verschenen. Sirius keek het allemaal aan en was erg onder de indruk.

'Ik denk dat Bella nu over ons aan het vertellen is". Vertelde Harry in eens.  
"Ze heeft mij verteld dat ze dat wilde doen om het gevoel van Bellatrix nog sterker voor mij te maken. Want ze weet dat ze ooit weer onder Voldermort moet zijn".

"Wat, bedoel je dat die gek nog terug gaat komen ook". Riep Sirius hart en Blafferig. Tops en Harry knikten allebei maar zeiden niets.

"Nee ik dood Harry niet" riep Bellatrix.  
"Je laat ons met rust en blijf van Harry af" gilde Bella.  
"Nee doe het niet. Wat moeten we doen Bella".  
"Roep Harry hij kan ons redden".  
"Hoe kan hij ons redden ik weet niet hoe".

Bella gilde van de pijn en schreeuwde het uit.  
"Roep hem gewoon roep om hulp".

Weer was Bella aan het gillen. Sirius wilde wat doen maar werd opnieuw tegen gehouden door Tops.  
"Laat het gaan Sirius. Bellatrix moet Harry bij haar halen dit is belangrijk. Bellatrix moet zelf ondervinden hoe het is als Harry tegen over Voldermort staat. Pas dan en alleen dan weet Bellatrix hoe goed Harry werkelijk is". Vertelde Tops hem duidelijk.

"Maar Tops we moeten wat doen".  
"Nee Sirius, je wacht af en heb vertrouwen in Harry". Het was moeilijk voor Sirius maar hij hield zich in.

"Harry help ons we hebben je nodig". Klonk de stem van Bellatrix. Haar ogen schoten open en keken recht in de ogen van Harry. Zijn ogen draaide weg en Harry stond naast Bellatrix.

*#*

_Hoe het met Bella en Bellatrix ging._

Bellatrix verscheen in een kamer met een vieze matras. Achter haar stond de kleine Bella. Ze keek de kamer rond maar kon hem niet thuis brengen.

"Bellatrix, dit zijn jou herinneringen of een gedeelte ervan. Ik kan het niet allemaal zien. Ik weet wel dat onze Zuster Narcissa of een herinnering er van hier ook is".

Bellatrix keek de kleine Bella vragend aan. Ze wist niet echt goed wat of ze daarmee bedoelde. En net toen ze op het punt stond om het te gaan vragen verscheen Narcissa in de deur opening. Ze keek naar haar beide zusters.

"Jullie moeten weg hier. Hij is weer los en opzoek naar een verbinding, met de kleine Bella. Hij wil nog maal een poging wagen om Harry opnieuw te doden" vertelde Narcissa hen gauw.  
"Over wie heeft ze het, Bella" vroeg Bellatrix.  
"Ze heeft het over Voldermort. Die probeert mij al van af mijn achtste zover te krijgen dat ik Harry dood".

Bellatrix schrok van de manier waarop Bella het vertelde. Het was net alsof het een dagelijkse bezigheid was. En in veel opzichten was dat ook zo.

"Kijk, kijk ,kijk als we daar de kleine Bellatrix niet hebben". Voldermort kwam de kamer in gelopen en keek naar Bella. Toen hij zijn hoofd iets naar links draaide zag hij Bellatrix ook staan.  
"Hee wacht eens even hoe kan dat. Jij hoort hier niet te zijn ik had jou terug gesteurd". De rode ogen boorde zich in die van Bellatrix. Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen. Daar tegen over haar stond haar oude meester.

Zijn ogen branden en haar angst nam toe. Ze keek voor kracht naar Bella en ging met haar ogen opzoek naar Narcissa. Maar haar zuster was nergens te bekennen. Ze was alleen in de kamer met de kleine Bella. Maar die was 13 wat kon die nou tegen Voldermort beginnen. Ze was alleen, dat was de enige gedachten die ze had.

"Nou, nou is me dat even geluk hebben. Kunnen jullie hem mooi samen voor mij uit de weg ruimen. Dus luister naar mij en dood Harry Potter". Bella keek in de ogen van Bellatrix. Ze wist dat die nu een stampund tegen over Voldermort moest nemen. Nu moest ze haar wil tegen over Harry tonen. Als ze dat zou doen dan wist ze meteen wat Harry kon.

Bellatrix keek in de ogen van Bella en schudde angstig van nee.  
"Kom op Bellatrix zeg hem wat je wild. Wees sterk, verzetje! Ik weet dat je het kunt en Harry weet het ook. Ik ben jou en als ik het kan kun jij het zeker". Fluisterde Bella haar oudere ik toe.

"Nou ik wacht Bellatrix ga je die Potter nog doden of niet" siste Voldermort.

"Nee, ik dood Harry niet" riep Bellatrix angstig en zacht.

"Nee Bellatrix, dat geef niet ik heb wel manieren om het jou te laten doen". Zijn ogen gingen van Bellatrix naar Bella. De lach die hij gaf was hatelijk en ging door merg en been.

"Je laat ons met rust en blijf van Harry af" gilde Bella.

"Kijk nou, kleine Bella wil het opnemen tegen Voldermort. Maar ik zie Harry nergens. Weet je zeker datje je durft te verzetten". Weer klonk er die hatelijke lach van Voldermort. "Crucio". Bella zakte door haar knieën en gild het uit.

"Nee doe het niet. Wat moeten we doen Bella".

"Luister niet naar haar Bellatrix. Luiste naar jouw heer".

"Roep Harry hij kan ons redden".

De gedachten van Bellatrix gingen alle kanten op. Hoe kon Harry hun nou redden. Hij was nog maar 13 jaar. Oke ze had de herinneringen gezien maar dan toch. Hij was en is nog zo jong. Dat kon hij toch niet.

"Hoe kan hij ons redden ik weet niet hoe".

Bella gilde van de pijn en schreeuwde het uit.  
"Roep hem gewoon roep om hulp".

Bellatrix wist het ook niet meer. Ze durfde het zelf niet tegen haar heer op te nemen en wist ook bijna zeker dat ze zou gaan verliezen als ze het deed. En dan was er Bella die onder de Cruciatusvloek lag. Ze moest haar helpen en wist niet hoe. Harry was de enige keuze volgens Bella. Dus dan moest dat maar al wist Bellatrix niet hoe.

"Harry help ons we hebben je nodig".

Van uit het niets stond Harry naast haar. Hij pakte haar hand.  
"Heb vertrouwen in mij Bellatrix. Net zoals Bella en ik dat hebben in jou".

Bellatrix keek met grote ogen naar Harry die in eens naast haar stond. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen maar ze voelde zijn magie. Ze voelde zijn warmte en ze had hoop. Hoop dat hij het zou doen. Hoop dat ze Voldermort tegen werkte.

Harry plaatste zijn toverstok in de hand van Bellatrix en vroeg haar om hem in een kist te toveren. Bellatrix wilde meteen de Toverstok terug geven aan Harry maar die weigerde.  
"Bellatrix, ik weet dat je het kunt. Hij is slechts een herinnering en niet de echte Voldermort. Maar zijn vloeken zijn echt". Harry gaf vervolgens een blik van vertrouwen aan Bellatrix.

Voldermort had al even niets gedaan en richten meteen zijn stok op Harry. Opnieuw wierp hij hem onder een Cruciatusvloek. Harry begon het meteen uit te schreeuwen maar hield met moeite zijn ogen op Bellatrix gericht.

"Doe het Bellatrix, je kunt het. Ik weet dat je het kunt". Bella was nu naast Bellatrix gekropen en vertelde het zelfde als Harry.  
"Kom op je kunt het. Ik weet het want ik kan het ook".

Zonder er even bij naar te denken toverde Bellatrix geen kist maar gooide ze de Cruciatusvloek op Voldermort. Deze gilde en verdween in het niets.  
Het volgende moment keek Bellatrix in de ogen van Sirius en was ze weer in de kamer in Azkaban.


	8. (BTK 3) H8 Droebel tegen Zeven

(BTK 3) H8 Droebel tegen Zeven

De ogen van Sirius waren bezorgd en een beetje wild. Hij wist niet wat er precies gebeurd was maar wilde het wel weten. Inwendig was hij ook bang voor het antwoord dat hij zou kunnen krijgen. Het was immers niet iedere dag dat er drie mensen naar de gedachten wereld gingen.

Bellatrix die net als Sirius een beetje wild om haar heen keek wist ook niet wat ze moest denken. Wel wist ze dat ze nu veel meer over de band van Bella en Harry wist, dan dat ze eigenlijk wilde weten. Het kleine beetje jaloezie dat ze had was nu totaal weg geëbd. Ze begreep nu hoe belangrijk haar kleinere ik was voor Harry. Maar vooral ook, hoe belangrijk zij was voor hem.

"W-was dat echt V-voldermort die ik in jouw ge-gedachten heb behekst" Vroeg Bellatrix een beetje stotterend. Bella en Harry knikte allebei meteen van ja.  
En rilde nog wat na van de vloek waaraan ze waren blootgesteld. En dit overkomt jou zo'n een tot twee keer per maand" vroeg ze vervolgens aan Bella.

Bella stond op en ging bij zichzelf zitten.  
"Ja en iedere keer is het Harry die mij en jou komt helpen. Hij zal er altijd voor ons zijn. Voor mij en voor jou. Dat is een ding wat ik zeker weet". Nu keek Bella in de ogen van Bellatrix en legde haar hoofd op diens schouder.  
"Ik weet alleen niet wanneer jij terug word gesteurd. Maar wat ik wel weet is dat jij de beste man vind die heel magisch Engeland je kan bieden".

Nu was het Bellatrix die een haar blik op Harry liet rusten en hem diep aan keek. Ze wist dat de kleine Bella gelijk had. Hij was een van de grootste tovenaars die ze ooit had gezien. Helaas voor hem had hij alleen die kracht als hij boos was. Buiten die angst was hij gewoon te bang om zijn krachten te gebruiken.

Wat haar wel verheugde was dat Ze zag dat zij zelf ook een stuk sterker was geworden door Harry. Sterker dan dat ze zelf was geweest toen ze die leeftijd van Bella nu had. En het gaf haar ook hoop dat Harry Voldermort kon verslaan. Er was nog wel een ding dat Bellatrix een beetje dwars zat. Toen ze zelf klein was viel ze meer op vrouwen dan mannen. En ze wist nu niet of dat nog zo zou zijn. Wat ze wel wist was dat ze Harry geen pijn wilde doen. De tijd die erop volgde in de kamer spraken ze een hoop af.

Bellatrix wilde alles weten over hoe Harry zich aan het voor berijden was op het gevecht met Voldermort. Dat was er immers een die er zo wie zo ging komen. Ook gaf ze Bella de mogelijkheid om in hun kluis te komen. Het geld wat er in lag was immers ook van haar. Alleen Sirius was het laatste Halfuur wat terug houdend geweest. En toen Harry daarnaar vroeg gaf hij alleen maar het antwoord dat hij veel had om over na te denken.

Na het afscheid en een innige kus van Bellatrix met Harry, verlieten ze de kamer en gingen op weg naar huis.

*#*

Isabella zat in het potter kasteel met ongeduld te wachten. Ieder uur dat het langer duurden voor dat Harry terug was, was een kwelling voor haar. Steeds weer wierp ze een blik op de klok en zag dat er dan maar een minuut voorbij was gegaan.  
"Ik zie dat mijn zoon de juiste keuze heeft gemaakt in een surrogaatmoeder". Riep Lilly van uit het schilderij aan de muur. Isabella kon niets anders dan flauwtjes lachen naar Lilly. Ze stond bol van de zenuwen. Ze wist dat Harry en Bella iets van plan waren om te gaan doen met Bellatrix. Ze wist ook dat Tops ervan af wist. Maar wat ze gingen doen dat was iets dat ze nu niet wist. En het was ook net het gene wat ze nu juist wel wilde weten. Natuurlijk ze vertrouwde Bella, en Harry volledig. Maar ze wist niet hoe Bellatrix zou gaan reageren.

Toen er in de hal het geluid klonk dat er iemand verschijnselde ging ze er meteen heen.  
"En hoe is het afgelopen Harry" riep ze al voor dat ze in de hal was. Tot haar verbazing stond niet Harry maar Marcel en zijn oma daar. Ze had een brief van het ministerie in haar handen en keek wat angstig. Met een luide stem riep ze naar de bibliotheek Dat Daphne en Hermelien meteen bij haar moesten komen. Terwijl ze met Augusta de zij kamer weer in liep hoorde ze weer wat in de hal. Deze keer was het jammer genoeg weer geen Harry die er stond. Nee, nu waren het Amalia en Suzanne. Ook Amalia had een brief van het ministerie in haar handen. En ook Amalia keek niet echt blij bij die brief.

Toe er voor de derde maal iets in de gang klonk was Isabella niet meer te houden. Met open armen rende ze naar de hal toe en pakte de eerste die ze zag in haar armen. Zonder dat ze echt keek wie het was.  
"Nou dat vond ik nog eens leuk, zo wil ik wel vaker verwelkomd worden" Zei Andromeda. Isabella keek haar schuldig en een beetje verlegen aan. Andromeda lachte echter en nam haar mee naar de zij kamer. Bij het vierde geluid bleef Isabella angstvallig zitten. Ze wilde niet nog eens bij de verkeerde in de armen springen. Maar toen ze het gezicht van Harry in de deur opening zag komen, rende ze dan toch meteen met open armen op hem en Bella af.

De knuffel die ze hen gaf was er een van pure opluchting. Met een zucht van verlichting liet ze hen dan ook weer los en keek naar de anderen. Het was Amalia die als eerste sprak.  
"Het spijt me dat ik dit moet zeggen maar kleed jullie om in je beste kleren en kom meteen naar het ministerie. Jullie rechtszaak die tegen jullie is aangespannen door Droebel begint over precies een uur. En het was ook op dat moment dat er twee uilen naar binnen kwamen gevlogen. En de brieven van Harry liet zien dat ze nu nog maar drie kwartier hadden.

Het was een wirwar van mensen die zich aan het aan kleden waren. Iedereen had al een stel kleren in het potter kasteel liggen. Inmiddels was Minerva ook van uit het kasteel verschenen met een zelfde brief in haar handen.  
Het gene wat Droebel en Perkamentus nu gedaan hadden, dat hadden ze al zo een beetje verwacht. Dus gelukkig hadden ze zich daar ook een beetje op voor berijd. Met nog tien minuten te gaan gebruikten ze het open haard netwerk om in het Ministerie te komen. Vandaar uit hadden ze nog maar een paar minuten om in de rechtszaal te komen. Harry had nog wel even gauw een aantal mensen ingelicht via de open haard door middel van een haard gesprek. Hij hoopte dat die er dan ook op tijd zouden kunnen zijn. Anders zouden zijn plannetjes niet gaan werken.

Toen Amalia als eerste de rechtszaal in kwam zag ze dat Droebel al begonnen was. Met een beetje air verwelkomde hij het gezelschap.

*#*

_Tien minuten daarvoor._

"Ik heet jullie allemaal welkom in de rechtszaal" klonk de stem van Perkamentus. Met een tevreden glimlach keek hij de zaal rond. Tot zijn opluchting zag hij dat veel van de stoelen leeg waren. En het waren de stemmen die Harry potter nodig zou hebben, om te kunnen gaan winnen.  
En meteen kreeg hij de hoop dat de vrienden die Harry nu had opgebouwd hem allemaal in de steek zouden gaan laten. Vooral als ze zouden zien dat hij zelfs een kleine rechtszaak zo als dit al zou kunnen verliezen. Als hem dit zou lukken dan kon hij weer de beschermer over Harry Potter worden, en was hij heer Potter af. Althans zolang hij niet volwassen was.

Met een inwendig lachje keek Perkamentus even opzij naar Droebel en gaf hem een knipoog. Droebel die het door had knikte terug en wist dat hun plannetje was gelukt. Nu was het alleen hoopte dat het nog lang zou duren voor dat Harry en zijn vrienden de zaal in zouden komen. Perkamentus keek nogmaals de zaal rond en gaf toen het woord aan Droebel.

"Oke ik zie dat Harry Potter er nog niet is, Dus ik zal alvast beginnen. Als Harry potter er nog niet is voor ik mijn pleidooi af heb dan vervalt de rechtszaak en hebben zij per definitie verloren," riep Droebel met een voldane toon tegen iedereen die aanwezig was. Droebel wilde net aan zijn Pleidooi beginnen toen Amalia de deur open gooide.  
"Ah, ik zie dat de anderen toch nog de moeite namen om te verschijnen:" Riep Droebel met een kleine air. Amalia vernauwde haar ogen en wierp een koude blik op Droebel. Droebel deed zijn neus de lucht in en gebaarde dat ze gauw moesten gaan zitten.

Perkamentus keek eerst naar Amalia en toen naar haar gevolg. De manier waarop Harry voor de andere liep en hoe de anderen achter hem aan liepen, liet zien dat ze macht en kracht uitstraalde. Nu keek hij weer even naar de stoelen die leeg waren. Alleen waren die nu niet meer zo leeg. Ze waren bijna allemaal gevuld met Kobolden. Toen Perkamentus dat zag liep hij meteen op Droebel af. Met zijn vinger wees hij op de kobolden die nu op de zetels zaten die aan het huis van heer Potter behoren. Droebel zag ze nu ook zitten en liep naar het midden van de zaal.

Met een blik van afgunst keek Droebel naar de kobolden en gruwelde een beetje. Met moeite deed hij zijn mond open.  
"Het spijt mij. Maar ik moet jullie verzoeken om die stoelen te verlaten. De zaal voor de bezoekers is daar boven". Nog voor dat Droebel was uitgesproken stond Harry voor hem. Hij keek Droebel doordringend en dreigend aan.

"Mag ik weten waarom u Bogrod, zijn Vrouw Harriet en zijn kinderen van die plaatsen wild verwijderen. Minister Droebel" beet Harry hem toe. Droebel keek even naar Harry en weer terug naar Bogrod.  
"Harry, ik moet jou vertellen dat, dat geen plaats is voor Kobolden, die horen in de bezoekers ruimte". Vertelde Droebel hem, door vervolgens meteen lachend naar de andere leden te kijken van de Wikenweegschaar.

Hier en daar op de stoelen klonk er een zacht gegniffel. Een iemand was wat harder aan het lachen. Toen Harry zijn blik daar heen liet gaan zag hij dat het Lucius Malfidus was. Naast hem zat Narcissa. Ze had ook een lach rond haar mond. Gelukkig kon Harry zien dat het een geforceerde lach was. En inwendig deed hem dat goed. En op het oog zag ze er ook weer gezond uit. Langzaam draaide hij zijn ogen weer naar Droebel toe.

Geen van de Kobolden was opgestaan of had ook maar aanstalten gemaakt omdat ook maar te gaan doen. Harry die niet meer van zijn plek was geweken wachtte rustig af. Droebel die eerst bleef wachten totdat de kobolden zouden gaan opstaan wenkte nu voor de schouwers.  
"Ik wil dat jullie die Kobolden daar weg halen. En naar buiten begeleiden" vertelde Droebel hen. Op het moment dat de schouwers vlak bij de kobolden waren riep Amalia dat ze moesten stoppen.

Droebel wierp meteen een vijandige blik haar kant op.  
"Waar denkt u de durf vandaan te halen om tegen het woord van de minister in te gaan" beet Droebel haar meteen toe.  
"Ik denk dat ik u wederom van een afgang heb gered Minister. Zoals u ziet staat Heer Potter nog steeds te wachten. Ik denk dat hij daar niet voor niets staat". Droebel die meteen in de ogen van Harry keek zag dat die langzaam begonnen te gloeien.

"AL goed, al goed Harry wat heb jij hier aan toe te voegen". Vroeg Droebel hem geïrriteerd. Harry draaide zich om en gebaarde naar Suzanne. Suzanne knikte en stond meteen op. Toen ze tussen Harry en Droebel plaats nam keek ze even in de ogen van Harry. Ze zag ze gloeien en wist dat hij zich aan het inhouden was. Met een kus op zijn wang draaide ze zich naar de minister.

"Minister, Zoals u ziet is heer Potter zich aan het in houden. Bogrod is een vriend van hem en die heeft u opnieuw met uw woorden beledigd". Droebel werd rood en wilde wat gaan zeggen maar zag dat de ogen van Harry nog helderde werden. Suzanne lachte gemeen bij de manier waarop Droebel keek. Ze kon het dan ook niet laten om nog wat langer te wachten voor ze verder ging.

"Minister, de stoelen in de Wikenweegschaar mogen door de familie van het huis, of door de leden van een huis die onder dat huis vallen bezet worden. Bogrod is lid van het huis van Potter. En heeft daarom het recht om die stoelen in bezit te nemen als heer Potter daarom vraagt". Minister Droebel wilde opnieuw wat gaan zeggen. Hij deed zijn mond open en zag de hand van Suzanne voor zijn ogen verschijnen. Meteen hield hij zijn mond en keek kwaad naar Suzanne.

"Minister, ik heb u net verteld dat u heer Potter opnieuw heeft beledig. Dit omdat u een lid van zijn huis zo heeft behandelen. Maar ook om dat u Heer Potter meerdere malen bij zijn naam heeft genoemd. U weet zelf dat u daar geen toestemming voor heeft gekregen. Dus als u een zaak tegen ons wild voort zetten zouden wij dat graag met wederzijds respect doen. U heeft al laten zien hoe het niet moet" met die laatste woorden draaide Suzanne zich om en nam een stap richting Harry.

Harry keek haar in haar ogen en bukte zich iets naar voren. Met een kus op haar wang liep ze weer door naar haar eigen plaats. Harry ging recht opstaan gaf een knik naar Droebel en ging ook op zijn plaats zitten. En wierp net als iedereen zijn blik op Droebel.  
Droebel keek angstig naar Perkamentus en wist even niet wat hij moest doen. Met een gebaar van Perkamentus ging hij weer zitten. Nu was het Perkamentus die het woord nam.

"Geachte leden van de Wikenweegschaar. Jullie zijn verzocht om vandaag te komen om de rechtszaak van Droebel en Perkamentus bij te wonen. Wij hebben deze zaak aangespannen wegens het in diskrediet brengen van ons in eigen persoon.  
In de zaak die ik tegen Harry had aan gespannen wegens de wantrouwen over zijn beschermer in de magische wereld. Zijn wij daarbij onderbroken door Harry en zijn vrienden".

Amalia wilde opgaan staan toen ze Perkamentus voor de tweede maal de naam van Harry hoorde noemen. De hand van Daphne hield haar tegen en zorgde ervoor dat ze weer ging zitten. Een beetje beduusd en boos keek ze naar Daphne. Die schudde enkel van nee en keek weer naar Perkamentus.

"Tijdens dat Proces heeft Harry het zonder pardon onderbroken en op die manier de zaak gesaboteerd. En mede door zijn toedoen heeft hij er ook voor gezorgd dat er nog drie Oude en nobele huizen zijn voorbeeld hebben gevolgd. Daarmee heeft hij het misschien zonder het zelf te beseffen hen ook een slechte naam bezorgd. Dit wat natuurlijk door zijn jeugdige leeftijd komt".

Augusta stond meteen op en keek dreigend naar Perkamentus. Naast haar was Isabella ook gaan staan. Perkamentus draaide zijn hoofd de andere kant op en deed net of hij hen niet had gezien. Maar aan de andere kant waren Bogrod en ook Andromeda gaan staan. En niet veel later stond ook meneer Davids op. Nu kon Perkamentus niet meer doen als of hij ze niet zag. Met gezakte schouders draaide hij terug naar Augusta en gaf haar het woord.

"Albus Perkamentus". Riep ze. Perkamentus wachtte niet tot ze verder ging en riep.  
"Ik ben het hooft van de Wikenweegschaar en wil ook met die titel benoemd worden". Augusta keek hem aan een snoof.  
"Iedereen hier weet dat Harry Potter, heer Potter is maar hij is ook heer Griffoendor en heer Prosper. Dus als u bij uw Titel genoemd wild worden. Zal u toch eerst zelf dat respect moeten tonen. En aangezien Heer Griffoendor hoger staat dan de Wikenweegschaar dus daarom hoeft Heer Griffoendor dat respect niet te tonen.  
Maar de rede dat ik opsta is dat mijn huis zelf goed genoeg weet achter wie het wild gaan staan.

En als dat een fout mocht zijn dan is dat mijn keuze. En daarover is uw persoonlijke mening niet nodig. En de slechte naam, als we die al hebben, dan is dat door uw toedoen. En niet door die van heer Potter".

Met die laatste woorden ging Augusta Lubbermans weer zitten. De andere die ook waren gaan staan gingen ook meteen weer zitten. Ze wisten dat Augusta zou in grijpen als het nodig was. En het enige wat ze hoefde te doen was haar voorbeeld volgen.

Perkamentus keek naar het Papier dat voor hem lag en keek toen de zaal weer rond. Hij had gehoopt dat er niemand zou reageren als hij iets over de andere huizen vertelde. Hij hoopte daarmee dat hij hen aan het twijfelen zou kunnen krijgen. Maar Augusta had dat meteen de kop weer in gedrukt. En nu had hij al zijn zo gezegde azen in een keer verspeeld.

"Geachte leden van de Wikenweegschaar ik Wil jullie vragen om even terug te denken aan de dag dat het Proces in kwestie was geweest. Die dag heeft heer Potter de zaak met regelmaat onderbroken en daarom ons in diskrediet gebracht. Ik wil dat jullie terug denken aan die dag en ons in het gelijk stellen. Het kan namelijk niet zo wezen dat Kinderen de zaak van volwassenen zo kunnen benadelen".

Even keek Perkamentus naar Droebel en vroeg of die ook nog wat wilde vertellen. Droebel schudde hevig van nee en liet zijn hoofd hangen. Droebel wist dat hij het opnieuw had verpest. Daarna vroeg Perkamentus of er nog vragen waren en die waren er niet dus gaf hij het woord aan Amalia.

"Dank u, Geachte aanwezigen. Ik heet u allen welkom. Ik zal het woord houden voor de volgende personen en huizen.  
Jonkvrouwen en erfgenamen Goedleers. Van het aloude en nobele huis Goedleers.  
Jonkvrouwen en erfgenamen Bonkel. Van het aloude en nobele huis Bonkel.  
Jonkvrouw Anderling. Van het aloude en nobele huis Anderling.  
Heer Lubbermans. Van het aloude en nobele huis Lubbermans.  
Heer Potter Van het aloude en nobele huis Potter.  
Heer Griffoendor. Van het aloude en nobele huis Griffoendor.  
Heer Prosper. Van het aloude en nobele huis Prosper".

Hoewel iedereen wist om welke huizen het ging bracht het altijd een bepaalde gewichtigheid mee als je alle huizen bij naam noemde. En door de stilte die zich nu in de zaal manifesteerde. Wist Amalia dat ze de volledige aandacht had.

"Ter verdediging van de huizen zal ik slechts twee huizen noemen. Het zelfde geld ook voor de andere huizen. Maar ik zal u niet lastig vallen om ieder huis apart te gaan behandelen. Tenzij u dat wel graag wild hebben". Terwijl Amalia de zaal door keek zag ze veel mensen nee schudden. Het idee dat ze naar de verdediging van zeven huizen apart moesten gaan luisteren zag niemand zitten. Met haar ogen gericht op Perkamentus en Droebel zag ze dat hun het ook niet wilden.

"De huizen die ik in ogenschouw neem zijn Huis Goedleers en huis Prosper. Dit zelfde geld ook voor de ander huizen.  
Dit brengt mij op het punt waarom we vandaag hier zijn. Toen ik uitgeroepen werd als beschermer van Hermelien Griffel en Heer potter. Wist ik al dat Harry potter, niemand minder dan Heer potter was geworden. Van af die dag wist ik ook dat jonkvrouwe Anderling zijn oma was. Dit bracht weer het punt dat Heer potter geen Beschermer meer nodig had. Deze gegevens waren ook meteen bekend bij het ministerie. Iets waar we onze vrienden de Kobolden voor kunnen bedanken".

Met een uitdrukking van dankbaarheid knikte ze even gauw naar Bogrod. Die Amalia weer een knikje terug gaf.

"Van af dat het bekent was hoort het ministerie Huis potter te informeren voor het gebeuren in de Wikenweegschaar. En omdat het om een zaak tegen hem ging had heer potter dus het recht om de zaak te onderbreken. Mocht heer Droebel toen de regels hebben gevolgd en hebben gewacht tot dat heer potter klaar was.

Of had gevraagd of heer potter klaar was dan was deze zaak niet eens nodig geweest. Het verzoek tot verwijdering is gerechtvaardigd naar slechts een waarschuwing. Was het niet zo dat Heer Potter, minister Droebel drie waarschuwingen heeft gegeven. Dus het diskrediet heeft hij aan zijn eigen onwetendheid te bedanken".

Droebel zat helemaal onderuitgezakt in zijn stoel. En durfde de zaal niet in te kijken. Perkamentus deed alsof hij erg geïnteresseerd was. Maar het liefst wilde hij Amalia de mond snoeren. Deze zaak moest hij winnen om de andere zaak te doen vervallen. Hij wist dat Droebel die zonder twijfel zou gaan verliezen.

"Geachte aanwezigen, Nu ben ik aan beland op de rede van de twee huizen. Huize goedleers en drie anderen hoeven bij verlies een schade vergoeding te betalen van 1.000,00 galjoen, Per huis.  
Heer Prosper echter moet een bedrag van 100.000,00 galjoen per huis betalen.  
Dit geeft mij het idee dat het hoofd zakelijk is gericht op het huis van heer Potter. Ik zelf geef u hier de regels zoals ze in ons wetboek staan. Daaraan kunt u zien dat Heer Potter in zijn recht stond. En dat Minister Droebel ongelijk had".

Wederom hadden Droebel en Perkamentus het zwaar. Droebel zat wanhopig uit te kijken naar een uitgang om weg te komen. En Perkamentus keek alleen nog maar naar zijn schoenen.

"De huizen hebben gezamenlijk een straf uit gezocht van 1,000.00 galjoen voor ieder huis of een openlijke verontschuldiging in de ochtend profeet".

Met die woorden hield Amalia stil en ging weer op haar plaats zitten. Ze was verbaasd dat ze niet een keer in de rede was gevallen en keek dan ook met een angstige blik naar de zaal. Ze hoopte dat ze de zaak zou winnen anders konden ze Droebel niet opnieuw aanpakken.

Perkamentus nam weer het woord en gaf aan dat de zaak werd geschorst tot dat er een uitspraak was. Nu was het weer Augusta die ging staan. Perkamentus wilde deze keer niet de zelfde fout maken als dat hij eerder had gedaan. Dus zonder enige aarzeling gaf hij Augusta het woord.

"Ik denk dat we niet hoeven te vergaderen ik geef mijn stem aan Heer potter en de anderen huizen. En vraag ook om een openlijke verontschuldiging van de beide heren. Dus ik vraag wie stemt er voor onschuldig".

Tot de verbazing van Droebel en Perkamentus stonden bijna alle leden van de Wikenweegschaar op. Harry en zijn vrienden hadden de zaak met overtuiging gewonnen. Ze liepen dan ook feliciterend de zal weer uit en lieten een beduusde Perkamentus en Droebel alleen achter. Buiten stond in eens Lucius Malfidus voor de neus van Daphne.


	9. (BTK 3) H9 Woef woef grom

(BTK 3) H9 Woef, woef grom.

De rechtszaak was formidabel verlopen. Harry liep met een blijde Daphne en zijn oma aan zijn armen naar buiten. Hij werd op de voet gevolgd door Marcel die Suzanne en Amalia aan de armen vast hield. Nog voor ze bij de anderen konden komen stond ineens Lucius voor hun neus.

"Wel, Wel Potter" beet hij hem toe. "Ik zie dat je weer eens geluk hebt gehad, en jij Daphne. Waarom laatje je in met zulke mensen, je weet toch dat Draco jou alles zou geven. Hij is rijk en hij heeft veel meer invloed dan Potter. Hij zou de beste kandidaat voor jou zijn. Daar komt bij hij laat zich niet in met Modderbloedjes". Daphne hoorde het allemaal aan en klampte zich nog meer vast aan de arm van Harry. Ze kon het niet helpen maar de gedachte aan het restaurant kwamen meteen weer bovendrijven.

Harry die het door had duwde Daphne een beetje achter zich. Hij keek in de ogen van Lucius en ging voor hem staan.  
"Meneer Malfidus was het niet". Sneerde Harry hem toe. "De hele reden waarom u nu nog vrij rond loopt is te danken aan de manier waarop u uw vrouw heeft behandeld. Zoals u weet heb ik haar door Amalia naar st Holisto laten brengen. En ik ben blij dat ze weer aan de beterende hand is". Lucius wilde erop in gaan maar Harry liet dat niet toe. Hij ging verder met zijn standpunt als of Lucius er niet eens was geweest.

"Kijk ik zou net als Bella en Daphne mijn herinneringen van die avond aan Amalia kunnen geven. Daar zal duidelijk op te zien zijn dat u uw vrouw heeft mishandeld. En ook wat u ons heeft aangedaan. Maar het mooiste is wel hoe u van ons weg vluchten. Dat zou ook een mooi verhaal zijn voor de ochtend profeet is het niet".

Harry wachtte niet op een antwoord en draaide zich weg bij Lucius. Toen hij een stap of wat van hem verwijderd was keek hij even om.  
"O ja meneer Malfidus. Mocht u nog een maal een van mijn toekomstige vrouwen zo behandelen dan zal ik u de volgende keer niet laten vluchten. Daphne goedleers hoort bij mij". Opnieuw liep Harry gewoon weg en kreeg een kus van Daphne op zijn wang.

"Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien Potter. Ik zal haar voor mijn Draco krijgen of geen van jullie krijgen haar". De stem van Lucius galmde door de hallen van het ministerie. Iedereen die in bereik was hoorde de dreigement die hij had gemaakt naar heer Potter. En de meeste wisten ook dat dit niet veel goed was. Harry liet zijn oma en Daphne los en liep vol woedde terug naar Lucius. Terwijl hij voor hem stond hield hij zijn stem laag maar doordringend.

"Ik zeg jou dit een keer. Ik heb jou vrouw naar st Holisto gestuurd onder bescherming van Amalia en huis Potter. Daarmee heb ik haar leven gered omdat ze dat zelf niet kon. Volgens de oude wetten van ons bloed kan ik haar tot mijn slaaf maken. En uw huwelijk met haar tot de mijne maken. Dus ik geef u hierbij een waarschuwing. Bedreig mij of mijn familie nog een keer en Narcissa zal zich aan mijn voeten moeten werpen. En ze zal de naam Malfidus onder mijn leiding schaamte en vernedering bezorgen. En de enige uit weg is uw huis koppelen aan dat van mij". Even keek Harry dreigend naar Narcissa die angstig weg trok en zich achter Lucius verborg.  
"Oja nog een ding meneer Malfidus. Als ze dood is zal de straf op het hoofd van uw zoon komen te liggen. En iedereen weet hoe graag ik hem als slaaf zou willen hebben. Dag meneer Malfidus".

Lucius stond verbouwereerd te kijken hoe Harry weg liep. Hij draaide zich om naar zijn vrouw en zag de angstige blik in haar ogen.  
"Wat, wil je me vertellen dat hij gelijk heeft. Kan hij jou zomaar van mij afnemen als slaaf. Of Draco als jij er niet meer bent". Vroeg hij aan Narcissa. Narcissa knikte angstig en draaide haar hoofd weg.

Lucius wist dat er niemand anders was dan Narcissa die zoveel over de oude gebruiken wist dan zij. En omdat hij zelf geen heer was maar wel hoofd van de familie was hij minder dan Harry. En om dan het idee te hebben dat hij zijn vrouw door zijn eigen toedoen kon verliezen aan een jongen van 12 bijna 13. Was dat iets wat hij nou niet echt wilde hebben. Het beste was om dan gewoon je excuses aan te gaan bieden en even door het stof heen te gaan. Maar dat was geen optie voor Lucius. Nee, die wilde meteen wraak. Hoe durft hij Lucius zo in het openbaar te behandelen.

Narcissa die haar hoofd had weggedraaid durfde niet naar haar man te kijken. Ze wist dat Harry haar door middel van de levens schuld weg kon halen. De dreiging die hij daarbij deed om vervolgens Draco ook bij hem weg te nemen, had misschien haar leven wel gered. En ze nam zich dan ook voor om Harry een brief te gaan schrijven. Met het verzoek omdat te gaan doen. Alleen kon ze dat niet laten blijken aan Lucius. Hij was immers haar man en die dacht echt dat zijn vrouw van hem hield. Maar in het hart van Narcissa was ze liever een slaaf van Harry dan getrouwd zijn met Lucius.

*#*

In het potter kasteel was het een feest geworden na hun overwinning. Ze wisten dat er later die dag nog een extra editie van de profeet zou komen. Daar zouden dan de excuses van Droebel en Perkamentus in staan. En dat was iets waar iedereen naar uit keek.

Daphne had echter alleen maar Lucius in haar gedachten. Ze wilde echt niet bij Draco horen en was dus ook bang dat die wat zou gaan proberen. Maar ze wist niet hoe ze het moest stoppen. Toen haar moeder bij haar kwam zitten begroef ze haar hoofd in diens schouder.  
Isabella wist waar Daphne mee zat en vertelde haar dat het wel goed zou komen.

"Goed komen, hoe kan dat nou ma. Harry heeft mij eindelijk en openlijk als tweede vrouw gekozen. En nu komt Lucius meteen op de proppen. En zolang dat pa dat contract nog niet heeft ondertekend, kan ik niet met Harry trouwen".

Isabella zwaaide met haar toverstaf en liet het contract naar haar toe komen. Ze liet aan Daphne zien dat Bogrod en Harry het al hadden ondertekend. En ook de datum wanneer zij het met Harry had gemaakt. Het enige wat haar vader hoefde te doen was ondertekenen. En dan was ze van Harry en er was niets dat Lucius er aan kon doen. En mocht Bogrod wel een aanzoek van Lucius krijgen zou hij deze als geldig verklaren ook al was hij nog niet ondertekend.

Dit was iets wat Daphne zienderogen goed deed. En met een beter gevoel ging ze dan ook weer naar Harry en Bella. Ze wist nu dat ze bij elkaar zouden zijn en blijven.

Isabella die haar dochter naar Harry zag lopen zuchtte. Ze was blij met de vooruit ziende blik die Harry had gehad. En ook dat hij zo een goede vriend in Bogrod had. Anders was het huwelijks contract niets waard geweest.

Die dag echter zou er geen extra editie komen van de ochtend profeet. Er kam ook geen openlijke excuus van Droebel of Perkamentus. Nee, ze hadden voor de zoveelste keer opnieuw hun eigen wetten aan hun laars gelapt.

*#*

Twee dagen later zat Bella in de keuken van het Potter kasteel naar buiten te kijken. Met een fascinatie die ze niet vaak had keek ze hoe een hond door de tuin van het kasteel liep. Harry die over de ochtend profeet zat gebogen had niets in de gaten. Pas toen Bella hem een por gaf keek hij op. Toen hij de vinger van Bella volgde zag hij waar heen ze wees.

Het was een grote Zwarte hond die hij buiten zag lopen. Hij zag er ondervoed en uitgemergeld uit.  
"Zou hij vals zijn" vroeg Bella aan Harry. Harry haalde zijn schouders op en pakte het brood dat hij voor zijn neus had liggen. Met Bella, naast hem ging hij richting de hond. Zijn hand uitgestrekt gaf hij zijn brood aan de hond. Die pakte hem dankbaar aan en likte zijn hand. Het kwispelen en het speelse van de hond deden Bella en Harry goed. Het duurde dan ook niet lang of ze waren met een bal aan het gooien zodat de hond er achteraan kon.

Toen Minerva die avond thuis kwam vond ze Bella en Harry slapend op de grond met een hond in hun midden. Ze wilde eerst de hond weg halen maar deed het toch maar niet. Ze moest ze toch over een uur wakker gaan maken voor het eten. Dus even slapen dat kon geen kwaad.

Rond een uur of acht kwam Dodo bij Bella en Harry staan.  
"Meester en meesteres. Meneer doedel staat voor de poort en vraagt naar u". Harry keek hem even niet begrijpend aan.  
"Wie is meneer Doedel" vroeg hij dan ook aan de huiself  
"Minister Doedel staat voor de poort". Toen Harry en Bella dat hoorde rolde ze meteen over de grond van het lachen. Het was de beste naam die ze voor Droebel konden verzinnen. Het was dan ook Minerva die de huiself verzocht om hem binnen te laten.

Toen Droebel in de hal stond was hij zenuwachtig met zijn groene bolhoed aan het draaien. Harry die inmiddels tot zich zelf was gekomen liep de hal in waar Droebel was.  
"Ah, minister Doedel. Van waar de eer van uw bezoek" riep Harry hem toe. Bella die naast hem stond begroef haar mond in het gewaad van Harry. Ze moest moeite doen om haar lach in te houden. Vooral toen ze Harry de nieuwe naam van Droebel hoorde gebruiken.

"Ja, Heer potter het gaat over Sirius Zwart". Droebel had de naam nog niet uitgesproken of de zwarte hond stond naast Harry en gromde zijn tanden bloot. Droebel keek naar de hond en deed meteen een stap terug.  
"Ik denk niet dat de hond u mag minister Doedel". Opnieuw kon Bella met moeite haar lach bedwingen. Minerva die er ook bij was komen staan moest ook moeite doen om niet te lachen.

Droebel die niet echt door had waarom ze aan het lachen waren keek alleen maar angstig naar de hond.  
"Ik ben hier om u te vertellen dat Sirius Zwart is ontsnapt uit Azkaban". Nu zette de hond al grommend zijn haren recht overeind.  
"Heer Potter het is ons bekend dat Sirius een volger was van hij die niet genoemd mag worden. En dat hij na alle waarschijnlijkheid nu alles op alles zou zetten om u te vermoorden". Harry keek opzij naar Bella en onderdrukte een lach.

"Heer Potter ik heb overleg gepleegd met Perkamentus over" toen Droebel de ogen van Harry zag hield hij meteen zijn mond dicht. Op het feest had hij de ogen van Harry ook al zien gloeien. Maar dit was nieuw voor hem. Ze lichte nu echt op. Minerva die het ook had gezien legde een hand op de schouder van haar kleinzoon.

"Minister Droebel, voor u het volgende gaat zeggen, raad ik u aan om eerst goed na te denken voor u het zegt" en gaf daarbij meteen een blik richting haar kleinzoon. Droebel knikte en werd nu echt nerveus.  
"Heer Potter, we hebben besloten om u te laten beschermen door dementors". Nog voordat Harry wat kon zeggen riep zijn oma al wat tegen Droebel.  
"Als u dan maar uit uw hoofd laat. Ik verbied u om die schepsel ook maar een meter in de buurt van mijn kleinzoon te laten". Het was ook voor het eerst dat de hond niet gromde maar eerder piepte.

Nu keek Bella naar Harry en vroeg of ze wat mocht zeggen. Ze had namelijk van Daphne en Marcel geleerd dat als je een gast was in het huis van een heer, dat je altijd eerst toestemming moest vragen. Vooral als er een andere gast was. Harry gaf aan dat het mocht.

"Meneer Droebel hoe weet u zo zeker dat Sirius Zwart achter Harry aan zou gaan. En als ik vragen mag, waarom zat Sirius Zwart in Azkaban". Droebel keek naar Bella met een air van hoe durf je. Ik ben minister van toverkunst, ik hoef geen uitleg te gaan geven aan een kind. En dat was dan ook het genen wat hij deed. Hij wilde geen antwoord gaan geven aan Bella.

"Heer Potter ik verzeker u". "Meneer Droebel, Bella heeft u wat gevraagd. En het negeren van mijn gast en huisgenoot. Is wederom een belediging naar mij. Ik zou dan ook graag willen dat u haar antwoord gaf". Droebel keek nu van Harry naar Bella. Opnieuw wilde hij geen antwoord geven. Dit gaf hij aan door zijn mond stijf dicht te houden.

Harry hoorde achter zich het geluid van een elf die verschijnselden. Maar hij keek niet om. Zijn ogen boorde zich in die van Droebel. En de hond die naast hem stond was opnieuw aan het grommen richting Droebel.  
"Heer Potter". "NEE, laat maar Droebel. Dit is de tweede maal dat u geen antwoord geeft aan Bella Vaals. Dus zal ik een antwoord voor u geven".

De toon van Harry was nu vol met haat en venijn. Zijn woorden kwamen sissend uit zijn mond.  
"Minister Droebel. Meneer Zwart zit op dit moment, of zat op dit moment in Azkaban. Hij zat daar slecht enkel op een verdenking. Hij heeft geen proces gehad en is dus zonder pardon in Azkaban gezet. Dus alles wat u me nu zeg is slecht gis werk. En zonder enig of echt bewijs.  
Ik persoonlijk denk dat ik meer te vrezen heb van u of van Perkamentus. Sirius die kan ik wel aan als hij hier zou verschijnen".

Droebel keek met grote ogen naar Harry.  
"Heer Potter, Sirius Zwart is een aanhanger van je weet wel". "Weet u dat zeker minister. Hebt u het hem gevraagd. Hebt u het duistere teken op zijn arm gezien. Of heeft hij het verklaard onder waarheidsdrank". Droebel schudde van nee.

"Kijk minister dat bedoel ik nou. Ook denk ik dat het zelfde voor meer gevangenen geld. Sommige van hun zitten daar omdat ze er toe gedwongen zijn. En volgens de wet dus onschuldig. Maar dat kunt u niets schelen is het niet. Dag minister Doedel". Nog voor dat Droebel iets kon zeggen, kwam de zwarte hond al dreigend op hem af gelopen. Droebel die eieren voor zijn geld koos zetten het meteen op een lopen richting het hek. Met de zwarte hond al blaffend en grommend achter hem aan.

Harry draaide zich kwaad om en liep naar de zij kamer. Tot zijn opluchting zag hij dat Arabella weer terug was. Met een glimlach zag hij Bella meteen naar haar moeder toe rennen. Zelf nam Harry plaats in de stoel naast het schilderij van zijn ouders. Minerva ging naast hem zitten en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang.

"Je hebt het geweldig gedaan Harry. Je hebt Doedel de waarheid gezegd. Je bent niet uit je vel gesprongen en je hebt Sirius verdedigd. Ik ben trots op jou. En ik denk dat Sirius het ook zal zijn als hij het hoort.  
"Waarom vraag je het niet zelf aan Snuffel zoon. Hij staat daar". James keek naar de hond. De hond blafte en veranderde in een mens. Nee, hij veranderde in Sirius.

Harry en Bella stonden met open mond te kijken toen ze Sirius in hun midden zagen verschijnen. Langzaam verscheen er een glimlach rond de mond van Bella. Die zich uitbreiden tot een schater lag. Al rollend van het lachen probeerde ze wat te zeggen.

"Heb, heb je, heb je het gezicht. Van, van Doedel gezien". Nu begreep Harry het ook en begon ook hard te lachen.  
"Oooo als Doedel eens wist dat het Sirius was die hem naar het hek joeg". Riep hij uit. Nu begonnen de anderen ook te lachen.

*#*

Later die avond zaten ze met zijn allen in de zij kamer. Arabella liet vol trots zien dat ze alle spullen had gevonden en klaar was om de drank te maken. Nu was er alleen nog het Basilisk gif en een lichaam nodig. En dat was ook al geregeld. Het grootste probleem was het binnen komen van Zweinstein. Hoewel Harry als heer Griffoendor en misschien wel heer Zweinstein, het recht had om altijd binnen te komen wilde hij het geheim houden voor Perkamentus. Die wilde hij zo minmogelijk vertellen over het geen wat ze van plan waren.

Sirius die op een stoel zat keek het allemaal aan en luisterde aandachtig. In de hal waar de openhaard stond die op het netwerk was aan gesloten. Gloeide de vlammen groen op. In die vlammen stond ineens de gedaante van Bogrod. En die kwam dan ook met een snelle pas naar binnen gelopen.

"Harry, ik moet jou waarschuwen". Riep hij toen hij naar binnen kwam.  
"Oooo waarom dan Bogrod". Vroeg Harry verbouwereerd.  
"Nou ik heb gehoord dat Sirius zwart uit Azkaban is ontsnapt en jou wild vermoorden. En ik weet niet of het waar is maar je kunt maar beter gewaarschuwd zijn voor als het waar is." Bogrod die niet een keer zijn blik van Harry afwende, schrok dan ook enorm toen Sirius wat tegen hem riep.  
"Bogrod vriend, ik zal Harry niets doen hij is mijn peetzoon dat weet jij toch".

Bogrod keek eerst geschrokken om en liet daarna een blik van opluchting zien. Daarna vroeg hij waarom Sirius was ontsnapt uit Azkaban. Het was een vraag die iedereen wilde stellen maar er nog niet aan toe gekomen waren.

"Het spijt me Sirius maar ik ga eerste Amalia erbij halen. Ik denk dat die het ook moet weten". Vertelde Minerva hem. Sirius die bij die woorden meteen opstond greep Minerva bij der arm om haar tegen te houden. Zonder het zelf door te hebben kneep hij in de arm van Minerva. De pijn die ze voelden was niet veel maar toch.

Harry voelde de pijn ook en stond meteen met zijn toverstok gericht op Sirius.  
"Laat mijn oma los" riep Harry fel. "Je doet haar pijn, en jij hebt de hulp van Amalia harder nodig dan wij".

Sirius liet de grip op Minerva los en keek naar de stok van Harry. Hij wist niet echt wat hij moest doen en keek dan ook naar James in het schilderij.  
"Sorry vriend, je bent zijn peetvader maar Minerva is zijn oma. En haar pijn doen is een doodvonnis voor iedereen. Zelfs voor jou". Vertelde James hem.

Sirius knikte en ging weer in de stoel zitten. Hij wist niet of hij wel blij moest zijn met het fijt dat Amalia zou komen. Ze was immers het hoofd van de schouwers afdeling. En dus de hoogst aangewezen persoon die hem weer moest vangen. Wel was hij onder de indruk hoe of Harry nu voor hem en tussen zijn oma in stond. Er was geen spoor van angst op zijn gezicht geweest. Alleen maar vast beradenheid. Het gaf hem een mengelmoes van respect en angst.

*#*

Amalia kwam tien minuten later samen met Suzanne de haard uitgestapt. Suzanne nam Bella en Harry meteen in een knuffel. Amalia echter liep regelrecht op Sirius af. Ze keek hem recht aan en begon op haar vingers het volgende af te tellen.

"Een, als jij bij ons bent ben jij te allen tijde een hond  
"Twee. Jij houd je gedeisd tot dat wij Pippeling hebben.  
Drie jij neemt als de wiedde weer het heerschap van huis Zwart op je zelf, of je geeft het aan een ander. Daar kan Bogrod je wel mee helpen.  
En vier, Jij trekt zo af en toe het land in en laat je gezicht zien op plekken hier ver vandaan. Op die manier heb ik een rede om mensen ergens naar toe te steuren waar jij niet bent.

En vijf, Sirius waarom ben jij in godsnaam ontsnapt. We zijn al een jaar naar Pippeling voor jou op zoek".

Sirius knikte en keek weer even naar Amalia en toen naar de rest. Uit zijn zak haalde hij een oude ochtend Profeet. Op de voor pagina stond Ginny met haar familie. Ze waren op vakantie in Egypte. Met een vinger wees Sirius naar de foto.

"Kijk die jonge daar heeft de rat vast, dat is Peter Pippeling ik weet het zeker". Nu hield hij de foto voor James en die vertelde ook meteen dat het Peter was. Ze zouden hem beide uit duizenden kunnen herkennen.  
Sirius liet de foto ook aan de rest zien en Harry wist genoeg.  
"Ik denk dat we die rat op school wel te pakken kunnen krijgen. En als we hem hebben, dan kunnen we hem meteen aan Amalia geven.

Sirius wilde nog gaan Protesteren maar dat liet Harry niet toe. Hij zou dit met zijn vrienden en Ginny gaan regelen. Bogrod daar in tegen had wel een klus voor Sirius. Zo vertelde hij dat hij nog meer aanwijzingen had gevonden. Aanwijzingen dat er nog meer dingen waren waar een stukje van de ziel van Voldermort in zat. Net zoals ze dat bij de graal hadden gezien.

En hij had iemand nodig die deze dingen voor hem ging opzoeken en bij hem kon brengen. Op die manier zou Sirius zich ook hier en daar kunnen laten zien. En dan zou Amalia ook blij kunnen zijn.


	10. (BTK 3) H10 Stoom en gepruttel

(BTK3) H10 Stoom en gepruttel.

Met nog anderhalve dag te gaan zat Harry in de zijkamer, hij zat voor over gebogen over een groot stuk perkament heen. Hoe wel hij erg blij was dat Sirius nu bij hem was, had hij nog een hele hoop andere dingen te doen. Een ervan was een plan maken voor Zweinstein. Hij moest Arabella het kasteel in laten komen zonder dat Perkamentus daar vanaf wist.

Natuurlijk kon hij alles laten verschijnselen in het kasteel met de hulp van zijn huiselfen maar dat zou Perkamentus meteen door hebben. Dus dat plannetje ging niet echt op.  
Nu had James wel een manier via het krijsende krot en Sirius had er een via Zonko. Dat bleken ook de enige twee opties te zijn. Hoe of het dan ook zou gaan het moest die nacht gebeuren. En dat kort dag was, was zeker. Het was ook een tijd die Harry eigenlijk niet had.

Terwijl Harry over het perkament heen gebogen zat, zaten Bella en Daphne hem te bewonderen van een afstand. Wat hun met ze tweeën aan het doen waren ontging Harry helemaal. Harry had zelfs niet door dat Amalia en Isabella ook bij de dames waren geen zitten.

"Is er iets dat jullie niet bevalt aan jullie toekomstige man of valt het mee" vroeg Amalia zacht. Bella en Daphne schrokken een beetje, maar lieten het niet echt merken. Daphne keek schuin naar Amalia en schudden van nee. Ze bleef echter wel met een oog naar Harry kijken.

"Mogen wij ook weten wat jullie denken of is het geheim" vroeg Amalia vervolgens. Geen van de beide dames reageerde meteen maar bleven wel kijken naar Harry. Het was Bella die de stilte doorbrak en als eerst wat zei.

"We hebben net met zijn tweeën besproken dat we heel veel geluk hebben gehad door Harry als onze man te hebben. Het idee alleen al met wat hij allemaal heeft mee gemaakt en doorstaan. en dan kan hij nog zo lief voor ons zijn. Hoe hij het voor ons opneemt en zich dan ook nog eens bij ons verontschuldigt. We hebben het al zo vaak gezien. Hij voelt zich niet beter dan wie dan ook, eerder minder. Hij is een echte vriend van ieder ras of soort en neemt alles op zijn schouders". Na die woorden hield Bella stil en ging Daphne verder.

"De laatste keer dat hij ons heeft gered was in het restaurant. Ik heb nog nooit een tovenaar zo kwaad gezien. Zelfs mijn vader zou het van hem hebben verloren die dag. En opnieuw voelde hij zich schuldig om wat Lucius bij Narcissa had gedaan. Hij kon daar niets aandoen en toch voelde hij zich schuldig. En wat Lucius hem zelf ook had aan gedaan dat maakte hen niet uit. Maar wat hij ons aan deed wel". En zonder veel worden nam Bella het weer van Daphne over.

"Het is altijd al zo geweest met iedereen. Zelf toen we samen op de lagere school zaten. Hij nam het voor mij op en voor iedereen die het zelf op dat bewuste moment niet kon. En hij eindigt altijd met de klappen en de pijn. Zo heeft hij ook ons allemaal bij elkaar gebracht. Hermelien die het pispaaltje zou worden vanaf dag een. Dat heeft hij eigenhandig ver kommen. Maar ook hoe hij mij altijd red van Voldermort". Nu was het weer Daphne die het overnam.

"Dan is er Marcel en Suzanne. Suzanne die geen vrienden had omdat haar tante het hoofd van de schouwers is" Daphne had niet door dat het gezicht van Amalia iets wat vertrok bij die woorden. "En Marcel die bij zijn oma woont. En om eerlijk te zijn ze is aardig maar ook eng". Hier door moesten Amalia en Isabella hun lach onderdrukken. Daphne echter ging weer gewoon verder alsof er niets was gebeurd.

"En ik zelf durfde niet echt veel vrienden te maken omdat ik me waardig moest gedragen, en daar was Harry. Hij haalde ons er allemaal bij en gaf ieder van ons het geen wat we het meeste wilden. En dan nog wil hij er niets voor terug. Hij geeft en geeft maar vraagt niets. Het zelfde doet hij nu ook voor dame Zweinstein. Uren zit hij te zoeken hoe hij haar kan helpen, en vergeet zich zelf. Dan zijn er nog zoveel mensen die hem wat aan willen doen. En toch blijft hij lief en zorgzaam. Kijk maar hoe hij met mijn zusje is. Je kunt niets anders doe dan van hem houden". Weer was het Bella die over nam van Daphne.

"En na alles wat hij heeft mee gemaakt. Neen nu alleen al de laatste twee jaar op school. Gaat er toch niets anders dan liefde van hem uit. En nog wil hij niets terug. En dat maakt ons gelukkig en blij". Bij die laatste woorden begrepen Amalia en Isabella precies wat of ze bedoelde. Ook Harry had hun harten geraakt met alles wat hij had gedaan. En de manier waarop hij was. Vooral voor Ginny. Iedere jongen die een slaaf zou hebben zou iets kunnen doen en willen. Maar niet Harry, hij wilde niets. En dacht er zeker niet aan om er misbruik van te gaan maken.

*#*

Terwijl later die avond het plan in werking zou worden gebracht. Moest Harry eerst nog naar Goudgrijp. Het was een van de dingen die hij aan dame Zweinstein had beloofd en die wilde hij gedaan hebben voor hij haar een lichaam zou geven. Van zijn oma had hij toestemming gekregen om samen met Bella en Sirius naar Goudgrijp te gaan. En hoe wel Harry meteen herkend werd bij de deur had niemand door dat de hond die tussen Harry en Bella in liep. Niemand anders dan Sirius zwart was.

Echter in het kantoor van Bogrod werd Sirius wel herkend.  
"Dag Sirius" riep Bogrod meteen. Harry keek verbaasd op en wilde wat gaan zeggen maar de hand van Sirius die nu weer zichzelf was bracht hem tot rust.  
"Harry Bogrod is net als jou vader en ik ook een faunaat. En hij kent mijn vorm". Bogrod lachte naar Sirius en bood iedereen een stoel aan. En ging vervolgens verder tot de orde van de dag.

"Harry, vriend van de kobolden. Wat kan ik vandaag voor jou doen". Vroeg Bogrod vriendelijk. Harry keek naar Bella en lachte breed.  
"Bogrod ik wil opnieuw mijn afkomst bekijken. Ik heb namelijk te horen gekregen dat mijn familie erfenis groter is dan wie dan ook. Er zijn zelfs dingen, die zelfs de kobolden nog niet van mijn weten. En ik weet het ook pas zins kort".

Bogrod deed zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog en keek Harry doordringend aan. Deze draaide zijn blik niet weg maar keek terug. Het was genoeg voor Bogrod om Harry serieus te nemen. Van uit zijn laatje pakte hij opnieuw het stuk perkament en het grote mes. Het mes was echter anders dan het eerste mes die Bogrod had gebruikt. Hij vertelde dan ook dat dit mes verder zou kunnen kijken dan de standaard test die ze de eerste keer hadden uitgevoerd. Harry die het aannam prikte ermee in zijn vinger en liet zijn bloed op het velletje perkament vallen. Voor hun ogen begon er opnieuw een tekst te verschijnen.

**_Harry James Potter._**

**_Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Potter.  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Griffoendor  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Prosper_**

**_Erfgenaam van_**

**_Het aloude en nobele huis Anderling  
Het aloude en nobele huis Zwadderich  
Het aloude en nobele huis Huffelpuf  
Het aloude en nobele huis Ravenklauw  
Het aloude en nobele huis Zweinstein_**

De woorden waren nog niet op het papier verschenen of er verschenen weer drie ringen om de vinger van Harry. Deze verschenen om de vinger waar ook de ring van Goderic Griffoendor zat. Voor de ogen van hem en Bella gleden ze door over de ring van Griffoendor heen. De vier ringen versmolten zich met elkaar en werden een grote ring. Op die ring verscheen het wapen van Zweinstein en verdween. Ervoor in de plaats kwam en kleinere ring en Harry wist dat het gelukt was. Hij was nu heer Zweinstein. Bogrod keek met wijde ogen naar Harry. Het was iets dat zelfs hij nog nooit had gezien. Huis ringen met een eigen wil.

Op nieuw keek iedereen naar het perkament en zagen dat ook die nu veranderd was.

**_Koning Harry James Potter van Zweinstein._**

**_Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Potter.  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Griffoendor  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Prosper  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Zwadderich  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Huffelpuf  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Ravenklauw_**

**_Erfgenaam van_**

**_Het aloude en nobele huis Anderling_**

Toen ze zijn naam zagen staan keken ze allemaal op naar Bogrod**_. _**Bogrod had de grootste ogen die ze ooit hadden gezien. Van uit het niets liep hij om zijn tafel heen en wierp zich aan de voeten van Harry. Zijn handen vooruit gestoken boog hij tot aan zijn voeten.

"Koning Zweinstein. Welkom terug in ons midden". Bogrod keek Harry voorzichtig aan. Die keek echter zelf alleen niet begrijpend. Met de hulp van Harry stond Bogrod op en ging weer achter zijn bureau zitten. Harry begreep het nog steeds niet. Hij kon er gewoon niet bij. Van uit het niets was hij een koning geworden. Bogrod zelf wist dat er een legende was. Alleen wist hij niet welke of hoe hij ging. Hij wist Harry alleen maar te vertellen dat hij de hoogste tovenaar na Merlijn was.

Na die woorden en met het perkament op zak verliet hij verbouwereerd het kantoor van zijn vriend. Bella had nog steeds zijn hand vast en begreep het ook niet.

Nu was het de beurt aan Sirius. Die verzocht meteen of Harry en Bella in de hal wilde wachten. Iets dat de beide niet echt vreemd vonden. Want ze wisten dat bank zaken privé waren. Harry zelf vond het niet erg want zijn peetvader mocht overal al bij zijn volgens de wet. En Harry wist dat hij onschuldig was en dat hielp al een hoop.

Bijna een uur later werd de deur opengedaan en liep er een zwarte hond al kwispelend naar buiten. Voor de grote deur bij de uitgang stond Lucius met een man te ruziën. Hij had niet door dat Harry en Bella naar buiten kwamen gelopen. Zelf zagen ze hem wel en liepen snel met een boog om hem heen. Toen ze vlak bij Olivander stonden keken ze om naar Sirius, maar die was nergens te zien. Toen ze naar Lucius keken zagen ze ook Sirius staan. Hij had zijn achter poot omhoog en deed rustig wat een hond goed kon doen.

Het laatste wat ze hoorde was een vloekende Lucius toen die erachter kwam dat zijn gewaad nat was en niet van het water.

*#*

Onder tussen in het kasteel zat Minerva achter haar bureau, voor haar zat Perkamentus. Vandaag was de dag dat ze alles zouden gaan bespreken over het volgende jaar. Maar het was ook de dag dat ze moest proberen om Perkamentus uit de school te zien krijgen. Als die er niet zou zijn dan zou het voor vanavond nog makkelijker worden.

"Minerva ik moet het even met jou hebben over Harry". De vraag van Perkamentus deed de ogen van Minerva meteen vernauwen tot spleetjes. Minerva vertelde niets en wachtte af. Wel kneep ze haar hand met de ringen van het huis Potter/ Griffoendor en Prosper tot een vuist.  
"Minerva ik heb van Droebel gehoord dat Sirius Zwart is ontsnapt uit Azkaban. En dat zal morgen ook in de ochtend profeet staan".

Minerva keek niet echt op toen Perkamentus dat zei. Ze wist dat hij dik was met Droebel. En hoe graag ze Perkamentus ook de waarheid wilde zeggen. Was hij ondanks alles nog steeds haar baas.  
"We moeten Zweinstein beschermen tegen Sirius Zwart, dit voor de bescherming van Harry" vertelde Perkamentus haar.

Minerva knikte en speelde mee met het geen wat Perkamentus wilde gaan zeggen.  
"Wat denk je te gaan doen Perkamentus" vroeg ze zelf.  
"Ik heb samen met Droebel besloten om Dementors om de school heen te laten zweven. Deze kunnen ons beschermen tegen Sirius".

Dementors waren het laatste wat ze om de school heen wilde hebben. Maar hoe moest ze het tegen houden. En hoe kreeg ze Perkamentus weg. Ze was hard aan het denken om een goed antwoord te geven toen ze haar vuist warm voelde worden. Aan de hand waar ook de Potter ring aan zat verscheen nu weer een andere ring. Even wierp ze er gauw een blik op en zag het wapen van Zweinstein. Ze wist meteen wat het betekende. Harry was nu heer Zweinstein geworden en had nu het grootste aantal stemmen in het bestuur.

Het was ook opdat moment dat er opnieuw een rilling door het kasteel heen ging. Van uit het niets verscheen Dame Zweinstein voor de tafel van Minerva en achter Perkamentus. De verschijning van de dame ontging Perkamentus helemaal. Maar Minerva had haar gezien en ook de blik van Voldoening die ze had.

Perkamentus die zich nu even omdraaide zag niets, en begreep dus ook niet waarom Minerva lachte. Het was ook nu dat Minerva begreep dat dame Zweinstein onzichtbaar was voor Perkamentus en niet voor haar.  
"Ik denk dat jij het dan maar met Droebel moet gaan regelen Perkamentus. Maar ik verteld je wel dat ik iedereen die het kan leren. Zal ik hoogstpersoonlijk zelf de patronus bezwering leren. En daarmee bedoel ik mijn welp en zijn vrienden".

Minerva dacht diep na en wist meteen een antwoord op de vraag die haar al vanaf die morgen dwarszat.  
"Dus ik zal ze vanavond hier laten komen allemaal en hen hier die bezwering leren. Zoals ook jij weet mogen ze buiten dit kasteel geen magie gebruiken, dus zullen wij daarvoor hier een dag of tien verblijven. Hier op school kunnen ze daarvoor een vrij stelling krijgen".

Perkamentus wist even niet wat hij moest doen. Hij wilde weer bij Harry in een goed blaadje komen maar hem ook bij Minerva weg halen. Haar invloed op de jongen was groter dan dat hij ooit gewild had. En dit kon wel eens de kans zijn die hij wilde. En als hij alleen Minerva had met al haar werk dat ze hier moest doen, dan was die jongen een makkelijke prooi voor hem. Dus kon hij wel heel gemakkelijk zijn school open stellen voor die paar leerlingen. En zonder hun ouders erbij kon hij zijn gang gaan.

"Oke het is goed Minerva. Ik zal vanavond alles met Droebel gaan regelen en vertellen dat jij het ermee eens bent. En ook dat Harry hier voor een aantal nachten zal verblijven om die bezwering te leren".  
Minerva keek hem aan en rolde met haar ogen. De blik die ze even op de dame wierp vertelde de dame genoeg. Maar de dame keek ook meteen zorgelijk. Het was ook niet lang daarna dat Minerva nog alleen was met de dame.

"Minerva, denkt u echt dat u die bezwering aan mijn meester kunt leren en ook aan zijn vrienden". Vroeg de dame haar bezorgd. Minerva keek haar niet aan en hield haar hoofd naar beneden gericht.

"Dame Zweinstein. Als u uw lichaam heeft zal u alles over uw heer en uw meester via de sorteerhoed kunnen zien. Tot die tijd hoeft u zichzelf geen zorgen te maken. Ik kan u wel beloven dat Harry en zijn vrienden die spreuk aan het einde van de avond foutloos kunnen doen. En dat is geen vertrouwen dat ik in ze heb. Nee, dat is gewoon hoe goed ze zijn".

Dame Zweinstein hoorde aan de toon die Minerva gebruikte dat ze het er helemaal niet over wilde hebben. En liet Minerva dan ook vervolgens met rust. Wel bleef er een opmerking door haar hoofd heen gaan. **_Als u uw lichaam heeft zal u alles over uw heer en uw meester via de sorteerhoed kunnen zien._** Zou haar meester een lichaam voor haar kunnen maken. Zal hij de eerste zijn die haar niet zal gebruiken maar helpen. Was hij echt zo goed, was hij echt die jongen waar ze alles over had gehoord. Maar was hij ook die zelfde jongen waar de hoofd meester en die toverdrank professor zo geobsedeerd op zijn.

Er was veel dat ze zich afvroeg toen ze zo door het kasteel heen zweefde. Ze had niet eens door dat de vier huis geesten met haar mee zweefde. Met een blik opzij zag ze de klein dochter van Helena Huffelpuf.  
"Is het waar Dame is heer Zweinstein eindelijk in ons midden". De dame knikte langzaam.  
"Bent u niet blij dame, of is het niet de heer die wij willen" vroeg haast onthoofde Henk haar. De dame liet haar hoofd zakken en keek naar de grond.

"Ik weet het niet. En ik weet ook niet of jullie hem al kennen het is namelijk niet zo gemakkelijk". De vier geesten keken haar aan maar vroegen niets. Zelfs de bloederige baron hield voor een keer zijn mond.  
"Onze heer Zweinstein is pas twaalfjaar. Oke over vijf en een halve dag is hij dertien. Maar op die leeftijd al een heer zijn van een school zoals deze. En dan is het nog die jongen zelf. Ik weet hij is mijn meester en er zit niets dan goed in hem. Maar zijn de verhalen echt of niet. Is die jongen echt wat ze over hem fluisteren of moet ik de verhalen geloven die worden geschreeuwd".

Opnieuw wachten de vier geesten alleen maar op een antwoord van de dame. Het was voor het eerst dat ze de dame zo hadden zien twijfelen. En ook dat ze de hoop in een kind legde. Iets dat ze anders alleen bij volwassen tovenaars deed. Een daarvan was Perkamentus geweest en die had laten zien dat hij niet de juiste keuzen was.

"Wie is de jongen waar ze over fluisteren" vroeg de geest van het huis van Rowena Ravenklauw haar. In een zacht brabbel gaf de dame het antwoord.  
"Het is meester Harry, meester Harry Griffoendor/ Potter". Ze zweefde nog een stukje verder en keek toen om. De andere geesten waren blijven hangen en keken haar met een open mond aan.

"Wat, Wat is er" vroeg de dame meteen.  
"Weet u wie de moeder is van jonge heer Potter" vroeg haast onthoofde Henk haar. De dame zei dat haar naam Lilly Evens was maar meer wist ze niet. Alleen maar dat het een geweldige leerling was geweest. En dat ze de beste was van haar klas en jaar was.

De geest van Rowena Ravenklauw lachte luid en hart. De dame keek haar niet begrijpend aan. Dus zat er niets ander op voor Rowena om het te gaan uit leggen.

*#*

Toen Harry samen met Bella lachend uit de openhaard rolde en Sirius er vlak achter na kwam keek iedereen naar de drie lachende gedaantes op de grond. Bella zag dat iedereen er al was. Zelfs de ouders van Hermelien waren er al. Alleen David was er nog niet. Met een grijns vertelde Bella wat Sirius had gedaan en hield haar ribben vast. Ze had er last van gekregen omdat ze zo hard had gelachen. Toen Augusta riep dat ze het ook wilde zien liepen ze gauw met zijn allen naar de hersenpan. En lagen drie minuten later ook rollend van het lachen op de grond.

Harry was de enige die niet was mee gegaan. Toen iedereen eruit kwam keken ze naar Harry die over drie briefen heen hing. De zorgelijke blik voorspelde niet veel goeds. Bella en Daphne snelde zich meteen naar zijn zijde en pakte hem beet.  
"Wat is er aan de hand Harry" vroegen de beide meteen.

Harry zelf vertelde niets en gaf hen alleen de brief. Deze werd meteen door Daphne aan gepakt en ook haar Gezicht veranderde in die van afschuw. Ze keek de andere aan en begon de brief voor te lezen.

**_Geachte heer Potter._**

**_Het spijt me dat ik u het volgende moet vertellen.  
Jongsleden heeft mijn vrouw me uit de ouderlijke macht willen zetten.  
Hierdoor heeft ze geprobeerd om Ginny op die manier opnieuw onder haar toezicht te kunnen stellen.  
Echter is het nu bekend dat u Ginerva tot uw slaaf hebt gemaakt. _**

**_Hoewel ik u beloofd hebt om dit geheim te houden voor de bescherming van mijn dochter.  
Is mijn vrouw daar toch mee naar de ochtend profeet gestapt.  
Ze heeft daar het verhaal verteld over hoe u haar dochter tot uw slaaf hebt benoemd.  
Daarmee ook het toneelstukje op het perron vergroot.  
Haar hoop is dat u haar, haar dochter weer terug geeft._**

**_Ik heb hier met mijn dochter over gepraat.  
Zoals u weet zal ze nooit voor haar moeder kiezen.  
Ze wild mij ook niet kwijt maar vraagt uw het volgende.  
Ze zou graag onder uw leiding worden geplaatst.  
En is berijd om als uw slaaf te dienen als u dat toe staat._**  
**_Het zou beter voor haar zijn dan met haar moeder. Is haar eigen mening._**

**_Zelf moet ook ik toe geven dat ze het als slaaf beter zou hebben dan nu.  
Haar moeder is nog steeds uit op uw geld en zal haar dochter daar ook voor gaan gebruiken.  
Dus als u mij toestaat zal ik mijn dochter aan u over schrijven en daar mee mijn levens schuld aan u voldoen.  
Ik zal ook mijn kant aan de ochtend profeet vertellen hoe Ginerva in gevaar is gebracht.  
Dit mede door toedoen van haar moeder.  
Ik ben er alleen niet zeker van of dat ook zal helpen._**

**_Arthur Wemel._**

**_Ps: als heer van mijn huis.  
Vraag ik u ook of ik mag toe treden tot  
het aloude en nobele huis Potter._**

Daphne keek naar Harry en had tranen in haar ogen. Het plannetje dat ze hadden bekokstoofd om Ginny veilig te houden was bij dezen mislukt. Harry had nu een keuze die hij nooit wilde hebben. Hij moest of Ginny terug geven aan haar moeder. Met alle gevolgen van dien.  
Of haar in het openbaar als slaaf tot zich nemen.

Harry die met een hangend hoofd opstond keek naar Amalia.  
"Amalia, mam willen jullie even mee komen naar de zij kamer. Ik heb jullie hulp nodig en ook die van mijn moeder en mijn vrouwen". Het was op momenten als deze dat hij de heer moest zijn van zijn huis. En zich dan ook zo moest gedragen. Het was ook op deze momenten dat Isabella het er het moeilijks mee had. Dit waren dingen waar een jongen van twaalf bijna dertien nooit mee te maken moest hebben. Ze kon dan altijd meteen de gevoelens van machteloosheid die hij voelde bij hem voelen. Het hielp ook niet dat Sirius gilde dat hij het niet normaal vond dat Harry een slaaf van iemand had gemaakt.

Maar de manier waarop Daphne meteen tegen hem te keer ging, deed haar hart goed. En vooral hoe ze Bella ook meteen mee trok. Die stond op het punt op Sirius meteen te beheksen na die opmerking.

Toen ze klaar waren kwam Harry nog steeds aangeslagen naar buiten. Er lagen nu nog twee briefen op Harry te wachten maar die wilde hij niet open maken. Echter de brief van zijn oma werd wel meteen door Bella open gemaakt. En vol trots liet ze ook zien dat ze gewoon bij Zweinstein naar binnen konden gaan. Vooral omdat Perkamentus ook weg zou zijn die avond.

Harry was naar zijn werkkamer gegaan en had zijn gewaad opgehangen aan de kapstok. Terwijl hij de naam van Ginny toe voegde aan het boek. Was hij helemaal vergeten dat er nog een stuk perkament in de zak van zijn gewaad zat.

*#*

Zo gezegd zo gedaan. Drie uur later stonden ze voor het hek van Zweinstein. Toen Minerva hen kwam op halen vertelde ze meteen dat Perkamentus weg was. En dat ze alles meteen naar binnen konden brengen. Harry ging met Arabella en Hermelien naar de geheime kamer en de rest bracht hun spullen naar de toren van Griffoendor. Dat was ook de plek waar Sirius zich zou verbergen als het nodig was.

Toen de rest ook de geheime kamer binnen werden gebracht zagen ze dat Arabella de gouden ketel al aan het pruttelen had. En dat ze om twaalf uur kon gaan beginnen met de speciale drank. Iets wat nog geheim was voor Dame Zweinstein. Het was voor bijna iedereen de eerste keer dat ze in de geheime kamer waren. Alleen Amalia en Isabella waren daar geweest. Dus toen ze de dode Basilisk zagen, konden ze zich pas echt een voor stelling maken over hoe het was geweest.

"Kijk Sirius, door het doden van dat slangetje is Ginny zijn slaaf geworden. En dat omdat dat beest door het toedoen van haar moeder en Perkamentus door de school heen sloop. En dan nog vind jij het niet normaal dat Harry dit heeft gedaan" riep Daphne hem boos toe. Sirius keek met grote ogen naar de dode Basilisk.

Minerva die bij Sirius en Daphne was gaan staan wreef met twee vingers over de brug van haar neus.  
"Ik neem aan dat ik niet wil weten waarom Daphne zo tegen jou tekeer gaat, Sirius" vroeg ze meteen.  
"Nee dat wild u zeker niet" antwoordde Daphne fel voordat Sirius antwoord kon geven. Sirius die bij die woorden schuldig omlaag keek, wist niet wat hij moest doen. Toen Bella er ook nog eens een schepje boven opdeed werd zijn blik angstig.

"Laat maar Daphne. Ik weet een ding als Sirius nog een keer zo een opmerking maakt tegen Harry, zonder er eerst naar te vragen. Dan verteld ik het tegen mijn oudere ik. Peetvader of niet".


	11. (BTK 3) H11 Hee dat voelt raar

(BTK 3) H11 Hee dat voelt raar.

Het was middennacht toen Harry samen met Poppy en Arabella de eerste mandragora's aan het mengsel met water toevoegde. Het water kreeg meteen een lichtgroenige kleur en het rook niet echt lekker. Nu was het ieder uur roeren dertig keer met de klok mee en tien keer ertegen in. Dit moesten ze vier dagen lang gaan doen. En het vervolgens ook nog eens ieder uur. En dat was weer het voordeel dat Hermelien bij hun vrienden groepje hoorde. Er was namelijk niemand beter in het maken van schema's dan Hermelien.

In blokken van zes uur gingen er steeds twee tegelijk de geheime kamer binnen. Amalia en Minerva hielden zich aan hun eigen werk schema en zorgde er voor dat Perkamentus het drukken had dan ooit. Amalia was als hoofd van de schouwers verantwoordelijk voor het wel een wee van de tovenaars en heksen. Maar ook van de beveiliging van Zweinstein. En dat was dus ook weer een mooie rede voor haar om Tops binnen de muren te kunnen krijgen. Elke keer verzonnen ze wel een of andere vraag zodat Perkamentus zijn eigen werk weer moest op schuiven. Hier door kwam hij zelf ook steeds meer in tijdnood.

Tops leerde Bella en haar vrienden de patronus bezwering. En hielp ook mee met het berijden van het mengsel. Die iedere dag en ieder uur geroerd moest worden. Toch was het niet allemaal zonneschijn in het kasteel. Zoals altijd ging er wel hier en daar iets mis.

Het was nog vroeg in de ochtend toen Minerva de leerlingen kamer van Griffoendor binnen liep. In haar hand had ze de ochtend profeet van die ochtend. En haar ogen vertelde niet veel goeds. Daphne die al beneden was ging alle dames halen en Harry haalde Marcel, Sirius en Johan Griffel uit hun bed. Het was iets wat ze van Minerva moesten doen.  
Toen iedereen in de kamer was behalve Hermelien en Emma griffel haar moeder. Die twee waren namelijk nog in de geheime kamer. Het was immers hun beurt om in de ketel te roeren.

Met een kleine aarzeling gaf Minerva de ochtend Profeet aan Daphne en liet haar het artikel voorlezen.

**_De Jongen die Bleef Leven Is Nu.  
Hij Die Slaven Vergaard, Mishandeld En Misbruikt.  
Door Rita Pulpers._**

**_Beste lezers wat ik jullie nu ga vertellen zullen jullie echt niet geloven. En ik meen het ik geloofde het eerst zelf ook niet.  
Maar door een onderzoek die ik intensief heb gedaan ben ik Rita Pulpers achter de keiharde waarheid gekomen. En deze waarheid zal ik ook met jullie gaan delen._**

**_Het blijkt namelijk zo te zijn dat Harry Potter. De jongen die bleef leven. Een meisje dat nog maar een jaar jonger is dan hij nu al tot zijn slaaf heeft gemaakt. Hij heeft de oude wetten en gebruiken, gemanipuleerd en naar zijn hand gezet. Zo zou hij Ginerva Molly Wemel van een boa hebben gered en haar vader hebben doen geloven dat het levens bedreigend was geweest. Op die manier heeft hij Arthur Wemel zijn dochter afhandig gemaakt. Ja mensen u leest het goed. Het was een simpele Boa die van Ginerva een slaaf heeft gemaakt. Een boa die ervoor gezorgd heeft dat Ginerva Molly Wemel nu een levens schuld als slaaf van Harry James Potter aan het voltooien is._**

**_Maar u hoeft mij niet te geloven geloof de mensen die er bij waren. Ik heb hun gesproken en ze vertelde mij het volgende. Als eerste sprak ik met Albus Perkamentus. Onze held en heerser over Grindelwald. Onze leider van het licht en ik citeer._**

**_"Harry kwam met een ongelooflijk verhaal bij mij dat hij Ginerva Molly Wemel uit de geheime kamer had gered. Nou moet ik u vertellen dat verschillende volwassenen het hele kasteel hadden afgezocht en die hebben de bewuste kamer nooit gevonden. Dus zal een jongen van twaalf dat zeker niet hebben gedaan. Vervolgens vertelde Harry mij dat hij Ginerva van die slang had gered. Volgens hem was het een Basilisk. Nu zou het al voor mij zelf vrij onmogelijk zijn om zo een slang te verslaan. Dus geloof ik nooit dat hij dat heeft gedaan. Daarna heeft hij samen met Daphne Goedleers en Bella Vaals een list op gezet om van Ginerva hun slaaf te maken. En ja ik zeg een list om dat ik het niet anders kan noemen._**

**_Natuurlijk heb ik geprobeerd om hem van het idee te weerhouden. Helaas moet ik u zeggen dat Harry niet naar mij wilde luisteren en een slaaf wel leuk vond. En ik durf bijna niet te denken wat Harry met haar gaat doen als hij vijftien of zestien jaar is._**

**_Dat waren de duidelijke woorden die Albus Perkamentus mij heeft verteld. En ja beste lezers ik ben geschrokken van dit verhaal. Tuurlijk geloofde ik het niet meteen en gin verder met mijn onderzoek. Maar beste lezers als dit alles was dan was het niet zo erg. De moeder van Ginerva had mij het volgende te vertellen._**

**_Molly Wemel wel te verstaan. Heeft op mij verzoek haar kant van het verhaal gegeven. En ik moet u zeggen beste lezers. Onze held is niet wat u denkt. Volgens Molly Wemel heeft heer Potter. Haar man en dochter mee genomen naar een aparte kamer van het kasteel. Daar hebben ze een contract gemaakt waar in Ginny is overhandigd als een slaaf. Volgens Molly Wemel, heeft heer Potter haar man Arthur Wemel, onder de invloed van de Imperiusvloek dat Contract laten tekenen. En daardoor is de gebroken vrouw die ik voor me had zitten haar dochter kwijt._**

**_Haar broer Ronald Wemel en zijn beste vriend Draco Malfidus. Ja de zoon van onze zeer gewaardeerde vooraan staande burger Lucius Malfidus. Hadden mij het volgende te vertellen.  
"Wij zitten samen met Harry James Potter op school. En hij doet zich voor alsof hij de prins is van Zweinstein. Iedereen moet voor hem buigen en doen wat hij zegt. Alle leraren zijn bang voor hem en trekken hem bij alles voor. Alleen professor Sneep behandeld hem zoals het moet. Hij pest ons en geeft ons overal de schuld van. Het zal ons ook niet verbazen als hij Ginerva Molly Wemel mijn liefste Zusje". En dit was het moment dat ik Rita Pulpers jonge heer Wemel moest troosten om het verlies van zijn zusje._**

**_Draco Malfidus zijn beste vriend, vertelde mij vervolgens wat Ronald Wemel wilde gaan vertellen.  
"Zo als mijn beste vriend al wilde vertellen zal Harry James Potter zijn zusje gaan gebruiken voor alles wat hij leuk vind. Hij is zelfs ban dat Harry zijn zusje zelfs zou gaan verhuren aan de hoogste bieder. En wat al niet meer met haar van plan zal zijn". _**

**_Nu vraag ik u mensen. Hoe kan een jonge heer zo iets doen. En waarom laat zijn oma het toe dat de jonge die bleef leven die overduidelijk met duistere kunsten bezig is. Maar ook waarom is Albus Perkamentus niet meer zijn magisch beschermer, het is namelijk wel duidelijk dat zijn oma het niet kan. Maar ook hoe kan het dat een moeder haar dochter zo kwijt kan raken._**

**_Als er nog iets anders is dan hoort of leest u dat. Van uw eigen en vertrouwde_**

**_Rita Pulpers._**

Daphne legde de profeet op tafel en huilde zachtjes.  
"Zo is het helemaal niet gegaan. We wilden het alleen maar veiliger maken voor Ginny. En ze zou alleen maar een slaaf op papier zijn. Ze woont niet eens bij ons. En die dingen die ze zeggen wilde Harry helemaal niet". Bella was de eerste die bij Daphne was. Ze wist precies wat of Daphne bedoelde. Ze waren er allemaal bij geweest en hadden alleen maar het beste voor met Ginny.

"Harry we kunnen het aan vechten in de Wikenweegschaar. En op die manier Ginny als jou slaaf kenbaar maken". Vertelde Suzanne aan Harry. Harry die meteen wilde protesteren zag de hand van Suzanne die hem vertelde dat hij even moest wachten.  
"Harry ik weet dat je het niet wild. Maar we kunnen daar het contract laten zien van de slaaf Ginny. Zo kan iedereen zien dat je alleen maar goed wilden doen. En Arthur kan zich dan ook makkelijker verdedigen. Ik denk zelfs dat je de tweeling wel in jou voordeel kunt laten spreken. Wat we dan ook kunnen bereiken is dat Molly dan met waarheid serum de waarheid moet gaan vertellen".

Het idee van Suzanne was wat vergaand maar het had wel de beste en snelste mogelijkheid. Maar het zou wel in houden dat Harry Ginny als een volledige slaaf tot zich moest nemen. Maar voor Ginny zelf zou er niets veranderen. Ze zou alleen bij Harry moeten gaan wonen. Want die werd dan haar meester. Maar het hield ook in dat Ginny dan niets meer zelf mocht doen. Ze mocht dan ook niet meer naar Zweinstein. Dat was namelijk verboden voor een slaaf. En Ginny zou dus niets meer dan een huiself zijn volgens de tovenaars wet

Harry keek vragend naar zijn oma. Minerva keek in die heldere groene ogen van haar welp. Zijn ogen stonden nu vol met verdriet en onmacht.  
"Het is goed Harry. Ginny mag bij ons wonen. Ik weet dat jij een eerlijke vriend voor haar zal zijn. En nooit haar meester. Niemand in deze kamer gelooft het verhaal. En ik denk ook dat heel veel mensen dit ook niet zullen geloven".

Minerva nam haar welp in een knuffel en vertelde hem dat hij nu zijn patronus moest gaan oefenen. Net als de anderen. Ze kon het niet helpen om de pijn te voelen die hij nu ook voelde. Met een hangend hoofd zag ze hoe haar welp de leerlingen kamer verliet terwijl hij achter Tops aan liep. Haar welp was een heer met een Huwelijks contract. Een tweede die hij wilde doen en had nu ook al twee slaven. Een ervan was dame Zweinstein en de andere een meisje een jaar jonger dan hij. En alles wat Ginny wilde was weg gaan van haar moeder. En dan was er nog alle andere dingen die boven het hoofd van haar welp hingen.

*#*

_Dame Zweinstein luistert__.  
__(Een kleinstukje terug, dame Zweinstein zweeft met de vier geesten.)_

Dame Zweinstein had zich nu al weer een tijdje niet laten zien. Niemand wist waar ze is of was. Dat kwam door het verhaal van de pater. De huisgeest van het huis van Ravenklauw.

"Weet u echt niets van de moeder van Harry Potter is" vroeg de pater. De dame schudde van nee. Ze kon haar ook de naam niet herinneren. Zover als ze zelf wist was er nooit een Lilly Evens geweest, die hier op school had gezeten. De geest vertelde haar dat Lilly het in haar eentje had op genomen tegen het bestuur van de school. En ook dat ze de eerste heks was die de kobolden als vrienden kon zien. Maar ook de eerste heks, die durfde te vragen om in een ander huis te worden gezet. Ze was altijd al een Zwadderich in hard en nieren geweest.

Ze vertelde de dame over een jong roodharig meisje dat het altijd op nam voor de zwakkeren onder hen. En hen altijd hielp. Ze was de slimste heks van haar generatie en ook nog de krachtigste. En boven op dat alles was ze nog een ziener ook. En gebruikte ze haar gave voor niets dat goed.

Alles wat ze hoorde was verhalen over een Lilly Anderling. Maar de Lilly Evens die kon ze niet. Ze was dan ook bang dat ze haar heer de verkeerde verhalen had verteld over de jeugd van zijn ouders. En besloot daarom dan ook maar om zichzelf even niet te laten zien.

*#*

Oke waar waren we.

Het werk in de geheime kamer ging gestaagd door. Omdat er nu alleen maar vier dagen niets anders hoefde te gebeuren dat om het uur roeren was het vaak saai in de kamer. De lessen met Tops liepen voorbeeldig en iedereen had dan ook zo de patronus bezwering in een oogwenk geleerd. Het enige nadeel was dat Perkamentus en Sneep ook nog in het kasteel rond liepen. En iedere keer als Harry dan een van de twee tegen kwam werd hij meteen weg getrokken en naar de andere kant van het kasteel gebracht.

Dit was ook een van de dagen dat Sirius werd opgeroepen door Bogrod om een van zijn voorwerpen te gaan zoeken. Volgens Sirius moest dat deze keer een ketting zijn die ergens op een klif of in een grot lag verstopt. Het was dus ook ver uit de buurt. Dus een mooie gelegenheid om zich daar te laten zien. Dan kon Amalia weer de zoektocht naar hem vervolgen, en die ver van het kasteel houden.

Harry die met Daphne en Bella opnieuw een wandeling langs het meer aan het maken was had zijn hoofd opnieuw hangend naar beneden. Bella die aan zijn ene arm hing keek vragend naar Harry. Het was lang geleden dat ze Harry zo had gezien. Inmiddels wist ze dat ze alleen maar kon wachten. Wachten tot het moment dat Harry begon te praten. Het was een van de dingen die ze met Daphne had besproken.

Daphne die aan de andere kant van Harry aan zijn arm hing keek schuin naar Bella. Van af het moment dat Harry had verteld dat hij een huwelijks contract met David voor haar wilde sluiten, was ze dichter bij Bella gekomen dan ooit. Samen hadden ze een pact gemaakt om er altijd voor Harry en elkaar te zijn. Bella had toen ook alles wat ze van Harry wist aan Daphne verteld. En dit was een van de dingen die daar bij kwam. Ze had gehoord hoe ze met Harry om moest gaan als hij in een van zijn buien was.

Na een kwartier lopen liet Harry ineens een diepe zucht. Dit was het gene waar Bella en Daphne op hadden gewacht. Een beetje schaapachtig keek Harry naar Daphne en weer naar Bella.  
"Nou dames, wat denken jullie ervan als we volgende week onze nieuwe dochter op halen". Bella begreep het even niet. Maar Daphne had hem meteen door.  
"Geef je haar als ze zeventien jaar is weer terug aan Arthur". Vroeg Daphne.  
"Nee ik denk dat dan niet meer zal gaan. Maar ik zal haar wel vertellen dat het slechts een papiertje is. En dat Arthur voor mij altijd haar vader blijft. Wat er ook gebeurt. En dat ze hem en de familie die ze wild zien zo vaak als dat ze wil mag zien. Ze mogen allemaal naar het potter kasteel komen behalve Molly en Ron.

Harry moest nog wel heel veel uit zoeken maar het besluit was genomen. Hoe dan ook, hij zou voor Ginny gaan zorgen. En als ze dan zijn slaaf in het openbaar moest zijn dan was dat maar zo. Maar als dochter van een Potter was ze altijd beter af dan als slaaf.

Vervolgens nam Bella Harry in een knuffel en vertelde hem dat ze er voor hem zou zijn. En dat het nu hun beurt was om weer naar de geheime kamer te gaan. Met die woorden ging Harry opzoek naar Dame Zweinstein. Het zou nu nog maar een paar uur zijn voor dat De drank klaar was. En ook nog maar een dag voor dat Dame Zweinstein een lichaam zou hebben. En als het niet zou lukken dan zou het nog een heel jaar duren voor ze het weer konden proberen. En dat was een van de dingen die ze niet wilde. Het was ook de rede waarom iedereen zo blij was met Arabella. Arabella was wellicht de beste brouwster van heel magisch Engeland. Beter nog dan sneep, jammer alleen dat ze een snul was.

Een half uur later kwam Harry met Dame Zweinstein de geheime kamer binnen. Hij had iedereen geleerd om open te zeggen in sisselspraak op die manier hoefde hij niet iedere keer de kamer te openen. Rond de gouden ketel stonden nu Arabella en Bella. Daphne zat op en stoel en Isabella stond hardop te tellen. De ogen van Dame Zweinstein werden wijd bij het zien van de ketel. Ze keek naar haar heer en vroeg hem vragend met haar ogen, wat of er aan de hand was

Harry die de ogen van de dame zag keek even naar Bella en Daphne. Met een glimlach pakte hij de hand van zijn moeder en vroeg of Arabella het uit wilde leggen.  
"Maar Harry het is jouw idee. Van jou en die twee dames. Ik kan het niet zomaar uit leggen" stamelde Arabella.

"Dat kan jij wel mam en zonder jou hadden we dit nooit gekund dat weet jij ook wel" vertelde Bella aan haar moeder terwijl ze haar vol trots aan keek. Vervolgens lege Arabella de spreuk en het ritueel uit aan de dame. En ook dat die zelf kon beslissen hoe of ze eruit ging zien.

Als ze in het mengsel zou stappen en ze had een duidelijk beeld van zich zelf dan zou dat ook haar ik worden. Maar nu moest er eerst een stuk Basilisk gesneden worden op haar lengte. Het vlees zou pas in de ketel haar vorm aan nemen.

Nadat Harry en Daphne het stuk vlees van de Basilisk hadden afgehaald begon Arabella de rest van de Basilisk te ontleden. Ze had verteld dat het veel geld waard was en dat ze die voor Harry wilde verkopen. Harry die het geld niet wilde hebben vertelde Arabella dat ze het in een winkeltje moest stoppen in Zweinsveld. Daar was nu nog geen toverdrank winkeltje. En hij wist ook dat het een van haar wensen was dat ze die altijd al had willen hebben. En Harry zelf had al genoeg geld en hoefde dat dus ook niet te hebben. Plus met Arabella als deel van zijn familie had hij alle gratis dranken die hij maar wilde hebben en hij hoefde er niets voor te doen.

Het was bijna middennacht toen de anderen ook de kamer in kwamen. Nog een half uur en Arabella zou gaan beginnen met het grote ritueel. Dan was het nog vier uur wachten voor dat Harry en zijn vrienden ieder uur hun ritueel moesten gaan doen.  
Die vier uur lagen ze dan ook op een aantal matrassen die Minerva voor hen had klaar gelegd. Hermelien en Bella zouden zorgen dat ze ieder uur gewekt werden of verzorgd werden. Alles om het maar zo makkelijk mogelijk te maken voor hen allemaal.

In de hoek van de geheime kamer zat Dame Zweinstein verborgen met Tops. Ze had aan tops gevraagd of die haar wilde helpen met het uit zoeken van haar nieuwe uiterlijk. Ze wilde niet dat iemand het zag voor dat ze uit de ketel kwam. Alleen Isabella mocht daar af en toe gaan kijken. Ze kwam dan ook terug met een brede glimlach op haar gezicht.

Om midden nacht begon Arabella met het toevoegen van alle anderen spullen. De anderen begonnen hun spreuk te leren en keken elkaar bedenkelijk aan. Er was een hoop dat in hun gedachten rond ging. Maar het meeste was nog wel het idee dat het mis kon gaan. En dat was het laatste wat ze wilde. Nu was het dan bijna zover. Harry was de eerste die het ritueel zou gaan uit voeren.

In zijn gedachten moest hij nog even aan de laatste vier dagen denken. Het was een aantal keren net goed gegaan. Twee keer was Albus Perkamentus in de beurt geweest van de geheime kamer. Twee keer was hij bijna het toilet van Jammerende Jenny binnen gelopen toen hij iemand daar naar binnen zag gaan. Gelukkig was Tops er de beide keren bij. Ze vertelde hem dan ook dat ze gewoon even met jammerende Jenny wilde praten en dat ze geen vieze oude mannetjes bij haar op het toilet wilde.

Het maakte niet uit welke rede ze gaf dat ze hem daar niet wilde hebben. Maar deze leek het beste effect te hebben op Perkamentus. En die zouden de dames dan ook gebruiken als het vaker nodig zou zijn.

Ook was er die ene keer dat Severus sneep legementie op Emma Griffel gebruikte. Het geluk daar was dat Bella vlak bij haar en Hermelien stond om meteen in te grijpen. Op die manier kon ze Harry en Daphne in de gedachten van sneep halen. Het was niet leuk wat ze hadden gedaan maar het idee om nogmaals zomaar bij iemand in zijn gedachten te gaan kijken zou Severus voorlopig niet meer doen.

Bella was er toen wel achter gekomen dat Severus sneep een spion was voor beide kanten. Het was een manier om altijd bij de winnaar te zijn. Iets in haar vertelde al dat ze hem niet mocht en nu begreep ze ook meteen waarom. Dat had ze die avond dan ook met Harry en Daphne gedeeld.

En nu zaten die vier dan ieder op hun eigen matras. Bella keek hoe Harry opstond van zijn matras en naar de ketel liep. Met het mes stak hij in zijn vinger en liet een druppeltje bloed van zijn vinger in de ketel vallen. Ze hoorde hoe hij de spreuk op zei en vervolgens in de ketel roerde. Toen hij de derde keer rond was geweest trilde de ketel en gaf een vage licht schijnsel af.

Ze keek nu hoe Daphne op stond en ook naar de ketel liep. Daphne was een meisje dat niet echt tegen bloed kon. Maar met dit ritueel moest ze wel. En ze zou het dan ook gaan doen. Was het niet voor dame Zweinstein dan deed ze het zeker wel voor Harry. Daphne liet de druppel bloed in de ketel vallen en herhaalde de spreuk. Opnieuw verscheen er dat licht. Het was nog steeds heel vaag maar helderde dan met Harry. Toen vervolgens Marcel en Suzanne het ook hadden gedaan. Was het vijftig minuten wachten voor ze het weer moesten doen.

Langzaam ging de dag verder. Amalia en Minerva waren weer naar hun werk gegaan. En Tops hield de wacht in het toilet van Jammerende Jenny. Ze had zich vermomd als Hermelien. Op die manier had ze een rede om in het toilet te blijven.

De uren gingen voorbij en iedereen vermoeide ziende ogen. De tol die, die dag op iedereen had werd met het uur duidelijker. Daphne en Suzanne hadden de meeste moeite ermee. Maar ook aan Marcel en Harry kon je de vermoeidheid zien. Met nog vier keer te gaan werd het opzeggen van de spreuk steeds moeilijker. Poppy had voor een peper drankje gezorgde zodat ze altijd iets wakkerde waren als ze de spreuk op zeiden wakkerde dan dat ze in werkelijkheid waren.

Het was een van die drankjes die je liever niet had dan wel. Hoe wel de werking ervan wonderen verrichte was de smaak gruwelijk. Nee, dan kon je beter een Smekkies in alle smaken met oorsmeer hebben. Met nog een keer te gaan was het Suzanne die de laatste keer de spreuk had opgezegd. Het vlees van de Basilisk werd in de ketel gedaan en Dame Zweinstein volgde.

Nog voor dat ze in de ketel stapte keek ze naar Harry.  
"Dank u meester" vertelde ze hem. Harry die wilde gaan protesteren voelde een koude vinger tegen zijn lippen en door hem heen glijden. Dame Zweinstein wilde hem tegen houden. Maar was even vergeten dat ze slechts nog maar een eenheid was. Wel was het dat moment dat Harry meteen zijn mond hield. Ze verdween in de ketel.

De vier vrienden pakte elkaars hand en sloten hun ogen. Daphne begon met het eerste woord van de spreuk en iedereen volgde meteen in het op zeggen ervan. Bella die nu op het matras van Harry zat, zat tegen haar moeder gedrukt. Isabella zat naast Amalia en tops. Minerva die in een hoekje was gaan zitten keek het allemaal aan terwijl ze Sirius als hond over zijn bol aaide.

Het licht die uit de ketel kwam deed iedereen verblinde. De vier vielen meteen uitgeput op de grond. Poppy legde ze allemaal met een Zweefspreuk op hun matrassen neer en keek ze vlug na. De uitputting was groot geweest maar meer was het ook niet. Een paar uur slaap zou hen goed doen.

Ze werden dan ook meteen door de huiselfen van Harry naar de ziekenzaal gebracht. Minerva en Isabella gingen met hem mee. Dit terwijl de anderen achter bleven om te kijken wat er verder ging gebeuren. Van uit de muren kwamen alle geesten van Zweinstein aan gegleden. Ze verdrongen zich stuk voor stuk om de ketel. Om precies middennacht doofde het vuur onder de ketel. Boven de ketel kwam een fel wit licht. Er was een silhouet te zien van een vrouw. Vier lichtstralen schoten uit haar lichaam. Later hoorde ze dat ze in de lichamen van de vier bloeddonors terecht kwamen.

Tops was meteen opgestaan en op de silhouet af gelopen. Ze had een deken in haar handen en hield die met haar ogen dicht voor uit. Het was niet dat ze niet durfde te kijken maar het licht die de Dame uitstraalde weerhield haar daarvan. Niemand die zich in de kamer bevond, kon met open ogen in het licht kijken.

Langzaam werd het licht minder. En iedereen kon haar steeds beter zien. De mond van Sirius viel open toen hij de dame zag. De kaken van de mensen in de kamer, vielen stuk voor stuk van verbazing naar beneden. Tops was de eerste die bij haar was en vroeg hoe of ze zich voelde. De dame keek haar aan en zei.  
"Hee, dat voelt raar".


	12. (BTK 3) H12 Wie is toch die lerares

(BTK 3) H12 Wie is toch die lerares.

De verjaardag van Harry was dit jaar in Zweinstein gevierd. Het was gek maar een verjaardag in een ziekenhuis bed was de beste verjaardag die Harry ooit had gehad. Het was voor het eerst dat hij echt bij zijn vrienden en familie was. Het was ook weer de dag dat zijn favoriete meisje hem in haar armen sloot.  
"Dag Aristona, hoe was het logeren bij jou vriendin" vroeg hij haar vriendelijk. Toen de kleine raket die Aristona heten op hem af was gerend.

Aristona vertelde hen alles wat ze had gedaan en waar ze was geweest. Het iets waar ze allemaal dankbaar voor waren. Iedereen was nog uitgeput van die dag ervoor en wilde niet veel zeggen. Dus iedere minuut die ze naar Aristona moesten luisteren was welkom. Ze had voor Harry een tekening gemaakt en die vervolgens met trots voor aan zijn bed werd gehangen. De kus die ze van Harry kreeg deed haar enorm blozen. Aristona rende dan ook snel naar haar moeder toe en begroef haar hoofd in haar jurk. Arabella die het allemaal had aan gekeken vertelde aan Bella en Daphne dat ze competitie hadden.

Dame Zweinstein had zich heel even laten zien, om toen meteen weer terug naar de geheime kamer te gaan. Ze had nog geen controle over de magie die ze nu bezat. Ze had net als ieder magisch kind last van per ongeluk magie gebruik. En voor iemand die de magie van het hele kasteel tot haar beschikking had. En wel de magie van meer dan duizend jaar. Was het niet mis. Je kon haar nu als een gevaar voor iedereen beschouwen. Maar dat was iets dat ze met nog een paar weken te gaan voor het nieuwe school jaar, wel onder controle zou kunnen krijgen.

Niemand vond het leuk dat Dame Zweinstein alleen op school verbleef. Maar ze begrepen het wel. Zeker toen Poppy vertelde over Harry. Ze moest de magie van Harry al onderdrukken toen hij nog maar zes maanden oud was. Hij had toen alles in de huiskamer tegen het plafond geplakt. En dat was iets dat veel volwassen nu nog niet eens kunnen.  
Harry keek met een beetje schaamte naar de grond. Het was een van de verhalen die zijn moeder hem ook had verteld. Wat Poppy gelukkig niet had verteld was dat hij zijn vader ook aan het plafond had gehangen. En dan Alleen omdat zijn oma hem zover had gekregen dat hij hem weer los liet komen. Harry was toen boos geweest omdat zijn oma weg ging. En hij niet mee mocht van zijn vader. Maar toen was zijn oma nog gewoon Aneing.

*#*

Een dag later kreeg iedereen de brief waar ze allemaal op hadden gewacht. Het waren de uitslagen van hun examens. Natuurlijk wisten ze allemaal al dat ze over waren gegaan, als dat niet zo was dan was dat wel gezegd. Alleen wist niemand met welke cijfers ze waren overgegaan. En net als het jaar daarvoor was weer het groepje van Harry de beste van de hele school.  
Harry en Bella hadden de hoogste cijfers in verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. En Daphne en Hermelien streden om de rest van de vakken. Behalve kruiden kunde. Die was alleen voor Marcel. Daar had hij het hoogste punt van allemaal.  
Voor Aristona was er ook goed nieuws. Zij had haar examens van het eerste jaar ook gehaald en mocht meteen in het tweede jaar gaan beginnen. Het was iets waar ze keihard voor had gewerkt in het Potter kasteel. En ook iets wat ze stiekem had gedaan. Alleen Arabella, Minerva en haar ouders wisten dat.

De weken die nog te gaan waren verliepen rustig. Harry had nog een verassing voor iedereen maar dat kregen ze pas op school van hem te horen.  
Het was iets wat Bella en Daphne niet echt leuk vonden. De laatste weken waren dan ook niets anders dan Harry pesten net zolang dat hij zijn geheim prijs zou geven. Iets wat hen niet was gelukt. Wat wel leuk was, was dat iedereen in het potter kasteel was gebleven. En daar ook weer een heel stuk voor uit hadden gewerkt in hun boeken. Het was niet zo dat ze graag school werk deden. Maar op het moment dat ze samen waren, dan was dat gezellig. Het was een groep dat elkaar hielp bij alles wat ze met elkaar deden.

Als het om planten ging dan was Marcel altijd de genen bij wie je moest zijn als je iets niet wist. Bij toverdranken was dat Daphne. Hermelien bij Geschiedenis van de tover wereld. En tot ieders verbazing was Suzanne bijna overal net zo goed in. Alleen bij verweer en transfiguratie waren het Bella en Harry die de boven toon voerde. Er was niemand beter dan die twee bij elkaar. De manier waarop die twee elkaar aan voelde was adembenemend. Dat was iets wat duidelijk werd in een van de tover duellen die ze met elkaar hadden.

*#*

Op een van die avonden wanneer ze een beetje aan het rond hangen waren kwam tops met het idee om eens tegen elkaar te gaan duelleren. Iets wat de anderen niet echt zagen zitten maar Bella en Harry rende al naar de duelleer kamer. Daar werden ook de lijstjes van Lilly en James neer gezet. Harry die al klaar stond keek met wie hij moest duelleren. Nog voor dat hij een vraag had gesteld kwam er een gele licht straal op hem af. Het was een kietelspreuk die Bella op hem had afgevuurd.

Nou was het niet zo dat de spreuk op zich zo bijzonder was, nee integendeel. Het was een simpele spreuk die ze in het eerste jaar hadden geleerd. Het was de manier waarop Harry daarvan weg draaide. En vervolgens meteen een spreuk op Bella af vuurde. De manier waarop die twee duelleerde was net als een dans. Iets wat je bijna nooit zag tenzij iedere spreuk was gesynchroniseerd. Elke pas leek gerepeteerd. Langzaam gingen de spreuken van een simpele kietelspreuk tot de snij vloeken die ze Lucius Malfidus hadden zien maken.

En geen van de spreuken raakte de andere. Wel werd langzaam de kamer geruïneerd. Bella liet spreuken zien die niemand ooit had gezien. Het waren spreuken die ze van haar oudere ik had overgehouden. Spreuken die uit de versleutelde herinnering kwamen. En als of dat niet erg genoeg was herhaalde Harry ze meteen. Pas toen zag Minerva wat die twee aan het doen waren en tikte ook meteen Isabella aan.

De ogen van Isabella werden met de seconde groter en hing wat naar het schilderij van Lilly. Ook die ogen werden grote en stonden vol trots. Niemand anders leek het te kunnen zien maar Deze drie dames zagen het wel. Het was geen gewoon duelleer spel die ze aan het spelen waren. Het was er een van de geest. Bella en Harry waren beide bij elkaars geest gekropen. En lieten dus van te voren zien wat ze gingen doen. Dat was ook de reden waarom iedere spreuk zijn doel miste. Het was een gave die maar weinig tovenaars bezaten. En de connectie die deze twee kinderen lieten zien was ver boven die van welke tovenaar dan ook.

Het duel ging voor bijna een uur verder voor ze ineens allebei abrupt op hielden.  
"Bella we moeten stoppen ik kan niet meer. Voor je het weet raak ik jou en dat wil ik niet". Bella die net zo aan het hijgen was als Harry knikte van ja. Ze was zo buiten adem dat ze geen ander antwoord meer kon geven. Minerva beloofde hen wel dat ze een duelleer les met banning zou gaan regelen voor hen beide. Ze wist namelijk dat Banning vijf jaar duelleerkampioen van de wereld was geweest. En ze keek dan ook uit naar de eerste sessie die hij met de kinderen zou hebben. Ze geloofde namelijk nooit dat hij hen zou kunnen verslaan als ze zo met elkaar verbonden waren.

*#*

De laatste dag was aan gebroken en de spullen waren allemaal gehaald. Harry stond in de hal vlak bij de voordeur al te wachten op de anderen. Zijn hutkoffer stond naast hem en de kooi van Hedwig stond er boven op. Hedwig zelf was al onderweg naar Zweinstein. Ze hield er niet van om opgesloten te zitten in haar kooi. Het was ook die reden dat Harry de kooi ook maar beslood om achter te laten. Op Zweinstein zou Hedwig toch alleen maar in de uilenvleugel verblijven.  
Isabella was naast hem komen staan en bleef maar proberen om zijn haren goed te doen.

Met gespeelde irritatie deed Harry net alsof hij het niet leuk vond. Maar inwendig genoot hij van alle aandacht die hij van zijn moeder kreeg. Zelf wist Isabella het ook ze kon hem immers voelen. Maar ze speelde het spelletje met hem mee. Ze vond het leuk om zo nu en dan even aan hem te frunniken. Het was iets dat een moeder hoorde te doen en iets wat hij nooit van zijn tante had gekregen.  
"HAARRRYYYY" klonken er twee stemmen van boven aan de trap. Harry keek op en Isabella volgde zijn blik.

Boven aan de trap stonden Daphne en Bella beide met hun armen vol spullen.  
"We hebben geen plaats meer kan dit bij jou of niet". Vroegen de beide gelijktijdig. Harry draaide met zijn ogen en keek zijn moeder aan.

Isabella draaide haar hoofd lachend weg en durfde niet meer naar hem te kijken. Ze hoorde hem nog wel wat mummelen. De woorden die zij hem hoorden zeggen brachten haar in een schater lach. Ze hoorde het duidelijk maar durfde het niet te herhalen.  
(Harry riep mummelend, misschien moet ik toch maar van de contracten af zien. Die twee worden nog eens mijn dood).  
Harry opende zijn hutkoffer en liet de dames hun gang gaan. Zelf ging hij nog even kijken of hij niets was vergeten.

Zonder het zelf door te hebben liep hij zijn eigen kantoor binnen. Even keek hij naar zijn mantel die aan de kapstok hing. Hij wist niet zeker of hij die wel mee wilde nemen. Het was de mooiste mantel die hij had. En hij gebruikte hem alleen maar bij bepaalde gelegenheden. Dus na een kleine twijfeling liet hij hem toch maar achter.

Een uur nadat alle koffers eindelijk dicht waren stonden ze met zijn allen op het perron van 9 3/4. Het was de eerste keer dat Aristona ook mee mocht. En ze was dan ook bloed nerveus. Die dag zou ze aan Harry hangen als of hij de enige was die ze kende. Voor Daphne en Bella betekende dat wel dat ze niet allebei bij Harry konden zitten. En nog voor ze besloten hadden wie aan de andere kant van Harry kon gaan zitten zat Suzanne er al.  
"Zo dan hoeven jullie geen ruzie temaken om deze kant". Vertelde Suzanne hen met een duivels lachje.

Daphne en Bella namen lachend hun verlies. Ze wisten dat ze niets hoefde te vrezen van Suzanne. Harry was van hun en dat wisten ze. Hij zou nooit iets doen om hun pijn te doen. Wel zagen ze hoe Harry innig met Aristona aan het fluisteren was. Even keek ze met haar grote ogen de coupe rond en knikte hevig van ja. Daphne die eerste een vernietigende blik op Harry had geworpen keek vragend naar haar Zusje.  
"Nee, dit is tussen mij en Harry" riep ze met haar neus in de lucht. Harry kon de gniffel die hij in zich had niet onderdrukken. De knijpvloek die hij meteen daarna voelde kwam van Bella af.  
"Zit je vrouw niet zo te pesten. Anders slaap je vanavond in je eigen bed".

Marcel keek meteen vragend naar Harry.  
"Oooo het is niet erg Marcel, dat doe ik toch al iedere nacht. Het betekend alleen dat ik geen nachtzoentje krijg vanavond. Dus die moet jij mij dan maar geven". Vertelde Harry nonchalant

Marcel keek hem bedenkelijk aan en schudden toen hevig van nee. "Echt niet dat ik dat doe" iedereen in de coupe lag meteen blauw van het lachen.

Van uit het niets hield de trein stil. Alles werd kouder en stil. Hier en daar klonk er een gil die in het midden werd afgekapt. Aristona begroef haar hoofd onder de mantel van Harry.  
Daphne keek verwilderd naar Bella en die knikte naar Harry.

"Er is een Dementor en we moeten hem verjagen" riep Harry. Hij stond op en ging voor de anderen staan. Suzanne had Aristona beet gepakt en tegen zich aan getrokken.  
"Suzanne hou haar hier en hou haar veilig, de rest volg mij. Jullie weten de spreuk". Iedereen die achter hem liep knikte en haalde hun tover stokken te voor schijn. Toen ze net op de gang tussen de coupes waren zagen ze de Dementor Zweven. Harry wilde de spreuk roepen maar viel bewusteloos neer.

*#*

In een zij kamertje van de grote zaal kwam Harry weer langzaam bij. Zijn gelaat was bleek en Aristona zat huilend in een hoekje. Hij keek in de blauwe ogen van Daphne en in de bruine ogen van Bella. Beide keken hem zorgelijk aan maar durfde niets te zeggen. Het was voor het eerst dat Harry een spreuk niet had kunnen uit voeren.

Met een wilde blik bleef hij vragen of de vrouw die gilde was gered. Ze vertelden hem dat er niemand gegild had. Toch bleef hij vol houden dat het zo was. Na dat Poppy hem een stuk Chocolade had gevoerd voelde hij zich beter. En mocht hij naar de grote zaal. De sortering was nog niet gedaan en het feest was nog niet begonnen. Wel Moest Harry eerst alles vertellen wat hij gehoord en gezien had. Dat was het enige waar zijn oma op stond. Zou hij dat niet doen mocht hij niet naar het feest.

Toen hij zijn verhaal had verteld keek zijn oma hem verdrietig aan. Ze begreep meteen wat hij had gezien. Toen ze hem opschoot had genomen. Knikte ze rustig.  
"Harry, ik weet wat het was en ook wie jij hebt gehoord. Het groene licht was het licht ven een van de vergetelijke vloeken. Die vloek was op jou zelf gericht. En de vrouw die jij hebt horen gillen die riep. Niet Harry, Niet Harry. Dat was jou moeder. Dat was de avond van Halloween, de avond dat Voldermort Lilly heeft gedood om daarna jou te kunnen doden. En dat jij flauw viel dat is niets om jezelf voor te schamen. Wat veel mensen niet weten is de gruwel die jij hebt me gemaakt. Het is veel meer dan dat mensen ooit zullen mee maken in hun hele leven. Het zijn ook die dingen die hun tot jou aan trekken".

Zachtjes voelde hij twee armpjes om zijn nek heen glijden. Even keek hij in de donkerblauwe ogen van Aristona.  
"Harry we zullen er voor jou zijn" vertelde ze hem zachtjes. Harry knikte en knuffelde haar terug terwijl hij van de schoot van zijn oma gleed.

"Zou ze weten dat hij van ons is Daphne" vroeg Bella haar zacht.  
"Ja dat weet ik maar nu troost ik hem, het is mijn broer" riep Aristona fel.  
"Mooi dat ik dat weet. Als ik ooit problemen met jullie heb stuur ik mijn zusje op jullie af" piepte Harry.  
Iedereen liep vervolgens lachend de grote zaal binnen.

Iedereen op Harry en Aristona na zagen dat er een vijfde tafel bij was gezet. Aristona liep na de andere eerstejaars toe. En keek even terug naar Daphne. Die knikte dat het goed was en zuchtte voor haar zusje. Zelf gingen ze allemaal aan de tafel van Griffoendor Zitten.

Met hun blikken glijdend lans de oppertafel zagen ze als eerste dat Perkamentus vriendelijk aan het kijken was. Wat ze ook zagen was iets dat het bloed van Harry meteen deed koken. Met een blik opzij keek hij naar Ginny. Die keek hem schuldig aan en wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. De ogen van Bella en Daphne waren vernauwd. En keken vurig naar de persoon die naast Hagrid zat. Harry zuchtte diep. Hij telde luid tot twintig en hoopte zijn rust te kunnen bewaren.

Zijn handen werden onder de tafel vast gehouden door Daphne en Bella. Even hief hij zijn hoofd omhoog en keek naar zijn oma. Aan haar blik kon hij zien dat het voor haar ook een verassing was. Net als voor de andere vrouw aan de andere kant van de tafel zat. De vreemde vrouw die vlak naast sneep zat. Zij was een van de weinige die een lach wierp in de richting van Harry. Ze keek hem vriendelijk aan en gaf hem een knip oog.

Overal aan de tafel hoorde hij leerlingen vragen wie of ze was. En waar ze vandaan kwam. De kleine kneepjes die hij van Daphne en Bella in zijn handen voelde deden hem verder tot rust komen. En even dacht hij terug aan een paar weken daar voor. Het was de dag dat hij de vrouw voor het eerst had gezien.

**_Hij kwam langzaam bij in de ziekenzaal en keek in de twee mooiste groenen ogen die hij ooit had gezien. Voor hem stond een vrouw van een jaar of dertig. Zoiets schatte hij. Ze had donkerkrullend haar. Het haar wat hem meteen aan Bella en Bellatrix herinnerde. Haar, haar had de lengte van het haar van Daphne. En ze had ook de zelfde glimlach als die van Daphne. Maar haar neus was die van Bella.  
Ze was net zogroot als Tops maar niet uitbundig. Haar verhoudingen waren normaal. En haar gezicht straalde._**

**_"Goeden dag. Kan ik u ergens mee helpen" had hij haar vriendelijk gevraagd.  
"Nee, meester het is ik die u wild helpen. en ook zijn vrienden en vrouwen". Harry keek om zich heen en zag dat hij in de ziekenzaal was. Naast hem zat een hond die alleen naar de vrouw aan het kijken was.  
Even keek hij weer terug naar de vrouw en begon een beetje over zijn woorden te struikelen._**

**_"Ben.. bent u het. Bent u.. u het echt". De vrouw knikte van ja en vertelde hem dat het gelukt was. Dame Zweinstein had een lichaam en ze was dol blij. Ze had het beeld van zich zelf gemaakt naar dat van Bella en Daphne. Ze wist hoeveel haar meester om de twee heksen gaf. Alleen haar ogen, ze had de ogen van Harry._**

**_"Welkom in ons midden. Mw. ZANITA ZENERIA" vertelde hij haar vriendelijk.  
"Meester dank u" ze wilde nog wat meer zeggen maar kreeg niet haar kans.  
"Geen Meester. Het is Harry en meneer potter als u mijn professor bent".  
"Oke Harry ik zal het doen"._**

**_"welkom in de familie Zanita". _**

Professor Perkamentus was opgestaan en keek de zaal rond.  
"Welkom allemaal aan weer een nieuw jaar hier op Zweinstein. Ik hoop dat jullie hoofden weer leeg zijn zodat wij hen weer kunnen vullen met kennis". Hier en daar was er een klein gegniffel maar meer was het ook niet.  
"Zoals jullie zien zal er het een en ander gaan veranderen dit jaar. De lege tafel die in het midden staat zal ik later op terug gaan komen. Maar eerst nog een aantal mededelingen. Het verboden bos is nog steeds verboden.

We hebben drie nieuwe profesoren en iets heel anders. Als eerst wil ik jullie voor stellen aan professor Hagrid. Hij zal naast zijn werkzaamheden als grondopzichter ook de lessen met verzorging van fabeldieren tot zich nemen. Er klonk een matig applaus in de zaal.

Bij de volgende mededeling leek Perkamentus wat meer moeite te hebben. Het was een lerares die door het schoolbestuur was aan gewezen. Het was een dag die hij niet snel zou vergeten. Een week voor het nieuwe schooljaar zou beginnen zat Harry met zijn oma aan de tafel van het bestuur. Daphne, Suzanne en Marcel zaten er ook bij. Het zou een les voor ze zijn als hun zelf het bestuur zouden vormen. Dat was hem van te voren mee gedeeld.

Die dag kreeg hij te horen dat de geest van Bings plaats moest maken voor een nieuwe lerares. Eentje die het school bestuur al had uit gezocht. Toen de stemming kwam voor het voor of tegen stemmen. Kreeg hij opnieuw een klap te verwerken. Harry bleek nu ook de stemmen van de andere drie stichters te hebben. En Sirius die op de vlucht was had zijn stem aan huis Goedleers gegeven net als Harry.

En op Lucius kon hij ook niet meer vertrouwen. Het was namelijk zo dat Narcissa nu alle bijeenkomsten van het bestuur zou bij wonen. Het was iets waar Harry voor gezorgd had. Alleen wist Albus niet hoe hij dat gedaan had. Maar hij wist nu wel dat het bestuur alles zou gaan regelen en zo lang als Harry het wilde ging het ook gebeuren. Hij had altijd de meerderheid van de stemmen.

"Jullie nieuwe lessen geschiedenis zal van af dit jaar worden gegeven door. Professor Zeneria. Ze zal de plaats in nemen van Professor Bings. Professor Bings heeft besloten om zich teruggetrokken als leraar. Als geest heeft hij moeite met het bij houden van de lessen.

Verder zullen we ook dit jaar weer een nieuwe Verweer tegen de zwarten kunsten professor hebben. Jullie kennen haar vast wel maar toch zal ik haar voor stellen.

*#*

A/N: ZANITA ZENERIA  
ZANITA = Wolf  
ZENERIA= engel of beschermend


	13. (BTK 3) H13 Het vijfde huis

(BTK 3) H13 Het vijfde huis

Iedereen keek naar de oppertafel die vooraan in de grote zaal stond. De oma van Harry stond met de Sorteerhoed in haar handen. Ze keek wat Angstig naar haar welp, en gaf hem een klein lachje. Ze wist ongeveer wat Albus Perkamentus ging zeggen. Het was iets wat heel duidelijk was wanneer je naar de opper tafel keek. En ze wist ook dat haar lachje niets betekende voor Harry hij keek recht door haar glimlach heen.

"Verder zullen we ook dit jaar weer een nieuwe Verweer tegen de zwarten kunsten professor hebben. Jullie kennen haar vast wel, maar toch zal ik haar voor stellen, Professor Wemel" Zei Professor Perkamentus in zijn vaderlijke toon. Heel de zaal begon te klappen. Iedereen wist precies wat Harry met haar dochter het gedaan. Overal was het, het gesprek van de dag geweest. En alleen al daarom vonden ze het geweldig. Tuurlijk waren het Ronald Wemel en Draco Malfidus de genen die het hardste klapten.

Ginerva Molly Wemel was de slaaf van Harry potter. Een slaaf die hij via een Imperiusvloek had verkregen, dat was immers wat de ochtend profeet aan iedereen had verteld. En wat er in een krant stond was altijd de waarheid. Harry die nog wel had geprobeerd om een rechtszaak te beginnen, een week nadat het artikel in de krant was verschenen, (Dit enkel en alleen met als rede om Ginny nog meer te gaan beschermen), was mislukt. De rede daarvoor was niemand minder dan minister Cornelius Droebel, iets wat die weer had gedaan, op aanraden van Perkamentus.

Cornelius Droebel had er alles aan gedaan om die zaak zoveel mogelijk te vertragen. En nu dat ze zagen dat Molly Wemel hun nieuwe professor verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten was. Wisten ze ook meteen waarom Harry zo was tegen gewerkt.

Ginny die vlak bij Harry zat keek hem schuldig aan. Hoewel het haar moeder was geweest die het verhaal aan de krant had verteld. En zij zelf daar hellemeel niets tegen heeft kunnen doen. Vond ze het toch erg voor Harry. Ze wilde iets voor hem terug doen maar wist niet wat. Het was namelijk Harry die al heel veel voor haar had gedaan.

Suzanne die naast haar zat keek haar schattend aan. Even hing ze naar haar toe en fluisterde wat bij Ginny in het oor.

Ginny keek haar met grote ogen aan en toen naar haar moeder. Er verscheen een grijns op het gezicht van Ginny die je kon omschrijven als die van de duivel. Suzanne die de lach zag vormen slikte even maar genoot er ook van.

Molly Wemel die was opgestaan om de zaal toe te gaan spreken. Keek raar op toen Ginny ook op stond. De zaal was stil toen Ginny met grote passen rechtop haar moeder af liep. De gedachten in de zaal was dat Ginny meteen in de armen van haar moeder zou springen. Maar niemand had echt door, wat zich nu werkelijk afspeelde tussen Molly Wemel en Ginny.

De blik naar haar moeder was gevoelloos en dreigend haar ogen waren gevuld met vuur en haat, terwijl Ginny richting haar moeder liep. Minerva die haar kans zag komen richten stiekem haar toverstok op de keel van Ginny. Zonder dat die het door had was haar stem behekst zodat ze harder dan ooit zou praten. En ook hard genoeg zodat de hele zaal haar kon horen. "Meester mag ik u hier bij mijn zijde verzoeken" riep ze plechtig richting Harry, terwijl ze haar blik niet afwende van haar moeder..

Dat waren de eerste woorden die Ginny sprak. Harry keek op maar wilde niet gaan staan. Suzanne knikte dat hij het wel moest doen. En Daphne porde hem in zijn zij. Met wat moeite en hulp van Bella stond hij dan ook op. Angstig liep hij naar de oppertafel toe. Iedereen die zich in de zaal bevond keek hem verwijtend aan en mummelde verwensingen naar hem toe.

Harry wist niet wat hij mee ging maken en ook niet wat of Ginny van plan was. Wel wist hij dat het kwam door Suzanne en die vertrouwde hij. Ze zou niet iets doen om hem te vernederen dat wist hij zeker. Met nog maar een paar stappen stond hij voor Ginny, en keek haar vragend aan. Ginny keek hem op haar beurt met een glimlach aan en zakte op haar knieën. Ze boog diep en kuste zijn voet. Het was een gebruik die een slaaf bij haar meester hoorde te doen. Ze wist ook dat Harry het niet leuk vond maar deze keer moest ze het doen.

"Ginerva Molly Wemel, laat dat je bent niet zijn slaaf, je bent niets van hem en je hoor bij jou moeder" gilde Molly die achter Harry stond.

Opnieuw verscheen die hatelijke blik in de ogen van Ginny terwijl ze nog steeds voor over gebogen zat. Ze keek haar moeder fel aan en riep "NEE". En kuste meteen weer de voet van Harry en zei "Sorry meester voor mijn uitbarsting, en voor wat ik nu ga zeggen".

De zaal was stil naar die schreeuw maar daar trok Ginny zich niets van aan en ging door. "Nee moeder. Ik ben een bezit van Harry. Hij is mijn meester. Ik heb mijn leven aan hem te danken. Als slaaf zal ik dienen voor mijn heer. Ik durf te zeggen dat ik het bij hem beter zal hebben dan bij jou". Haar woorden waren hard en gericht. Ze kon haar haat niet meer onderdrukken.

Molly keek haar geschrokken aan. "Ginerva Liefje dat meen je niet. Hij heeft je gebruikt" piepte Molly.

"Nee moeder, u hebt mij gebruikt. U hebt hem willen doen misleiden. Mijn meester is eerlijk tegen mij geweest. Eerlijker dan mijn moeder. U hebt het recht niet om de oude gebruiken zo tegen te werken" Schreeuwde Ginny bijna met tranen in haar ogen. Door meteen weer een kus te geven aan de voet van Harry.

Molly wilde weer wat gaan zeggen maar kon haar stem niet vinden. Het enige wat ze kon doen was kijken naar haar dochter. Haar dochter die nog steeds op haar knieën voor Harry zat. Haar dochter die zich nog steeds onderwierp aan die jongen. Die jongen die al haar plannen op een rijke toekomst had vergooid. Ze zou hem eerst aan haar dochter koppelen, en zorgen voor een nageslacht. Als dat gebeurd was dan zou ze hem vermoorden. Op die manier zou ze al zijn geld bemachtigen. Haar dochter zou haar dankbaar zijn geweest en als dat niet zo was dan zou ze dat ook verhelpen, en de beste oma zijn dat ze kon zijn. Maar die Potter had dat allemaal verhinderd.

Ginny zat nog steeds onderdanig voorovergebogen voor Harry. Hoe lang ze nog zo moest zitten hing van haar moeder af. Zo lang haar moeder bleef staan moest zij blijven zitten, en zijn voet zo nu en dan kussen. Het was vernederend voor haar maar ook voor Harry. Ze wist zeker dat hij dit helemaal niet wilde op deze manier. Harry mocht niets doen, dat was iets wat hem door Marcel en Daphne geleerd was. Hij wist dat hij op het station haar weg moest duwen, een bewijs van zijn macht over Ginny. Maar dat mocht hij nu niet doen. Hij moest haar respect tonen op het moment dat haar moeder weg liep.

Molly die de oude gebruiken niet begreep bleef gewoon staan. En Ginny moest dus blijven zitten. Gelukkig voor Harry en Ginny zorgde Minerva ervoor dat Molly weer ging zitten. Harry boog zich voorover en hielp Ginny weer op haar bennen. Harry verhoogde ook zijn eigen stem en sprak tot Ginny. Wat hij nu ging doen wilde hij eigenlijk in de rechtszaal gaan doen. Maar het kon ook hier gedaan worden.

"Ginerva Molly Wemel. Als mijn slaaf heb ik het recht om jou het volgende aan te bieden. Volgens de oude gebruiken heb ik het recht om jou tot mij te nemen als het contract tussen ons niet is naar gekomen. Het contract wat jouw moeder vandaag op dit moment heeft verzuimd na te komen.

Ginerva Molly Wemel. Wil jij toe treden tot mijn Familie als mijn dochter met Minerva Anderling/ Potter tot jouw voogd en beschermer".

Ginny keek recht in de ogen van Harry. Alles wat ze dacht was niets vergeleken met het geen wat hij haar nu aanbood. Ze kon zijn dochter worden. Maar wat zou dat allemaal in gaan houden. En Hoe zou het nu met haar eigen vader gaan. Kon ze hem nog wel blijven zien. Mocht dat dan nog of moest ze die ook gedag zeggen. Haar moeder maakte haar niet zoveel uit, haar vader wel.

Ginny zakte opnieuw door haar knieën heen. "Meester mag ik hier over denken" vroeg ze terwijl ze opnieuw zijn voet kuste. Harry wierp een blik op Suzanne. Iets in hem vertelde dat zij het antwoord zou weten. Zonder geluid zag hij haar lippen iets zeggen.

"Ginerva ik geef jou een week. En dan wil ik een antwoord van jou hebben". Vertelde Harry aan Ginny. En opnieuw hielp hij haar op de been. Met een arm om haar schouders heen hielp Harry haar weer terug naar haar tafel. En ging toen snel bij Bella en Daphne zitten. Suzanne gaf hem gauw een klein duimpje en keek toen net als de rest naar Minerva. De sortering van de eerstejaars leerlingen zou nu gaan beginnen.

*#*

Albus Perkamentus die niets meer had gezegd over de lege tafel. De tafel die in het midden van de zaal stond. Keek bedrukt naar Harry. Samen met Droebel wilde hij Harry voor schut laten staan voor iedereen in de school. Maar opnieuw was het hem niet gelukt. Een van de overtuigingen die hij had gehad was dat Ginny met tegen zin bij Harry was. Dat was ook de rede geweest dat hij dat gesprek met die Rita Pulpers was aan gegaan. Maar weer was het iets dat niet helemaal volgens plan ging. Hij was er van overtuigd geweest dat Minerva het voor haar kleinzoon zou op nemen. En als dat niet het geval zou zijn geweest dan zou het een van zijn vrienden zijn, daar ging hij tenminste van uit. Dat uitgerekend Ginny het voor haar meester zou opnemen dat had hij niet verwacht. En aan het gezicht van Molly te zien, zij ook niet.

Hij begon nu ook te twijfelen, of de samenwerking die hij met Molly had wel zo een goed idee was geweest. Ze wist helemaal niets van de oude gebruiken. In het begin vond hij dat niet erg want Harry wist daar ook niets van. Maar dat hij uitgerekend de vrienden had die het wel wisten, dat was de grootste tegenslag geweest. Juist die vrienden waren een doren in zijn oog. Het was hem dan nu ook duidelijk dat hij de vrienden van Harry moest aan pakken. Als hij die bij Harry zou weg kunnen krijgen dan had hij Harry zo weer onder zijn eigen duim en kon hij niets meer doen zonder zijn toestemming.

"Aristona Goedleers" klonk de stem van Minerva. Dit was de naam die Albus uit zijn gedachtegang haalde. Even keek hij naar de tafel in het midden van de grote zaal. De hoed had nog niemand in die tafel ingedeeld. Dat was iets dat hij hem duidelijk had gezegd. Jammer alleen dat hij daarvoor in moest breken in de kamer van Minerva. Maar goed er waren nog maar vier leerlingen te gaan. En die konden nooit allemaal bij die lege tafel horen.

"ZWEINSTEIN" klonk de stem van de hoed. Albus keek hem kwaad aan. Hij had toch duidelijk gezegd dat er geen eerstejaars aan de nieuwe tafel mochten gaan zitten. Aristona stond op en ging alleen aan de lege tafel in het midden van de grote zitten. Boven de tafel verschenen ineens allemaal vlaggen met het wapen van Zweinstein erop. Ook verscheen er het servies voor een persoon.

Toen de sortering klaar was hield Minerva de hoed stevig vast. Albus most nu gaan uit leggen wat die ene tafel betekende. Langzaam stond hij op en vertelde zacht tegen de hoed dat hij hem later wel zou spreken.

"Nee Albus, als er iets is, dan zeg je het nu anders zeg ik het. Ik spreek namens de stichters en hun erfgenaam. En heb de toestemming om jou op jouw woorden te beoordelen" beet de hoed hem toe.

Albus trok een beetje wit weg meer herhaalde zijn zin. "Ik had met jou de afspraak dat er geen eerstejaars in het nieuwe huis mochten gaan zitten" snauwde Albus richting de sorteerhoed.

De sorteerhoed lachte luid en zei "Dat klopt Albus en dat vonden de stichters ook goed. Was het niet dat juffrouw Goedleers dit jaar in het tweede jaar zal gaan starten. Dus hoewel ze nieuw is, is ze geen eerstejaars".

Dit was iets dat Albus had moeten weten. Maar net als zoveel dingen had hij de aanvragen van nieuwe leerlingen aan een ander over gelaten. Het was een taak die de hoofd meester moest doen en een taak die hij niet wilde doen. Dus ook dit had hij bij Minerva op het bureau gelegd.

Met een vermoeide blik knikte hij en draaide zich naar de zaal. Wat hij nu ging zeggen was iets wat hij absoluut niet wilde doen, maar het moest.  
"Zoals jullie zien hebben wij hier zins dit jaar een vijfde huis. Een leerling mag een keer vragen of hij of zij mag worden over geplaatst naar een ander huis. Bij deze vraag zal de sorteerhoed opnieuw kijken of en waar die persoon het beste tot haar recht kan en zal komen. Dus voor iedereen die naar een ander huis wild gaan is vandaag de mogelijkheid. Weet wel je kan het maar een keer in de zeven jaar doen. Dus iedereen die van huis wild veranderen mag nu op staan".

Het verbaasde Albus niet dat iedereen van het groepje van Harry op stond. Wel verbaasde het hem dat Harry bleef zitten. Stuk voor stuk werden ze allemaal bij het huis van Zweinstein ingedeeld. Bella en Daphne gingen tegen over Aristona zitten en hielden een plaats tussen hen beide vrij.

Overal in de zaal was er een geroezemoes en een zacht gefluister. Harry die om zich heen keek, keek als eerste naar Ginny. Haar gaf hij aan dat ze ook daar heen moest gaan. Toen keek hij naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Tracy Davids keek hem vragend aan. En ook die gaf hij het teken. Tot zijn verbazing zag ze hoe ze een donkere jongen aan haar hand mee nam. Hier en daar stonden nu meer mensen op. Harry zag hoe Ginny naar een meisje met een dromerige blik liep en haar ook mee trok. En ook hoe steeds meer jongens de poging waagde.

Het was niet zo dat iedereen in het nieuwe huis terecht kwam. Nee veel kwamen weer bij hun oude huis terecht. En sommige werden in een ander huis geplaatst. Het was ook niet duidelijk aan welke ijzen je moest voldoen om in dat huis te komen. Dus veel durfde de stap niet te wagen. Toen er niemand meer opstond. Pakte Minerva de hoed en het krukje weer op. Harry was nu ook opgestaan en ging tussen Daphne en Bella in zitten.

Harry keek even over de tafel heen en zag dat er ongeveer twintig leerlingen aan de tafel zaten. Er waren ongeveer acht jongens en zes dames bij gekomen. Allemaal keken ze op toen Harry gewoon bij hun ging zitten. Achter in de zaal verscheen er een nieuwe Zantloper met het wapen van Zweinstein erboven.

Aan de opper tafel kreeg Albus Perkamentus een steeds diepere frons op zijn voorhoofd. Hij kon maar niet begrijpen hoe er ineens een vijfde tafel bij was komen staan. En al helemaal niet hoe de vlaggen met het wapen van Zweinstein tevoorschijn kwamen. Laat staan de vijfde zandloper. Wat hij wel wist was dat Harry Potter zonder zijn toestemming gewoon bij een andere tafel was gaan zitten. En tijdens het openingsfeest of het sluitingsfeest was dat verboden. Het was dus iets waar hij het zeker met hem over ging hebben. Bij die gedachte daaraan had hij al wat voor pret.

En dan was er nog die andere lerares. Het school bestuur had haar in een keer voor gedragen. Hij kon daar niets aan doen. Iets in hem vertelde dat het, het werk van Harry Potter en zijn vrienden was geweest, maar wist dat niet zeker. Hij had nog geprobeerd om Lucius bij zijn kant te krijgen. Die had hem immers beloofd dat hij altijd voor hem zou stemmen. Toch toen Narcissa in een keer binnen kwam en voor de kant van Potter stemde begreep hij het niet. Vlak na die vergadering had hij Lucius nog gesproken. Dus toen hij dit ter gehore bracht werd Lucius meteen bloedlink. En vertelde hem dat potter hem het zwijgen op had gelegd. En vervolgens wilde hij hem daar geen uitleg meer over geven.

En dan die nieuwe lerares zelf, professor Zeneria leek het heel goed te kunnen vinden met professor Anderling. Maar wat hij ook had gedaan hij kon niets over haar vinden. Er was nergens een verwijzing van waar ze vandaan kwam. Laat staan wanneer ze geboren was. Hij had nog wel geopperd om haar niet aan te nemen op het gebrek van kennis. Helaas bracht Harry toen meteen Gladianus Smalhart ter gehore. Het bleek later dat Gladianus Smalhart alles van zijn leven had gelogen. Dus ook alles wat hij had mee gemaakt, en dat wist Albus toen nog niet. Met die wetenschap kon Albus die nieuwe lerares ook niet weigeren. Net als iedereen moest ze zich bewijzen. En als meer dan 85 % van haar klassen zou slagen voor het volgende jaar dan was ze goed genoeg. En met de test die hij haar had gegeven was ze met meer dan 100 % geslaagd. De toevoegingen die ze aan zijn test had gegeven daar had hij zelf niet eens bij stil gestaan.

Nee Perkamentus kon bijna niets beginnen om haar maar te kunnen weigeren. Op nieuw keek hij naar de vijfde tafel. Daar zat Harry tussen zijn vrienden in. Hij lachte en had het erg gezellig. Inwendig wist hij al wat hij naar het feest ging doen. Zonder dat Harry het zelf wist had hij zich zelf van zijn vrienden afzijdig gemaakt en daar ging Perkamentus hem dadelijk over in lichten. En hem dan voor de keuze stellen, terug naar Griffoendor of weg van de school.

*#*

Aan de vijfde tafel keek iedereen naar Harry. Ze hadden allemaal maar een vraag voor hem en durfde hem eigenlijk niet te stellen. Het was Bella die de vraag voor iedereen stelde. Hoewel zij en Daphne allang het antwoord wisten. Wilde ze het voor de andere niet verborgen houden.

Harry knikte bij die vraag en ad langzaam zijn mond leeg. Toen hij zijn bestek neer legde keek hij even de tafel rond. En gaf vervolgens zijn antwoord. "Iedereen aan deze tafel heeft een geldige reden waarom hij in het huis Zweinstein hoort. De rede hiervoor is anders dan voor de andere huizen. De huizen waar jullie eerst zaten waren ook goed voor jullie. Dat als je van jullie persoonlijkheid af gingen. Was je dapper dan zat je in Griffoendor. Sluw in Zwadderich en slim in Ravenklauw. Was je loyaal dan mocht je naar Huffelpuf. Maar dat is niet waarom jullie hier zijn".

Allemaal keken ze Harry met open mond aan. Hij noemde net alle eigenschappen op die je moest hebben om in een huis te komen. Maar dat deed er hier niet toe. Wat was er dan wel voor nodig om in dit huis te belande. Ze hadden allemaal bijna honderd leerlingen gezien die ergens anders wilde zitten. Zelfs Korzel en Kwast hadden het geprobeerd. En daarvan dacht iedereen dat die naar de trollen academie moesten.

Harry zag hoe iedereen diep aan het na denken was. Met een gniffel keek hij naar Bella en Daphne.  
"Zal ik ze maar uit de droom helpen" vroeg hij. Beide keken nog eens de tafel rond en knikte van ja.  
"Oke luister" riep Harry. Iedereen was meteen stil en keek hem strak aan.  
"de rede waarom jullie hier zijn geplaatst is de manier hoe jullie in jullie huis werden behandeld. Meeste van jullie hadden daar geen vrienden of werden gepest. Tracy Davids wilde niets liever dan bij haar vriendin zijn. Nu was het probleem dat haar vriendin in Griffoendor zat. Ze kon geen vriendschap met haar hebben want dat mocht niet van haar huis. Juist daarom werd door haar huis gezien als uitschot.

Hoewel ze in Zwadderich hoort te zitten, vonden de Zwadderaars zelf van niet. Daarom mochten ze in huis Zweinstein. Harry wilde nog een voorbeeld gaan geven maar werd onderbroken door een dromerige stem.  
"Hallo allemaal. Mijn naam is Loena Leeflang. Ik werd in mijn huis gepest. En er was niemand die er wat tegen wilde doen. Ik wist niet meer wat ik moest doen en eigenlijk wilde ik ook niet meer terug naar school. Het was Ginny die mij naar het krukje heeft getrokken. Dus toen ik deze kans kreeg heb ik hem ook gegrepen en aan de sorteerhoed gevraagd waarom. En hij heeft mij het volgende verteld".

Iedereen aan de tafel was met stomheid geslagen. Daar zat een meisje die niemand aan keek en van uit het niets vertelde dat ze gepest was. En als iedereen eerlijk was konden ze het meisje allemaal als lijpe Loena. Al kon niemand echt zeggen waarom ze lijpe Loena werd genoemd. En net alsof er niets gebeurd was ging ze verder.

"De hoed vertelde mij dat heer Zweinstein mij wilde hebben. Mij omdat niemand anders iets in mijn zag. Hij kon mij vertellen dat heer Zweinstein veel heeft mee gemaakt, en dat alles alleen maar is wat je ervan maakt. Dus een huis met mensen die niemand wil. Is waarschijnlijk het sterkste huis die er ooit zal zijn. Dus ik zou zeggen op ons".

Even was het stil toen Harry zijn glas hief en luid riep "OP ONS, OP ZWEINSTEIN".

Langzaam kwam het feest tot zijn einde. Perkamentus stond weer op en ging voor de oppertafel staan.  
"Voor alle nieuwe leerlingen ik heet jullie welkom. Voor alle oudere leerlingen welkom terug. Ik hoop dat het een heerlijk feestmaal is geweest en dat we er morgen weer fris tegen aan kunnen gaan. Ik zou zeggen klassen oudste breng de leerlingen naar hun leerlingen kamer en een goede nacht".

Iedereen die aan de Zweinstein Tafel zat keek naar een van de vrienden die ook aan die tafel zaten. Er waren geen klassen oudste aanwezig, en ze wisten niet eens waar hun leerlingen kamer was. Toch het vrienden groepje rond Harry bleef rustig zitten en praten onderling verder. Langzaam liep de zaal leeg. Een enkeling bleef achter maar niet iedereen. Met een oog op de oppertafel gericht wist Harry dat het nu ging komen.

Van uit zijn ooghoek zag hij hoe Perkamentus naar hem toe kwam. Hij werd op de voet gevolgd door Molly Wemel. Zijn oma en Dame Zweinstein bleven rustig zitten. Geen van die twee wilde op gaan staan. En toch vanaf de oppertafel hielden ze beide een oog op het geen wat er ging gebeuren.

"Harry, Waarom ben jij niet onderweg naar de toren van Griffoendor" vroeg Albus op en vaderlijke toon. Daphne rolde meteen met haar ogen en Bella keek zuchtend naar de grond. Na twee jaar achter elkaar op school te zijn geweest. Hoopte ze dat Albus Perkamentus het wel eens geleerd zou hebben. Maar niets was minder waar.  
"Nou Albus, dat is simpel. Ik zit niet meer in Griffoendor". Albus wreef met twee vingers over de brug van zijn neus.  
"Harry, het is Hoofd meester of Professor voor jou. En zo ver als ik weet mag alleen het bestuur of de hoofd meester beslissen wie er naar een ander huis gaat".

Er verscheen een klein lachje. Harry keek naar Hermelien maar die schudde hevig van nee. Het gene wat nu gebeurde was iets wat ze verwacht hadden. En Hermelien zou dat duidelijk gaan maken aan Albus. Toch op het laatste moment durfde ze niet. Nu keek Harry even verder over de tafel heen. Niemand wilde echt dus moest hij het zelf doen.  
"Albus voor jou is het Heer Potter of heer Prosper. En nee niet alleen de hoofd meester of het bestuur mag iemand in een andere huis zetten. Ook een erfgenaam van een stichter mag dat. En zoals je weet ben ik heer Griffoendor dus ik mag dat. Sterker nog als ik wil mag ik mijn eigen vertrek betreden. Dus Albus ik zit van af vandaag in huis Zweinstein". Met die woorden stond Harry op en liep de grote zaal uit.

Zijn vrienden waren hem meteen gevolgd en de rest twijfelde maar heel even. Albus keek hem na en wist niet wat hij moest doen.

Toen Harry vlak bij de deur was riep Albus hem. "Oja Harry, Jullie hooft van het huis is Molly Wemel". Harry hield meteen stil. Hij keek Perkamentus strak aan. De handen van Bella en Daphne grepen die van hem om hem rustig te houden. Ze wisten allemaal meteen wat Perkamentus wilde. En ook waarom Molly het hoofd van het huis was. Met veel moeite kregen ze Harry weg uit de grote zaal.

Terwijl ze door de gangen liepen werd Harry wat rustiger. Ze moesten voor het eerst naar hun huis. Bij het schilderij van de vier stichters hield Harry stil. Inmiddels waren Zanita en Minerva ook bij de groep gekomen.

"Heer Griffoendor, Heer Zwadderich. Dame Ravenklauw en Dame Huffelpuf. Ik wil u allen voor stellen aan de eerste leerlingen van het gezamenlijke Huis Zweinstein. Maar ook aan het hoofd van ons huis Dame Zweinstein". Bij die laatste woorden stapte Harry op zij en liet Zanita Zeneria voor het schilderij komen. De vier stichters keken haar aan en bogen diep. Ademloos keken ze naar de dame. Het was hun doel om haar levend te maken. Maar het was de stichters nooit gelukt.


	14. (BTK 3) H14 Droebel en de dementors

(BTK 3) H14 Droebel en de dementors.

Stuk voor stuk moesten ze hun hand op de lijst leggen en mochten ze naar binnen. Het was zo gedaan zodat niemand anders er zomaar in zou kunnen komen tenzij Dame Zweinstein hen toestemming had gegeven. Het was wel jammer dat geen van de stichters in de lijst kon spreken, het enige wat ze deden was ja knikken en nee schudden. Maar de verwondering op hun gezichten toen ze dame Zweinstein hadden gezien sprak boekdelen voor iedereen.

In de leerlingen kamer ging iedereen bij de openhaard zitten. Daar vertelde Harry het verhaal van Dame Zweinstein. Het ritueel vertelde hij niet. Wel vertelde hij dat hij nu heer Zweinstein was. En dat dame Zweinstein de magie van het kasteel beheerste. En dat zij het ook was geweest die de tafel en de vlaggen van Zweinstein had getoverd. Ook vertelde Harry dat hij op papier de meester was van Ginny. Maar ook dat hij het nooit had willen zijn. Toen hij het contract door de kamer liet gaan begreep ook iedereen wat of hij bedoelde. Er was nog wel iets dat aan hem knaagde. Hij was iets vergeten alleen kon hij zich niet meer herinneren wat dat was.

Omdat er zo weinig mensen waren werden er ook maar een paar slaapzalen ingericht. Een was voor de meisjes en een voor de jongens. En er was er ook een die uit twee gedeeltes bestond en die was voor de groep vrienden. In die kamer werden ook de jongens van de meisjes gescheiden. Maar de hoofdreden dat ze toch vlak bij elkaar mochten zijn kwam door de dromen van Bella. Hoewel ze, ze niet meer zo vaak had waren ze er nog wel. En het was nog steeds zo dat Harry haar altijd moest helpen.

Die avond werd het nog laat in de kamer. Dame Zweinstein vertelde over de dingen die de ouders allemaal hadden uit gehaald. Maar ook wat de leraren van nu hadden gedaan. Ze vertelde ook dat Minerva net zoveel geintjes uit haalde als de vader van Harry, en de tweeling toen zij nog een leerling was.

*#*

Bij het ontbijt kwamen ze met zijn allen als een huis naar binnen gelopen. Het was iets dat ze hadden afgesproken om te gaan doen. Iedereen in Huis Zweinstein was in hun eigen huis niet gewenst. En nu wilden ze dan ook laten zien hoe het wel kon. Het huis Zweinstein moest en zou het beste huis worden dat er was.

Terwijl de grote zaal vol liep keken Minerva en Zanita hoe of het met het vijfde huis ging. Zanita zat vol bewondering naar haar meester te kijken.  
"Minerva, waarom is Harry zo geworden zo als hij nu is". Minerva keek haar even aan en toen weer naar haar Welp. Het was een vraag die niet zo vaak aan haar werd gesteld. En toch was het een vraag waar ze zelf ook graag een antwoord op wilde hebben.

"Ik weet het niet Zanita. Hij lijkt heel veel op James. Maar zijn karakter is dat van Lilly. In de jaren hier op school heb ik gezien hoe Lilly het ook voor iedereen op nam. Severus die door iedereen werd gepest werd altijd door haar verdedigd. Net als die peter Pippeling. En toch zijn dat ook weer de twee die haar veel ellende hebben aangedaan. Ik zal ook nooit vergeten hoe ze omging met Remus Lupin. Zijn probleem was als was in haar handen. Nooit was hij bang als hij bij haar was. En dat zelfde zie ik ook in haar zoon. Ik kan niets anders zeggen dan dat mijn welp een fantastische jongen is. En als ik iemand er voor moet bedanken dan is het Bella".

Zanita keek nu naar Bella en sloot haar ogen.

*#*

**_Op de gang liep een klein meisje met Zwarte krullen. Ze huilde en zocht naar een special plekje. Dat plekje vond ze in een leeg klaslokaal. Met haar knieën opgetrokken ging ze in een hoekje van het lokaal zitten en huilde rustig door.  
"Wat is er meisje" klonk er een stem van af de andere kant._**

**_Het meisje keek verschrikt op. "Wie bent u en wat wild u van me" vroeg ze angstig._**

**_Het schijnsel die zich aan de andere kant van het lokaal bevond veranderde in een dame. De dame zweefde naar haar toe en lachte vriendelijk. "Ik ben Dame Zweinstein. En ik dacht dat jij best wel een vriend kon gebruiken._**

**_Het meisje knikte van ja en keek op naar de dame._**

**_"Nou vertel eens wie ben jij en waarom huil je zo"._**

**_Op nieuw vulde de ogen van het meisje zich met tranen. Ze wilde het zo graag aan iemand vertellen maar van haar opa moest ze het geheim houden. Hoewel ze geen eed had afgelegd durfde ze het niet echt._**

**_"Ik zal het niemand vertellen dat beloof ik jou" zei de dame._**

**_Op nieuw keek het meisje haar dankbaar aan en knikte. "Ik ben Bellatrix Zwart. ik heb vandaag van mijn opa gehoord dat ik moet gaan trouwen. Net als mijn Zuster. Alleen is mijn man al dertig jaar. En ik ben pas twaalf. Over twee jaar moeten we al getrouwd zijn en ik durf niet. Ik wil niet". Bellatrix huilde opnieuw._**

**_Dame Zweinstein die door haar knieën gebogen voor haar zweefde. Wilde het meisje knuffelen. Ze had het zo met het kind te doen. Het was toen ook dat ze een besluit nam. "Ik weet niet of het zal lukken Bellatrix maar ik zal proberen om je te helpen"._**

**_Laat in de avond Zweefde dame Zweinstein het kantoor van Perkamentus binnen.  
"Hoofd meester ik ben Dame Zweinstein en u moet iets voor me doen". Flapte ze er meteen uit._**

**_Albus Perkamentus die achter zijn bureau zat keek even op. Voor hem zweefde een dame. Het was geen geest maar een lichtschijnsel van magie. Volgens de portretten op de muur was het niemand minder dan Dame Zweinstein. De beschermer van het kasteel die door de vier stichters was geschapen. Zij en alleen Zij zou de magie van het kasteel kunnen beheersen. Op een vriendelijke en toch doordringende toon vroeg Perkamentus. Wat hij voor de dame kon doen._**

**_De dame die nu al even voor hem Zweefde keek hem wantrouwend aan. Zijn toon was iets dat haar niet beviel. Ze vertelde hem vervolgens het verhaal van Bellatrix. De hoop die ze had dat hij haar zou redden werd meteen door Perkamentus ten gronde gericht._**

**_"Het spijt mij dame Zweinstein, maar het wel en wee van een aloude en nobel huis daar kan ik me niet mee bemoeien.  
En dat is ook iets wat ik totaal niet wil doen. Verder wil ik uw vragen om mij niet meer lastig te vallen met kleine zaken, als dat van een meisje van twaalf". De portretten aan de muur schreeuwde met afschuw naar Albus maar die negeerde het._**

**_"Perkamentus dit is een belediging naar de school. Let wel ooit zal ik hier rond lopen en dan zijn jouw dagen geteld. Dame Zweinstein werk alleen nog voor haar erfgenamen en nooit meer voor u". Met die woorden had de dame voor het eerst een stam punt tegen de hoofd meester in genomen. Nu was er alleen nog maar de volgelingen van de stichters. Daar waren er nog twee van. En dat waren James Potter en Marten Velijn._**

**_Langzaam Zweefde dame weer terug door de gangen heen. Vlak bij de leerlingen kamer van Zwadderich hoorde ze opnieuw het gehuil. In het lege lokaal dat naast de leerlingen kamer was vond ze opnieuw de kleine Bellatrix. Een beetje terneer geslagen zweefde ze weer naar haar toe._**

**_Tussen het gesnik door keek Bellatrix even omhoog. "Hebt u wat voor mij kunnen doen Dame Zweinstein"._**

**_De blik van hoop deed het magische hard van de dame pijn. Ze moest haar het slechte nieuws gaan vertellen maar wist niet hoe. Langzaam en met haar blik naar de grond schudde de dame van nee._**

**_Bellatrix keek haar aan en zag het verdriet. "Het geeft niet, u hebt het geprobeerd. Ik hoop alleen dat hij goed voor mij zal zijn. Mijn oudere zus moet ook gaan trouwen. En haar man volgt die Voldermort. U weet wel die vreselijke man die nu ruzie maakt met het ministerie"._**

**_Dame knikte dat ze het begreep en had het enorm met het meisje te doen. Achter haar hoorde ze een deur open gaan. In die opening stond een jonge vrouw. Ze had lang rood haar en groene ogen. Ze zag er lief uit en de dame Zweefde meteen opzij. Zachtjes knielde de jonge vrouw bij Bellatrix neer. "Dag meisje ik ben Lilly Evens. Jij kent mij niet maar jij bent toch Bellatrix zwart"._**

**_Bellatrix knikte en keek Lilly verdrietig aan._**

**_"Ik weet dat jij moet trouwen Bellatrix. En het zal niet leuk zijn. Maar ik weet ook dat jij een tweede kans gaat krijgen. Het zal met een jonge zijn die Zwart haar heeft en groene ogen. Maar die kans is nog lang weg. Je zult jezelf eerst moeten bewijzen. Er zullen veel dingen gebeuren die jij niet leuk zult vinden. Maar vertrouw op je eigen ik. En die jonge met groene ogen zal voor jou zijn"._**

**_Met die woorden stond Lilly weer op en liep het lokaal uit. Bij de deur hiel ze nog even stil.  
"O dame Zweinstein. Die jongen zal ook jou heer zijn. Kijk naar hem uit hij zal u uw diepste wens vervullen"._**

***#***

**"**Zanita, Zanita ben je daar". De dame schudden even met haar hoofd en keek opzij. Minerva die aan haar arm zat te treken keek haar bezorgd aan. Gauw keek Zanita naar de tafel van Zweinstein en toen weer terug naar Minerva.

"Zeg Minerva, Lilly de moeder van Harry had toch rood haar. En haar ogen waren ook groen, toch".

Een beetje vreemd vond Minerva het wel maar vertelde dat ze gelijk had.

"Maar haar naam was toch Lilly Anderling" vroeg ze aan Minerva.

"Nee Zanita. Haar naam was Lilly Evens. Maar ze was geboren als Lilly Anderling" mijn dochter vertelde Minerva met een glimlach

"Dan denk ik dat Harry de jongen is waar Lilly het over heeft gehad". Dame Zweinstein begon over de herinnering te vertellen die ze net had gezien. Daarin vertelde ze dat ze dacht dat Lilly en ziener was. Maar ook dat ze toen voor het eerst de ware kant van Albus Perkamentus had gezien.

"**Het kan me niet schelen of jij verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten wild hebben. Ik wil die hele groep van jou niet in mijn klas hebben**". Klonk er van uit het midden van de zaal.

Zanita en Minerva keken geschrokken om. Midden in de grote zaal stond Molly Wemel tegen Harry te schreeuwen. Het was duidelijk dat ze geen les wilde gaan geven aan zijn groep vrienden. Of ook maar aan het huis Zweinstein in het algemeen. Nog voor dat Minerva iets kon doen stond Zanita al op.  
"Ik moet mijn meester helpen" riep ze nog gauw over haar schouder heen.

"Mevrouw Wemel ik kan u zeggen dat u geen van ons mag weigeren. Wij hebben allemaal de hoogste punten gehaald en we kunnen gewoon aan uw les deel nemen" riep Harry op een rustige toon terug.

"Ik zeg het jullie nog eenmaal ik ben hoofd van jullie huis. En daarom maak ik uit wat wel en wat niet kan. Ik duld geen tegen spraak. Dus Harry jij houd je mond of je kunt vier weken na blijven". Die uitspraak zorgde er voor dat iedereen van huis Zweinstein tegen Molly tekeer ging. Even deed ze een stap terug maar meer was het ook niet. Harry had van Fred en George gehoord dat een kwade Molly heel erg kon zijn. Maar dat was iets waar hij zich niets van aan zou trekken.

Het was Bella opgevallen dat Harry eigenlijk heel rustig bleef. Van af het moment dat Molly tegen hem begon te schreeuwen dacht ze dat ze Harry moest gaan kalmeren. Maar tot haar verbazing en ook die van Daphne zag ze dat het niet hoefde. Het leek zelfs alsof Harry er plezier in had om haar kwaad te maken. Harry had nog niet eens zijn tover stok in zijn hand. Iets wat hij anders al meteen had gedaan.

"Dus als ik het goed begrijp wild u alleen maar de andere leerlingen les geven en niemand van ons huis. Behalve dan Ginny". Molly begon zichzelf op te zwellen als een kikker. Haar rode kleur werd nog rode en je kon zien dat ze op ontploffen stond. En Nu begreep Bella waar Harry mee bezig was. Molly die steeds kwader werd liet aan de hele school zien hoe een professor zich niet moest gedragen. En Harry genoot er enorm van. Bella en Daphne konden dat ook hun lach niet echt meer in houden.

"Nou luister jij eens goed Harry Potter. Ik professor verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten maak zelf uit wie ik les geef. En daar hoort niemand van jouw huis bij. En ja ik geef wel Ginny les want Ginny is mijn dochter hoe vaak jij ook zeg van niet. Ze is het wel en ze blijft het ook". Molly wilde weg lopen maar draaide zich meteen weer om. Met een vinger wees ze recht in het gezicht van Harry.

"En nog even voor alle duidelijkheid. Ik ben Professor Harry en daarmee hoor jij me ook aan te spreken. 50 punten van Zweinstein". Harry keek hoe Molly weg liep. Een kleine glimlach danste om zijn mond hoeken. Bella en Daphne die naast hem stonden keken hem angstig aan. Meestal als er zoiets gebeurde werd Harry kwaad. Dan had hij ook moeite om zichzelf in bedwang te houden.

Zanita en Minerva die inmiddels bij Harry stonden keken hem verdacht aan. Wat wist Harry dat zij zelf nog niet wisten.

Harry zuchtte eenmaal diep blies zijn lucht met kracht uit en draaide zich om naar de tafel. Alle leerlingen van zijn huis keken hem vragend aan.  
"Oke als Molly ons geen les wild geven dan ga ik het doen. En we doen het allemaal alleen. Mijn vrienden en ik krijgen al les van een schouwer. Dus we hebben al een voor sprong. Met het echte hoofd van onze afdeling kan ik zorgen voor vervroegde examens". Even keek hij gauw naar Zanita en Minerva.  
"Dus met kerst zullen alle tweede en derdejaars examen gaan doen voor het derde jaar. Dat doen we in verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten. Dan kunnen we aan het eind met iedereen het examen van het vierde jaar gaan doen. Als het mee zit en wij slagen allemaal dan kan zij volgend jaar niet meer terug komen" en met zijn duim over zijn schouder wees hij naar Molly.

Er waren maar vier vierdejaars in hun midden dus die waren al blij dat ze het op die manier gingen doen. Wat ze alleen nog niet wisten was dat Harry iedereen naar het vierde jaar wilde hebben. En wel met alle vakken. Het was iets wat hij de avond ervoor al met zijn vrienden had afgesproken. Maar hij had het ook al in de vakantie gedaan met zijn oma en Dame Zweinstein.

Harry ging weer aan de tafel zitten en ging verder met zijn ontbijt. Bij de Oppertafel zag hij nog dat Perkamentus hoofdschuddend naar Molly keek. Misschien dat Perkamentus wist wat of hij van plan was. En misschien wist hij dat ook wel weer niet.

Aan het begin van de grote zaal gingen de deuren open. Minister Droebel kwam naar binnen gelopen en werd op de voet gevolgd door een Dementor. Het was alsof er een lading ijskoud water door de hal heen werd gegooid.

Nergens in de zaal was nog een lach te zien. Iedereen had een verdrietige blik. Bij het voorbij glijden draaide de Dementor zijn kop naar Harry en Bella. Ze hadden hun toverstok al in hun handen en wilde de spreuk gaan zeggen. Maar opnieuw was daar het gegil van een vrouw. En opnieuw was daar het groene licht. Harry keek maar zag niets meer zijn ogen sloten zich en alles werd donker.

Een paar minuten later werd Harry al weer bij gebracht. Droebel stond voor aan de tafel bij Perkamentus. Naast hem zaten Bella en Daphne. Beide hadden een dodelijke blik op Droebel gericht. Aristona die huilend naast Daphne zat keek Harry verdrietig aan. Met een blik om zich heen zag hij dat de Dementor weg was. Met moeite stond hij op en liep richting de opper tafel.

Zijn benen waren nog wat wiebelig maar zijn blik was gefocust. Hij zag hoe Perkamentus de minister aan tikte en hem kenbaar maakte dat Harry eraan kwam. Nog voor hij bij de minister was werd hij door een hand tegen gehouden. Molly stond voor hem en keek hem recht in de ogen aan.  
"Sorry Harry, maar ik denk dat de minister geen tijd heeft voor een leerling". Vertelde Molly hem slijmerig.

Harry keek om zich heen. Hij keek in de blikken van alle leerlingen in de grote zaal. Veel eerste en tweedejaars leerlingen zag hij huilen. Sommige van de derdejaars waren ook nog aan het huilen. Hij wist dat een Dementor je het ergste van je leven opnieuw liet herbeleven. Hij wilde dus ook echt niet weten wat al die leerlingen hadden gezien. De gezichten van de jaren daar boven waren ook niet echt vrolijk te noemen. Ze huilde niet maar veel leken zich wel op dat punt te bevinden. Nu draaide hij zichzelf langzaam terug naar Molly.

Hoe rustig hij net dan ook was geweest bij Molly. Hoe meer sprak nu de haat in zijn ogen. Het was een blik die Molly niet herkende en een stap terug deed doen.

"Ik denk dat de minister wel degelijk met mij wild praten. En ik zeg het eenmaal het is heer Griffoendor voor u als ik hier op school ben. En heer Potter of Prosper er buiten. Ik neem aan dat u niet net als de minister problemen met mij wild hebben". Molly keek Harry schattend aan. Zijn ogen waren aan het glimmen. Het was iets wat haar niet was ontgaan.

"Ik zal aan de minister vragen of hij tijd voor jou heeft. Zo niet zal ik vragen of dat hij wat tijd kan vrij maken". Harry hield zijn hoofd schuin.

"U zegt maar dat hij tijd voor mij moet maken en zorgen dat hij het heeft. Hij zou niet weer een vliegles willen denk ik zo". Molly fronste haar wenkbrauwen en keek naar de minister. Er was duidelijk een uitdrukking van angst op zijn gezicht te zien. Ze wist niet waarom maar wilde het ook niet weten.

"Nou Harry het is niet netjes om de minister te bedreigen midden in de grote zaal" riep Perkamentus hem fel toe. Harry verblikte of verbloosde niet. Hij duwde Molly met zijn rechter arm op zij. Ze wilde wat gaan zeggen maar zag dat de vrienden van Harry allemaal hun toverstokken hadden getrokken, en op haar hadden gericht. Harry zelf had dat nog steeds niet gedaan.

Met een paar passen stond hij voor Perkamentus.  
"Is het niet netjes dat ik de minister bedreig. Is het niet netjes dat ik het in de grote zaal doe. Mag ik u vragen Hoofd meester. Waarom is het netjes dat de minister hier. Wel een Dementor mee mag nemen, en dan nog wel naar binnen bij een school. Waarom is het gepast dat hij kinderen van elf en twaalfjaar hun ergste herinnering laat herbeleven".

Droebel die de ogen van Harry zag stapte een paar stappen opzij. Hij was niet vergeten wat hem een paar maanden daarvoor was over komen. En nu hij weer zag dat Harry recht tegen over Perkamentus bleef staan en niet terug deinsde werd hij opnieuw bang.

Nog maar een paar stappen en hij was vrij om het op een lopen te zetten. Nog een stap en hij kon ervandoor. Iets prikte in zijn rug. Hij wist niet wat het was maar draaide zich langzaam om. De ogen van Minerva stonden vol haat. Ze keek hem recht aan en Droebel kroop ineen.  
"Terug naar mijn welp en wel nu" siste ze hem venijnig toe.

Droebel knikte en liep gauw terug. Harry had niet omgekeken. Maar hij wist precies wat zijn oma had gedaan. De stokken van zijn vrienden waren dreigend op Droebel en Molly gericht.

"Ik zal het u een maal zeggen hoofd meester. De dementors mogen buiten het kasteel en het terrein blijven. Geen een van de leerlingen mag mee maken wat die wezens kunnen doen. Dat was de afspraak die het bestuur met u heeft gemaakt. Nu kan ik mij indenken dat Droebel dat niet wist. En daarom zal ik het deze keer door de vingers zien. Wel zou ik willen weten waarom Droebel zo een wezen bij zich heeft".

Harry voelde de hand van Bella op zijn schouder. Ze had door dat hij zijn geduld begon te verliezen. En met deze kleine aanraking kon ze de spanning in zijn spieren meteen doen afnemen. Harry draaide zich van Perkamentus af en keek nu naar de minister.

"Minister u heeft net gehoord wat wij met de hoofd meester hebben afgesproken. Ik neem aan dat u het begrijpt en dat u de volgende keer niet weer zo een wezen mee de school in neemt. Zoals u kunt zien heeft u veel leerlingen bang gemaakt. En ik waarschuw u nu alvast. Als u het wel doet dan Zal ik zorgen dat u niet lang meer minister zult zijn".

Harry draaide zich om en wilde weg lopen. Naast hem hoorde hij de minister nog wat mompelen. Hij wist niet wat de minister had gezegd maar het kan niet veel goeds wezen als hij het zo zachtjes deed. Met een ruk draaide Harry zich om en had zijn toverstok onder de neus van de minister gedrukt.

"Mag ik weten wat u net zei Minister" vroeg Harry hem fel. Droebel keek naar de grond en verzamelde alle moet die hij kon vinden. Hij keek omhoog en keek Harry woedend aan. Harry echter vertrok geen spier en gaf de minister een grimas.

"Ik ben minister van toverkunst en ik maak uit waar ik ga en welk wezen ik mee neem. En als dat een Dementor is dan is dat een Dementor. En geen snotneus die mij iets doet".

Harry gniffelde een beetje en draaide zich weer om. Terwijl hij wegliep van de minister riep hij luid.  
"Dan is dit de laatste keer dat u Zweinstein binnen hebt mogen komen. U mag pas weer naar binnen als u excuses heeft gemaakt aan de leerlingen van deze school".

Droebel die nu echt kwaad werd hief zijn toverstok boven zijn hoofd. Zonder ook maar een waarschuwing te geven vuurde hij een spreuk op Harry af.

Zanita sprong tussen Harry en de minister in. Met haar hand boog ze de spreuk af en vuurde hem terug naar de minister. Deze werd vol geraakt en zakte in elkaar. Met nog een beweging van haar hand zag iedereen dat de minister was verdwenen.

Perkamentus die achter de minister stond keek met open mond naar Zanita. Haar ogen danste met vuur. Haar blik was fel en gericht. Perkamentus keek naar Minerva en zag dat die lachte. De leerlingen die aan de tafel van Zweinstein zaten hadden een verzadigde blik. Toen viel het kwartje.

Het gevoel van onmacht die zich binnenin Perkamentus bevond werd groter. Hij begon door te hebben wie Zanita was. Het was iets wat hij nooit voormogelijk had gehouden maar het kon niet anders. Zij was het en dat kon niet dat mocht niet. Dame Zweinstein mocht nooit een lichaam hebben. En toch stond zij voor hem.

Hoe Harry het had gedaan wist hij niet maar ze stond daar. En hij kon er niets aan doen. Dame Zweinstein was de gene die alles kon maken of breken. En haar moest hij voor zich winnen. Zij was nu de macht in Zweinstein. En ze had de magie van 1000 jaar tot haar beschikking.


	15. (BTK 3) H15 Zwerkbal is een hel voor Bel

(BTK 3) H15 Zwerkbal is een hel voor Bella

De eerste lessen verliepen allemaal rustig. Bij het middag eten ging dan ook meteen alle blikken richting de zandloper. Tot hun verbazing zagen ze dat ze net achter Griffoendor stonden. De achterstand die ze die morgen hadden opgelopen hadden ze nu al bijna goed gemaakt. Tevreden keek Harry naar zijn mede huis genoten. Hij zelf had immers geen enkele punt binnen gehaald  
"Geweldig gedaan allemaal. Vanavond gaan we wat afspraken maken en ons voorbereiden op het Zwerkbal seizoen".

Bijna de hele tafel keek hem vragend aan. Zij hij nou werkelijk dat we een Zwerkbal ploeg gaan vormen. Het was iets dat alleen de groep van Harry leuk scheen te vinden. De rest keek er een beetje tegen op. In hun oude huizen hoefde ze er niet eens over te denken. Ze werden bij de aanmelding al geweigerd. Maar de punten die ze hadden gekregen daar waren ze wel blij mee.

Bij het avond eten was het weer het zelfde als bij het middag eten. Als eerste keken ze allemaal naar de punten. De vijftig punten die Harry die ochtend had verloren hadden ze ruim terug gehaald. Het was zelfs zo dat ze nu tien punten voor stonden op de rest. Iets wat een heerlijk gevoel gaf bij iedereen. Toen ze volgens afspraak om acht uur die avond in de leerlingen kamer waren begon Harry zijn verhaal.

"Zo als jullie weten zijn mijn vrienden en ik de hoogste van ons jaar. Dit komt niet omdat we zo goed zijn. Nee, dit komt omdat we elkaar helpen met de mindere punten. Alleen door onze krachten die we hebben te bundelen kunnen we allemaal het beste bereiken. Iets dat we nu twee jaar hebben gedaan. Dat is ook iets waar we jullie allemaal in willen betrekken. Het zal in houden dat we iedere avond om zeven uur ons huiswerk gaan maken. Net zolang totdat iedereen klaar is. Als we dat doen dan hebben we iedere weekend vrij".

De stilte die nu in de leerlingen kamer was. Kon je omschrijven als doods. Ieder die niet tot het vrienden clubje van Harry behoorde, hoorde er niet bij. Althans dat was wat iedereen dacht op school. Het was ook immers een van de grootste roddels geweest die door de school was gegaan. En hier stonden Harry en zijn vrienden. Allemaal reikte ze een hand om de ander te helpen. Het enige wat ze hoefde te doen was ja zeggen. Op de vraag of ze ook vrienden mochten hebben in een ander huis was het antwoord ja.

Vervolgens legde Harry uit wat hun groep deed met Zwerkbal. Dat Marcel en Hermelien niet de beste vliegers waren was geen verassing. Maar voor onderhoud en strategie daar mee staken ze ver boven de anderen uit. En de twee cups die ze achter elkaar hadden gewonnen, die waren daar alleen maar het bewijs van. Het was dan ook gauw duidelijk dat de hele afdeling mee zou doen met de Zwerkbal ploeg. Iedereen zou een plaatsje krijgen in of rond het team.

En zo gebeurde het. Iedereen begon meteen met hun huiswerk en volgde het plan van de vrienden. Aan het einde van de week was iedereen klaar met hun huiswerk en stonden ze met de hoogste huis punten riant boven aan. Zelfs de leraren was het opgevallen dat ze het beter deden dan ooit. De twee nieuwe jongens van de groep waren erg slecht in Toverdranken. Het geen wat werd opgepakt door Hermelien. Die gaf hen een extra uur per week bijles daarin. Zo was dat ook voor anderen met andere vakken. En langzaamaan liep het huis voor op het werk wat ze dat jaar zouden moeten doen.

*#*

"Suzanne mag ik jou wat vragen" vroeg Ginny zachtjes aan haar.

Suzanne die opkeek van het boek dat ze net aan het lezen was, zag de serieuze blik in haar ogen. Meteen stond ze op en nam Ginny aan haar hand mee. In een klein kamertje verwijderd van de anderen. Bracht ze een aantal anti afluister spreuken aan en ging voor Ginny Zitten. Met een klopje op haar hand gaf Suzanne aan dat Ginny mocht vragen wat ze wilde. Eigenlijk wist ze al wat het zou zijn. Het was iets wat ze allemaal al eerder hadden verwacht. Maar het moest uit Ginny zelf komen, en ook de tijd wanneer ze het wilde.

"Suzanne, wat gebeurt er als ik Harry mijn vader laat worden. En wat gebeurt er dan met mijn echte vader".

Suzanne keek haar vriendelijk aan. Het was een gesprek die ze al met Harry, Bella en Daphne had gehad. De liefde die Ginny voor haar vader had was enorm. Het was ook iets dat ze niet kapot wilde maken. En hoewel Daphne een hoop van de oude gebruiken wist. Wist Suzanne weer meer van de gevoelens die er in om gingen. En de liefde voor haar vader was er een van.

Met veel rust in haar stem vertelde Suzanne wat Harry voor haar zou doen. Ook vertelde ze dat ze dan meteen twee nieuwe moeders zou hebben. Dat zouden Bella en Daphne zijn. Het fijt dat Bella, Bellatrix was dat vertelde ze nog niet. Ze vertelde ook dat ze altijd haar echte vader mocht zien. En al haar broers. Maar haar moeder en Ron dat mocht niet. Althans die mochten niet op het Potter kasteel komen.

De uitleg van Suzanne ging nog tot laat in de avond door. Aan het einde was Ginny er over uit wat ze wilde gaan doen. En dat zou ze die maandag gaan vertellen.

*#*

Ondertussen werd er op de slaapzaal van de vrienden een andere vraag gesteld.  
"Harry hoe is jou eigenlijk gelukt om dame Zweinstein als lerares te krijgen voor geschiedenis, met bijna 100 % van de stemmen uit het bestuur de stemmen". Vroeg Hermelien hem in eens.

Harry lachte breed en dat deed Daphne ook. Met een gebaar gaf hij aan Daphne aan dat zij het mocht gaan zeggen. Ondertussen was Harry op gestaan en kwam terug met een brief. Deze legde hij opgevouwen op tafel neer en keek naar Daphne.

"Nou het is allemaal gebeurd nadat wij in een restaurant waren aangevallen door Lucius Malfidus. Die avond heeft Narcissa Malfidus gezien wat Harry hier allemaal kan".

(Het gene wat nog niemand had verteld aan de anderen was dat Harry Stok loze magie kan doen. Het is niet zo dat hij het nog gedaan heeft na die aanval van Lucius. Nee, het was hem niet meer gelukt. Maar het idee dat hij het kan als hij heel kwaad was. Dat gaf al aan waar hij toe in staat zou zijn als hij volwassen was. En met alles wat Harry al had laten zien was dit iets wat daar weer ver boven uitstak.)

"Die avond heeft hij Narcissa naar het ziekenhuis laten brengen. Het gaf hem de mogelijkheid om Lucius een hak te zetten. Maar dat wisten wij zelf ook nog niet hoor" vertelde Daphne snel. "Bij het ministerie toen Lucius mij vertelde dat hij mij als de vrouw van Draco wilde hebben. Heeft Harry hem verteld dat hij Narcissa heeft gered. En daardoor haar tot zijn slaaf kon maken. Hoewel het een gok was van Harry bleek het later toch echt zo te kunnen zijn. Maar het gaf hem meer mogelijk heden dan dat hij met Ginny heeft.

Dit was iets dat wij ook allemaal niet wisten. Maar wat we nu wel weten is dat Narcissa aan onze kant staat". Even hield Daphne stil en keek naar de brief. Ze pakte hem op en las hem even snel door. Ze wilde er zeker van zijn dat ze niets was vergeten. De stilte die steeds meer aanwezig was in de kamer was om te snijden.

"Op de dag dat wij de brief van Arthur kregen, kregen wij nog twee briefen. Een ervan was van Minerva en de andere van Narcissa. Enkel die van Narcissa hebben wij pas een paar degen later open gemaakt. En sinds die dag hebben ik en Suzanne heel veel contact met haar. Zij weet meer van de oude gebruiken dan wie dan ook. Net zoals nu met Ginny. Wij wisten in grote lijnen wat we konden gaan doen. Maar Narcissa weet het echt allemaal. Hoewel Harry haar nu tot zijn dochter kan gaan maken. Heeft Ginny het recht om als ze Zeventien is weer terug te gaan naar haar vader en opnieuw zijn naam aan te nemen. Het geen dat Harry en wij allemaal willen. Maar die keuze is en blijft voor Ginny. Maar zoals ik al vertelde is er veel meer dat Harry met Narcissa kan doen dan met Ginny". Daphne vouwde de brief opnieuw open en begon hem voor te lezen.

**_Geachte heer Potter/ Griffoendor/ Prosper._**

**_Jongsleden heeft u mijn man op het fijt gewezen dat u mij tot uw slaaf kunt benoemen.  
Iets dat ik met beide handen zou aanpakken als u dat zou doen.  
Mijn man is op dit moment weg dus van deze brief weet hij niets._**

**_U hebt het recht om mij tot slaaf te benoemen.  
Ik weet niet of dat een Bluf van u was, maar het is wel waar  
U hebt ook het recht om mijn huwelijk on grondig te verklaren.  
Daardoor zou u mij tot uw vrouw kunnen maken. Maar ook uw seks slaaf.  
_****_Ik weet dat u het laatste niet zal doen.  
Maar het valt wel onder uw mogelijkheden._**

**_Dit zijn de meest drastische mogelijk heden die u tot uw beschikking heeft.  
En hoe graag ik ook uw slaaf wil zijn en dat meen ik.  
Lijkt het mij niet de beste oplossing.  
Mijn man zal mij namelijk niet kwijt willen.  
De vrouw achter de man speelt namelijk een grotere rol in de oude gebruiken dan menig nog zal weten.  
De vrouw in kwestie zorgt namelijk voor de feestjes en bijeen komsten.  
Maar ook voor het beeld dat u als heer uitstraal naar anderen._**

**_Als voorbeeld kunt u uw eigen feest zien aan het begin van het jaar.  
U heeft daar vijanden en vrienden gemaakt.  
Meer vrienden dan vijanden is mij opgevallen.  
Ik neem aan dat uw vrienden het feest niet hebben voorbereid.  
Maar dat het Mevrouw Goedleers en mevrouw Bonkel zijn geweest.  
Later zullen uw vrouw of vrouwen het moeten gaan doen. _**

**_Nu even terug op mijn persoon.  
Zoals ik u al vertelde ik zou graag uw slaaf zijn.  
Maar er zijn andere mogelijk heden die beter voor u zijn dan mij als Slaaf.  
Dus op dit moment ben ik een gevangene in uw woord.  
En voor mijn vrijheid uit slavendom kunt u het volgende van mijn man eisen.  
Ik raad het u ook aan omdat te gaan doen._**

**_Als eerste kunt u hem vragen zich aan te sluiten bij uw huis.  
Hij zal dat zeker niet doen. De vernedering zou teveel zijn.  
Ten tweede kunt u hem weigeren met u te spreken.  
Echter geeft het uw meer nadeel dan voordeel dus doe dat niet.  
U kunt als derde het volgende aan mijn man vragen._**

**_Dit is ook het geen wat ik u zal aanraden.  
U kunt hem vragen om mij in zijn naam zaken mat u te laten doen.  
Ik zal de zaken van de Wikenweegschaar en het schoolbestuur tot mij nemen.  
En u kunt hem dan opdragen dat ik uw adviseur wordt.  
Dit heeft als voordeel dat ik voor hem kan spioneren.  
Dat is iets wat ik hem wijs zal maken. _**

**_In ruil daarvoor zal ik tot uw beschikking zijn wanneer u maar wild.  
En dichter bij mijn Familie.  
Ik zal een eed van vertrouwen afleggen op mijn magie en leven.  
En u en uw vrienden gaan dienen._**

**_Narcissa Zwart._**

Als het al niet stil was geweest in de kamer was het, het nu zeker wel. Allemaal keken ze van Daphne naar Harry. Hun monden stonden open. Hermelien was de eerste die wat geluid maakte.  
"Weet ze dat jij Familie bent Bella". Bella knikte en verteld dat het goed zat. Daphne keek het even aan en ging weer verder.

"Zoals jullie zien heeft Harry haar raad opgevolgd. Door Narcissa als onze Adviseur te laten dienen en voor Lucius in de plaatst te laten zitten. Heeft Lucius zijn vrouw mogen behouden. Maar wij hebben zijn stem. Mocht hij deze overeenkomst ooit breken kunnen wij Narcissa tot onze slaaf maken. Iets dat ze zelf maar wat graag zou doen".

*#*

Weken gingen voorbij. De eerste Zwerkbal wedstrijd tussen Zwadderich en Griffoendor was geweest. Griffoendor had maar net aan verloren. Voor huis Zweinstein was het de volgende wedstrijd die op het schema stond. Iedereen had hun plaats in en om het team gevonden. Met veel trainingen kwam het eindelijk tot een heel team.

De huis punten liepen steeds hoger op en ze stonden dan ook riant aan de leiding van de huispunten. Hoewel Molly en Sneep elke mogelijkheid aan pakte om hen punten af te kunnen pakken. Bleven ze ver boven alles uitstaan. Veel van de andere professoren keken op van de stappen die de leerlingen hadden gemaakt. Bijna heel het huis Zweinstein lag ver voor de anderen. De tweedejaars maakte de grootste stappen en de vierde jaar werden alleen maar beter. Een aantal Professoren hadden hen ook gevraagd of ze met kerst al hun examens wilde gaan doen. En dat was nou juist het genen wat ze allemaal wilde. De tweedejaars wilde zelfs al een aantal examens voor de derdejaars gaan doen.

Toen Harry aan gaf dat ze met kerst allemaal het examen van verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten voor het derde jaar wilde gaan doen was Molly woedend. Volgens haar konden ze nooit slagen want er was geen betere Professor als zij. Nu was het derde jaar examen voor de tweedejaars wat te hoog gegrepen. Maar die deden dan ook die van de tweede jaar. Op die manier konden samen aan het einde van het jaar allemaal die van het vierde jaar gaan doen. En misschien dat de tweedejaars dat in de vakantie konden doen.

Toen brak de ochtend van de eerste wedstrijd van het huis aan. Harry en Bella waren enorm opgewonden. Daphne en Suzanne wat minder. Overal in de zaal klonken er verwijten naar de leerlingen van het huis Zweinstein. Het leek wel of niemand hen maar ook iets gunde. Overal klonken er geluiden op dat ze slecht waren en dat een stelletje kneuzen er niets van konden. Maar Harry keek alleen maar tevreden de tafel rond.

Hij wist als geen ander dat ze het zouden kunnen als ze het maar wilden. Om negen uur stond hij op en ging naar het zwerkbal veld. Hij werd op de voet gevolgd door het hele huis. Het was net als de lessen. Ze waren een huis en zouden dat uitstralen ook. Hoewel ze allemaal vrienden hadden in de andere huizen waren ze toch een.

Leo Jordaan die aan de microfoon zat noemde de spelers van de Zwadderaars op. Daarna begon hij met het op noemen van de spelers van huis Zweinstein. Twee vierdejaars jongens waren de drijvers van Zweinstein.  
"Als wachter hebben we Tracy Davids". Leo had het nog niet om geroepen of iedereen van Zwadderich ging tekeer. Het was een schandaal en ze kon er niets van. Er was een rede dat er geen dames speelde bij Zwadderich en Tracy was de rede. Ze was slecht werd er geroepen. Bella gaf haar een Zetje en ze liep het veld op.

"Daar zijn de jagers van Zweinstein. Het zijn Daphne Suzanne en Bella". Klonk de stem van Leo Jordaan weer. Als laatste riep hij dat Harry hun zoeker was.  
En de wedstrijd was begonnen. Harry tuurde in het rond opzoek naar de snaai. Bella die de Slurk al had gooide hem naar Daphne. Daphne naar Suzanne en Suzanne naar Bella.  
"10-0 voor Zweinstein" gilde Leo Jordaan.

Het was een wedstrijd die ze nog nooit eerder hadden gezien op Zweinstein. Voordat iedereen het wist stond het huis van Zweinstein al met 180- 0 voor. Zwadderich had geen poot om op te staan. Draco de zoeker van Zwadderich schreeuwde alleen maar. Hij vervloekte Harry, hij vervloekte zijn eigen team. Hij vervloekte zelfs de Professoren van de school.

Harry keek ineens om. Hij gilde naar Bella. Bella die net aan aanval deed schoot omhoog naar Harry. Nog voor ze kon vragen wat er was voelde ze het ook. Het werd kouder en kouder. Harry hing ver boven het veld en wist dat hij het als eerste voelde.  
"Ga naar beneden en waarschuw de rest".

Bella die als geen ander wist wat of Harry dacht deed meteen wat hij vroeg. Bella vertelde het aan Daphne en ging weer terug naar Harry. Daar in de verte verscheen de eerste Dementor. Harry keek omlaag en zag dat de tribunes aan het leeg lopen waren. Het was hen gelukt. De leerlingen zochten een veilige plek. Nu hoefden ze alleen nog maar de Dementors te verdrijven. Langzaam kwamen de wezens op hen af gevlogen. Harry had zijn toverstok geheven en wachtte af.

Achter in zijn gedachte hoorde hij opnieuw de gillende vrouw. Hij wist nog steeds niet echt wat het was. Maar het voelde niet goed. Zijn ogen werden slap en hij dreigde opnieuw flauw te gaan vallen. Zijn grip werd wat losser op zijn bezem en Bella zag het.

Ze zorgde er meteen voor dat ze tussen Harry en de Dementors in kwam vliegen.

"Dood die Harry Potter nu". Klonk het in haar gedachte.  
"Hoe kon je hem zo laten gaan" klonk de stem van Voldermort. En ze zag hem. Ze zag hoe hij zijn stok op haar had gericht.  
"Die niets nut van een Harry Potter. Je kon hem zo vermoorden. Hij was binnen jouw bereik en het had geen moeite gekost. Maar nee mevrouw moest hem naar buiten lijden". Zijn stem was vol haat. Bella wist dat ze herinneringen zag maar niet van wanneer.

Ze voelde de haat van Voldermort en zag de ouders van Marcel. Ze zag zich zelf een baby'tje in een kas lagen. En ze hoorde de schreeuwen van pijn. Ze hoorde de ouders van Marcel. Ze zag Lucius lachen met een man. Het was haar man van vroeger. Ze lachte luid om de dood van Ted Tops. O god ze hoorde hoe trots ze waren dat ze hem hadden gedood.

Nu zag Ze Harry, de kleine Harry. Hij kwam krom van de pijn naar binnen gelopen bij Arabella. Ze zag hoe hij verstijfde bij haar aanraking. Ze zag hoe Voldermort uit zijn litteken op zijn hoofd ontsnapte. Harry werd ouder Ze zag hem zitten in een hoekje van de zijkamer. Ze zag hem zitten bij Klieder en vlek.

Nu zag ze Harry in haar droom. Hij werd vervloekt door Voldermort. Hij werd vervloek voor haar ogen. Hij kwam haar redden.  
Ze zag hoe Harry op het ziekenhuis bed lag onder het bloed. En ook hoe Harry de vloek opving van Ron. De tijden dat ze dacht dat ze hem kwijt was.  
Bella gilde het uit. Haar schreeuw was bij het kasteel te horen. Ze zag nog net iets zilverig langs komen. En ze viel flauw.

Vaag hoorde ze geluiden. Ze wist niet waarvandaan ze kwamen. Haar lichaam schudde en er klonk paniek. Vaag kon ze schimmen zien maar wist niet wat of wie. De klanken van voeten op een stenen vloer vertelde haar dat ze in het kasteel was. Het kletsen van het geluid tegen de muren was oor verdovend. Ze wist dat ze weg was van de Dementors maar de beelden bleven maar komen.

Ze zag zichzelf huilend zitten bij een voor deur. Haar oudere zuster Adromeda die weg liep. Haar opa die schreeuwde dat ze nooit meer welkom was in de Familie. Ze voelde het lichaam van een man die haar vader kon zijn tegen haar eigen lichaam van 15 jaar. Ze was uitgehuwelijkt en daar lag ze dan. Een man van 40 jaar boven op haar, die haar naakte lichaam streelde en gebruikte voor zijn eigen lust en genot.

Ze voelde wat zachts en deed haar ogen een stukje open. Ze wist dat ze op een bed lag maar wist niet waar. Naast haar voelde ze een hand. Met haar hand wat voelend voelde ze over de deken. Ze voelde haren en streek er door heen. Het hoofd dat eraan vast zat keek op. De groenen ogen keken haar vermoeid aan. Alles wat ze had gezien was een herinnering. Haar Harry leefde nog en ze zag hem. Naast hem stond haar Daphne, ook haar zag ze. De tranen kropen weer in haar ogen en ze begon langzaam te huilen.

Harry en Daphne die haar meteen in een innige knuffel namen en haar omhelsde. De deuren die van de zieken zaal sloegen open en ze zagen Droebel die samen met Perkamentus naar binnen kwamen gestormd.


	16. (BTK 3) H16 Zweinsveld

(BTK 3) H16 Zweinsveld

Bella zat op het ziekenhuis bed in de armen van Harry en Daphne. Achter hen ging de deur open. Even hadden ze het niet door. Toch de snelle voetstappen die richting het bed gingen wezen erop dat de persoon op weg was naar hen drieën.

De stem van Minerva klonk ineens luid en riep. "Minister Droebel ik raad u aan om weg te gaan bij mijn welp. Ik denk niet dat hij u nu wild zien of ook maar wilt spreken".

Minerva had de woorden nog niet gezegd of de aura van Harry begon licht te geven. Bella hield haar armen strakker om Harry heen. Het idee dat zij hier ineen ziekenhuis bed lag deed haar gedachten niet veel goeds, en wist ook zeker dat het niet goed zou zijn voor Harry. Ze kon zich nog heelgoed herinneren wat Harry met Lucius had gedaan toen hij hen had aan gevallen in het restaurant. Dat is een dag dat ze Harry altijd dank baar blijven.

Haar knokkels werden wit van de kracht die ze nodig had om Harry vast te houden. Daphne die inmiddels het zelfde deed als Bella was op de schoot van Harry gekropen. Zanita die voorbij Minerva was gelopen legde haar handen op de schouders van Harry.

"Meester uw Oma zal het wel regelen. Word alsjeblieft weer rustig". Vertelde ze hem vriendelijk. Haar woorden waren goed bedoeld maar ze hielpen niet.

Harry hoorde Droebel nu ook tegen zijn oma tekeer gaan. En zijn oma net zo hard tegen de Minister.

"Minister ik verzeker u, u kunt beter weg gaan".

"Minerva ik moet hem mijn verontschuldigingen uit brengen richting Harry. Ik had ze niet meer in de hand".

De woorden van de minister waren niet de juiste geweest. Harry's ogen schoten open en ze gaven duidelijk licht. Zijn magie voerde hoogtij door zijn lichaam heen. Langzaam probeerde hij van het bed te glijden. Het was wat moeilijker nu dat Daphne op zijn schoot zat maar met een simpele en kleine Zweefspreuk bracht hij Daphne op het bed.

Bella liet haar grip versoepelen en liet hem los. Ze wist dat ze maar zoveel voor hem kon doen. Nu was het punt bereikt dat Harry echt kwaad was. Nu wist ze ook dat ze de Patronus van Harry als laatste had gezien. Het was hem nog nooit gelukt als er een Dementor voor hem had gestaan. Maar nu ze het op haar hadden gemunt. Ja, toen kwam zijn echte Patronus er uit.

Harry draaide zich om naar de Minister toe. In de zieken zaal zag hij nu ook Lucius en Narcissa staan. Net buiten de deur stonden de anderen mensen van hun huis. Met een kleine beweging van zijn vinger sloeg hij de deur dicht. Zanita ging voor hem staan en vertelde hem nog eens dat hij rustig moest worden. Voor Harry maakte het echter geen verschil. Hij was rustig boos maar rustig.

Nu keek Zanita recht in zijn ogen. "Merlijn" vroeg ze duidelijk. En zag een kleine flikkering in zijn ogen.

Harry zei niets en draaide zijn ogen naar Lucius. De angst in de ogen van Lucius ontging de drie vrienden niet. Minerva kwam nu naar haar kleinzoon toe. "Harry laat de Minister gaan" zei ze hem duidelijk.

Harry schudde langzaam van nee.

Minerva wist waarom hij nee zei. En inwendig moest ze hem daarin ook gelijk geven. Als ze het bij haar kleinzoon hadden gedaan hadden ze haar ook tegen moeten houden.

"Oma Mini laat me gaan ik doe niets als hij ook niets doet. Dat beloof ik" vertelde Harry zijn oma.

Minerva knikte en stapte opzij.

Met een paar passen stond hij voor Droebel. Lucius piepte dat hij het niet geloofde van de respectloze toon die Harry aan de minister toonde. Maar hij kreeg een zwijgspreuk van Zanita over zich heen. Nu keek de minister Harry recht aan. Hij zag hoe zijn ogen licht gaven en deed een stap terug. Harry blies gevaarlijk lucht uit zijn neus en deed nog een stap dichter bij de minister.

"Minister ik wilde u er met een waarschuwing van af laten komen. Maar helaas zal dat nu niet meer gaan. De dag dat u voor ons staat in de Wikenweegschaar is de dag dat ik u pak voor alles dat u heeft. Ik heb u de laatste keer verteld dat ik geen Dementor hier op deze school wild zien. Misschien niet met de zelfde woorden maar wel met die bedoelingen.

Echter hebt u het zelfde probleem als Albus en Molly. U, kunt ook niet zo goed luisteren.  
Harry wilde nog wat gaan zeggen.

Van achter hem gilde Daphne naar hem.

Harry draaide zich om en Zag Bella liggen. Haar ogen waren weggedraaid en haar lichaam schudde hevig. Zonder veel woorden vlogen de deuren open. Lucius en Perkamentus werden door een onzichtbare kracht naar buiten gedrukt. Droebel die aan de grond genageld stond zag ze voorbij komen en naar buiten glijden. In eens voelde hij ook een duw en lag ook op de gang voor de zieken zaal.

De deuren sloegen dicht en Harry stond voor Bella. Met een hand pakte hij de hand van Daphne. "Haal me binnen Bella Haal me binnen".

Iedereen in de zieken zaal keek hoe hun ogen weg draaide. Minerva die er als eerste naast stond legde hen beide naast Bella in het bed. Zanita vroeg wat er aan de hand was en keek net als Narcissa Zorgelijk. Het was opgevallen dat alleen diegene die er niet mochten zijn naar buiten waren gegooid. Narcissa was er bij komen staan en keek nu ook zorgelijk naar haar Zusje.

"Minerva ik voelde een kracht in het kasteel van een enkel persoon die kracht heb ik maar een keer eerde gevoeld dat was de kracht van Merlijn. En deze was groter dan dat.

Minerva die even opzij keek sloot haar ogen. "Dame Zweinstein, wat u nu hebt gevoeld was de kracht van uw heer. Een kracht die hij alleen maar heeft bij het verdedigen van zijn familie. Als iets hun in de weg staat zal hij zijn leven geven voor wat hem dierbaar is. Voor de rest is hij bang voor die kracht. Hij is te bang om hem te laten zien of ook maar te gebruiken. En de plek waar ze nu zijn is in de wereld van Voldermort".

Narcissa haalde hoorbaar happend naar Adem. En keek met afschuw naar Minerva.  
"Is hij nu met hij die niet genoemd mag worde aan het vechten".

Minerva knikte en keek naar haar welp. "Nu is het wachten en hopen dat ze er gauw weer uit komen. Tot nu toe heeft Voldermort nog nooit gewonnen maar we weten het nooit".

*#*

Harry voelde zijn ogen weg draaien en viel. Hij stond weer in de kamer met de vieze matras. Naast hem stond Daphne. Echter anders dan de andere keren was de kamer nu leeg.

"Harry waarom heb je me mee genomen".

Harry die met zijn ogen de kamer afzocht zei even niets. "Daphne er komt een tijd dat ik misschien niet kan helpen. En als die tijd komt moet jij het doen. Bella heeft in de gedachte wereld alle hulp nodig die ze kan krijgen. Zoals je weet loopt hier een Voldermort rond, en bij jouw en mij is ze het sterkst dat weet je".

Daphne knikte en pakte angstig zijn hand. In de gang, buitte de kamer keek Harry naar links en rechts. Iets in hem vertelde dat er iets niet klopte. Hij kon alleen niet zeggen wat of dat was. Voet voor voet liep hij langzaam door de gang heen. Hij werd op de voet gevolgd door Daphne. In de kamer waar hij eerst was geweest stond in die hoek de zelfde Tafel. Aan die tafel zat Narcissa.

Langzaam liep hij op haar af. Ze bewoog niet en gaf ook niet aan dat ze hem hoorde. Met een hand op haar schouder schudde hij haar schouder. Haar hoofd viel naar achteren en haar ogen waren wijd open. Het herinnering 's beeld van Narcissa was dood. Hoe, wat, en waarom waren de woorden die meteen bij hem naar boven kwamen. Er speelde van alles door hem heen maar hij begreep het niet.

Hij verliet de kamer en keek in het rond. Het huis leek groter dan de vorige keer. Er waren meer kamers, dus ook meer plaatsen om te verstoppen. De beneden verdieping leek onbewoond. Maar boven klonk er wat gestommel. Daphne durfde niet naar boven maar ging wel mee. Ze deed het voor Bella. Voor iedere ander was ze op de loop gegaan. Maar voor Bella zou ze alles doen.

De trede van de trap kraakte onder hun voeten. Boven was er opnieuw een gang. Er waren verschillende deuren maar er was er maar een open. Vast beraden en zijn toverstok in de aanslag, ging Harry op de deur af. Met zijn hand deed hij hem langzaam open. Binnen was een persoon. Een jonge man met krullen.

Die jonge man zat trillend op de grond en keek angstig naar de deur.  
"Wie zijn jullie wat moeten jullie hier" riep de jonge uit.

Harry keek naar hem met grote ogen. Daphne die aan zijn T-shirt trok fluisterde hem toe dat het een jonge Sirius was. Weer keek Harry en zag het nu ook.  
"We zijn opzoek naar Bella. Weet jij waar ze is".

Een schokkerige hand van de jonge gaf aan dat ze weer naar beneden moesten. Toen ze weer in de gang stonde hoorde ze de jonge zeggen dat ze naar de kelder moesten.

Van uit het niets klonk er een gegil en de stem van Bella dat hij haar los moest laten. Harry die het meteen op een lopen zette ging op het gegil af. Hij keek niet waar hij liep en rende door. Daphne die hem met moeite bij kon houden zag hoe gefocust hij was. Daar in de kelder aan het einde van die gang was er een klein lichtje te zien. Midden in die kamer stond Voldermort.

Neerbuigend en met een tikkeltje afgunst keek hij naar Harry. In de hoek van die kamer zat Bellatrix. Haar mond was dicht. Het leek op een stuk plakband van de dreuzel wereld die haar het zwijgen had opgelegd. Harry keek in de rode ogen van Voldermort. De haat die hij nu voor hem voelde was onbeschrijfelijk. Het was alsof iets het van hem over nam. Alles werd Zwart voor de ogen van Harry.

Hij ging recht op Voldermort af en Daphne keek het aan. Harry had zijn Toverstok al niet meer in zijn hand en ging hem met zijn vuisten te lijf. Daphne hoorde Voldemort nog een poging wagen om de Cruciatusvloek op Harry los te laten maar hij was al te laat. Harry leek op een bezetenen. Je kon letterlijk aan Harry zien dat hij uit was op bloed. Hij wilde Voldemort en hij zou hem krijgen ook.

Daphne liet Harry begaan en zorgde meteen voor Bellatrix. Hoewel ze bang was voor Voldemort was Bellatrix alles voor haar. Het maakte haar niet uit wat Voldemort zou doen, ze moest Bellatrix bevrijden. Met haar toverstok toverde ze de boeien weg van Bellatrix en ook het plakband. Bellatrix haalde diep adem en toverde meteen een kist. Ze deed de klep open maar verder niets.

Ze zag hoe Bellatrix aan het genieten was van het fijt dat Harry aan het winnen was van Voldermort. Daphne begreep het niet echt een keek gefascineerd naar Bellatrix. Bellatrix die het zag Toverde Voldemort de kist in en deed hem op slot. Harry die zuchtend en steunend op de grond ging zitten keek naar de kist. Bellatrix en Daphne hielpen Harry de kamer uit en sloten de deur opnieuw af. Ze sloten ook de kelder hermetisch af. Zo hoopte ze dat het weer langer zou gaan duren voor dat Voldemort weer terug kwam.

Harry die op een stoel was gaan zitten toverde een andere kist en legde de herinnering van Narcissa er in. Het was gek maar ze wisten niet hoe ze dood had kunnen gaan.

In de kamer met de vieze matras ging Bellatrix weer naast de andere zitten. Even keek ze naar Daphne en zei. "Daphne als je wat ouder bent zal je zien wat er leuk is aan een man die voor jou vecht". Ze gaf Daphne een kus op haar lippen en vernaderde in Bella. Nu gaf ze een kus aan Harry door vervolgens wakker te worden.

Het eerste wat Bella zag was haar zuster. Ze leefde gelukkig nog. Het was gek dat een herinnering van haar dood kon gaan. Maar haar echte zuster leefde nog in de echte wereld. Alles wat ze nu wilde was een knuffel van haar en dat was ook wat ze kreeg. Het heerlijk gevoel dat ze kreeg was op haar gezicht te zien.

Harry die stil en buitte adem bleef liggen keek hoe iedereen naar hem aan het kijken was. Zijn lichaam had een aantal blauwe plekken maar die zouden zo verholpen zijn.

"Oma staat Droebel nog op de gang" vroeg Harry schuldig.  
"Nee Harry. Zanita heeft hem en Lucius met de kracht van Zweinstein ergens in Londen doen verschijnen. Volgens haar midden in London Zoo. Ze hoop alleen niet tussen de leeuwen".

"Ik hoop van wel" klonk de stem van Narcissa.

Iedereen keek haar meteen verbouwereerd aan.

"WAT. Ik mag toch ook een droom hebben" riep ze verdedigend.

De lach die rond ging deed een hoop goed. Minerva opende de deuren en iedereen kwam naar Binnen. Die nacht zou er feest gevierd worden. Draco had de snaai gevangen maar het huis Zweinstein had gewonnen.

*#*

Weken gingen voorbij en alles was weer wat tot rust gekomen. Het huis van Zweinstein stond fraai boven aan. Ondanks alle tegenwerking van Severus en Molly. Molly had nog wel een aantal keren geprobeerde om binnen te komen in de leerlingen kamer, maar het was haar niet gelukt. Zelfs toen ze met Professor Perkamentus voor het Portret van de vier stichters had gestaan had ze geen toestemming gekregen om binnen te komen. De stichters hadden hen aan gekeken en alleen maar nee geschud.

En eindelijk was het dan zo ver. Het eerste weekend van Zweinsveld stond voor de deur. En zo als ieder jaar mochten alleen de klassen van af het derde jaar en hoger naar Zweinsveld. Het was iets dat de tweedejaars van het huis niet leuk vonden. Toen Harry vertelde dat het een van de redenen was dat hij hen met kerst al in het derde jaar wilde hebben begrepen ze het ook. En ook die examens kwamen er met rassé schreden aan.

Om acht uur die ochtend namen alle leerlingen afscheid van de drie tweedejaars van hun huis. Iedereen ging met een lach richting het stadje. Allen Suzanne had een beetje een terughoudend gevoel, samen met Bella liep ze dan ook even gauw naar Ginny.

"Ginny weet je zeker dat je hier alleen kan zijn met jouw moeder in het kasteel. Je weet dat we bij jou willen blijven he. Zelfs Harry wil hier voor jouw blijven als je dat zou willen".

Ginny liet haar hoofd hangen. Haar schouders waren wat gezakt en haar houding was treurig.  
"Ik weet het maar jullie hebben al zo veel voor mij gedaan. En Harry was bijna doodgegaan voor mij. En nog denk mijn moeder dat hij me alleen maar gebruikt. En ja het gaat wel goed hier. Ik wil niet dat jullie voor mij hier blijven. Samen met Loena en Aristona ga ik naar de bibliotheek. Als het even mee zit kunnen we na de kerst met jullie mee. En ik kan dan hand in hand lopen met mijn nieuwe Papa en Mama's".

Bella keek even blij bij die woorden. Sinds een paar weken had ze het gevoel dat ze al jaren een moeder had willen zijn. Ze wist dat het een gevoel was van een van de herinnering van haar oudere ik. Maar toch het gevoel van even Mama zijn was lekker en warm.

Ginny liep van af de grote ingang met haar twee nieuwe vriendinnen het kasteel weer binnen. Ze zag nog net hoe Harry arm in arm met Bella en Daphne weg liep terwijl hij gauw even een blik haar richting op gooide.

*#*

Iedereen van het huis Zweinstein liep met hun vrienden van de andere huizen door het kleine tovenaars stadje. Het zou niet lang meer duren of het was ook alweer kerst dus gingen de meesten ook kerst in kopen doen. Iets wat Bella en Daphne ook wilde. Harry die nu al de rol van man op zich nam droeg alle tassen. Omdat ze nog niet volwassen waren mochten ze zelf niet toveren buiten het kasteel. En konden dus ook niet de tassen verkleinen of lichter maken voor Harry. Gelukkig kon madam Rosmerta het wel voor hen doen.

Bijna iedere winkel hadden ze wel twee keer gezien die dag. En ze waren zelfs bij het krijsende krot geweest. Toen ze nog eenmaal terug liepen Zag Harry Droebel bij de Zweinskop naar binnen lopen. Daphne die het ook had gezien deed haar mantel om en haar kap over haar hoofd heen. De rest zag wat ze deed en volgde haar voorbeeld.

Met een beetje haast liep ze snel de Zweinskop binnen en ging in een hoekje zitten. Veel klanten hadden hun kap op en verborgen hun hoofd. Het was dus lekker dat hun ook hun kap op konden houden. Even bleven de andere bij de deur staan en splitste zich toen op. Allemaal gingen ze op een andere plaats rond de tafel van Droebel zitten.

Droebel die alleen zat keek even om zich heen. Je kon aan hem zien dat hij hier niet wilde zijn. Hij zat wat ongemakkelijk met zijn bolhoed te spelen. Bella die net een vuurwhisky had bestel. (Iets wat kon omdat er in de Zweinskop normaal geen kinderen kwamen) Had een gemeen idee. Ze pakte de glas op en liep langs Droebel. Ze had al aan hem gezien dat hij bang was dus daar maakte ze dan ook gebruik van.

Ze was vlak bij Droebel en liet de inhoud van het glas over Droebel heen vallen. Nog voordat hij wat kon zeggen had ze haar toverstok onder zijn neus gedrukt. Met haar gezicht achter haar kap verborgen riep ze met een lage stem. "Het was uw fout dus kijk uit, je mag blij zijn dat ik je hier niet vervloek".

Droebel Keek heel angstig naar de kap van Bella. Harry die Bella gauw naar hem toe trok Sisde even.  
"Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent Bella" vroeg Harry zachtjes.

"Ik wilde even kijken hoe angstig hij werkelijk is. En aan de natte plek in zijn broek te zien is hij heel angstig" zei ze met een lach.

Harry keek naar de kruis van Droebel en zag een duidelijke natte plek. Bijna iedereen die zich in de kroeg bevond zag het ook en lachte hem hartelijk uit. Toen de deur open ging was het stil. In de opening stond Perkamentus. Hij liep met een paar Passen op Droebel af. Zonder wat te zeggen ging hij naast Droebel zitten en keek rond. Daphne die precies met haar rug achter Droebel zat kon hem Zenuwachtig horen mummelen.

"Minister, U moet echt uit kijken met die wezens. Ze zijn erg aan getrokken tot Harry. Zoals u weet heeft Harry heelveel ellende mee gemaakt. Dus al die pijn is een feestmaal voor hen. Ik denk niet dat Harry u nog eens zo simpel laat gaan als het weer gebeurt". Vertelde Perkamentus hem zacht.

Daphne hing iets meer naar achteren zodat ze het nog beter kon horen.

"Maar Perkamentus, weet hij dan niet dat het voor zijn eigen veiligheid is. U weet dat Sirius nog steeds vrij rond loopt. En die zal echt nog wel een keer op Harry afgaan" Verdedigde Droebel zichzelf.

Perkamentus knikte en Daphne dacht ze moesten eens weten.

"Het kan wel Zo wezen Minister, Maar dat ze Bella hebben aan gevallen is belangrijker voor hem dan wat dan ook. Harry is nu al sterker dan dat ik was op zijn leeftijd. En kom je aan Bella of die Goedleers dan kom je aan hem". Perkamentus die het allemaal aan Droebel aan het vertellen was had een toon van respect en bewondering. "Minister die waarschuwing die u hebt gehad is erg belangrijk. Hou u daaraan en werk hem niet tegen, hij is sterker dan dat hij zelf weet. U weet dat hij Amalia achter zich heeft staan".

Droebel knikte van ja "Maar ik kan haar morgen ontslaan als ik dat zou willen" vertelde Droebel aan Perkamentus alsof het heel simpel was.

"Als u dat morgen doet heeft Harry u binnen een dag aan een schandpaal genageld waar u nooit meer van af komt. Hij is immers de jongen die bleef leven".

De ogen van Droebel werden wijd.

"Ik meen het minister u kunt hem niet aan, er is er maar een die hem aan kan en die moeten wij hebben".

Droebel keek naar de boden van zijn glas. "Ik hoop alleen dat we hem hebben voor dat Amalia Bonkel hem heeft".

"Dat hoop ik ook minister. Met hem kunnen we Harry weer aan onze kant krijgen en onder onze invloed" zei Perkamentus.

Perkamentus en Droebel stonden tegelijk op en liepen de Zweinskop uit. Marcel, Hermelien en Suzanne waren hen al gevolgd en zagen hoe ze verdwijnselden. Binnen gingen de andere ook naar de deur. Bella was al met een voet buiten toen ze Daphne wat hoorde zeggen. Ze keek om en zag een grote hand die Daphne tegen hield.

"Ik weet niet waarom jullie mijn broer en de minister afluisteren. Maar luister goed naar me. Ze zijn allebei slecht en hebben niets goeds in de zin. Dus wees op jullie hoeden". De man liet Daphne los en ging weer achter zijn bar staan.

Daphne liep nog wat beduusd naar buiten. Harry was haar gevolgd maar had de waarschuwing van de man ook gehoord.


	17. (BTK 3) H17 Zeven tegen Droebel 1

(BTK 3) H17 Zeven tegen Droebel 1.

Beduusd liepen ze met zijn allen naar de drie bezem stelen. De waarschuwing van de man had een diepe indruk op hen achter gelaten. Ze wisten niet wie die man was maar zijn blauwe ogen kwamen hen heel bekend voor. Vooral de twinkeling die er in was verschenen. Het was een vraag die ze aan oma Mini moesten stellen. Echter bij terugkomst in het kasteel zouden ze dat alweer vergeten zijn. Die middag werd er niet veel meer gesproken over wat ze hadden gezien en gehoord. Ze zaten alleen maar wat naar elkaar te kijken. Ieder diep in zijn eigen gedachten verzonken.

Om drie uur gingen ze dan toch maar terug naar het kasteel. Er was nog een hoop te doen en dat wisten ze. De komende week zou in het teken gaan staan van een nieuwe recht zaak. Eindelijk konden Harry en zijn vrienden minister Droebel om een excuus vragen. Na meer dan een jaar was het dan eindelijk zo ver. Nog maar een paar dagen en hij kon de eer van het huis Potter, en de andere huizen verdedigen.

Het was wat later op de avond toen Ginny. Even bij Harry op zijn schoot ging zitten.

Bella keek het aan en wilde wat gaan zeggen.

Suzanne die de spanning voelde opkomen hing even over haar schouder heen, en fluisterde iets in haar oor.

Bella knikte en fluisterde het vervolgens aan Daphne. Beide dames keken vervolgens met een lach naar Ginny en Harry.

Harry keek wat angstig naar Ginny. In hem speelde een hoop gevoelens op. Als eerste was daar de drang om Ginny weg te douwen om elke vorm van contact te doen vermijden. Het gevoel waar hij zijn oom dankbaar voor kon wezen. En iets waar hij nog jaren last van zou houden.

Het tweede gevoel was dat hij een jonge was van 13 en een half. Wat hem 15 en een half maakte in zijn magische leeftijd. Dus zijn hormonen konden ook op spelen. En dat bracht meteen het derde gevoel bij hem naar boven.  
Het gevoel van pure angst. De angst voor Bella en Daphne. Hij was immers van hun, dat had hij hen zelf beloofd. En nu met Ginny op zijn schoot hoopte hij dat hij hun ook waardig kon blijven.

Tuurlijk hij zou niets bij Ginny doen. Het zou het laatste zijn dat bij hem in zijn gedachten zou komen. Maar als jonge kon je, je opwinding maar moeilijk verbergen. Zeker nu dat hij in zijn sportbroek op de bank zat. En een tent in zijn broek was zo gevormd. Er was maar een klein beetje opwinding voor nodig en voor een jongen van dertien was dat niet moeilijk. Als je het van die kant bekeek.

Hij had ook een gevoel van opluchting. De opluchting was dat Isabella er niet was. Met haar gave om zijn gevoelens te voelen kon ze zomaar alles in een keer verpesten. Nu keek hij op in de bruine ogen van Ginny.

"Harry is het goed als ik jou gewoon Harry blijf noemen. Papa lijkt mij een beetje raar. Je bent maar een jaar ouder dan ik" zei Ginny tegen hem.

Harry begreep niet direct wat Ginny bedoelde. Hij was zo met zijn gevoel bezig dat hij Ginny niet helemaal begreep. Het duurde dan ook even voor het bewuste kwartje viel.  
"Ja Ginny dat is goed maar ik weet niet of het van jou moeders mag".

Ginny keek naar de lachende gezichten van Daphne en Bella. Bij haar gingen er ook een hoop gevoelens door haar heen. Ze wist dat ze beter voor haar zouden zijn dan haar eigen moeder ooit was geweest. Maar over haar vader twijfelde ze.

Harry nam haar in een knuffel en kuste haar wang.  
"Ginny. Je weet dat ik alleen maar jouw vader word op papier he. Jouw echte vader is en blijft Arthur en ik zou het niet anders willen. Het zelfde geld voor jouw broers. Zij zijn jouw broers en dat zijn wij niet. Je kan mij zien als je lievelingsneef waarbij je gaat wonen".

"Ik weet het Harry, maar het doet me goed als jij het me ook nog eens verteld. Kun jij aan Narcissa vragen of ze het aan mijn vader kan uit leggen".

Harry keek haar aan en vertelde dat hij het zou doen. Daarna kon ze de papieren samen met Haar vader, Bella en Narcissa gaan regelen. Dat konden ze doen wanneer Harry met het proces tegen Droebel bezig was.

Ginny gleed van zijn schoot af en liep naar Bella en Daphne toe. Ze nam hen beide in en knuffel en liep vervolgens naar haar kamer.

Harry die ook was opgestaan liep op Bella en Daphne af die op een andere bank zaten.  
"ik hoop dat we hier goed aan doen". Vertelt hij aan hen beide. Ze zijde niets terug en brachten alleen maar een arm om zijn middel. Het waren momenten als dit dat ze het allemaal moeilijk hadden.

De momenten dat ze zich bemoeide met de levens van anderen alleen maar om het veilig voor hen te maken. Dat waren de momenten dat ze elkaar het hardste nodig hadden. Zonde ook maar een enkel woord te wisselen brachten ze Harry naar zijn kamer. Ze legde hem in zijn bed en kropen naast hem.

Over drie dagen zouden ze in de rechtszaal staan. Daar zou Harry samen met Daphne, Suzanne en Marcel hun eer verdedigen. En Bella zou met Ginny de voogdij op zich nemen. Hermelien en Narcissa zouden haar daar bij gaan helpen net als Artur Wemel.

*#*

Vroeg in de ochtend werden ze wakker gemaakt door Zanita.  
"Meester, Meester wakker worden". Klonk haar stem.

Daphne en Bella begroeven hun hoofd gauw onder de dekens en probeerde zich te verbergen voor dame Zweinstein. Hoe wel er helemaal niets was gebeurd op een welterusten kus na. Hadden ze toch een gevoeld dat ze betrapt waren. Het hoofd van Harry was rood en wist niet naar welke plafond tegel hij moest kijken.

Zanita stond voor hem en lachte alleen maar. Ze had hun vaders en Moeders ook zo zien liggen. Maar Harry was de eerste die zich kon gedragen. Al wist ze zeker dat het met de jaren ook voor hem moeilijker zou gaan worden, net als voor Bella en Daphne.

De spanning in de kamer werd overgenomen door een luid gebonk op het schilderij voor de ingang. De stem die van Molly boven alles uit klonk deed iedereen wakker worden.

"Het spijt mij meester. Ik wilde u eerder wakker maken maar u lag zo vredig tussen uw vrouwen in". Na die woorden zag ze hoe Bella en Daphne de dekens nog strakke over hun hoofden heen trokken. Ze giechelde een beetje en keek weer naar haar meester.  
"Mees.. Harry. Professor Wemel wil de leerlingen kamer in en heeft de toestemming van de hoofd meester gekregen. Ik denk dat ze net zolang zal kloppen tot ze naar binnen mag. Mag ik u voorstellen om haar naar binnen te laten en kijken wat of ze nu eigenlijk echt wilt".

Harry keek nu naar de kant waar het geschreeuw vandaan kwam. Hij wilde zijn mond open doen maar Zanita sprak al weer. "Harry uw Oma is ook al onder weg hierheen en ik zal mezelf ook bij haar gaan voegen. Wij zullen hier ook zo meteen zijn" vertelde Zanita hem.

Bella die met haar hoofd boven de dekens uit was gekomen keek haar inmiddels vragend aan. Ze had enkel haar ogen boven de deken uit gestoken en had nog steeds een vuur rood gezicht.

"Bella ik ben Dame Zweinstein. Ik beheers ook de bescherming 's muren om en in het kasteel. Dus ja ik kan wel verdwijnselen en verschijnselen in en uit het kasteel. Hoe wel ik nu een lichaam heb beheers ik nog steeds al de magie dat zich in deze muren bevind. Het voordeel is nu dat ook ik zelf kan toveren". Met die laatste woorden verdwijnselde ze.

*#*

Tien minuten later zat iedereen in de leerlingen kamer van het huis van Zweinstein. Harry die tussen Bella en Daphne in zat keek naar de heen en weer lopende Molly. Ze ijsbeerde langs de openhaard en had nog geen woord gezegd.

Ginny was op een stoel achter Harry gaan zitten en hoopte dat ze daar veilig zou zijn.

Bella had de hand van Harry beet en kneep hem zachtjes. Ze wist dat er een rede was dat Molly nu hier in de kamer stond. En ook waarom ze haar van Dame Zweinstein moesten toe laten. Ze wisten alleen nog niet welke rede dat nou precies was.

Minerva kwam samen met Zanita naar binnen gelopen en keek naar Molly. Ze zei niets maar keek alleen maar. Achter hun kwamen ook Professor Sneep en Perkamentus naar binnen gelopen.

Het moest iets goeds zijn bedacht Harry zich nog. Vooral als ze met zijn drieën tegelijk op hen af kwamen.

Minerva en Zanita namen plaats achter de leerlingen. Geen van beide had ook maar een woord gezegd bij binnen komst. Zelfs geen hallo tegen de leerlingen of een goede morgen naar Bella en Harry.

Perkamentus nam samen met Severus plaats naast Molly. Allemaal hadden ze hun ogen gericht op Harry en zijn vrienden. De stilte was te snijdend en de blikken waren dodelijk. Iedereen wist dat het een spel van macht was wat ze probeerde te doen. Perkamentus keek iedereen aan. En iedereen draaide meteen hun ogen weg. Ze wisten allemaal dat hij de gedachten probeerde te lezen en dat zouden ze niet toe laten. Alleen Bella en Harry bleven hem aan kijken. Maar dat was een gedachten waar hij niet gauw meer naar binnen zou treden.

"Harry" begon Perkamentus.

"Heer Griffoendor voor u" Albus.

Het was een terug komend iets wat beide niet wilde opgeven. Harry die het in middels zat was dat hij niet het zelfde respect kreeg als alle anderen. En Albus die het niet kon hebben als een leerling wat terug zei.

"Jij kleine schoft" klonk de stem van Molly boven iedereen uit. "Wie denk jij wel niet dat jij bent. Jij hoort de hoofd meester respect te tonen en geen tegen spraak". Molly die alweer vuur rood was keek Harry met nijd in haar ogen aan.

Zanita die achter hem stond wilde haar mond open doen maar Daphne stond al op. Met een paar passen was ze voor het gezicht van Molly. "Mv. Wemel" zei ze.

"Het is professor Wemel voor jou" beet Molly meteen.

Daphne gaf haar een glimlach en draaide een beetje met haar ogen. "Nee het is mv. U geeft mij geen les dus u bent ook niet mijn professor".

Molly die ieder woord hoorde werd steeds kwader. Het was nu ook dat ze begreep waarom Harry het in de grote hal had gedaan. Het was best wel leuk als je haar kwaad kon krijgen.  
"En voor u zegt ik ben een professor op deze school. Is dat nog niet de rede dat u mijn professor bent, en ik u Professor moet noemen".

Molly keek Daphne in haar ogen. Ze zuchtte nog eens diep. "Jonge dame ik ben een professor en wat ik zeg is de wet". Het was ook nu weer dat Molly een fout had gemaakt.

Perkamentus had het ook door en schudde van nee.

Echter Molly met al haar wijsheid snapte er niets van. En deed er nog een schepje boven op.  
"Dus jonge dame ik zou maar eens wat meer respect gaan tonen anders kun jij vier weken na blijven" beet Molly haar toe.

Daphne draaide zich na Harry en keek hem aan. "Harry ik heb raad nodig" was het enige wat ze vertelde.

Harry gebaarde vervolgens naar de openhaard en vouwde zijn handen weer in die van Bella.

Daphne liep naar de open haard en riep er wat in. Er kwamen groene vlammen te voor schijn en daar verscheen Narcissa Malfidus. Op het moment dat ze Albus zag staan keek ze naar Daphne. Die vertelde haar gauw wat er was gezegd en ging ook weer naast Harry zitten. Zachtjes tikte ze op de hand van Bella en Harry. "En nu gaan we genieten van de show" fluisterde ze zacht.

*#*

Narcissa ging voor Molly staan en richten zich in haar volle lengte op. En keek neerbuigend naar Molly.

Molly die zoals altijd precies wist wanneer ze haar mond most houden. Begon ook nu weer meteen tegen Narcissa te praten. "Het spijt me maar we hebben u hier niet nodig, Dit is een zaak van de school dus u kunt wel gaan" Zei Molly met een arrogante toon in haar stem.

Narcissa lachte luid en keek even naar Daphne. Ze knikte en draaide weer terug naar Molly. Het gezicht van Narcissa verharde meteen en keek haar dodelijk aan. "Ten eerste Mv. Wemel. Ik ben de zakelijke adviseur voor Harry en zijn vrienden. Ten tweede bent u niet de gene die uit maak wanneer ik wel of niet nodig bent. Maar dat is niet waarvoor ik hier ben. Nee ik heb een ander punt dat ik bij u onder de aandacht wil brengen".

Molly blies haar wangen op en stond op het punt om te gaan ontploffen.

Het was iets waar Narcissa op had gewacht. De woede uitbarstingen van Molly waren algemeen bekend. Maar nog net voor ze een woord kon uit brengen greep Narcissa in. "Ik zal u verdere vernedering besparen. Ik ben hier op basis van het beledigen van een erfgename van een aloude en nobel huis. Op het moment dat u Erfgename Goedleers aan heeft gesproken met jonge dame, was dat niets anders dat een belediging naar haar huis. Haar titel is Jonkvrouwen of erfgename Goedleers. Alleen al deze opmerking van u kan een bloed vete geven met de familie goedleers".

Molly snoof hoorbaar bij die woorden. Ze liet duidelijk zien dat ze er niets van aan trok, of er ook maar wat van begreep.

Het was een ding dat Harry niet kon uitstaan, en hij stond dus ook meteen op.

Narcissa draaide zich snel om en bracht Harry weer naar beneden.  
"Hou hem op de bank en hou hem rustig" siste Narcissa tegen Bella en Daphne. Beide knikte en grepen Harry bij de arm. Narcissa gaf hen beide een kleine glimlachje en draaide zich weer terug naar Molly.

"Zo als u net heeft gezien heeft u niet alleen de jonkvrouwen goedleers wederom beledigt maar ook Heer Potter. Iets wat u eerder vandaag ook al heeft gedaan. En na wat ik gehoord hebt, heeft u dat het hele jaar al gedaan. En alleen daarom al. Kan Harry nu de heer van uw huis laten komen, en om uw verwijdering vragen. Want zoals u weet hoort uw huis bij dat van Harry. Arthur Wemel heeft zijn huis bij die van Potter gekoppeld, en dat geeft hem dat recht".

Dit was een ding dat Molly helemaal was vergeten. Iedere belediging die ze had gemaakt naar Harry was ook en belediging van uit haar huis. En een teken van respectloosheid naar huis Potter. En ze wist dondersgoed hoe Arthur over Harry dacht en dat was geen goed teken voor haar. Dus het enige wat ze kon doen was om vergeving smeken. Echter het geen wat ze deed was een hand voor haar mond en ze rende vervolgens de leerlingen kamer weer uit.

Narcissa keek tevreden en ging naast Hermelien op de bank zitten.

Perkamentus die nog steeds hoofdschuddend voor de openhaard stond keek nu de leerlingen kamer rond. "Ik moet toe geven dat het er hier heel, heel leuk uit ziet" zei Albus

"Genoeg van dit gehannes" riep Harry fel. "zeg wat u wild zeggen en dan willen wij graag gaan eten. We hebben recht op een ontbijt voordat we naar onze lessen gaan".

Perkamentus deed een stap terug. Harry was direct en fel. Hoewel hij niet kon zeggen dat Harry gelijk had. Maar hij had het wel en hij wist het ook.

"Harry ik wi" begon Albus.

"Sorry, hoofd meester maar het is heer Potter voor u of heer Griffoendor maar het mag ook heer Prosper zijn".

Perkamentus keek direct naar Narcissa toen hij haar die woorden hoorde zeggen. "Mag ik weten wat u daar mee bedoeld Dame Malfidus" vroeg Perkamentus haar.

"Zoals u weet is Harry hier Heer Potter/ Prosper en heer Griffoendor". Narcissa echter wist nog niet dat Harry ook heer Zweinstein was op dit moment.

Het was iets wat Zanita wilde roepen maar de hand van Minerva hield haar tegen.

"En als heer Griffoendor heeft hij bepaalde rechten in de school. Als heer Prosper heeft hij bepaalde rechten in het ministerie. Zo heeft hij ook bepaalde rechten als heer Potter. Bij de Wikenweegschaar. Maar met die drie titels samen heeft hij meer rechten dan u. En als heer Griffoendor heeft hij al meer rechten dan u in deze school. Dus ik raad u aan om heer Griffoendor, van af nu met respect te behandelen of we zullen u verwijderen" beet ze Albus toe.

Perkamentus leek een beetje ontdaan bij die woorden maar hij liet zich niet kennen. "Mag ik u erop wijzen dat ik Grindelwald heb verslagen toen hij op zijn top was". Perkamentus keek na zijn woorden meteen neer buigend naar Narcissa. "Ik denk dat, dat alleen al mij een aardig hoeveelheid van respect hoort op te leveren".

De lippen van Narcissa werden dun. Nu meer dan ooit kon ze Harry bewijzen wat ze voor hem wilde doen. Nu meer dan ooit kon ze haar loyaliteit tonen naar Harry en haar Zuster.  
Nu dat ze wist hoe sterk Harry was en kon worden. Wist ze ook hoe sterk haar eigen Zuster kon worden. De Bellatrix in Azkaban was de op een na meest gevreesde heks. Ze stond recht onder Voldermort. En nu met Harry naast haar werd ze alleen maar sterker dan dat ze ooit geweest was. Dus de woorden die ze tegen Perkamentus ging gebruiken moesten goed en doordacht zijn. Het was nu ook meer dan ooit dat ze moest bewijzen dat ze een Zwadderich waardig was. En vooral een Zwart bij hart.

"U heeft gelijk Hoofd meester. Dat u Grindelwald heeft verslagen geeft u dat recht. En ook die mate van respect dat u verdient. Echter was het niet dat u ook op uw volle kunnen was. Ik zou zeggen een gelijkwaardige strijd dus. Toch zal ook ik toe moeten geven dat we blij zijn dat u die strijd met Grindelwald heeft gewonnen. Dus ook het voortreffelijke staaltje toverkunst dat u hebt laten zien".

Perkamentus begon trotser en trotser te worden bij elk woord dat Narcissa over hem vertelde. Het was een zwakte van Perkamentus die wel bekend was. Zijn ego kon gestreeld worden en hij was als boter in jouw handen. Als je dan ook nog het punt weet wanneer je hem ingepalmd had, dan kon je hem de genade slag geven. Gelukkig was Narcissa zo iemand. Ze wist als geen ander wanneer iemand het punt had bereikt.

Hoewel iedereen om haar heen zich afvroeg waar of Narcissa mee bezig was leek het wel of Bella steeds blijer werd. Zachtjes vertelde ze aan Daphne en Harry dat ze Perkamentus had waar ze hem hebben wilde. Dat was iets dat ze vroeger ook altijd deed.

Terwijl ze dat zei kwamen er ineens herinneringen terug van haar jeugd. In eens wist ze weer Wie haar moeder en vader was. In eens wist ze ook weer dat ze uitgehuwelijkt was geweest. Harry en Daphne keken haar bezorgd aan toen ze ineens helemaal wit weg trok. Ze vertelde hen dat ze het later zou zeggen.

Iedereen keek naar Narcissa en Perkamentus alleen Daphne en Harry hielde Bella in de gaten. Ze was inmiddels lijk bleek. Er was iets wat haar angsten deed toenemen en dat voelde zowel Daphne als Harry aan elke cel in hun lichaam.

Narcissa die Perkamentus had ingeschat legde nu haar handen op haar heupen.  
"Ja, het is waar hoofd meester u hebt het respect verdiend. Maar als ik zo vrij mag zijn door uw prestaties met die van Heer Potter te vergelijken dan heeft hij meer respect verdiend dan u".

Perkamentus begon meteen te fronsen en was wat gepikeerd toen Narcissa dat zei. Zelf ging hij er echter niet op in.

"Nou moet jij eens goed luisteren Narcissa".

"Mond dicht Severus. Als ik spreek hou jij je mond dicht. Je hebt het nog altijd tegen een dame van een Nobel huis. En hoewel mijn man er een zooitje van maakt zijn wij nog steeds nobel ja" gromde Narcissa.

Severus hield meteen zijn lippen stijf op elkaar. Hij mocht dan wel de peetvader zijn van Draco. (Het was iets dat hij van Lucius mocht zijn maar nooit van Narcissa.) Wist hij ook wanneer hij het beste zijn mond kon houden.

"Nu dat we dat hebben gehad kom ik weer even terug op mijn vergelijking. U Hoofd meester was op de top van uw kunnen. En toch heeft u heer Voldermort niet kunnen verslaan. Dat deed deze jongen wel en hij was maar een baby. Op zijn elfde deed hij het weer en hij had slechts een jaar les gehad. En een aantal maanden geleden heeft hij het opnieuw gedaan. Ja Hoofd meester ik weet dat het dag boek uit de bezittingen van mijn man kwam. Als ik toen had geweten wat het was had ik het allang laten vernietigen". Als Narcissa eerlijk was wist ze nog steeds niet echt wat het was. Maar het was iets dat ze Perkamentus niet wilde laten weten.

"Maar ziet u hoofd meester een jonge van twaalf is bij lange na niet op de top van zijn kunnen en toch heeft hij Voldermort al drie keer weten te verslaan of hij heeft hem gedeeltelijk kunnen stoppen. Ik zou zeggen dat is meer dan dat u heeft gedaan. En daarom heeft hij meer respect verdiend dan u".

Nog voor dat Perkamentus kon reageren klonk er een luide YES, YES YESSSSSSSS. Iedereen keek om toen ze Zanita zagen staan met een grijns en haar hand juichend in de lucht. Bella kon het niet helpen om mee te doen en Minerva draaide zich om, om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

Perkamentus echter leek het helemaal niet leuk te vinden. Hij was erg geïrriteerd en snauwde dan ook meteen naar Harry en zijn vrienden. "De rede waarom ik hier kwam Heer POTTER" riep Perkamentus luid. "Is dat ik als Hoofd meester u verbied om naar de hoor zitting te gaan. U en Uw vrienden mogen aanstaande woensdag niet het terrein af. Dus de zaak tegen minister Droebel zal hier bij teniet gedaan worden". Met die woorden stond hij op en wilde de leerlingen kamer verlaten.

"U weet heel zeker dat u dat wild gaan doen Hoofd meester". Klonk de stem van Zanita. Perkamentus keek op en recht in de ogen van zijn nieuwe professor. Niemand anders dan Harry , Minerva en Perkamentus voelde hoe het kasteel begon te trillen. De kracht die de magie van de school uitstraalde was groot.

Perkamentus begon hem meteen te knijpen. Minerva wist niet echt wat er gebeurde. Maar zag Harry naar Zanita kijken met een uitdrukking van respect en verlangen. Verlangen en respect voor de kracht die de magie met hem mee bracht. Zanita voelde het respect die hij voor haar magie voelde en gaf hem een dankbaar glimlachje.

Perkamentus stamelde nog iets voor dat hij meteen vertelde dat hij het goed vond. En rende vervolgens de Leerlingen kamer van huis Zweinstein uit.


	18. (BTK 3) H18 Zeven tegen Droebel 2

(BTK 3) H18 Zeven tegen Droebel 2.

Iedereen zag hoe Perkamentus in angst de leerlingenkamer uit rende. Iedereen behalve Harry. Harry keek met een zorgelijke blik naar Bella. Met zijn hoofd gaf hij aan Daphne aan dat ze Bella mee moest nemen naar slaapkamer van Harry en Marcel.

Ze knikte en verliet de leerlingen kamer met Bella achter haar aan getrokken.

Met iedere stap zag hij hoe het gezicht van Bella steeds somberde werd. Maar hoe graag hij ook naar haar toe wilde moest dat toch echt nog even wachten. Hij had nog het een en ander te doen voor hij al zijn aandacht aan Bella kon geven.

Harry keek rond en zag dat iedereen behalve zijn vrienden en familie de leerlingenkamer had verlaten. "Narcissa zou jij even met Ginny willen praten over mijn adoptie. En welke rol haar echte vader erin kan blijven spelen".

Narcissa knikte en liep met Ginny mee.

"Tegen de rest zou ik zeggen ga lekker naar de grote zaal en ga genieten van een heerlijk ontbijt. Ik zelf zal me later bij jullie voegen of ik zie jullie in de les".

Minerva zag hoe iedereen de leerlingen kamer meteen verliet. Er was niemand die ook nog maar een vraag durfde te stellen aan Harry. Het was een teken van respect voor een leider die je niet vaak meer zag. Maar Harry had het. en in eens werd ze brut uit haar gedachten gehaald.

"Oma kunt u Arabella kunnen gaan halen. Ik denk dat Bella haar moeder zo meteen wel kan gebruiken. Ze heeft een herinnering gezien en die heeft haar pijn gedaan. Ik weet niet wat het was maar wel dat het erg is geweest. Ik ga nu samen met Daphne met haar praten. En hoop dat ik haar met alles kan helpen.

Zanita vertelde dat ze in de leerlingen kamer zou wachten. En Harry hoefde maar te roepen als hij wat nodig had. En beide zagen hoe Harry zich naar de zijde Bella begaf. En de deur van zijn kamer dicht deed.

Nog voordat Harry naar Bella kon kijken of haar ook maar wat kon vragen werd hij door haar in haar armen genomen. Hij kon alleen maar zijn armen om haar heen slaan en wachten tot dat ze hem wat ging vertellen wat er mis was. En meer kon hij ook niet doen. Zijn ogen kruiste met die van Daphne. Aan haar kon hij zien dat ze ook nog niets anders had kunnen doen.

Beide hoorde het snikken van Bella op de schouder van Harry. Terwijl het snikken minder werd. Kwamen ook de woorden van Bella boven het snikken uit.  
"Ik heb mijn ouders gezien Harry, het was vreselijk. Mijn vader stond voor mijn neus en mijn moeder stond achter hem. Ze lachte vriendelijk maar ik kon geluk zien in hun ogen. Maar ik begreep het niet. Ik begreep eerst niet waarom.

Ze waren gelukkig om dat zij een man voor me hadden gevonden. En omdat ze het contract al hadden getekend met zijn vader. Ik kreeg te horen dat ik uitgehuwelijkt was. Ik was net twaalf jaar geworden. Zoals altijd was het erg als je het hoorde. Als kind van een puurbloed gezin heb je geen keus. En als een magisch kind heb je geen leven meer. Via het contract ben je een slaaf. En ik werd de slaaf van een van Detta.

Rodolphus was al volwassen en ik wist toen al wat me te wachten stond, en er was niets dat ik er aan kon doen. Ik was verkocht aan de hoogste bieder. Voor mijn vader was ik een stuk vlees, en ik was rijp voor de slacht. Rodolphus was de slager en hij wilde mij maar al te graag. En voor goud en was ik verkocht. Hij heeft mij misbruikt Harry. Ik voel nog de pijn hoe hij boven op mijn lag. Help me Harry het doet zo zeer. Hoe hij mij nam en nam".

Bella brak op nieuw in huilen uit. Harry zelf had ook de tranen in zijn ogen staan. Hij voelde de pijn die Bella had gekregen van de herinnering die ze had gezien. Even voelde hij zich schuldig maar wist dat hij niets verkeerd had gedaan. Met een hand wenkte hij Daphne dat ze dichter bij moest komen.

Daphne nam Bella van achteren in een knuffel en legde haar hoofd op haar schouder.

"Bella Ik zal zo niet zijn. Ik ben er voor jou net als Daphne er voor jou zal zijn. En er is niemand die jou van ons weg neemt" Zei Harry door zijn eigen tranen heen.

Bella knikte snikkend op de schouder van Harry. Nog eens twee armen sloten om hen drieën heen. Er klonk een lieve stem en ze wisten meteen wie het was. "Mijn dochter zal gelukkig zijn daar zal onze liefde voor zorgen. Bella Vaals wij zijn er allemaal voor net als dat we er voor Harry zijn".

Bella keek opzij en recht in de ogen van Arabella Vaals. Harry voelde meteen haar armen van zich afglijden en meteen naar haar moeder gaan "MAM jij bent hier" riep Bella uit.

"Tuurlijk schat ik zal er altijd zijn als mijn dochter mij nodig heeft".

Harry nam de hand van Daphne en nam haar mee de kamer uit. Hij wist dat er niemand beter was voor een dochter dan haar moeder. Het was ook een verlangen die hij nu zelf ook graag zou hebben. In de leerlingen kamer werd hij in de armen van Zanita gesloten. Ze was niet zijn moeder maar het deed hem goed. Ze fluisterde hen beide dat ze het goed hadden gedaan.

Geen van beide wist dat Zanita wist hoe erg Bella geleden had onder haar man.

*#*

Woensdag ochtend vroeg verlieten de zes vrienden en Ginny het kasteel. Buiten het hek zouden hun ouders op hen wachten om daarna te verdwijnselen, en op weg te gaan naar de lekke ketel. Zanita die van ieder van hen afscheid had genomen keek angstig uit haar ogen. Ze voelde voor haar meester en zijn vrienden. Wat hen allemaal wel goed deed was dat al hun huisgenoten ook met hen mee waren gelopen. Ze gaven allemaal hun steun voor de uren die eraan gingen komen. En ze wisten dat ze, ze nodig zouden hadden.

Van uit de lekke ketel gingen ze via de openhaard richting het ministerie. In de welkomst hal werden ze meteen door Perkamentus opgewacht. Naast hem stonden Droebel en Lucius.

Achter hen stond Narcissa en die wenkte Ginny, Bella, Arabella en Hermelien. Ze wist dat ze op dit moment niets meer voor Harry en zijn vrienden kon doen. Ze waren goed voorbereid voor wat er ging komen, dus alles hing nu van hen zelf af.

Perkamentus stapte naar voren en ging voor Harry staan. "Heer Potter zou ik nog even wat aan u kunnen vragen" vroeg Perkamentus overdreven vriendelijk.

Harry keek met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar Daphne. Hij wist niet zeker of hij het wel goed had gehoord. Maar de ogen van Daphne stonden het zelfde.  
"Zeg maar wat u wild zeggen Hoofd meester". De toon van Harry was kortaf maar wel dringend en direct.

"Dank u heer Potter. Ik zou willen weten of we niet tot een schikking zouden kunnen komen en deze hele zaak kunnen doen vergeten. Het zou beter zijn voor beide partijen als het niet in de rechtszaal zou worden uitgevochten".

Inwendig was Harry het met Albus eens. Hij hield ook niet van deze zaak. Hij wist dat de uitkomst uitgebreid in de ochtendprofeet zou worden beschreven. "Ik zou het niet weten Hoofd meester" zei Harry. "Het is iets wat ik met de andere huizen zou moeten overleggen. Zoals u weet hebben hun hier net zoveel inspraak in als ik".

Perkamentus knikte en Droebel kreeg een blik van hoop. Droebel zou er het meest van profiteren als alles buiten de rechtszaal zou blijven.

Marcel en Daphne schudden allebei meteen van nee. Zij wilde de rechtszaak. Suzanne twijfelde een beetje maar ging toen ook met de andere mee.

Harry knikte en draaide zich weer terug naar Perkamentus. "Zoals u ziet hoofdmeester gaan wij voor de rechtszaak. We zullen u zien in de zaal".

Met die laatste woorden liepen ze met opgeheven hoofden voorbij Droebel en zijn mensen. Isabella en Amalia die achter hen stonden moesten een lach onderdrukken. Maar het was iets dat hen goed af ging. Bij de ingang van de zaal namen ze afscheid en gingen op de plekken van hun huis zitten. De andere plekken werden opnieuw gevuld door de kobolden en mensen die ze in naam van de huizen hadden uitgenodigd.

Zelf liepen ze zonder veel woorden naar binnen de recht zaal in. Harry zat samen met Daphne voor aan. Naast hun zat Amalia. Hoewel ze meneer Davids als advocaat hadden. Kwam hij nu meer tot zijn recht als stemmer dan als advocaat. Dus ook vandaag zou Amalia het woord voor hen gaan doen. Achter hun zat Marcel, Suzanne en zijn oma Mini en Isabella.

Het wachten was nu alleen nog maar op Droebel en Perkamentus. Tot zijn verbazing zag Harry hoe Droebel zijn plaats in nam achter de plaats van de rechter. Met de hamer in de hand sloeg Droebel luid tot dat hij iedereen stil had.

"Ik heet jullie allemaal welkom". Dat waren de woorden waarmee Droebel begon.

Nog voor hij verder kon stonden Daphne en Suzanne al op. Marcel was hun binnen een seconde gevolgd. Alleen Harry was blijven zitten. Het was niet zo dat hij niet wilde gaan staan. Nee, hij werd tegen gehouden door Amalia en zijn oma. De boosheid straalde letterlijk van hem af. En dat was iets dat hij niet mocht laten zien.

Droebel keek wat om zich heen en nam opnieuw het woord.

Dat er twee erfgenamen en een heer waren opgestaan dat deerde hem niet. Hij deed net als of ze er niet stonden. Wel gaf hij angstige blikken naar Augusta die nog steeds zat. Hij wist dat als die zou gaan staan hij een hoop ellende zou krijgen. Ze was bijna net zo geliefd als Perkamentus.

"I.. Ik heet Jullie hier allemaal Welkom" begon Droebel weer. Maar deze keer leek hij nog minder overtuigd dan de eerste keer.

De ogen van Daphne hadden zich nu letterlijk in hem geboord en schoten met vuur.

Met een luide slik gaf Droebel dan toch maar het woord aan Daphne.

Daphne keek de zaal rond en liep naar het midden. Nog voor ze in het midden stond liep ze alweer snel terug. Samen met Marcel en Suzanne stak ze even snel de koppen in een en knikte. Vervolgens hing ze zelf naar Harry en fluisterde voor geluk. Door vervolgens haar lippen recht op die van Harry te leggen. Ze wist dat alle ogen nu meteen op haar gericht zouden blijven. Met weer een aantal stappen stond ze midden in de zaal.

Droebel die het allemaal had aangezien wilde dolgraag iets gaan roepen. Was het niet dat hij de meeste zaken tussen hem en Potter al had verziekt met zijn uitspattingen. En dat was iets wat hij deze keer niet wilde doen. Het was ook een van de dingen die Harry en zijn vrienden hadden voor zien. en stiekem hadden gehoopt

"Geachte aanwezigen" begon Daphne. "De zaak die wij vandaag gaan voeren is er een van zeven huizen tegen heer Cornelius". En daarmee was de val van de vrienden gezet.

"IK ben Minister en je voert hem tegen de minister" schreeuwde Droebel meteen.

Hap, klap en hebbes dacht Amalia.

Daphne was uitgekozen om het woord in eerste instantie te gaan voeren. Zei was de enige die op zulke momenten haar lag kon inhouden en een gezicht als die van een ijskoningin kon trekken. Marcel en Suzanne hadden nu al moeite om hun lach te onderdrukken. Harry deed niet het woord. Hij wilde een ander huis ook een kans geven. En in dit geval was het huize Goedleers.

"Minister weet u dat heel zeker" vroeg Daphne hem overdreven vriendelijk.

"Ja dat weet ik heel zeker" Riep Droebel fel terug.

"Echt heel Zeker" vroeg Daphne weer.

"JA" snauwde Droebel.

"Hmmm" even dacht Daphne na met een vinger op haar lippen gedrukt. Het was niet dat ze niet meteen het antwoord wist. Het was meer een manier om zeker te zijn dat ze alle aandacht had. iets wat ze van Amalia hadden geleerd.

Het eerste en het grootste plannetje dat ze hadden was hierbij meteen tot ontplooiing gekomen. Met haar ogen gericht op haar moeder. Zocht ze even naar de moet die ze nodig had. Wat ze nu ging zeggen zou voor een verschuiving in de Wikenweegschaar gaan zorgen.

"Dan is dat duidelijk, en bedankt voor de uitleg minister. Alleen is dan de zaak van een belediging van Cornelius Droebel naar onze huizen. Nu een zaak van een belediging van het ministerie naar de zeven huizen geworden. En dan ook nog eens zeven aloude en nobele huizen, voor alle duidelijkheid" Zei Daphne weer terwijl ze een gniffel onderdrukte.

Opnieuw was het Droebel gelukt om de zaak erger te maken dan dat hij al was. Opnieuw wist hij precies het verkeerde te doen op de verkeerde tijd. Daphne die langzaam de commotie hoorde komen van af bepaalde plekken in de Wikenweegschaar keek tevreden naar Harry. Met een paar stappen liep ze terug naar haar plaats en pakte de hand van Harry beet

"Goedgedaan" hoorde ze Marcel en Suzanne van achter haar zeggen.

Meneer Davids was als eerste opgestaan. En dit was ook de rede geweest dat hij het woord voor de huizen niet ging doen. Zijn taak in dit proces was nu aan gebroken. En wel van af zijn zetel in de Wikenweegschaar.

Minister Droebel die met zijn hamer hard sloeg om weer wat order terug te krijgen keek kwaad naar Daphne. Hij nam haar alles kwalijk en dat wist ze ook. Niet dat ze het erg vond. Ze had Harry om haar te beschermen en dat wist Droebel ook. Mocht hij dat niet weten dan zag hij het nu wel.

De kwade blikken die hij richting Daphne wierp werden door twee lichtgevende ogen van Harry beantwoord en dat deden zijn Zenuwen niet veel goeds. Dus als uitvlucht keek hij de zaal rond. Toen hij zijn blik kruiste met meneer Davids was hij niet zeker of het wel zo'n goed idee was geweest. Met een beetje angst gaf hij meneer Davids het woord.

"Minister Droebel, u weet dat u nu de hele Wikenweegschaar met een probleem heeft opgezadeld. Wij zijn dus nu allemaal beschuldigt van de belediging van zeven aloude en nobele huizen. En dat enkel omdat u uw mond niet kunt houden. Ik stem dus ook voor een schikking en een verontschuldiging van de Minister in de ochtendprofeet. Tevens ook meteen om een verontschuldiging van Perkamentus omdat die het ook nog niet heeft gedaan na de laatste uitspraak van de Wikenweegschaar. En aangezien dat u en Perkamentus het de laatste keer ook niet hebben gedaan mogen jullie het nu hier op de vloer doen, onder het oog van ons allemaal" beet meneer Davids hen toe.

Droebel stond met openmond naar meneer Davids te kijken. Toen hij hem op het feest van Heer Potter en zijn vrienden had gezien was hij nog even bang dat hij de zaak tegen hem zou gaan voeren. Maar deze woorden waren harder dan dat hij zelf had kunnen denken. En toen iedereen ook meteen opging staan en hun hoofden knikte met instemming over het punt dat meneer David had gemaakt. Wist Droebel dat hij het nooit meer zou kunnen winnen.

"Dit kunt u echt niet menen meneer Davids. Meent u werkelijk dat wij kinderen gelijk moeten gaan geven". Een padachtige vrouw was opgestaan en had dat bijna geschreeuwd.

Amalia hing een beetje naar Harry en zijn vrienden en vertelde dat het Dorothea Omber was die het riep. Zij was de onderminister en een tiran voor het personeel.

De vrienden knikte en vroegen zich af of Omber stond of zat. Maar ook hoeveel pad ze werkelijk was.

"Ik meen het wel degelijk Juffrouw Omber. Wij hebben zeven huizen beledigt en daarvoor moeten wij nu boeten. En ik kan niet anders dan mijn hoed af nemen voor deze kinderen. Het was namelijk hun intentie dat ze de minister als een persoon wilde verantwoorden. Was het niet dat het juist de minister was die het als minister wilde gaan doen. Met andere woorden heeft hij het ons lastiger gemaakt dan dat de kinderen van plan waren. Dat maakt het dus zo dat de kinderen een beter intentie hadden dan de minister" beantwoorde meneer Davidshaar rustig.

"Dus u beweerd dat de ministerie door het stof moet gaan voor een aantal kinderen. Kinderen die nog niet eens drie jaar op school hebben gezeten" Beet Omber hem toe.

"Ja dat is precies wat ik bedoel Juffrouw Omber. En als ik u was zou ik stoppen met hen gewoon kinderen te noemen. Ik heb het genoegen gekregen om deze jonge heren en erfgenamen persoonlijk te leren kennen en ik zou ze persoonlijk als vrienden van het ministerie willen houden".

Het was Lucius die nu was opgestaan en het woord greep.

"De Potter en zijn vrienden hebben u omgekocht zo dat u hun kant kunt kiezen" verweet Lucius meneer Davids.

Dit was het punt dat Harry ook opstond. "Meneer Lucius" Harry sprak de naam duidelijk en doordringend. Zijn ogen waren gefocust op Lucius. En zag hoe die naar adem hapte. "Meneer Lucius, u weet net zo goed als ik zelf dat ook u zaken met mij doet. Ik zou niet willen dat die zaken u nadelig zouden beïnvloeden. Het zou niet goed voor u als persoon zijn". Zonder op een antwoord te wachten ging Harry weer zitten.

Lucius keek naar Harry en was duidelijk in een tweestrijd. Het hielp hem niet dat Dorothea Omber hem zat op te jutten. "Potter" beet Lucius hem opnieuw toe. Hij was nu duidelijk aan het zoeken naar een antwoord of een opmerking die hij wilde maken maar hij wist niet wat. Zonder dat hij ook nog maar een woord had gezegd ging hij weer zitten. Voor hem was het een simpele keuzen. Antwoord geven en hij was zijn vrouw kwijt. Of zijn mond houden en hij hield zijn status. En zijn status was belangrijker dan zijn vrouw.

Het was ook opnieuw dat Dorothea Omber Het woord nam.  
"Ik zal duidelijk zijn voor het ministerie. Wij zullen geen excuses aan bieden aan een stel kinderen. Het ministerie heeft en hoeft niets te verantwoorden aan een stel kinderen. Dus ik stem ervoor dat wij deze zaak als teniet beschouwen".

De Wikenweegschaar was stil. Niemand vertelde nog iets na de uitspraken van Dorothea Omber. Het was duidelijk wat ze vond. En er was volgens haar niets wat eraan gedaan kon worden. Perkamentus die nog helemaal niets had gezegd stond nu ook op. Dit was het punt dat hij alles weer goed kon maken en order kon herstellen.

"Heer Lubbermans, heer Potter, Erfgenamen Goedleers en erfgename Bonkel. Vergeef u alstublieft juffrouw Omber voor haar uitlatingen. Ze sprak niet voor het Ministerie". Het waren de woorden van een man in noot. Een poging om te lijmen wat kapot was gemaakt. Maar het waren juist ook nu weer de verkeerde woorden die hij in zijn lijm poging gebruikte.

Marcel wilde opgaan staan net als Harry. En nog voor dat Amalia had kunnen zeggen dat zij het wel zou regelen stond Suzanne al midden op de vloer.

"Erfgenamen Bonkel. Ik geef de vloer aan u". Suzanne knikte een dankjewel en keek even over haar schouder. Harry lachte vriendelijk en knikte bemoedigend. Amalia was een beetje angstig. Daphne en Marcel waren rond uit misselijk van woede. Alleen Minerva leek het goed te vinden. Zij was als enige op de hoogte van de plannetjes van haar kleinzoon en zijn vrienden. Hoewel de hoofdrol door andere personen werden ingevuld kwamen de plannetjes toch mooi tot uitvoer.

"Het spijt mij oprecht dat ik dit volgende antwoord moet zeggen" begon Suzanne.  
"Maar net als toen deze hele zaak begon. Is ook nu weer iemand vanuit het ministerie aan het praten. Ze doen het uit naam van de Wikenweegschaar. Bij de eerste keer heeft Heer Potter de minister meerdere malen gewaarschuwd. Maar hem aan het einde ook gezien als een individu. En niet als iemand die voor de meerderheid sprak". Suzanne hield even haar mond. Ze liet de leden even rustic overdenken wat ze net had gezegd.

Daphne, Marcel en Harry stonden op. Minerva die eerst wilde blijven zitten werd door Harry bij haar hand genomen. Dit was een gedeelte die niet voorkwam in de plannetjes van haar kleinzoon.

Suzanne keek haar vrienden aan en ging weer verder. "Echter met de uitlatingen van Juffrouw Omber".

"Jij Slet" gilde Omber.

"Zoals ik al zei, de uitlatingen en beledigingen van Juffrouw Omber. Die ze daadwerkelijk en met nadruk vanuit het ministerie deed. En dat er dan ook niet een lid van de Wikenweegschaar is, een lid van buiten ons huis haar tegen spreekt. stelt ons slecht voor een enkele keuzen die wij met pijn in ons hart zullen moeten maken". En weer hield Suzanne stil voor een dramatisch effect.

"Ik Erfgenamen Bonkel Roep hierbij een bloedvete uit. Richting het ministerie van Toverkunst. Ik geef hen een dag voor een excuus in de ochtendprofeet. Of de bloedvete is van kracht wegens meerdere malen de vorm van belediging van mijn huis en dat van mijn vrienden".

Iedereen keek met grote ogen naar Suzanne. Ze meende het en dat lied ze blijken ook.

Amalia was naast haar Nichtje komen staan en nam haar bij de hand. Ze wist niet goed of ze wel eens was met wat Suzanne had gedaan. Maar kon haar afkeuring niet in het openbaar weer geven. Zij was een Bonkel en die stonden samen. Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar de deur en bleven daar even wachten. Bij de stoelen in de Wikenweegschaar bleef iedereen in verbazing zitten.

Isabella keek naar haar dochter en knikte.

Daphne knikte terug en stapte ook naar voren. "Ik Erfgenamen Goedleers Roep hierbij een bloedvete uit. Richting het ministerie van Toverkunst. Ik geef hen een dag voor een excuus in de ochtendprofeet. Of de bloedvete is van kracht wegens meerdere malen de vorm van belediging van mijn huis en dat van mijn vrienden".

Na die woorden stond ook Isabella op en kwam haar Dochter ophalen en bracht haar naar de deur.

Nu was het Marcel die een stap naar voren deed. "Ik Heer Lubbermans Roep hierbij een bloedvete uit. Richting het ministerie van Toverkunst. Ik geef hen een dag voor een excuus in de ochtendprofeet. Of de bloedvete is van kracht wegens meerdere malen de vorm van belediging van mijn huis en dat van mijn vrienden".

Toen iedereen in de zaal Augusta Lubbermans zagen opstaan wisten ze zeker dat het echt was. Augusta was al meer dan vijftig jaar lid van de Wikenweegschaar. En had dus veel heren en jonkvrouwen zien komen en gaan. Ook zei nam haar kleinzoon mee naar de deur.

"Ik Jonkvrouwen Anderling/ Potter Roep hierbij een bloedvete uit. Richting het ministerie van Toverkunst. Ik geef hen een dag voor een excuus in de ochtendprofeet. Of de bloedvete is van kracht wegens meerdere malen de vorm van belediging van mijn huis en dat van mijn vrienden" klonk de stem van Minerva uit het midden van de zaal.

Nu was het Daphne die haar opging halen en naar de deur bracht.

Als laatste deed Harry een stap naar voren. Even keek hij de zaal rond en liet zijn blik op Bogrod rusten. Wederom was Bogrod daar om voor Harry te stemmen. En wederom had het ministerie laten blijken dat ze niets begrepen van de jonge heren en erfgenamen.

Harry schudde duidelijk zichtbaar met zijn hoofd om de teleurstelling duidelijk te maken. "Ik Heer Potter/ Griffoendor en Prosper. Roep hierbij een bloedvete uit. Richting het ministerie van Toverkunst. Ik geef hen een dag voor een excuus in de ochtendprofeet. Of de bloedvete is van kracht wegens meerdere malen de vorm van belediging van mijn huis en dat van mijn vrienden". Even was Harry stil.

"Beste leden van het ministerie en de Wikenweegschaar. Het spijt mij oprecht dat het zover heeft moeten komen. Maar als dit is wat jullie willen dan zullen we het via deze manier gaan doen. Ik heb samen met mijn vrienden alles gedaan volgens de oude wetten en de wetten van het ministerie. Het is mij wederom opgevallen dat het ministerie het zelf niet doet".

Het was ook nu het punt dat Harry zich naar Bogrod draaide. "Bogrod leider van de kobolden". Harry boog diep naar hem en ging verder. "Bogrod mijn vriend, mijn Familie. Als we een bloedvete hebben bij zonsondergang morgen avond. Dan sluiten wij onze bank en kluizen. En is onze Familie in oorlog met het ministerie". De toon van Harry was er een van spijt. Spijt dat het zover heeft moeten komen.

Bogrod stond op en boog plechtig naar Harry. Vervolgens baande hij zich een weg naar beneden en knielde voor Harry neer. De leider van de kobolden boog diep. Naast hem verschenen vier kobolden in volledige oorlog uitrusting. Ze waren tot op de tanden bewapend, en ook zij knielden voor Harry neer.

"Ik Bogrod lijder van de kobolden en lid van het huis Potter. Zal uw mede strijde zijn in de oorlog als het morgen bij zonsondergang zo zou zijn. Ik beloof u trouw Mijn Koning, Koning Zweinstein". Met die woorden stond Minerva naast haar kleinzoon en verliet de recht zaal. Bij de deur draaide Daphne zich nog een maal om.

"Iedere Familie die Trouw beloofd aan een van onze families zal tijdens de oorlog bescherming genieten van al onze huizen. Mocht het zover komen". Met die laatste woorden verliet ook zij de recht zaal en baande zich een weg door de menigte heen. Ginny die samen met Bella en Hermelien al op hen stonden te wachten keken vreemd op naar de uitdrukkingen die ze op hun gezichten hadden.

En al helemaal toen Bogrod hen allen mee nam naar Goudgrijp.


	19. (BTK 3) H19 Mijn koning

(BTK 3) H19 Mijn koning.

Bij goudgrijp aan gekomen Riep Harry zijn huiselven bij een en vroeg of die iedereen naar de geheime kamer in Zweinstein wilde brengen. Zelf ging hij naar het Potter kasteel en haalde daar zijn mantel met het stuk Perkament er in op. Het was ook nu pas dat hij weer aan dat stuk perkament had gedacht. Ook vroeg hij of Bogrod mee wilde komen en of hij bloed testen kon gaan nemen als hij in Zweinstein was. Zo gezegd zo gedaan.

Het was een half uur later en ze waren allemaal in de geheime kamer van het Potter Kasteel.

Het geen wat er bij Harry door zijn gedachte speelde gebeurde dan ook meteen. Hij was nog maar amper verschenen of zijn oma had hem bij de arm genomen.

"Harry waarom noemt Bogrod jou ineens koning" vroeg ze hem.

Het was de vraag die hij verwacht had. Zelf wist hij ook niet wat het betekende en hij was het ook totaal vergeten. Wat hem wel opviel en dat was ook pas nu op dit moment, was dat Bella en Sirius ook niets hadden gezegd. Zij waren immers bij hem geweest toen hij in Goudgrijp was.

Dus met hangende schouders toverde hij allemaal stoelen en liet iedereen zitten. Even keek hij of iedereen er was. Zijn oma en Arabella. Bella en Daphne. Maar ook Suzanne, Marcel en Hermelien waren er. Met een lach keek hij naar Isabella die naast David zat, maar ook naar Sirius die heel dicht bij Amalia was gaan zitten. Hij zag Grangran zitten met de ouders van Hermelien en daarnaast Zanita en Bogrod met zijn vrouw. Maar tot zijn opluchting hadden zijn huiselven ook Ginny, Tops, Andromeda, Aristona en Narcissa erbij gehaald.  
Met een gebaar bracht hij Bella naar zich toe. Daphne kwam aan de andere kant van hem staan. Met nog een kleine zucht begon Harry zijn verhaal.

"Een week of wat geleden ben ik samen met Bella en Sirius naar goudgrijp geweest. Daar heb ik de erf test gedaan om te kijken of ik daadwerkelijk heer Zweinstein ben" Harry liet zijn ring van Zweinstein zien. Meerdere van de dames hapte naar Adem. En het was een gesprek die Amalia helemaal vergeten was. Iets wat ze al vanaf het feest in het Potter kasteel moest onthouden van zichzelf. Harry zag dat Amalia net als hem aan het denken was. En wat hij nu ging zeggen was ook voor hem nog niet te begrijpen. Met een gebaar liet hij Daphne het Perkament voor lezen".

**_Koning Harry James Potter van Zweinstein._**

**_Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Potter.  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Griffoendor  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Prosper  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Zwadderich  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Huffelpuf  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Ravenklauw_**

**_Erfgenaam van_**

**_Het aloude en nobele huis Anderling_**

Op nieuw werd er gehapt naar Adem. En opnieuw keek iedereen ademloos naar Harry. Zou dit betekenen dat Daphne en Bella koningin zouden gaan worden. Harry vertelde dat Bogrod wist van een legende maar dat, dat ook alles was. En zelf wist hij niet waar hij die legende kon vinden. En hij verontschuldigde zich omdat hij het was vergeten door alle constantie.

Zanita was opgestaan en had een Hersenpan getoverd. Ze deed haar vinger er in en er kwam een beeld boven de pan uit. "Dit is een herinnering van een ziener die mij de legende heeft verteld. Op dat moment dacht ik dat het gewoon een mooi verhaal was. Maar pas nu snap ik dat ze jou en mij bedoelde. Harry jij bent mijn koning. En ik ben jouw koningin".

Bella en Daphne wilden meteen gaan schreeuwen omdat Harry van hun was. Maar door de opgeheven hand van Zanita hielden ze hun mond. "Jullie hoeven niet bang te zijn. Wij zijn de magische vorm van een koning en een koningin. Harry is nog steeds van Jullie en Jullie zijn nog steeds van hem. En daar zal ik nooit tussen gaan zitten". Dit bracht de gemoederen van Bella en Daphne een beetje tot rust.

Het eerste wat Harry riep toen de herinnering begon was. "Hee, dat is mijn moeder" Vervolgens liep hij meteen naar zijn oma en ging bij haar zitten. Het was een herinnering die hij samen met haar wilde bekijken.

_"Dame Zweinstein zou ik even met u kunnen praten" vroeg Lilly aan de dame Zweinstein.  
"Lilly dat is lang geleden, hoe is het met jou".  
"Goed, zoals u ziet heb ik nog maar een paar maanden te gaan" en met trots liet Lilly haar buikje aan dame Zweinstein zien._

_Het buikje dat Lilly had was mooi en rond. De trots die ze uitstraalde in de herinnering was geweldig om te zien. Vooral toen ze met haar handen over haar buikje wreef. En een blik van liefde had. Het was dat moment dat Minerva haar kleinzoon een beetje knuffelde. En dat Harry van Isabella hoorde.  
"Zie je hoeveel je moeder van jou hield" daar kon Harry alleen maar bij knikken._

_"Dame Zweinstein. Ik zat in het Potter kasteel te lezen in een van onze boeken met kinderversjes toen ik langs een verhaal kwam over Zweinstein. Tijdens dat verhaal kreeg ik een van mijn visioenen en die ging over u. Ik zag uw leven en ver daarna"._

_Een beetje verwonderd keek de magische eenheid met de naam Dame Zweinstein naar Lilly. Ze wist niet echt wat of Lilly bedoelde maar het had wel meteen haar aandacht. Langzaam begon Lilly het verhaal van de legende te vertellen._

_"Aan de rand van een bos licht een meer. Het is een magisch meer, en ook een magisch bos. Op het veld wat daar aan licht lopen vier vrienden. Ze voelden de magie van het land en de aantrekking van kracht. Hier sloten ze een vriendschap met de bewoners van het meer. Maar ook met de bewoners van het bos. Door de belofte van bescherming mochten hun het huis bouwen voor de koning. Echter de koning was nog niet geboren._

_Jaren en jaren volgden elkaar op. Langzaam kwam het kasteel tot leven. Magie werd er dagelijks gebruikt en voedde het kasteel. De vier vrienden maakte een school voor magie om het kasteel te blijven voeden. Tot het punt dat ze veertig jaar later een eenheid van magie schiepen._

_Die eenheid noemde ze Dame Zweinstein, en ze zou de beschermer zijn van het kasteel het bos en het meer dat bij haar hoorde"._

_"Kijk dame Zweinstein, dat was wat het verhaal" vertelde Lily. Maar vlak daarna kreeg ik mijn visioen en die ging als volgt. Voor mij stond een oude elfenvrouw. Die verteld mijn de legende en die ging zo._

_Duizend jaar nadat de eerste koning van Zweinstein overlijdt en koningin van magie tot leven kwam zal er een koning komen die haar een lichaam schenkt. Hij zal komen met vrienden en krachtiger zijn dan Merlijn. Hij zal uit een van zijn overwinningen een stuk lichaam schenken om haar tot de zijnen te maken. Door haar vervolgens met het bloed van hun kinderen te over gieten._

_Zij zal aan zijn zijde staan in oorlog en verdriet. Hun kinderen zullen vechten voor het goed van het land. De koning zal worden gezegend met een vrouwelijke reiziger van ver vooruit van zijn tijd. Maar die eerder dan hem geboren zal zijn. Met zijn zeven vrouwen zal hij hem bestrijden. Hem die al eens kwaad heeft gedaan. Hij zal order schepen in een verdeeld land. Waar schepsels weer samen kunnen leven als een. Hij zal de taken overnemen waar de eerste koning ze is gestopt._

Toen de herinnering weer verdween keek iedereen om zich heen. Harry stond op en liep meteen naar Bogrod. "Bogrod toen ik tot mijn grote verbazing zag staan dat ik koning van Zweinstein was. Wist ik dat er iets meer aan de hand zou kunnen zijn. Daarom wil ik ook opnieuw een aantal testen doen. Wat ik alleen nog niet begrijp is waar ik mijn zeven vrouwen vandaan haal. Nu dat ik zeker weet dat ik er maar twee wil hebben".

De laatste vraag zou nog lang onbeantwoord blijven. Maar dat deed er nu niet toe. Bogrod haalde het ceremoniële mes weer tevoorschijn en gaf ieder een stuk papier. Daphne was de eerste die zou gaan. En zo volgde de anderen ook. Toen iedereen geweest was. Van de genen die zijn bloed hadden gegeven aan Koningin Zweinstein. Mocht Daphne haar perkament als eerste voor gaan lezen. Zodat de anderen daar meteen op volgde.

**_Prinses Daphne Goedleers van Zweinstein._**

**_Erfgename van._**

**_Het al oude en nobele huis Goedleers.  
Het al oude en nobele huis Ravenklauw.  
Zweinstein._**

**_Prinses Suzanne Bonkel van Zweinstein._**

**_Erfgename van._**

**_Het aloude en nobele huis Bonkel  
Het aloude en nobele huis Huffelpuf.  
Zweinstein._**

**_Prins Marcel Lubbermans van Zweinstein._**

**_Heer van_**

**_Het aloude en Nobele huis Lubbermans._**

**_Erfgenaam van._**

**_Het aloude en nobele huis Zwadderich.  
Zweinstein._**

**_Koning/ prins Harry James Potter / Prosper van Zweinstein._**

**_Koning van Zweinstein_**

**_Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Potter.  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Griffoendor  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Prosper  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Zwadderich  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Huffelpuf  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Ravenklauw_**

**_Erfgenaam van_**

**_Het aloude en nobele huis Anderling  
Het aloude en Nobele huis Zwart_**

Tot de verbazing kon iedereen die zijn bloed in de ketel hadden gedaan zien dat ze nu prins of prinses waren geworden. Maar ook een erfgenaam van een van de stichters. Met Harry als hun heer en koning.

Voor Harry was het heel veel nieuws. Maar het koning schap begreep hij nog steeds niet. Zanita kon hem daarbij wel uit de droom helpen. Ze ging dus ook meteen in het midden van de kamer zitten en liet iedereen om haar heen plaats nemen.

"Harry de Koning van Zweinstein is allen maar bijzonder voor de wezens in en om Zweinstein. Daarbij bedoel ik Zweinsveld en het verboden bos, het meer en het kasteel en het grond eromheen. Het is hoofdzakelijk het koningschap over het magische gebied wat tot de beschikking was gesteld aan Zweinstein. De wezens in het bos zullen u en uw gevolgde met respect en eer behandelen. En voor u is het de taak om alles in harmonie te laten verlopen. De mensen die in het gebied wonen, zullen niet buigen naar uw koningschap. Het geeft jou dan ook niet meer macht of rechten. Echter is het wel zo. Als jij alle wezens met respect zult behandelen. Zullen zij achter u staan en het gebied voor u beschermen".

Zanita keek naar Bella en Daphne.  
"Voor jullie dames is er niets aan de hand. Ik ben een magisch wezen en kan geen kinderen meer krijgen. Door jullie bloed ben ik tot leven gekomen en gezegend met vier bloed kinderen. Daphne en Suzanne zijn mijn magische en door iedereen gezien als mijn bloed dochters. En Marcel is mijn magische bloed zoon.

Voor Harry is het wat meer want hij is ook mijn man en Koning. Dit door zijn gift van zijn Basilisk. Tevens is hij ook mijn bloed zoon. Maar in de bloed vorm is hij niet jullie vader. Voor Harry is het makkelijk dat hij nu mij als een derde vrouw heeft. Hij hoeft echter niets te doen en blijf dus geheel voor jullie en jullie alleen. Maar ik denk dat er nog wel iemand anders is die het beter kan uit leggen dan ik. Hij was er namelijk bij toen die overeenkomst was gemaakt".

Harry keek Zanita aan en begreep er duidelijk niets van. Zanita zag het en gooide haar armen naar buiten. Van uit haar handen ontplooide zich een wit licht die zich door de hele kamer verspreidde. Met een flits van licht op het einde was iedereen verdwenen en verschenen ze in een kamer die niemand herkende.

In die kamer stonden een aantal banken en hier en daar een stoel. Maar er was nergens een deur of ook maar een opening om de kamer te verlaten. Aan de linker kant van de kamer was een schilderij te zien. Deze besloeg de hele muur en had de afbeelding van het kasteel. Maar ook die van het verboden bos het meer en Zweinsveld. Zanita liep er op af en tikte op de lijst.

Van uit de voordeuren van het kasteel kwamen vijf gedaantes aan gelopen. De laatste was nogal oud en liep dan ook wat langzamer. Maar de andere vier stonden al gauw aan de voorkant van de lijst.

Harry was naast Zanita gaan staan en vroeg haar zachtjes. "Waarom heb je ons hier gebracht en waar zijn we eigenlijk".

Zanita keek naar haar meester en zag de vragende ogen. Even dacht ze aan de toon die Harry gebruikte en het viel haar op dat hij niet eens kwaad was.

Normaal gezien zou iedereen woedend zijn als iemand ze zomaar had mee genomen. Maar niet haar meester, haar Harry. Nee, hij vroeg vriendelijk en lief wat er was. Zanita knikte en wees naar de oudste persoon die zich in de lijst bevond. "Die man die daar nog loopt was er bij toen de afspraak met de koning werd gemaakt. Hij kan je vertellen wat de afspraak in houd en ook wat jij als koning wel en niet mag doen. En voor je het gaat vragen. Die man is niemand minder dan Merlijn zelf".

Hoewel Zanita alles zachtjes vertelde aan Harry was ze duidelijk te horen in de hele kamer. De hap naar adem toen ze hoorde dat het Merlijn was deed Zanita schrikken. Ze had er even niet meer bij stil gestaan dat ze iedereen had mee genomen en niet alleen Harry. Minerva ging bij Harry staan en legde haar handen op zijn schouders. Met een schuine blik keek ze naar Zanita. Minerva wilde wat vragen maar wist niet of ze dat wel kon doen.

Zanita keek nu ook naar Minerva. Ze zag hoe die in twijfel was. En ook dat ze iets wilde vragen maar niet wist of ze dat wel kon doen. Zanita die Minerva niet langer wilde zien lijden vertelde haar dat ze kon vragen wat ze wilde. Minerva die een beetje bloosde keek naar Merlijn die nog steeds op weg was naar de lijst. Maar aan het schilderij te zien was hij er bijna. Zanita keek een beetje schuldig naar Minerva.

"Minerva het is alleen Merlijn maar en dat is niet echt bijzonders. Mijn meester is vele malen beter" vertelde Zanita aan Minerva met trots in haar stem.

"Wat maar dat is Merlijn hij is de grootste tovenaar alle tijden" piepte Minerva. Zanita lachte luid en legde haar hand op de schouder van Minerva.  
"Je hebt gelijk Minerva. Merlijn was de grootste tovenaar alle tijden. Maar naar iets meer dan duizend jaar heeft Harry meer kennis dan Merlijn ooit heeft gehad. Hij was de grootste tovenaar en dat is hij nog steeds. Maar Harry heeft meer kennis om zich heen dan Merlijn ooit heeft gehad.

En alleen al die kennis zal Harry tot een grotere tovenaar maken dan dat Merlijn ooit is geweest. Zelfs Albus is in vergelijking groter dan Merlijn. In Ruwe toverkracht is Merlijn de op een na grootste die er ooit geweest was". De ogen van Minerva werden groot en wilde ook de enige vraag stellen die er nu was. Opnieuw legde Zanita haar hand op de schouder van Minerva.  
"Het is goed Minerva. Harry is de enige tovenaar die meer kracht heeft dan Merlijn. En dan bedoel ik kracht van zich zelf.

Maar omdat Harry nu nog jong is zal hij nu nog even de op een naar grootste tovenaar zijn, nog even". Harry die alles had gehoord kuchte even. Merlijn was namelijk bij de lijst aan gekomen en stond nu geamuseerd te kijken naar wat Minerva en Zanita aan het bespreken waren. Beide keken op en zagen de lachende blik van Merlijn. Minerva keek op met grootste ogen en keek meteen weer naar de grond. Ze bloosde zo als ze nog nooit gebloosd had. Merlijn lachte luid en Harry keek niet begrijpend.

Bella hing naar het oor van Harry en fluisterde. "Ik denk dat Oma Mini een klein beetje verkikkerd was op haar held Merlijn". Harry snorde en kon zijn lach maar bijna in houden. Zanita die de zelfde kleur had als Minerva had het echter om een andere rede.

Opnieuw werden ze uit hun gedachten gehaald door een kuch. Alleen was het deze keer Merlijn die kuchte en niet Harry. Iedereen keek op en zag de lachende blik van Merlijn.

"Wel wel, wel. Minerva Anderling" riep Merlijn.

Minerva knikte en hing meteen weer haar blozende gezicht naar beneden.

"Nou, nou Minerva. Ik heb veel over jou gehoord".

Op nieuw werden de ogen van Minerva groot. Merlijn de grootste tovenaar sprak tegen haar. Niet tegen Harry of de anderen maar tegen haar.

"Kijk maar niet zo verbazend Minerva. Ik weet alles want de vier stichters die daar staan hebben mij veel over jou en Harry hier verteld. En ja ook ik weet dat Harry een grote tovenaar is en de grootste tovenaar zal worden. Hij is er nog niet maar hij komt er wel.

Maar wat ik wil weten is hoe is het met Jouw Zanita". Nu was het Zanita die met grote ogen naar Merlijn keek. "Ja, Zanita ik ken jou ook. Wat mijn vrienden en de stichters van de school hebben gedaan is iets moois geweest. Vooral bij het stichten van deze school. En via alle schilderijen van de school weten wij alles wat er gebeurd in de school. Maar ik zal jullie het verhaal vertellen waarom jullie hier zijn". Merlijn gebaarde naar de banken en naar de stoelen.

Niemand zei of riep iets maar gingen meteen zitten. Het was namelijk niet iedere dag dat je met Merlijn kon praten, laat staan een van zijn verhalen mocht horen. En dan nog wel uit zijn eigen mond.

Merlijn liep naar het midden van de lijst en werd omringd door de vier stichters.  
"Zo waar zal ik beginnen. In mijn jaren als Magiër heb ik veel dingen en plaatsen gezien die voor veel mensen verborgen waren. Een van die plaatsen was Het bos bij Zweinstein. Het was ook bij mijn derde bezoek dat ik daar de vier vrienden tegen kwam.

Het waren vier van de beste tovenaars en heksen die ik ooit had gezien. Ze vertelde mij van hun plannen en dingen die ze met magie wilde doen. In de weken die er volgde vertelde zij mij over de dingend die ze konden doen. En ik vertelde hun over de dingen die ik kon doen. Het was ook tijdens een van die nachten dat er een storm uit brak die heel veel van het bos had verwoest. Het was een storm die plaats vond na een grote droogte.

Met als gevolgd dat er ook een brand uit brak na het inslaan van een bliksemschicht. Wij twijfelden geen minuut en deden alles wat we konden doen. We toverden bakken en brachten zo het water boven het vuur om het daarmee te blussen". Terwijl Merlijn sprak keek hij ook de kamer rond. Hermelien die met haar vinger om hoog zat gaf duidelijk aan dat ze wat wilde vragen. Merlijn die lachte een beetje na haar en zei.

"Mevr. Griffel. Ja, over u heb ik ook een hoop gehoord. Maar de water spreuk was toen nog niet gemaakt. U moet weten dat we toen magie deden met onze harten. En niet met boeken. Tuurlijk waren er al wel boeken en ook spreuken. Maar de meeste spreuken zijn pas later gemaakt. Het was in die tijd niet zo zeer wat je had geleerd maar wat je kon" antwoorden Merlijn.

Hermelien knikte en liet haar hand zakken. Merlijn gniffelde een beetje en deed een vinger tegen zijn kin. Hij nam een houding aan van diep denken. "Oke waar was ik" riep hij opeens luid. "Oja tijdens de storm en het vuur dat was los gebroken hadden wij onze handen vol aan het blussen ervan. Tijden ons hulp kwamen we vele wezens tegen die er in het bos en het meer leefde. Vele waren gewond maar deden alles om hun huis te redden. En wij als bezoekers van hun huis hielpen waar we konden.

Na de storm hielpen we de wezens met het helen van hun wonden. En zij waren ons daarvoor dankbaar. Die avond vertelde de vier vrienden wat ze wilde doen en de wezens van het bos en het meer gaven hun toestemming om het gebied te gebruiken dat naast het meer lag.

Het was op die dag dat de eerste stappen waren gezet voor het bouwen van de school. De wezens vroegen als betaling hulp met het gebied dat ze hadden. Daarmee vroegen ze om hulp bij rampen en verdedigingen. Ze hadden namelijk het nut gezien van magie in hun bij zijn.

Maar zo als altijd als er meer mensen zijn die vechten om het belang van een taak zijn er altijd onenigheden en misverstanden. De wezens en de vier stichters hebben mij toen als hun koning benoemd. Dit voor rechtvaardigheid en samenhang tussen alle wezens. Iets wat ik hier ook zie met de kobolden en de huiselfen die hier aanwezig zijn.

Tot mij dood ben ik ieder jaar terug gegaan om te kijken hoe het ging. De wezens en de stichters leefden in goede harmonie. En zouden dat nog jaren doen. Een jaar voor mij dood hebben de stichters mij laten zien dat ze een eenheid hadden gemaakt van magie.

Door een ding wat ik zelf was had ik geen erfgenamen. En ik wist ook dat ik er nooit een zou krijgen. Dus als mijn laatste wens riep ik dat als er ooit een tovenaar zou zijn die de eenheid tot een persoon zou kunnen maken dat werd dat de nieuwe koning van Zweinstein, met de eenheid als zijn koningin.

En het is spijtig dat het iets meer dan duizend jaar heeft geduurd maar daar staat ze dan. Zanita de eenheid van magie in een levende vorm. En onze nieuwe koning Harry James Potter. En als ik het goed begreep hebben de stichters hun magie in de eenheid gebracht. En op die manier hen zelf aan Zanita verbonden" Merlijn zag de stichters om hem heen knikken en ook de anderen in de kamer.

"Maar wat ik niet had verwacht is dat de nieuwe koning ook meteen voor vier verschillende erfgenamen heeft gezorgd. En daarmee het behoud van de school weer in de handen van de tovenaars en de stichters heeft gebracht. Mijn dank is groot".

Het verhaal dat Merlijn had verteld werd door iedereen in gedachten na gegaan. Het was ook met bewondering dat ze nu naar Harry en zijn vrienden keken. Het waren zij die Zanita onderhen had gebracht. Zij hadden een staaltje magie laten zien die zelfs de vier stichters niet voor elkaar hadden gekregen. Tuurlijk ze hadden hulp gehad maar ze hadden het toch gedaan.

Langzaam gingen de volwassenen een gesprek aan met de stichters en met Merlijn. Vooral Minerva stond vlakbij Merlijn. Alleen Daphne was naar een hoek gelopen en ging alleen op een stoel zitten.


	20. (BTK 3) H20 Dementors, dementors, demen

A/N: wat tussen ^...^ Staat word in gedachten gezegd.  
A/N: De volgende paar hoofdstukken zijn een groot hoofdstuk Bij elkaar. Het zijn een paar gedeeltes die door elkaar heen zullen lopen dus succes. Ik heb nu al medelijden met jullie.

(BTK 3) H 20 Dementors, dementors, dementors.

Daphne zat stil in een hoekje toen ze iemand naast haar voelde zitten. Daphne keek niet op maar wist meteen wie het was. Bella keek naar haar vriendin en naar de vrouw met wie ze Harry zou delen. En toch haar blik gaf haar een gevoel dat Daphne ergens mee zat. Met een gebaar van haar hand bracht ze Harry naar haar toe. Harry die ook het gezicht van Daphne zag ging meteen naast haar zitten.

"Daphne wat is er" vroeg Bella zachtjes.

Daphne die niet meteen reageerde keek niet op of om.

Bella die even had gewacht werd toch langzaam ongeduldig. "Kom op Daphne wat is er met je aan de hand" vroeg Bella weer.

Daphne haalde haar schouders op en keek naar Bella. Daarbij negeerde ze Harry helemaal. Ze deed het niet met opzet, ze had hem gewoon niet gezien. "Bella hoe kan ik nu met Harry trouwen" fluisterde Daphne zachtjes.

Van alle antwoorden die Daphne kon geven had ze deze niet verwacht.

"Nou je kan heel makkelijk met Harry trouwen dat weet je toch. Zolang je maar van ons allebei houd" vertelde Bella haar met een lach.

"Je begrijpt het niet Bella. Harry is de man van Zanita. Oke ze is een magische eenheid maar toch zijn vrouw. Ze is gemaakt door mijn bloed en dus magische gezien mijn moeder. En Harry is nu ook mijn Vader als haar Koning. Daar komt nog eens bij dat zijn bloed er ook bij geholpen heeft dat Zanita nu onder ons is. Dat maakt hem tot mijn Broer. Dus ik zou mijn vader en mijn broer gaan trouwen. Dan heb je nog mijn moeder die hem als een zoon ziet en mijn zusje die hem als een broer ziet. Maar ik heb jou die ik als een zuster zie".

Daphne zuchtte en keek weer naar de grond. "Dus het is zo dat ik met mijn vader. En tot drie keer toe met mijn broer ga trouwen en dan met jou als mijn zuster word het ook nog eens mijn zwager. Hoe kan ik hem dan zien als mijn man. Laat staan als mijn verkering" gilde Daphne bijna.

Bella keek Daphne met open mond aan maar kon niets uit brengen. Het duurde ongeveer vijf minuten voor dat Bella wat kon zeggen. Het enige wat ze er uit bracht was een gelach.

Nog voor dat Daphne haar een geïrriteerd antwoord kon geven knuffelde Bella haar hard.

"Daphne hoe kun je dat nu denken. Harry is haar man maar niet jouw vader. Eerder is zij onze derde vrouw. Hij is zeker niet jouw broer hoeveel Jouw moeder of Aristona dat ook voelen.

En het bloed van jullie dat voor Zanita is gebruikt maakt hem niet tot jouw broer. Eerder tot vader van Zanita net als Marcel. En het maakt jou en Suzanne tot een Moeder van haar" legde Bella haar uit.

Even keek Bella om zich heen en hing naar Daphne toe en fluisterde. "Maar als je wel zo blijft denk, denk dan ook eens aan de rolletjes die je kunt spelen als we wat groter zijn in onze slaapkamer".

Daphne die nu zelf keek alsof Bella een tweede hoofd aan het groeien was liet haar woorden tot haar door dringen. Zij zelf had het nog niet gezien op die manier en dacht er dus eigenlijk heel verkeert over. Langzaam drong het tot Daphne door. De ogen van Daphne werden groot en groter, en werden meteen gevolgd door een rode kleur op haar wangen en een duw van haar schouder tegen die van Bella.

Harry die nog steeds genegeerd werd pakte haar hand en liet Daphne daarmee schrikken. Harry lachte een beetje en kneep in haar hand.  
"En Daphne denk je dat je nu wel mijn vrouw kan zijn of zal ik ons contract over schrijven naar Draco" vroeg Harry haar.

Het gezicht van Daphne ging van vreugde naar schrik dan naar een lach en vervolgens naar een gezicht van uueeeww. Het idee dat Daphne gekoppeld zou worden aan Draco gaf haar een gezicht van iets vies. Dit brachten Harry en Bella weer in een schater lach.

Daphne wilde wat gaan zeggen tegen haar vrienden toen ze ineens allemaal een gil hoorde. Een gil dat meteen weer gevolgd werd door een ander gegil en steeds meer en meer gegil. Zanita die het ook hoorde greep Harry en verdwijnselde naar de grote zaal. Daar zagen ze beide dat de zaal gevuld was met leerlingen. Maar ook met een tiental dementors. Harry keek over zijn schouder heen en riep luid. Ga de anderen halen ik heb problemen met mijn Patronus vertelde Harry eerlijk.

Zanita die niet aarzelde verdween en was binnen een paar seconde al weer terug met de anderen. Harry die nu midden in de zaal stond riep uit alle macht zijn Patronus op. Maar alles wat er bij hem uit zijn toverstok kwam was een zilverachtige mist. Iedereen die zag hoe Harry bezig was riepen meteen hun eigen patronus op en verjoegen de Dementors uit de grote zaal uit.

Harry zat zwaar ademend in het midden van de zaal. Zijn blik was gefocust en angstig. Angstig omdat hij voor de zoveelste keer de dood had gehoord van zijn moeder. Maar ook de angst wat die wezens bij de andere leerlingen wel niet hadden gedaan. Al snel verdween de angst die hij had toen hij diverse leerlingen zag huilen op de schouders van een andere leerlingen. Toen Harry Aristona zag staan met tranen in haar ogen brak er iets bij hem.

Met een paar stappen liep Harry naar zijn zusje toe in alles behalve bloed en nam haar in een knuffel. De tranen die net nog in haar ogen stonden waren nu stromen van water geworden. Het snikken werd een gebrul maar hij hield haar vast. Alles wat Harry wist van Meisjes dat verdriet hadden was dat ze vast gehouden wilde worden. En dat was ook het enige wat hij echt wist te doen.

Het was een van de dingen die hij nooit had geleerd van de Duffelingen. Maar hij wist dat hij het goed deed toen Aristona hem nog wat strakker tegen zich aan trok.

"Harry wat zie jij als de Dementor bij je is" vroeg Aristona hem door het snikken heen.

Harry zuchtte en keek naar boven naar het betoverde Plafond. Zonder veel woorden liep Harry naar de zijkant van de zaal en trok Aristona zachtjes mee.

Bella en Daphne zagen ze lopen en gingen er meteen achter aan. Ze hadden beide de tranen gezien die Aristona in haar ogen had. Minerva en de anderen gingen meteen aan de slag met het verzorgen van de andere leerlingen en zorgde voor Chocolade. Het was het enige middel waarvan ze wisten dat het hielp bij een aanval van een Dementor.

Harry die inmiddels met een klein beetje hulp van Aristona bij de zijkant van de zaal op een bank was gaan zitten. Nam hij haar rustig op schoot. Weer keek Harry naar het plafond en vervolgens naar Aristona. In zijn gedachten vroeg hij zich af of hij wel kon zeggen wat hij zag. Het was iets dat hij niet echt goed wist. De enige die het nu wisten waren Bella en Daphne. Uit zijn ooghoek zag hij Bella en Daphne ook zitten. Bella knikte naar hem en hij begreep dat het goed was.

"Aristona weet je wat een Dementor doet" vroeg Harry.

Aristona dacht even na en schudde vervolgens van nee.

Harry knikte en wist waar hij moest beginnen. "Aristona, een Dementor is een wezen dat zich voed met goede gevoelens. Op het moment dat zo een wezen aan jou goede gevoelens zuigt laat hij jou de slechtste zien. En omdat die herinneringen je pijn doen ben je zwakker dan dat je anders bent.

In mijn geval zie ik een groen licht. En ik hoor iemand schreeuwen die roept dat hij mij niet moeten doden. Na een paar keer ben ik er achter gekomen dat ik mijn moeder hoor. Mijn moeder die het voor mij op nam toen Voldermort omdat hij mij wilde doden. En het groene licht dat ik zag was het licht van de dode vloek die Voldermort op mij gooide. En meestal als ik het groene licht zie val ik flauw" vertelde Harry haar eerlijk.

Aristona keek met grote ogen naar Harry op, en begon opnieuw te huilen.  
"Jij ziet dat allemaal en nog neem je mij in een knuffelen help je mij met mijn problemen" vroeg ze zachtjes door haar tranen heen.

Harry die alleen maar flauwtjes lachte nam Aristona nog eens goed in een knuffel. "Het geef niet Aristona ik heb nu een Oma en jullie als mijn familie. En al het gevoel wat jullie mij geven is meer dan dat een Dementor mij aan kan doen. Maar wat zie jij dan dat je zo overstuur bent" vroeg Harry haar zachtjes.

Even was Aristona stil en keek naar de grond. "ik zie jou liggen in het zieken huis bed. Je was zo erg gewond dat ik niet meer wist of jij ooit nog wel wakker zou worden. Die dagen daarin het ziekenhuis was ik zo bang dat ik jou ook kwijt zou raken. Dat ik vaak dacht dat jij echt dood was". Aristona die haar hoofd weer in de schouder van Harry had gelegd werd stil en huilde weer een beetje.

Harry nam haar weer in een knuffel en kuste haar voorhoofd.

Daphne en Bella stonden op van de grond waar ze waren gaan zitten en namen Aristona aan haar handen mee.

Harry die zelf nu ook was gaan staan liep naar Zanita en zijn oma toe.

Met een blik dat hij door de zaal heen wierp zag hij overal vlekken van tranen die de leerlingen over hun wangen hadden lopen. Het was pas op het moment toen hij Poppy pleister zag staan, dat het echt goed tot hem doordrong wat er was gebeurd. Ze stond bij een groep met eerstejaars leerlingen die langzaam aan het bij komen waren. Even draaide Harry zich naar zijn oma en vroeg hoeveel Dementors er waren.

Minerva deed nu veel moeite om de blik van Harry te vermijden.

Harry die het zag wist dat hij haar antwoord niet leuk zou vinden. Even klonk er een gemompel en hij moest moeite doen om zijn oma te horen. Maar door het gemompel heen hoorde hij heel duidelijk het aantal van vijftien Dementors noemen. Harry slikte en voelde zijn woede op komen.

Zanita die zoals zo vaak de magie voelde toen die opnieuw toenam als Harry woedend werd ging bij haar meester staan. "Meester wordt rustig, alsjeblief. Het is niet goed voor de leerlingen. U maakt hen en mij zelf weer bang" vertelde Zanita hem.

Harry keek haar aan en werd rustig. Toen hij de eerstejaars leerlingen zag, zag hij ook de blikken van angst. Het was hun blikken die Harry een beetje rustiger deed worden. En het was ook op dat moment dat hij wist wat hij moest doen. Met een paar passen liep hij richting de uitgang van de zaal. Bij de deur keek hij om en riep. "Amalia, Augusta en Isabella willen jullie alvast naar de leerlingen kamer van Zweinstein gaan. Bella en Daphne kunnen jullie daar wel heen brengen".

Iedereen keek naar Harry toen hij die opdracht gaf. Maar vooral waren ze onder de indruk over hoe de volwassenen deden wat Harry zei. Harry liep weer terug naar zijn oma en Zanita en ging bij hen staan. Niemand in de buurt van Harry durfde nog iets te zeggen. Harry draaide zich naar Zijn andere vrienden en vertelde hen dat ze alles moesten doen om iedereen te helpen.

Weer viel het iedereen op dat zijn vrienden deden wat ze werden opgedragen.

Minerva die zelf ook aan het rond kijken was, zag hoe huis Zweinstein zich bezig hield met iedereen die het moeilijk had. De rest van de huizen waren met zichzelf bezig. Wat Minerva het meeste op viel was dat de zwadderaas de meeste hulp nodig had. Maar het leukste vond ze wel dat Draco in een hoekje zat te huilen.

Tuurlijk het was erg gemeen maar hij was ook een doorn in het bestaan van Zweinstein en een beetje leedvermaak mocht toch wel zo nu en dan dacht ze bij zichzelf.

Toen Harry langzaam door de zaal begon te lopen en zijn blik links en rechts liet gaan, keek hij hoe iedereen zich hield. Zijn blik bleef zoeken naar twee personen. Oma waar zijn onze welgeleerde professor verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten en haar wel zo gemanierde zoon" vroeg Harry.

Minerva keek ook in het rond en moest bekennen dat ze Molly en Ron nergens kon zien. Pas toen kwam Ginny naast Harry staan en zei.

"Pap mijn ex familie zit achter de opper tafel. Ze huilen en houden zich aan elkaar vast" zei ze lachend.

Harry keek op en was helemaal vergeten dat Narcissa die dag Ginny had mee genomen om haar tot zijn dochter te maken.

Harry keek haar even aan en nam haar in een knuffel. "Het spijt me schat maar welkom in de familie" riep Harry haar toe.

Ginny giechelde iets en beantwoorde de knuffel. Ze verwelkomde het warme gevoel dat ze normaal van haar vader kreeg. Maar zo mocht ze Arthur Wemel niet meer noemen. Nee, nu was Harry haar vader. Tuurlijk hij had haar verzekerd dat Arthur haar vader bleef en dat dit alleen maar een papiertje was. Toch in het openbaar moest ze doen alsof het normaal was.

Het was toen Harry, Ginny losliet dat hij nog iemand miste. Meteen keek hij naar zijn oma en vroeg haar meteen. "Oma waar is onze hoofd meester. Is het niet zijn taak om hier te zijn bij zijn leerlingen".

Minerva keek ook weer om haar heen en wist wat hij bedoelde. Het was de belangrijkste taak die de hoofd meester had maar hij was er niet. Met een blik naar Zanita wist ze ook dat hij niet eens in het kasteel was. Minerva liet haar hoofd hangen en schudde langzaam van nee.

Harry die weer zijn geduld begon te verliezen liep richting de uitgang.  
^Harry James Potter, voor je gaat wil ik weten wat je gaat doen^. Harry hoorde zijn naam en wist dat het zijn oma was. Maar hij wist niet beter of zijn oma stond nog aan de andere kant van de zaal. Langzaam draaide hij zich om en keek naar zijn Oma. En hij had gelijk zijn oma stond nog aan de andere kant van de zaal.

Harry gilde wat maar wist bijna zeker dat zijn oma hem niet kon horen.

^Harry ik hoor jou niet als jij aan de andere kant van de zaal staat^.

Weer hoorde hij zijn oma. ^Oma bent u dat^ dacht Harry. Het was nu ook dat Harry kon zien dat zijn oma hem hoorde. Haar blik was net als die van hem vol met ongeloof. Maar het was wel weer een van de dingen die Lilly in de bescherming van haar zoon Harry had gelegd.

Minerva die nu met trots keek naar haar kleinzoon kon ook de blik van frustratie zien die hij had. ^Harry wat is er. Dit is toch goed dat we nu met elkaar kunnen praten nu we zover van elkaar afstaan^.

^Ja Oma, dat is goed maar u weet nu wat ik op het ministerie wil gaan doen. Denkt u dat ik daar wel goed aan doe^ dacht hij meteen weer.

^Harry als er een ding is dat ik geleerd heb dat is het doen wat jij als eerste wild vaak het beste is. Als jij dat niet doet en er over na gaat denken dan gaat het mis. Nee, laat het denken maar aan ons over. Doe jij maar wat jij wild, wij doen de rest^ dacht Minerva terug.

Harry knikte en liep met snelle passen de grote zaal uit.

Bij de deuren hield hij stil en draaide zich nog eenmaal om naar zijn Oma.  
^Oma kunt u het hier allemaal alleen. Ik ben nu woedende dan ooit en ik wil naar het ministerie. Een van de dingen die ik wil weten is waar Perkamentus is, en vooral waarom hij niet hier is waar hij nu hoort te zijn^ dacht Harry.

Minerva wist als geen ander dat Harry zijn positie serieus nam. Voor een jonge van dertien jaar was hij erg volwassen, maar wat wil je anders dan met zijn geschiedenis bij de Duffelingen. Het was eens temeer dat Minerva vol met trots was over haar kleinzoon. En eens te meer maakte ze zich ook zorgen. Hij was een jonge van dertien maar gedroeg zich als een man van twintig. En wederom had hij geen jeugd gehad die iemand van zijn leeftijd hoort te hebben.

Zanita die naast Minerva stond keek ook naar haar meester. Ze wist niet wat Minerva dacht en kon hen natuurlijk ook niet horen. Maar ze wist dat haar meester het nooit makkelijk had gehad. En voor haar was het nu voor het eerst dat ze echt zag hoe hij was. Het was ook nu dat Zanita haar hoofd liet hangen. Het was niet uit schaamte of ergernis. Nee, het was uit verdriet en medelijden. Maar boven op alles had ze een blik van respect toen ze weer op keek.

Harry had inmiddels de zaal had verlaten.

Zanita die nog in gedachte had gestaan keek om zich heen. Ze was op zoek naar Minerva haar collega maar vooral haar vriendin. Ze zocht wel maar kon haar niet vinden. Wel zag ze nog in een hoek Molly en Ronald Wemel zitten. Beide waren nog steeds aan het huilen of rilde van angst. Iets verderop zat Draco Malfidus met zijn vrienden Korzel en kwast. Ook zij drieën hadden betere dagen gezien.

Even dacht ze er over om Molly en Ron een stuk Chocolade te geven. Maar voor een professor verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten moest ze dat zelf ook weten. Dat was dus de reden dat ze het niet deed.

Ze dacht nog wat meer over Molly en wist het meteen. Molly was een van de tekortkomingen van haar hoofd meester. Het zelfde gold voor het eerste en het tweede jaar van haar meester. En vooral de rol die Albus Perkamentus daarin niet had gespeeld en wat hij wel had moeten doen.

Even dacht Zanita terug aan het eerste en het tweede jaar van haar meester. Harry die in die twee jaren meer had mee gemaakt dan de meeste professoren in heel Zweinstein. Maar als ze de gesprekken moest geloven had haar heer een hel gehad voordat hij naar school kwam. En met alles wat hij had doorgemaakt was hij nog altijd de lieve meester die hij altijd was geweest.

Maar die gedachten dreef ze even uit haar hoofd en keek weer in het rond. Opnieuw was ze opzoek naar Minerva en vond haar uit eindelijk aan de andere kant met Poppy. Ze zag hoe Minerva zich bekommerde over de eerstejaars. Maar ook over een aantal tweede en derdejaars leerlingen. Ze was alles wat de sorteerhoed haar had verteld. Maar haar vraag over haar meester had de sorteerhoed niet met haar gedeeld. Het was iets wat ze hem zelf moest vragen. Ze wist alleen niet wanneer ze dat het beste kon doen. Even haalde ze haar schouders op en hielp met wat ze kon. Haar lichaam had een hoop voor delen maar ook een aantal nadelen.

*#*

Harry was op hoge poten richting de leerlingen kamer van Zweinstein gelopen. In een leslokaal had hij de tweeling gezien. Ze stonden gebogen over een kaart. Iets in hem vertelde dat hij daar iets meer over wilden weten maar wist ook dat het daar nu niet de tijd voor was.

Met grote stappen liep Harry door richting de leerlingen kamer van Zweinstein. Hij wist dat Amalia, Augusta en Isabella daar op hem aan het wachten waren. Het bracht hem opnieuw een zware last op zijn schouder. Hij wist wat hij van plan was maar wist niet of het eigenlijk wel een goed idee zou zijn. Maar zoals altijd ging hij met het gevoel dat hij had en dat was alles wat hij kon doen.

Bij binnen komst van de leerlingen kamer werd hij meteen in de armen genomen door Bella en Daphne. Harry die de knuffel nam voor wat het was genoot er aanzienlijk van. Maar ook voor hem kon dat niet al te lang gaan duren. Hij had nog een hoop te doen en zijn woede was maar tot zo ver te negeren.

Amalia die in een hoek stond, begon langzaam met haar voet te tikken.

Harry die het meteen doorhad lachte inwendig en ging op een bank zitten. Bella en Daphne namen meteen hun plaats in aan de zijkanten van Harry.

Isabella die het aan keek kon een giechel niet onderdrukken.

Amalia die het ook zag zuchtte luid en ging bij het drietal zitten.

Harry Zag aan het gezicht van Augusta dat die wist wat Harry wilde gaan doen.

"Heer Potter, Ik Augusta Morgana Lubbermans, waarnemend hooft van het al oude en nobele huis Lubbermans staat en zal beschikbaar zijn tot uw opdrachten gedurende de komende week. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn".


	21. (BTK 3) H 21 Het ministerie van toverkun

A/N: Ten eerste wil ik een speciale dank uit brengen naar dame. LongLiveTheBloodyQueen.  
Een tijdje terug heeft ze me gevraagd of ze een paar tekeningen mocht maken bij mijn verhaal. En wie zou ik zijn als ik dat niet toe zou laten. Tuurlijk heb ik ook meteen gevraagd of ik de tekeningen ook zou mogen hebben, niet wetende dat ik er een erg speciaal zou gaan vinden.  
deze tekening heeft dan ook de eer gekregen om mijnprofiel foto te zijn. De andere drie tekeningen heb ik gebruikt als kaft voor mijn Bellatrix verhalen.

Dame LongLiveTheBloodyQueen bedankt voor de tekeningen, ik den zeer vereerd en trots dat ik ze met iedereen mag delen.

"Heer Potter, Ik Augusta Morgana Lubbermans, waarnemend hoofd van het al oude en nobele huis Lubbermans staat en zal beschikbaar zijn tot uw opdrachten gedurende de komende week. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn".

(BTK 3) H 21Het ministerie van toverkunst.

Amalia en Isabella keken verschrikt op toen ze Augusta de magische eed hoorde doen. De eed zelf was niet iets wat hen verbaasde. Nee, het feit dat ze het deed zonder dat Harry hun echt had verteld wat hij ging doen. Tuurlijk wisten ze wel dat Augusta meer inzichten had dan de meeste maar toch. Een eed was niet zomaar iets en zeker geen magische

Harry stond op en knikte naar Augusta. "Ik Heer Potter van het aloude en nobele huis Potter neem u beschikbaarheid in dank aan en zal het waardig en met respect behandelen dit gedurende de komende week. Zo is het geschreven en zo zal het zijn" beantwoorde Harry haar.

Het was ook nu dat Harry hen uit legde wat hij wilde gaan doen. En dat hij het meende werd duidelijk met de woedde die hij in zijn woorden bracht. Maar ook de aura van magie die hij uit straalde.

Isabella was meteen op gestaan en bracht de zelfde eed uit die Augusta daarnet ook had gedaan.

Voor Amalia was het even denken. Het geen wat Harry haar had gevraagd bracht haar zelf ook onder verdenking. En ze wist ook dat hij haar er niet van verdacht. Dit gaf hij aan door haar zelf die taak te geven. En toch was het een van de moeilijkste keuzes die ze kon maken

Amalia stond na enige twijfeling op en gaf ook de eed aan Harry, net zoals Isabella en Augusta dat ook hadden gedaan.

Harry die beide keren de eed had ontvangen gaf zijn eigen eed terug en keek ze even doordringend aan. Vervolgens stond hij op en liep richting de openhaard. Hij gaf Bella en Daphne een kus en verdween.

In het ministerie stapte hij uit de haard en werd op de voet gevolgd door Amalia en Isabella. Recht achter hem verscheen Augusta Lubbermans. Met haar rechte hand kneep ze in zijn schouder en liep naar rechts en gang in die richting de kantine leiden.

Harry knikte en liet zijn magie van woede in kracht toe nemen en ging verder naar de liften.

*#*

Augusta was rechts afgeslagen en liep richting de kantine van het ministerie. Het was haar taak om iedereen terug in de rechtszaal te krijgen. Met een blik door de kantine heen zag ze dat bijna iedereen er nog was.

Dit was een van de dingen die ze had verwacht. De meeste van deze heren zouden hier de hele dag blijven hangen. Het was een soort uitje voor hen die ze vaak tot laat in de avond lieten duurde. Maar vandaag zou wel eens een nachtmerrie kunnen worden voor velen van hen, bedacht ze bij zich zelf. Althans dat was voor een aantal van hen.

Augusta stond bij de ingang en strekte zich in haar volle lengte. Met haar magie duwend in haar uitstralende aura net als Harry liep ze de kantine binnen. "Oke iedereen naar de Wikenweegschaar en wel nu voordat ik jullie er heen vervloek" riep ze luid.

Het was niet vaak dat Augusta zo iets mocht doen en als ze dat dan mocht dan deed ze het ook met volle overgave. En de magische kracht die ze liet zien was er geen een die je zomaar naast je neer legde.

De eerste die ze zag lopen was David Goedleers. Alleen wat haar bij hem opviel was dat hij een wazige blik had. Waarschijnlijk had hij een paar borreltjes te veel op dacht ze. Dat was immers ook een van de redenen dat de meeste hier bleven hangen. Het viel haar ook op heer Abbott en heer Davids er niet waren. Die waren waarschijnlijk al naar hun kantoren gegaan. Iets wat een snel openhaard gesprek zou kunnen verhelpen.

Dan was er nog een persoon die er niet was. Iets in haar vertelde dat ze die niet in zijn huis zou vinden. En ook niet op een willekeurig kantoor in het ministerie. Nee na alle verwachting zou die zich waarschijnlijk wel in het kantoor van Droebel bevinden. En inwendig hoopte ze dat die persoon daar ook was. Het zou het namelijk makkelijker maken voor Harry.

Met een tevreden blik liep Augusta achter iedereen aan richting de Wikenweegschaar. Met een tevredenheid wist ze dat ze het eerste deel van de taak had vol bracht. Tuurlijk wat ze moest doen was niet moeilijk maar wel belangrijk. Nee het geen wat Amalia moest doen was net zo moeilijk als het geen wat Isabella moest doen. Haar taak was simpel vergeleken bij die van hen.

*#*

Amalia liep naast Isabella en schuin achter Harry. Met een kleine blik keek ze schuin naar Isabella en zag dat die net zo gespannen was als zij zelf. Voor haar zag ze Harry lopen met een aura die nu zichtbaarder was dan ooit.

Het was de ware kracht van Harry die ze zagen en voelden. En dat het groot was, was zacht uitgedrukt. Jammer alleen dat Harry die alleen maar liet zien wanneer hij kwaad was. En in dit geval was hij kwaad op de minister en Albus enkel en alleen voor het toelaten van Dementors op het school terrein.

Wat ze zich zelf nog steeds afvroeg was waarom ze alles deed wat Harry vroeg. Tuurlijk ze was niet onder een spreuk of drankje geplaatst. Dat zijn dingen waar op iedereen die in het ministerie werkte zichzelf op moest testen. En toch liep ze achter Harry aan als of hij haar baas was.

Met haar linkerhand kneep ze even in zijn schouder en liep links een gang in richting haar kantoor. In haar kantoor ging ze achter haar bureau zitten en riep het hoofd van de schouwers naar binnen.

Romeo Wolkenveld kwam naar binnen en keek wantrouwend naar het gezicht van Amalia.  
"Baas is alles goed met u" vroeg Romeo angstig.

Amalia keek op en schudde van nee.

"Romeo ik wil dat je binnen nu en vijf minuten alle log bestanden van Azkaban en de twaalf grote hier op mijn kantoor brengt" vertelde Amalia tegen Romeo.

"Baas u weet dat u een van de twaalf bent. En u wild dat ik ze hier breng" vroeg Romeo weer.

Amalia knikte en keek naar de klok. "Romeo je staat hier nu al twee minuten, dus je hebt er nog drie" was haar kort antwoord terug.

Romeo knikte en liep meteen het kantoor uit. Vier minuten later was hij terug en legde de mappen op het bureau van Amalia. Amalia pakte ze op en keek ze stuk voor stuk door. Romeo die naast haar stond vroeg waarnaar ze aan het zoeken was. Met een diepe zucht liep ze de zes mappen met een klap op de tafel komen.

Met haar handen in haar, haar en een woede die ze zelden liet zien stond ze op en liep richting een kas. Daar achter een deur haalde ze een fles vuurwhisky tevoorschijn en schonk een glas voor haar en Romeo in. Met een vinger wees ze naar een lege stoel en gaf aan dat Romeo moest gaan zitten.

Romeo die meteen deed wat zijn baas wilde keek afwachten naar Amalia.

"Romeo de taak die ik jou nu ga geven is er een die je thuis moet doen. Ik kan jou niet vertellen hoe belangrijk dit is. Ik heb een taak gekregen van heer potter en die moet jij voor mij vervullen" vertelde Amalia hem.

Romeo keek haar aan en schudde van nee. "Sorry, Amalia ik ga geen taak uitvoeren die u door een kind is opgelegd" vertelde Romeo haar bijna schreeuwend.

Amalia zei eerst niets maar keek hem wel aan. "Romeo jij doet wat ik jou opdraag en dit is een taak dat ik jou opdraag" beet Amalia terug.

Romeo wilde weer van nee schudden maar bedacht zich. "Baas waarom luistert u naar een kind en niet naar de minister" vroeg Romeo haar beschuldigend.

Amalia wist dat het geen dat Romeo haar nu vroeg dat het heel belangrijk was voor Romeo. En ook dat het geen wantrouwen in haar was maar meer een vorm van nieuwsgierigheid. Met een spreuk bracht ze een verdedigingsmuur aan en een anti afluister muur.

Romeo keek even raar op. Het kantoor van zijn baas was altijd al verdedigd tegen afluisteren en gevaar. Maar dat zijn baas dit extra verstevigde met spreuken van haar eigen huis was iets nieuws en het verspelde niet veel goeds.

"Romeo weet jij wel wie het kind is waarvan ik jou een opdracht geef" vroeg ze nu vriendelijk maar doordringend.

Romeo knikte en zij dat het Harry Potter was en dat die verantwoordelijk was voor het kleineren van de minister en de onderminister.

Amalia snoof luid en schudde haar hoofd. "De Minister is zelf verantwoordelijk voor zijn diskrediet. Het is iets wat hij met zijn eigen stomheid heeft gedaan. En hij heeft het niet alleen bij heer Potter gedaan maar ook bij mijn huis" vertelde Amalia hem pinnig.

Romeo keek haar niet begrijpend aan. "Sorry, baas maar ik weet alleen maar dat hij problemen heeft met huis Potter. En dat Harry alles doet wat niet mag, dus ik begrijp echt niet waarom u dan nog een opdracht van hem aan neemt, laat staan dat u überhaupt nog naar hem luistert".

Amalia schudde opnieuw van nee. "Romeo weet je wat de titel is van heer Potter en mijn dochter".

Weer schudde Romeo van nee.

"Nou" zei Amalia venijnig. "mijn nichtje is".

**_Prinses Suzanne Bonkel van Zweinstein._**

**_Erfgename van._**

**_Het aloude en nobele huis Bonkel  
Het aloude en nobele huis Huffelpuf.  
Zweinstein._**

En Heer Potter is  
**_***_**

**_Koning/ prins Harry James Potter van Zweinstein._**

**_Koning van Zweinstein_**

**_Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Potter.  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Griffoendor  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Prosper  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Zwadderich  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Huffelpuf  
Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Ravenklauw_**

**_Erfgenaam van_**

**_Het aloude en nobele huis Anderling_**

Dat Harry ook de erfgenaam van huis Zwart was hield ze even stil. Sirius was immers nog steeds een voortvluchtige in de ogen van de wet.

En als je, je dan bedenkt dat hij magisch net zo sterk is als Albus en sterker zal worden dan Merlijn ooit is geweest. Dan vraag ik jou wat zou jij doen als heer Potter je een opdracht geeft".

Romeo keek met open mond naar Amalia. Wat hij nu hoorde had Droebel hem nooit verteld. En zo als hij het nu zag begreep hij het ook. "Maar Baas. Als ik zo vrij mag zijn. Hij is en blijft een kind. En toch lijk het me dat u bang bent voor hem" vroeg Romeo wat verlegen en verwonderd.

Amalia lachte en knikte van ja. "Romeo ik ben als de dood voor hem. Ik mag mijn huis aan de zijne koppelen en dat geeft me een bescherming die niemand me ooit heeft kunnen geven. Ja we zijn vrienden en hij zelf zien me als familie. En ja ik ben als de dood voor hem. Niet om wat hij mij zal aan doen maar voor wat hij kan. Ik heb hem dingen zien doen die ik een volwassen tovenaar nog nooit heb zien doen.

Het zijn dingen die hij onbewust doet, en jij weet net zo als ik dat die dingen vaak alleen maar gebeuren wanneer de emotie toe neemt. Pas als hij echt in zijn kracht komt zal hij weten wat hij werkelijk kan en dat is iets wat mij meer angst brengt dan wat dan ook.  
Dus als je mij vraagt wat heb ik liever. Dan heb ik liever een Voldermort in een gevecht tegen mij dan een Heer Potter van elf jaar".

Het was Romeo niet ontgaan dat Amalia liever een hij die niet genoemd mag worden voor haar had willen staan dan een elf jarige Potter. "Baas u zei elf jaar maar hij is toch dertien. En u noemde hij die niet genoemd was bij zijn naam" vertelde Romeo haar met een beetje trots.

"Ja, dat ik Voldermort zeg heeft heer Potter mij geleerd. Vrees voor een naam brengt vrees voor de persoon. En ja ik heb een elf jarige Potter gezegd. Toen had ik namelijk nog een kans. Nu lukt het mij, Tops en David goedleers maar amper om van hem te winnen. En daar komt dan bij dat hij zich in houd" vertelde ze eerlijk aan Romeo.

Romeo Wolkenveld luisterde naar alles wat Amalia hem vertelde maar kon het bijna niet geloven. Maar de manier waarom ze het geheim wilde houden gaf hem aan dat ze eerlijk was tegen over hem. "Oke baas maar wat moet ik dan voor u en hem uitzoeken " vroeg Romeo nu.

"Wat ik hier heb zijn de papieren met de twaalf mensen die toegang hebben tot Zweinstein. Een van die mensen ben ik. Ik kan me zelf niet onderzoeken en mag dat ook niet doen. Maar de anderen wel. Omdat ik het eerlijk wil en moet houden vraag ik jou dus om het voor mij te doen.

De rede waarom is namelijk het volgende er zijn net minstens tien dementors Zweinstein binnen gedrongen. En niet alleen op het terrein. Nee, ze waren binnen in het kasteel. En om precies te zijn waren ze binnen in de grote zaal. Ik wil van jou weten wie hen de toegang tot het hek van Zweinstein heeft gegeven. Maar uit deze zes wil ik weten wie hen de opdracht heeft gegeven om de school binnen te gaan" en Amalia wees naar zes van de twaalf mappen. "Het was namelijk tijdens het eten dat ze de grote zaal binnen kwamen".

Nu de rede dat Harry Potter mij deze opdracht heeft gegeven, en dat heeft hij gedaan uit naam Zweinstein, is omdat Perkamentus niet eens op school was toen het gebeurde. En dus terwijl jij dit voor mij gaat uit zoeken. Ga ik het hoogst persoonlijk tegen iedereen in de Wikenweegschaar vertellen. Ik weet namelijk dat bijna iedereen wel iemand op de school heeft zitten. Is het niet als leerling dan wel als eentje vaan een kennis of zelfs een kleinkind. En ik wil dus vragen waarom Droebel heeft toegestaan dat die wezens zich rond en in de school bevinden. En ik hoop alleen dat heer Potter nog iets voor mij over houd want hij is in staat om Droebel en iedereen die zich ook maar een beetje tegen hem verzet te beëindigen hier nu en terplekken".

"U wild zeggen dat Harry nu onderweg is naar de minister. Maar dan moet hij door heel het ministerie heen daar komt hij nooit er zijn er zoveel die hem tegen zullen houden" viel Romeo haar in de reden.

Amalia schudden opnieuw van nee. "Heb je nu echt niet naar mij geluisterd Romeo. David goedleers, Nymphadora tops en ik winnen maar amper van hem. En wij zijn met zijn drieën. En dan houd hij zich in. Ik kan je nu zeggen dat hij zich totaal niet in zou houden. Dus voor iedereen die hem tegen wild houden hoop ik dat ze st. Holisto kunnen betalen. En doe nu je werk" bet ze Romeo toe.

Amalia zelf stond op en liep richting de rechtszaal waar iedereen die lid was van de Wikenweegschaar zich nu bevond.

*#*

Harry voelde de hand van Augusta en wist dat die nu onderweg was om iedereen van de Wikenweegschaar naar de rechtszaal te brengen. Achter hem liepen nu alleen nog Amalia en Isabella. Met grote passen liep hij richting de liften. Zijn magie nam met iedere pas toe. Hoe dichter hij bij het kantoor van Droebel kwam hoe kwader hij werd. Op de tweede verdieping stapte hij uit de lift en liep met een blik vooruit richting het einde van de gang.

Nu voelde hij de hand van Amalia in zijn schouder knijpen. Hij wist dat die zou uit zoeken wie de opdracht had gegeven en ook waarom. Hij zelf had andere plannen en dat ging hij nu doen. Iedereen had eerder die dag gehoord dat Bogrod hem tot zijn koning benoemde. En als koning van Zweinstein liet hij nu ook zien waarom hij dan wel niet de koning was.

Inwendig had hij nooit verwacht dat hij nu alweer in het ministerie zou zijn. De tijd voor hun excuses verliep namelijk pas morgen avond. Maar dit was om zijn huis. Dit ging om Zweinstein en haar leerlingen. En als Droebel niet voor een oplossing zou zorgen dan wist Harry niet zeker of hij de tijdslimiet van morgen avond wel zouden halen.

Harry die nu alleen nog maar Isabella achter zich had, hoopte vurig dat zijn moeder hem rustig kon houden. Het was namelijk zo, dat als hij ooit een moord zou plegen. Dan zou het vandaag nog wel eens de dag zou kunnen zijn dat, dat zou gebeuren.

Met nog maar een paar passen zou hij bij het kantoor van de minister zijn. Buiten de deur zat zijn secretaresse te wachten. Met nog maar een pas of tien riep Harry of de minister in zijn kantoor was.

"Hij zit midden in een bespreking" werd hem terug geroepen door de secretaresse.

"Mooi dus hij is binnen" riep Harry terug.

Met nog 8 stappen te gaan, stond de secretaresse op en ging voor de deur staan.  
"U mag hier niet naar binnen zonder een afspraak. De minister is een druk man" riep ze.

Met nog zeven passen deed Harry zijn hand omhoog. De secretaresse zweefde omhoog. Met nog maar zes passen te gaan werd ze van de deur verwijderd en op een stoel gezet, die een meter of wat van de deur af stond.

Isabella die achter hem liep zag dat hij het allemaal zonder toverstok deed. Het was iets wat ze van Narcissa had gehoord maar het zien ervan was nog vele malen indrukwekkende dan het horen.

Met nog vijf passen te gaan hief Harry zijn beide handen omhoog.

Met nog vier passen te gaan bracht hij ze naar beneden en riep "BOMBARDA".

Met nog twee passen te gaan was de deur verdwenen en was iedereen in de kamer te zien.

Met nog een pas te gaan stond Harry al met een been binnen.

Bij binnen komst hield hij stil en keek om hem heen. Voor hem zat Droebel. Links stond nu Lucius en die pad van een vrouw. Rechts stond Albus Perkamentus. Nog voor dat een van hun, hun mond kon openen riep Harry. "De Wikenweegschaar gaat nu in sessie. Als ik jullie was zou ik mezelf daar maar meteen naar toe begeven voor dat ik jullie daar heen breng" in een snauwerige toon.

Droebel zag de ogen van Harry maar voelde zich sterker dan ooit tevoren. Misschien was het omdat hij het niet doorhad. Of omdat hij dacht dat Lucius en Albus hem wel zouden helpen.

"Horen jullie wel wat ik heb gezegd" snauwde Harry opnieuw. Zijn magie vloeide steeds meer en meer uit zijn lichaam. Met twee handen bracht Isabella hem weer een beetje tot rust. Het was ook op dit moment dat Albus dacht dat hij wel wat kon doen.

"Nou Harry mijn jongen. Je kunt toch wel"

dat was alles wat Albus kon zeggen voor hij de punt van de toverstok van Harry onder zijn kin voelde. "Albus, ik weet nu inmiddels wel dat jij nooit respect voor mij zou kunnen tonen. Maar als je me nog een maal mijn jongen noemt dan mag ik hopen dat jou baard mijn spreuken tegen kunnen houden. Maar zoals ik daarnet al zei. Nu naar de Wikenweegschaar of je kunt gaan zoeken naar een andere baan" beet Harry hem toe.

Albus slikte maar hield zijn koelte, en toonde de angst die hij nu voor Harry had niet.

"Nou luster eens hier jij snot jong" gilde de pad tegen Harry. "Wie denk jij wel niet dat jij bent. Je komt hier niet zomaar binnen komen, heb jij dan helemaal geen respect voor de minister of het ministerie. En dan denk je dat wij zomaar gaan luisteren naar iets wat jij zegt". Phhhh "misschien moet jij maar eens wat meer respect hebben voor je meerdere" snauwde ze opnieuw.

Harry keek haar aan en lachte gemeen.

Omber keek terug en dacht dat het niets betekende. Met een lachje van haar zelf riep ze. "Expelliarmus". Tot haar verbazing en die van de anderen kwam er geen stok uit de hand of ook maar uit de zak van Harry.

Harry lachte luid en keek met genot naar de pad.

"Voor iemand die zo hoog is als jij, ben je knap dom" vertelde Harry tegen Omber.

Omber die het hoorde werd meteen rood van woede. "Stupefy" schreeuwde ze

"Protego, Expelliarmus". Riep Harry terug. En de toverstok van omber vloog uit haar hand en in de uitgestrekte hand van Harry.

"Hoe durf je een toverstok van je meerdere te pakken en dan nog wel met duistere magie" schreeuwde Omber weer.

Harry draaide met zijn ogen en wilde wat zeggen maar hield wijselijk zijn mond. Even dacht hij na en wist dat hij iets had weggegeven wat hij niet had moeten doen.  
"Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy. Amnesia, Amnesia, Amnesia, Amnesia".

Isabella zag wat Harry aan het doen was meer begreep hem niet. "Harry waarom wis je een gedeelte van hun geheugen" vroeg ze.

"Niet een gedeelte mam. Alleen de magie wat ik zonder toverstok heb gedaan. We kunnen een Albus en Droebel niet laten weten dat ik het stokloos kan doen" vertelde hij zijn mam eerlijk.

Isabella keek hem aan en knikte. Met een vinger wees ze naar omber. Harry keek ook en haalde zijn schouders op.

Met wat Toverkracht maakte hij iedereen weer waker en hield zijn toverstok tussen de ogen van Omber. "Ik weet niet wat jij denk, wie jij bent pad. Maar weet je wel wat ik mag doen bij iemand die mij aanvalt" zei Harry fluisterend maar hard genoeg zodat iedereen zijn haat kon horen.

"Jij vuile halfbloed" sneerde Omber terug. Ik ben de onder minister en ik ben een vol bloed en beter dan jou" schreeuwde Omber terug.

Harry stond nu recht op en keek naar Albus. "Ik meende wat ik net heb gezegd Albus. Ik wil dat iedereen nu naar de Wikenweegschaar gaat anders breng ik jullie er hoogstpersoonlijk heen.

Albus die niet wist wat er nu werkelijk was gebeurd wilde koste wat kost dat hij zijn baan op Zweinstein behouden. "Harry mijn jonge".

"Albus dat is nu de tweede keer in een half uur. Als jij me nog een keer Harry of mijn jonge noemt zal ik jou vervloeken naar morgen. Mijn naam is heer Potter voor jou" beet Harry Albus weer toe.

Albus knikte en verliet het kantoor van Droebel en liep als eerste naar de Wikenweegschaar. Albus die werd gevolgd door Droebel en een hevig mopperende Omber keek niet meer om. Het enige wat Albus hoopte was dat hij zijn baan in Zweinstein nog steeds had.

De laatste die het kantoor verliet was een zwaar gespannen Harry. Hij liep met de hand van zijn moeder in de zijne achter een angstige Lucius aan. Lucius was de enige die nu nog wist dat hij stokloze magie kon doen. Maar hij was niet bang dat Lucius dat aan Voldermort zou gaan vertellen als die ooit terug zou komen. Lucius zou dan ook meteen moeten vertellen dat hij had verloren van een jongen van dertien. En die schaamte zou zijn ego niet aan kunnen.

Met de hand van zijn moeder knijpen in die van hem gaf hij een zucht van opluchting. Hij had zich rustig kunnen houden met de hulp van zijn moeder. Maar er waren momenten dat Harry niets liever wilde doen dan hen allemaal in een keer neer te halen. Maar gelukkig voor hem en Isabella was dat niet gebeurd.

*#*

Augusta stond bij de deur van de Wikenweegschaar en keek de gang in. De eerste die ze de hoek om zag komen was Amalia en Romeo. Augusta wist dat Romeo de meest vertrouwde schouwer was van Amalia en het voorspelde veel goeds. Maar ze wist ook dat de schouwers bij opdracht achter Droebel stonden. En in al zijn leugens zouden geloven als hen dat word verteld. Maar met Romeo aan hun kant zouden de schouwers ook gauw hun kant kunnen volgen.

Met haar hand op haar hard zag ze nu ook Albus, Droebel en die pad Omber aan komen lopen. Toen Ze Lucius zag wist ze meteen dat ze gelijk had in de gedacht waar die zou zijn. Maar de kleine glimlach op het gezicht van Isabella vertelde haar genoeg. Harry had zijn kracht laten zien maar had zich ook ingehouden. En dat was al meer dan dat ze verwacht hadden. Met een stap opzij liet ze iedereen door. Tot haar verassing kreeg ze een kus van Harry op haar wang en hoorde.


	22. (BTK 3) H 22 Het ministerie en Lucius

_Augusta stond bij de deur van de Wikenweegschaar en keek de gang in. De eerste die ze de hoek om zag komen was Amalia en Romeo. Augusta wist dat Romeo de meest vertrouwde schouwer was van Amalia en het verspelde veel goed. Maar ze wist ook dat de schouwers bij opdracht achter Droebel stonden. En in al zijn leugens zouden geloven als hen dat werd verteld. Maar met Romeo aan hun kant zouden de schouwers ook gauw kunnen volgen._

_Met haar hand op haar hard zag ze nu ook Albus, Droebel en die pad Omber aan komen lopen. Toen Ze Lucius zag wist ze meteen dat ze gelijk had in de gedachten waar die zou zijn. Maar de kleine glimlach op het gezicht van Isabella vertelde haar genoeg. Harry had zijn kracht laten zien maar had zich ook ingehouden. En dat was al meer dan dat ze verwacht hadden. Met een stap opzij liet ze iedereen door. Tot haar verassing kreeg ze een kus van Harry op haar wang en hoorde._

(BTK 3) H22 het ministerie en Lucius.

Augusta bloosde een beetje toen ze de kus van Harry had gekregen. Maar wist gewoon dat hij haar de dankbaarheid wilde Toonen die ze volgens hem verdiende. Ze volgde Harry met haar ogen en zag hoe hij de zelfde kus aan Amalia gaf. Door hem daarna ook aan Isabella te geven.

Met een aantal grote stappen liep Harry naar het midden van de zaal en bleef met zijn hoofd omhoog staan en wachtte tot dat hij het woord van Droebel of Perkamentus kreeg.

Droebel Die Harry daar zag staan met een blik van woede durfde niet echt iets te gaan zeggen. Hij keek naar de zaal maar ook naar Perkamentus. In zijn gedachten hoopte hij dat Perkamentus het voor hem zou regelen.

Echter Perkamentus wilde het woord niet doen want hij vreesde nog steeds voor zijn baan bij de school. En het was juist de school waar hij wilde zijn. Daar en daar alleen kon hij namelijk een oogje op Harry houden en hem ook proberen bij hen te houden en vooral aan de kant van het grote goed.

Tuurlijk, Minerva had heel wat Roet in het eten gegooid maar dat maakte niet uit. Harry had een doel en daar wilde hij voor zorgen. Hoe dan ook Harry moest uit eindelijk heer Voldermort verslaan ook al wist Harry dat volgens Perkamentus zelf nog niet.

Droebel die nog steeds naar Perkamentus aan het kijken was hoopte echt dat de hoofd meester wat zou gaan doen.

Het was iets verder en hoger op de stoelen dat er een klein piep stemmetje boven alles uitklonk.

"Hem hem" hoorde iedereen.

Harry die meteen naar Omber keek wist dat zij het was. De vraag die het eerste bij hem op kwam was of ze nu stond of zat. Harry deed zijn wenkbrauw omhoog en wachte af.

Minister worden wij hier allemaal geacht om naar het verhaal van een kind te luisteren". Riep Omber geïrriteerd.

Iedereen keek op bij haar woorden en schudde van nee.

Maar Omber negeerde het en deed net alsof ze niets zag. "Wij als leden van het ministerie luisteren niet naar kinderen. En zeker niet naar kinderen die denken dat ze heel wat zijn om dat ze ooit een duistere heer hebben verslagen" riep ze opnieuw.

Harry die nog steeds geen centimeter had geweken van zijn plaats keek nu alleen maar naar Droebel. Hij kon het ook niet laten om even naar Albus te kijken. Hij was immers de genen die iedereen elkekeer weer vertelde dat hij grindelwald had verslagen. en daarom beter was dan de anderen.

Hij wist dat omber opnieuw voor haar beurt had gesproken, en dat was iets wat hij echt niet wilde doen. Maar hij begon wel weer kwaad te worden omdat hij zolang moest wachten.

Droebel die het nu ook niet langer uit hield keek op naar Harry.  
"Heer Potter u heeft het woord" zei Droebel plechtig.

Harry knikte en keek opnieuw de zaal rond. Hij had van Augusta geleerd dat hij eerst even stil moest zijn om zeker te zijn dat hij de aandacht had.

"Minister Droebel, bedankt" zei hij. "Toen wij hier eerder op de dag waren werd ik door Bogrod mijn koning genoemd. Het is iets waar ik zelf een paar maanden geleden ook ben achter gekomen maar dat wilde ik nu nog niet vertellen. Hoe dan ook omdat Bogrod mij zo noemde ben ik dus heer Zweinstein en bij deze is de school van mij". Vertelde Harry luid.

Iedereen in de zaal begon meteen met praten en schreeuwen.

Ze wilde van alles weten maar Harry luisterde niet. Hij vond namelijk dat iedereen eerlijk moest wachten en dat ieder op hun beurt moest spreken.

Maar vooral deed hij het om dat Droebel zijn hamer had stuk geslagen op zijn tafel en nu uit allemacht probeerde om iedereen tot stilte te manen met zijn stem. Toen Droebel iedereen eindelijk stil had gekregen wees hij weer op Harry. Hij had van zijn vorige keren geleerd dat als Harry nog in het midden stond hij beter niets kon zeggen of doen.

Harry zag dat hij het woord weer kreeg en ook dat een van de kobolden het bewijs van zijn heerschap rond liet gaan.  
"Minister Droebel, Hoewel mijn huizen nog steeds de bloed vete uit hebben staan met het ministerie, is er iets wat ik helaas nu toch met iedereen hier aanwezig moet bespreken.

Het is namelijk zo dat terwijl de sessie hier was afgelopen dat Zweinstein opnieuw was aangevallen door een groot aantal Dementors".

Er brak opnieuw een tumult uit en Harry liet het even begaan. Na vijf minuten was hij het zat en riep met een Sonorus spreuk om stilte.

"Leden van de Wikenweegschaar ik kan u vertellen dat er geen een leerling gewond is geraakt bij die aanval. Maar het zal niet veel gescheeld hebben, of een van de kinderen had een dementors kus gekregen".

Weer brak er een tumult uit en ging iedereen te keer. Deze keer wachter Harry echter niet al te lang. Met een spreuk liet hij een harde knal los die door de zaal heen klonk.

Het was ook meteen op dat moment dat Omber opsprong en riep. "Nou hebben we u meneer Potter. Het is namelijk verboden voor minderjarige om buiten de school te toveren".

Harry lachte maar zei even niets.

"Amalia ik wil dat je nu schouwers gaat halen en heer Potter hier onder arrest plaatst" riep Omber luid.

Amalia stond eerst op en ging meteen weer zitten.

Omber echter liet het er niet bij zitten en ging verder.  
"Romeo ik wil dat je die Potter hier onder arrest plaatst".

Romeo die wist wanneer hij een opdracht kreeg dat hij die dan ook moest uit voeren. En dat was ook het geen wat hij ging doen. Romeo maakte zich groot en liep op Harry af. Met zijn handen voor zich uit gestrekt wilde hij de schouders van Harry beet pakken.

"Raak me aan en ik zorg ervoor dat je voor de rest van je leven in Azkaban zit meneer Wolkenveld" riep Harry venijnig.

Romeo die even schrok trok zijn handen terug. Omber die het ook zag wilde wat gaan zeggen.

"Minister het ministerie heeft al een oproep tot een bloed vete met zeven huizen. En als u voor morgen geen excuses heeft gemaakt heeft het die ook met de kobolden. Wild u het huis en koninkrijk van Zweinstein er ook bij hebben. Dan zou ik die pad daar, vooral door laten spreken" riep Harry fel.

Droebel die meteen voelde dat de magie van Harry weer toe aan het nemen was, liet Omber meteen haar mond houden.

Omber schrok van haar minister maar hield haar mond.

Harry zag het en ging verder. "Ik ben hier voor twee redenen. Rede een is om te vertellen over de aanval en dat iedereen veilig is, dit niet dankzij de hoofd meester. Dit omdat hij niet eens aanwezig was op de plek waar hij hoort te zijn.

En mijn tweede rede was dat ik een opdracht aan Amalia had gegeven" zei Harry.

Het was weer op dit moment dat Omber op stond en wat wilde schreeuwen.

"Mevrouw Omber ik ben het nu wel eens zat aan het worden" gilde Harry meteen. "Vanaf het moment dat ik en mijn vrienden ons kenbaar hebben gemaakt als heren en jonkvrouwen van onze huizen worden wij behandeld als uitschot en vuil. Nog voor dat ik voor de zoveelste keer werd onderbroken. Wilde ik het woord geven aan mevr. Lubbermans. Zij zal u vertellen waarom ik het recht heb om die opdracht te geven".

Augusta stond op en dankte heer Potter voor zijn mededeling en liet hem zijn plaats in nemen. Maar nog voor dat Harry weg kon gaan werd hij tegen gehouden door Romeo Wolkenveld. Harry die alleen maar naar de hand keek die hij op zijn borst kast voelde liet zijn magie uitstralen. Romeo keek Harry aan toen naar Amalia.

Amalia keek terug en haalde haar schouders op. Ze had een blik in haar ogen van ik heb het je toch verteld.

Langzaam liet Romeo zijn hand zakken en keek op naar Augusta.

Augusta lachte gemeen en keek met die zelfde lach naar Omber. "Heer potter heeft het recht om die opdracht te geven omdat de dementors op zijn grondgebied waren. Als heer Zweinstein heeft hij de mogelijkheid om een officieel onderzoek te laten uit voeren. Dit omdat het zijn grondgebied is die werd betreden door medewerkers van het ministerie. Tuurlijk is heer Zweinstein ervan op de hoogte dat Albus Perkamentus het ministerie daarvoor toestemming gegeven heeft. Echter wil heer Zweinstein weten waarom die wezens in de grote zaal waren en door wie. Dit was iets dat tijdens het eten in de grote zaal is gebeurd.

Verder mevr. De onder minister kan ik u vertellen dat u geheel buiten uw boekje bent gegaan. Omdat Heer Potter nu ook koning Zweinstein is. Is hij magisch getrouwd met dame Zweinstein. En dus in de ogen van het ministerie volwassen. U beledig en beschuldig een heer van een aloude en nobel huis. Als u dan ook erbij in overweging neemt dat u dat doet met een heer van vier huizen. Kan heer potter vragen of de Wikenweegschaar u een enkeltje Azkaban wild geven voor gedurende vijf jaar. Tenzij u het uit naam van het ministerie heeft gedaan dan is de bloedvete nu van kracht."vertelde Augusta met een glimlach aan de onder minister Omber.

"Het was uit haar eigen naam en we wisten geen van allen dat Harry nu heer Zweinstein is" gilde Droebel bijna.  
"Schouwer Wolkenveld laat heer potter er door" piepte Droebel.

Romeo knikte en liet Harry langs hem heen lopen. De boze blik die Harry vervolgens gaf aan Omber gaf hem een rilling. Vooral toen hij de magie voelde die hij er bij in deed. Het was ook nu pas echt waarom Romeo, Amalia op haar woord geloofde.

Omber had de blik van Harry beantwoord maar had verder niets meer gezegd.

Augusta ging verder en gaf op een gegeven moment het woord aan Amalia.

Amalia die vertelde dat iedereen die de mogelijkheid had om een bevel te geven aan een Dementor werd verdacht van een aanslag. Ze vertelde ook, dat ze zelf ook een van de verdachte was. En dat, dat de rede was dat ze het onderzoek over liet aan Romeo Wolkenveld haar hoogste schouwer.

Harry was naar de bezoekers ruimte gegaan en ging op een lege stoel zitten. Naast en achterhem waren nog meer stoelen leeg. Hier en daar zat iemand die het proces wilde volgen maar meer was het ook niet. Van uit het niets voelde hij ineens iets tegen zijn hoofd aan komen. Het deed geen zeer maar het deed hem wel om kijken. Naast hem lag een propje papier. Dat propje was waarschijnlijk tegen hem aan gekomen.

Terwijl Harry naar iedereen keek in de vraag wie het had gegooid pakte hij het propje op. Langzaam vouwde hij hem open en keek naar wat er op stond.

_Heer Potter_

_Mijn man heeft iets gedaan met David goedleers.  
ik weet niet wat mijn man gedaan heeft.  
Maar hij had een lach en een stapel papier in zijn handen._

_Hij zij bij het langs komen.  
Dat David alles had getekend.  
en vooral dat Draco blij zou zijn.  
Maar ook dat hij Perkamentus en Droebel moest vertellen,  
dat ze naar Zweinstein gingen._

_U kunt mij niet zien.  
Ik heb vanmorgen de onzichtbaarheidsmantel van uw dochter gekregen._

_Uw Dienaar._

Harry las nog even gauw het papiertje door en liep vervolgens naar zijn moeder. En liet haar het papiertje ook zien.  
^Harry kom hier we zijn Aristona en Ginny kwijt. Bella en Daphne zijn ze al aan het zoeken^. Hoorde Harry in zijn hoofd.

Via een paniekerige denkwijze van zijn Oma.  
^Kom op Harry schiet op. Ik weet niet hoe maar de tweeling hebben Pippeling op een of andere kaart gezien^. Klonk er weer in zijn gedachten.

Harry draaide zich naar zijn moeder en vertelde wat zijn oma had gezegd. Aan Isabella gaf hij de opdracht dat ze samen met Narcissa moest gaan uitzoeken wat Lucius had gedaan. Hij zelf zou meteen naar Zweinstein gaan.

Harry verliet het ministerie en ging via de openhaard richting de drie bezems om daarna door te lopen naar Zweinstein. Tuurlijk kon hij meteen naar het huis Zweinstein gaan maar hij wilde eerst wat rustiger worden. Bij het krijsende krot was hij even stillblijven staan. Volgens hem had hij iemand binnen gezien maar dat kon hij nu niet gaan uitzoeken. Dat was iets voor later.

Hij was nog maar net in de hal toen Hermelien hem tegen hield. Met een vinger wees ze naar het hek. Bij de ingang van Zweinstein zag hij Droebel, Perkamentus, Lucius en ook de pad lopen. Achter hun liep een man met een grote bijl.

Harry die niet begreep waarom die man met de bijl daar liep keek naar Hermelien.

Hermelien vertelde dat die waarschijnlijk voor de onthoofding van Scheurbek kwam.

Het was iets wat hem totaal was ontgaan, maar nu kon hij het verhaal weer herinneren. Draco had zich weer eens voor gedaan alsof hij beter was dan anderen.

Nu herinnerde Harry ook weer dat Lucius om de dood van de Hippogrief had gevraagd en dat de Wikenweegschaar dat heeft goed gekeurd. Waarschijnlijk was dat ook de rede waarvoor ze kwamen. In zijn hoofd vroeg hij of zijn oma ook naar het hek kon komen. ^Oma kom naar het hek van Zweinstein en neem de anderen mee. Droebel en Perkamentus zijn hier^. Zelf liep hij samen met Hermelien naar het hek toe. Hij wilde niets liever dan op zoek gaan naar Ginny en Aristona maar wist dat het niet kon. Maar ook dat er al een hoop mensen naar hen opzoek waren.

*#*

even een stukje terug.

Minerva die met spanning zat te wachten op een antwoord van haar kleinzoon liep nu richting de tweeling. Ze had van Hermelien gehoord dat die Peter pippeling op een kaart hadden gezien maar ze wist niet welke kaart. Bij binnen komst van het klas lokaal zag ze de bewuste kaart liggen. Tot haar verbazing liepen er allemaal stipjes overheen. Bij ieder stipje was een naam geschreven.

Toen een van de tweeling met zijn vinger naar een bepaald punt op de kaart wees zag ze haar eigen naam staan. Maar ook die van de tweeling. Vervolgens vroeg ze wat de kaart was. Fred en George vertelde haar alles en wezen ook naar het punt waar ze Pippeling hadden gezien. Toen vertelde ze haar dat Ze Sirius Zwart daar ook hadden gezien. Maar dat het net was alsof hij er achteraan liep. En dat ze dat helemaal niet snapte.

Voor Minerva was alles meteen duidelijk. Sirius was achter pippeling aan gegaan en ook achter Ginny en Aristona. Ze wist dat Sirius Amalia had verteld dat hij dicht bij het kasteel zou zijn voor als ze pippeling hadden gevangen. En waarschijnlijk had iemand hem op de hoogte gesteld. Nu zag ze ook hoe Remus Lupin in het niets verdween.

Fred en George vertelde haar dat ze de meeste geheimen van het kasteel al kende. Maar dat ze niet begrepen waarom iedereen op die plek verdween.

Voor Minerva was het oud nieuws. De plek op de kaart was de plek waar de beukwilg stond. En daaronder zat een gang die naar het krijsende krot liep.  
^Oma kom naar het hek van Zweinstein en neem de anderen mee. Droebel en Perkamentus zijn hier^ hoorde ze Harry van uit het niets in haar gedachte. Minerva die het geen tweede keer hoefde te horen liep naar het hek van Zweinstein. Onderweg nam ze mee wie ze tegen kwam.

*#*

Nog voor dat Harry bij het hek was zag hij Isabella achter hun verschijnen. Droebel stond op Harry te wachten omdat die hem verboden had om het kasteel binnen te komen.

Isabella die meteen om de anderen heen was gekomen hing naar Harry toe. Ze fluisterde wat in zijn oor en hij knikte.

Harry ging vervolgens meteen voor Droebel staan maar hield Lucius met een schuin oog in de gaten. Van Isabella had hij het een en ander gehoord over Lucius en wist dat hij hem aan de andere moest over laten. Inwendig wilde hij het zelf doen maar ook hij wist dat hij niet alles allen kon. Dat was het verschil tussen Harry en Albus. Beide wisten wat ze konden. Maar Harry wist wanneer hij hulp nodig had. En vooral hoe hij erom kon vragen.

"Lucius wat kom jij hier doen" vroeg Harry door dringend.

Lucius vernauwde zijn ogen maar weerhield zich van commentaar.  
"Nou meneer Malfidus, wat is het wat u hier komt doen" vroeg Harry opnieuw.

Lucius vernauwde zijn ogen verder en fluisterde met haat.  
"Ik ben hier om jou uit je macht over Zweinstein te zetten" snauwde hij. "En omdat te doen heb ik hier ook alle handtekeningen van alle leden van het bestuur".

Harry dacht na en vernauwde nu zelf zijn ogen. Harry die nu al teveel had mee gemaakt met Lucius stapte dichter bij.

^Harry ik ben er. Ik heb Hermelien, Marcel, Zanita en Suzanne bij me^ riep Minerva in haar gedachten.

Harry hoorde zijn oma maar stond nog steeds voor Lucius. Nu met zijn neus bijna tegen die van Lucius aan. "Ik zou graag met jou mee gaan Lucius maar ik denk dat Zanita en Hermelien het wel kunnen afhandelen".

Lucius keek op en snoof. "Ik ga geen zaken doen met een dame onder mijn stand" riep hij fel.

Zanita gooide haar hand om hoog en met een gebaar trok ze Lucius naar zich toe. Twee cm voor zijn neus draaide ze haar hand in de vorm van een vuist en hield haar ring van Zweinstein onder zijn neus. "Ik ben dame Zweinstein en daarmee moeder van de vier stichters. Dat zijn vier nobele en aloude huizen. Hoeveel denk jij dat je er hebt" beet ze Lucius toe.

Lucius deed zijn mond open en wilde haar wat toe zeggen.

"Zwijg jij miezerig mannetje. En nu lopen" beet Zanita hem toe.

De mond van Lucius sloeg dicht en zijn benen begonnen vanzelf te lopen. Iedereen keek hoe Lucius werd afgevoerd door Zanita.

Harry hield zijn lach in en keek naar Albus Perkamentus. "Hoofd meester wat een eer dat u ons alsnog met uw aanwezigheid wild vergezelen. Ik begon me al af te vragen of u deze baan wel wilde hebben. Maar goed ik neem aan dat u uw zegje wel tegen mijn oma kunt doen. Marcel zal met u en mijn oma mee gaan en dan hoor ik het later allemaal wel " vertelde Harry hem rustig. Albus knikte en liep met Minerva mee.

Nu stonden er nog twee mensen. Droebel en een pad. "Minister Droebel ik neem aan dat u en uw Paahhh… onderminister hier zijn om uw excuses en die van het ministerie te brengen".

"Nou Luister eens goed jij snotneus" gilde Dorothea Omber.

Harry zei niets en keek alleen maar naar Droebel. Als minister wist hij dat hij op grondgebied was van Zweinstein. En nu met Koning Zweinstein weer in hun midden, was hij een ondergeschikte. Het was dus de taak van de minister om zijn onderminister tot de order te roepen. Maar Harry kon net zolang wachtte als dat hij wilde. Droebel voerde zijn taak niet uit.

"Heer Potter we zijn hier om het vonnis van de Hippogrief te vervullen" vertelde Droebel hem.

"Oja dat was de Hippogrief die Draco zeventien weken in st Holisto heeft geplaatst. De Hippogrief die de dood van Draco bijna op zijn geweten had. En dat alles met een gekneusde Pols" vertelde Harry.

Droebel deinsde wat terug maar probeerde het met waardigheid te doen, Maar mislukte totaal.

Harry draaide zich om en vroeg.  
"Suzanne zou jij jonge heer Malfidus willen halen. We zouden niet de verkeerde Hippogrief willen offeren als het niet nodig is". Suzanne keek hem even aan en knikte met een glimlach.

*#*

Zanita liep richting het huis van Zweinstein met Lucius voor haar uit. Hermelien liep naast haar en kon even niet begrijpen wat er allemaal gebeurde. De meeste van de leerlingen wilde wat gaan zeggen maar konden hun lach niet onderdrukken.

Lucius die voor de beide dames liep. Was net een marionetje.

En Zanita had nu even de leukste tijd van haar leven in duizend jaar.

Bij binnenkomst van het huis Zweinstein, waren de beide dames verast. Daar op de bank zaten Isabella en David. Ze hadden thee klaar staan en duidelijk aan het wachten op de anderen.

Isabella zag hoe Lucius werd binnen gebracht en dacht even terug aan het ministerie.

_"David wat is er aan de hand. Waarom geef je geen antwoord" riep Isabella David na. David draaide zich langzaam om en keek zijn vrouw met glazige ogen aan. Isabella wist meteen wat die blik betekende. Het was die blik van de Imperiusvloek. Maar ook die van een loyaliteit's drankje. Isabella keek wat dieper in de ogen van David en vroeg wat hij die dag had gedaan.  
"Papieren getekend met Lucius. Kan me niet herinneren waarvoor of waar over" vertelde David haar._

Isabella schudde met haar hoofd en bood iedereen thee aan. Het was een gebruik die vaak werd gedaan. Eerst een kop thee en dan zaken. En als eerste de gast. Lucius was wat terug houdend wanneer hij naar David keek maar nam toch een slok van zijn thee.

De ogen van Lucius werden glazig. Van uit het niets verscheen Amalia Bonkel en Narcissa Malfidus. Voordat Hermelien kon reageren, werd ze aan de kant getrokken door Isabella en moest ze haar mond houden. Hermelien knikte en keek naar wat er ging gebeuren.

"Denk je dat de Veritaserum al van kracht is" vroeg Narcissa.  
"Wat is jouw naam" commandeerde Amalia.  
_"Lucius Draco Malfidus"._  
"Hou je van je vrouw".  
_"Nee ze is een hoer die ik voor mijn plezier gebruik. Mijn zoon is alles wat ik van haar wilde hebben en nodig had"._

Hermelien deed haar handen voor haar mond en keek angstig naar Narcissa.

Isabella hing voor over en fluisterde tegen Hermelien. "Dit is wat we van plan waren. Lucius heeft iets gedaan en we willen weten wat. David heeft hem geholpen maar ook een eed laten afleggen om alles te verzwijgen".

Hermelien knikten en luisterde weer naar de vragen die Amalia stelde.  
_"Lucius waarom ben je tegen Harry Potter"._  
"Hij heeft de ondergang van mijn meester op zijn geweten en ik wil hem dood hebben".  
"_Wie is jouw meester"._  
Mijn meester is Lord Voldermort".

Amalia draaide zich om en keek naar de anderen.  
"Ik denk dat we met dat antwoord zeker kunnen zijn dat de Veritaserum in volle werking is". Iedereen knikte en keken weer naar Lucius.

"Lucius was jij een deel van de aan val op Harry Potter, de aanval die afgelopen jaar heeft plaats gevonden".  
_"Ja ik was een van de leden die hem het ziekenhuis in heeft geslagen"._

Lucius was nog niet afgesproken of Amalia en Zanita moeste op springen om Isabella tegen te houden.

"JIJ SCHOFT, MIJN ZOON, HOE KUN JE" schreeuwde ze. Met haar toverstok groen opgloeiend konden ze haar nog maar net tegen houden.

Narcissa keek haar geschrokken aan en vroeg of het de avada vloek was.

Isabella knikte en liet haar hoofd in schaamte hangen.

Narcissa liep meteen naar haar toe en nam haar in een knuffel. "Het geef niet Isabella. Toen ik het in het restaurant hoorde wilde ik het ook doen. Maar het maakt ons alleen maar net zo slecht als hij".

Isabella knikte in de schouder van Narcissa maar kon haar tranen niet binnen houden. "Ik zie hem nog steeds daar liggen op dat bed. Hij was zo klein en hopeloos" zei ze tussen haar snikken door.

Hermelien liep naar Isabella toe en nam haar mee naar de slaap kamer. Het was duidelijk dat Isabella het nu al niet meer aan kon horen.

Amalia had het even aan gekeken en draaide zich weer terug naar Lucius.  
"Lucius was jij alleen of waren er meerdere mensen bij" het was een vraag waar ze al een gedeelte van het antwoord op wisten maar niet alles.

"_Nee, we waren met zijn vieren en moesten wachten totdat Harry verscheen_".  
"Wie waren de anderen of hoe zagen ze er uit".  
_"Wie het waren dat weet ik niet. We hadden allemaal een masker gehad en die moesten we op houden. We mochten ook niet praten met de anderen. Wat ik wel weet is dat de kleinste een vrouw was. De anderen waren mannen en een ervan was enorm dik en de andere klein en schuchter"._ Vertelde Lucius.

"Wie hebben Harry het meeste toegetakeld" vroeg Amalia.  
_"Dat was ik en de dikke man. De andere man had Harry maar twee schoppen gegeven. De vrouw wilde meer doen maar we hebben haar weg geduwd"._

Vertelde Lucius met een voldane glimlach. De glimlach die Lucius gaf deden de magen van Amalia en Zanita omdraaien. De volgende vraag die Amalia moest stellen deed haar even wachten. Ze wist het antwoord wat er ging komen maar wilde het niet doen.

"Wat hebben jullie bij Harry gedaan toen die verscheen". Lucius ging vervolgens het hele verhaal vertellen wat ze bij Harry hadden gedaan. Het viel iedereen op dat hij ieder detail herkende. Maar vooral hoe hij genoot bij het vertellen ervan. Toen Lucius vertelde dat Harry een zak over zijn hoofd had en dat hij zijn ribben hoorde breken toen hij hem schopten. Kon Narcissa en Zanita het niet meer houden. Ze rende de kamer uit en hingen allebei met hun hoofd boven een toilet.

Geen van tweeën had die lunch die ze die middag hadden gehad in kunnen houden. Zanita die een hoop had mee gemaakt binnen de school had nooit geweten dat er zulke dingen buiten haar muren kon gebeuren. Maar het ergste was dat het haar meester was over komen. En het leek altijd als of het altijd haar meester over kwam.

Amalia die zelf ook moest slikken wachtte tot Lucius klaar was met zijn verhaal. Ieder woord dat was gezegd had ze op geschreven. Met een slok thee ging ze weer verder met haar vragen.  
"Wie heeft jouw de opdracht gegeven om Harry potter aan te vallen".  
_"Wij hebben de opdracht gekregen van Severus Sneep. Maar we weten dat Albus die opdracht weer aan sneep had gegeven. Echter de opdracht was dat we Harry moesten laten schrikken. We mochten hem allemaal een klap geven en dan moesten we hem daar laten liggen. Echter we konden ons niet in houden, en gingen los op Potter"._

"Wat heeft u gedaan met David Goedleers". Vroeg Amalia.  
_"Ik heb vanmiddag na de eerste onenigheden David Goedleers apart genomen en hem een loyaliteit's drankje gegeven. Vervolgens heb ik hem onder invloed van de Imperius vloek de handtekeningen van de stichters laten vervalsen. Dit omdat we heer Potter uit zijn positie van de school willen hebben".  
_"Heb je David Goedleers nog meer laten ondertekenen"._  
"Ja David goedleers heeft ook een huwelijks contract getekend tussen Draco en zijn oudste dochter. We hebben dat met een bloed veer gedaan". _Vertelde Lucius lachend.

Amalia werd een beetje bleek maar hield zich staande. Terwijl ze hem het tegen gif gaf zorgde ze er ook voor dat Lucius niets meer kon herinneren. Wel gaf ze hem een gedachte dat ze alles hadden besproken. Het geen wat ze had gedaan was namelijk onwettig voor haar. Ze mocht dat alleen maar doen als ze er toestemming voor had van de minister. Of als de persoon een papier had dat het niet mocht op bevel van het ministerie. Dat was een van de papieren die Lucius, Droebel had laten ondertekenen. De gedachte die hij van Amalia had gehad zo na een dag weer weg zijn. En dan zou hij weten dat hij verhoord was. Alleen niet waarover.

Vervolgens verdwenen Amalia en Narcissa weer onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel. En naar de kamer waar Isabella en Hermelien weer vanuit te voorschijn kwamen. Isabella die haar plek weer had ingenomen had de laatste vraag ook gehoord. Het antwoord daarvan had haar opnieuw woedend gemaakt maar deze keer niet op Lucius.

Hermelien en Zanita zaten met de papieren van Lucius. Op hun schoot en keken ze aandachtig door. Zanita kuchte en zei.  
"Het spijt me meneer Malfidus maar ik kan en zal Heer potter niet uit zijn positie zetten. Niet uit naam van het bestuur en ook niet uit naam van de school".

Lucius sprong op en riep. "Hoezo niet, hier staat alles zwart op wit en jullie hebben te doen wat het bestuur zegt" gilde hij.

Zanita stond nu ook op en keek hem recht aan. Ten eerste wens ik met respect te worden behandeld in mijn eigen kasteel. U bent hier nog steeds een gast. Ten tweede als dame Zweinstein heb ik het recht om te beslissen wat er binnen deze muren gebeurd. Het bestuur waar u het over heeft werd ontbonden toen ik een lichaam kreeg. En daarbij zijn deze papieren dus het inkt niet waard wat erop gedrukt staat" schreeuwde ze hem toe. Haar haat voor deze man werd extra gevoed door het geen wat ze net allemaal had gehoord.

Lucius werd wit heet en vroeg snauwerig of hij naar zijn zoon mocht om te kijken of het goed ging na die aanval van de Dementors. Zanita knikte dat ze het goed vond en liet hem gaan.  
Zanita riep meteen een huiself en vertelde hem dat die moest gaan afluisteren wat of Lucius en zijn zoon zouden gaan bespreken. Ze wilde haar meerster helpen met alles wat ze kon. Ze zou hem zelfs in het kasteel opsluiten als dat hem veilig zou houden.

Isabella draaide zich naar David en keek hem recht aan.  
"Je weet wat je fout hebt gedaan of niet" vroeg ze fel.

A/N: Ik heb vandaag het laatste hoofdstuk van deel een van de Engelse versie ge upload.  
Dit zal in houden dat ik deel twee even zal laten voor wat het is. en mij volledig zal gaan richten op deel drie van de Nederlandse versie.

Dus volgend week is er geen Engelse vertaling maar wel weer een nieuw Nederlands hoofdstuk.


	23. (BTK 3) H23 Droebel komt voor schuurbek

_Isabella draaide zich naar David en keek hem recht aan.  
"Je weet wat je fout hebt gedaan of niet" vroeg ze fel._

(BTK 3) H23 Droebel komt voor schuurbek.

David keek naar beneden en durfde zijn blik niet op Isabella te richten. Hij wist dat hij als schouwer getraind was in toverdranken.

Hij had als geen ander moeten weten wat er met hem was overkomen, en daarom had hij het moeten vermijden. Het zelfde gold voor de Imperiusvloek die Lucius over hem had afgeroepen. Hij had geleerd hoe hij die van zich af moest werpen. En al zijn kennis had hij aan de kant gegooid en gelaten voor wat het was, de drank en de blijdschap van de toverdrank had hij genomen voor wat het was.

En tot zijn ergernis had Lucius gebruikt gemaakt van zijn nalatigheid en hij moest daarvoor dus een prijs betalen die hij niet wilde. Zachtjes en bijna niet verstaanbaar keek hij op.  
"Het spijt me schat. Doe met me wat je wild ik heb het verdiende" Zei hij eerlijk.

Isabella keek hem kwaad aan. Ze keek in zijn ogen en zag het verdriet die hij had van zijn daad. Er was veel wat ze hem aan wilde doen maar niets leek hem meer pijn te doen dan dit. Toch kon Isabella het niet over haar kant laten gaan. De magie die ze had deed haar ook zijn gevoelens voelen en wist dat ze gelijk had met het geen wat ze in zijn ogen had gezien.

Met een hand op zijn arm zei ze. "Ik weet dat je het erg vind. En vooral hoe jij je nu voelt. Maar een ding kan ik jou niet vergeven hoe zeer het me ook spijt. Het idee dat jij er niets aan kon doen is niet waar, dat weet jij net zo goed als ik".

David knikte en keek met hoop op. Echter de blik in de ogen van Isabella was niet hoop gevend. Het was eerder vijandelijk en een die gericht was op een prooi.

"Je weet dat je de eerste maand je heil op de bank moet zoeken" zei als eerste.

David knikte opnieuw maar zei niets. Hij wist als geen ander dat Isabella veel gemener kon zijn dan wie dan ook. Ze had niet voor niets in Zwadderich gezeten.

"Het ergste wat ik jou kan aan doen is het volgende. Ik zelf zal niets doen maar het is aan jou om te vertellen dat Harry, zijn Daphne kwijt is of haar moet delen, met Draco Malfidus". Vertelde ze hem.

David kon niet anders dan opnieuw slikken. Hij wist dat Harry erg was maar zijn dochter zou een ramp zijn. Na twee jaar had ze een contract met Harry. Tuurlijk het was een contract waar ze zo uit zou kunnen komen maar ze had hem. Twee jaar lang had ze gewacht op Harry en Bella om met haar een contract te maken.

En nu had hij het verpest door een huwelijks contract met Lucius af te sluiten. Het contract met Draco echter was echter onbreekbaar. Dat was iets waar Lucius voor had gezorgd. Dus de angst voor zijn dochter was weer groter dan die voor de anderen.

Het volgende wat hij moest toelaten was het geen wat Daphne bij hem ging doen. Zou hij het niet toelaten en iets terug doen. Ja, dan zou hij Harry echt tegen hem hebben en dat zou hij niet willen. Nee, dat zou hij echt niet willen hebben. Niet alleen zou Harry hem alle hoeken van de kamer laten zien in zijn kwaadheid. Maar Bella en Isabella zouden hem daarbij helpen als ze de kans daar voor kregen

*#*

Albus liep met Minerva mee naar haar kantoor. Voor de deur hield Minerva stil en liet Albus voor gaan. Albus was nog geen stap binnen of er klonk Stupefy. Marcel die achter Albus aan liep, stond met open mond te kijken toen Professor Anderling, Albus Perkamentus van achteren vervloekte.

Met een zweefspreuk liet Minerva, Albus op een stoel zakken. Zelf liep naar een kast en pakte daar de sorteerhoed. Met een gebaar naar de lege stoel voor haar bureau. Gaf ze aan Marcel aan dat hij moest gaan zitten. Marcel pakte de stoel en ging zitten.

Met de sorteer hoed in hun midden sprak Minerva de eerste woorden. "Marcel, wat we vandaag gaan doen is iets wat we eigenlijk niet mogen doen".

Marcel keek op en begreep wat Minerva bedoelde. Hij wilde meteen zijn toverstok pakken om een eed te gaan afleggen, maar Minerva hield hem tegen.

"Marcel, er is geen behoefde voor een eed. Ik vertrouw mijn kleinzoon en dus ook zijn vrienden".

Marcel knikte en keek naar de sorteerhoed.

Minerva zag Marcel kijken en lachte. "Ja Marcel dit is de sorteerhoed. En hij gaat iets voor ons doen wat hij eigenlijk niet mag. Maar ik zal je eerlijk vertellen dat ik het met hem hebt overlegd, en hij zal het dus niet onder dwang gaan doen".

Marcel keek nog steeds naar de sorteer hoed en zag de hoed knikken. Nu wist Marcel ook meteen dat Oma mini zoals hij Professor Anderling stiekem noemde. Dat oma mini net zo over andere wezens dacht als Harry. Zij waardeerde iedereen en alles als gelijken.

Nu keek Minerva naar de hoed en bracht hem naar het hoofd van Albus. Marcel keek het aan en zag hoe ze terug kwam en ook weer ging zitten. Beide keken nu naar de hoed die boven op het hoofd van Albus stond. Ze zagen beide hoe de hoed mummelde maar meer was het ook niet. Marcel werd ongeduldig en vroeg wat ze aan het doen waren.

Minerva keek hem aan en knikte. "Wat we nu aan het doen zijn is iets wat zoals ik al heb gezegd niet mag. De hoed kijkt nu in de gedachten van Albus Perkamentus. We hopen dat we een hoop dingen te weten kunnen komen dat we nog niet weten. Maar de hoed heeft ons verteld dat hij allen prijsgeeft wat wij kunnen gebruiken. Hij heeft een geheimhouding plicht en die wil hij niet overschrijden. Zanita, koningin van Zweinstein heeft hem daar wel toestemming voor gegeven maar de sorteerhoed wil die waarde vast houden en dat geven we hem.

Het duurde bijna tien minuten voordat de hoed riep dat hij klaar was. Minerva pakte de hoed op en legde hem weer terug op zijn plekje op de kast. De hoed wachtte even voor hij sprak.  
"Wat u en heer Zweinstein dachten klopt. Albus Perkamentus heeft alles in werking gezet om het uiteindelijke doel te bereiken.

Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik het eens ben met zijn plannen maar ik begrijp ze wel. De mishandelingen die hij als kind heeft gehad waren deel van zijn plannen. Alleen de hoeveelheid dat wist Albus niet. Hij heeft daar spijt van maar weet niet hoe hij sorry moet zeggen. Waar hij ook spijt van heeft is dat hij nooit echt naar Arabella heeft geluisterd.

Hij dacht dat als Harry een niet al te goede jeugd zou hebben, dat hij dan met zijn beide benen op de grond zou blijven staan. Dat zijn jeugd zo zou zijn had hij ook niet verwacht. Maar zijn grootste fout was dat hij niet was gaan kijken. Hij kon namelijk niet geloven dat een familie zo slecht zou kunnen zijn als dat Arabella had beschreven en hem had verteld.

Het zelfde had hij met jouw Minerva. Toen hij Lilly van jouw af had genomen had hij dat anders moeten doen. De Evens waren oude vrienden van hem. Hij had Lilly daar ook tijdelijk kunnen onderbrengen. Maar hij was zo stom om te denken dat jij er nooit meer boven op zou komen. En toen Lilly had uitgevonden dat jij haar moeder was kon hij daar niets meer aan doen. Hij kon jou gewoon niet onder ogen komen als jij het zou weten.

Maar hier op school was het erger. Hij wilde zo graag alles goed doen bij Harry dat hij hem juist tegen werkte. Met krinkel wilde hij Harry bijstaan door hem dingen te laten doen. Maar toen jij hem had gewaarschuwd dacht hij nog dat kinderen nooit zo veel hadden kunnen weten over het geen wat Krinkel van plan zou zijn. Groot was ook zijn verbazing dat Harry en Bella het hadden op gelost en daarmee ook Krinkel hadden verslagen.

Af gelopen jaar met de basilisk wist hij dat hij Harry kon helpen. Hij zou alles goed maken. Maar toen zijn vrienden werden versteend kon hij niets meer. Tuurlijk hij kon jou uit Azkaban houden maar dacht ook meteen dat, dat zijn kans was. Zonder zijn oma zou hij misschien naar hem keren en kon hij alles goed maken. Maar ook dat deel van zijn plan was mislukt.

En aan het begin van het jaar bij het feest had hij het ook anders moeten doen. Harry en zijn vrienden hadden een brug gemaakt tussen alle wezens en dat openlijk laten zien. Een van de doelen die hij zelf ook wilde bereiken. En toen hij het Harry zag doen kon hij niets anders dan jaloerse zijn.

En ik denk dat vandaag de ommekeer is geweest. Albus heeft nu pas geweten wat hij heeft aan gericht door Droebel toestemming te geven met de Dementors. Hij heeft ook gehoord dat een jongen uit Huffelpuf en een meisje uit ravenklauw het hek en de deur hebben open gezet. Ze hebben dat allebei gedaan door de Imperius vloek. De bedoeling was dat ze Harry in een kwaad dag licht zouden zetten.

Wie ze onder die vloek heeft geplaatst dat weet hij niet. Wel weet hij dat Dorothea Omber en Lucius er meer van weten. Alleen weet hij niet hoe hij het tegen jullie moest zeggen. Maar wat hij wel weet is dat de twee leerlingen in een kast op de vierde verdieping zijn te vinden. Daar hebben zij een kus sessie. Ze zullen denken dat ze dat de hele tijd hebben gedaan.

Als hoed moet ik zeggen dat ik nooit mag zeggen wat een persoon echt van plan is, Iets wat in mijn beheksing is geplaatst, wat ik wel kan zeggen is dat Zalazar mij heeft geleerd hoe ik moet liegen en dat heb ik dan ook voor het grootste gedeelte gedaan. Dus van daag is alles het tegenovergestelde als je goed hebt geluisterd. Alleen het laatste op de vierde verdieping is waar".

Minerva keek naar de hoed en wist dat hij klaar was met praten. Haar probleem was nu om het aan Harry te gaan vertellen. Maar eerst moesten ze Ginny en Aristona zien te vinden. Ze wist dat Harry het Albus zou vergeven zelfs als hij zich beter zou gedragen. Maar hij zou het nooit vergeten.

_^Vervloekte Morgana kunnen ze nu niet even wachten^ dacht Harry.  
^Harry James Potter let op je gedachten en vooral op die woorden^ gilde Minerva in de gedachten van Harry.  
^Sorry Oma had even niet na gedacht dat jij me nog kon horen^ dacht Harry.  
^Het geeft niets Harry maar let op je gedachten^ bedacht Minerva als antwoord.  
^Oke Oma^._

Met een zwaai van haar toverstok, maakte ze Albus weer wakker door hem vervolgens te vertellen wat ze gedaan hadden. En dat als hij zich beter zou gedragen, dat Harry het hem dan ooit zou kunnen vergeven. Tuurlijk het was allemaal een leugen maar dat konden ze Albus niet vertellen. Maar ze verzekerde hem vooral dat hij zijn baan nog had. Ze vertelde hem er niet bij Dat Harry hem helemaal niet vertrouwde en dat hij hem juist daarom dicht bij wilde hebben.

*#*

Harry keek over zijn schouder heen en zag hoe Suzanne naar het kasteel rende. Met een inwendige zucht draaide hij zijn aandacht weer naar Droebel. Nu was er een taak voor hem die hij goed moest vervullen. Als koning zijnde moest hij voor de welzijn van alle wezens in op het gebied van Zweinstein zorgen. En een Hippogrief was zo een wezen. Tuurlijk wist hij dat Draco alles had verzonnen. En hij wist ook dat hij de Hippogrief moest redden.

De vraag was alleen hoe hij het moest doen. Even keek hij naar Hagrid. Hagrid stond voor zijn huisje en achter het huisje zag hij de Hippogrief liggen. Meteen draaide hij zich om en liep een andere kant op. Droebel en Omber wisten niet wat er gebeurde en liepen achter Harry aan.

Harry die op dit moment maar op een ding hoopte en dat was dat zij niet de Hippogrief bij het huisje van Hagrid hadden gezien. Wel hoorde Harry de zware stappen van Hagrid die achter hem aan kwam. Net op het moment dat Hagrid naast hem liep riep Harry sissend dat hij stil moest zijn en bij alles zijn mond moest houden.

Hagrid die even uit het veld was geslagen hield meteen zijn mond dicht.

Harry die ergens naar zocht vroeg zachtjes waar de andere Hippogriefen stonden.

Hagrid die nog steeds niets durfde te zeggen na de eerdere opmerking van Harry wees naar een veld dat een heel stuk verder op lag.

Harry draaide zich op en riep dat ze naar dat veld toe gingen. Maar eerst zouden ze op Draco en Suzanne wachten. Inwendig hoopte Harry meteen dat het nog wel wat langer zou duren. Hij wilde namelijk nog wel even na denken over het geen wat hij moest en kon doen.

Helaas voor hem kwam op dat moment Suzanne al meteen naar buiten gelopen. Harry vloekte in zijn gedachten (_^Vervloekte Morgana kunnen ze nu niet even wachten^ dacht Harry)_ en hoorde meteen van zijn oma dat hij op de zijn woorden moest letten.

^Sorry Oma had even niet na gedacht dat jij me nog kon horen^ dacht Harry.  
^Het geeft niets Harry maar let op je gedachten^ bedacht Minerva als antwoord.  
^Oke Oma^. Beantwoorde Harry haar.

^het is omdat ik zoveel van haar hou anders had ik hier een hekel aan gehad^ Dacht Harry snel.  
^Dat hoorde ik jonge man. En ja ik hou ook van jou^. Harry gniffelde wat en hoorde zijn oma het zelfde doen in zijn gedachten.

Het was nog even wachten voordat Draco bij hen was. Meer op het moment dat hij er was liep Harry meteen naar het veld.

Ze waren halverwege toen Draco zijn stem verhief. "Hee, kraskop waarom ben jij hier. Hoort de oude geit het niet te doen".

Harry stond meteen stil en draaide zich om naar Draco. "Minister Droebel u heeft nu net zelf gehoord hoe mr. Malfidus mij noemde is het niet?" vroeg Harry doordringend.

Droebel knikte maar zei niets.

Dorothea omber echter zag haar kans. "Sorry, Potter meer ik heb niets verkeerds gehoord" jonge heer Malfidus heeft namelijk gelijk als hij vraagt waarom Albus Perkamentus ons hier niet bij helpt.

Harry draaide zich even om en bracht zijn handen naar zijn haar toe in frustratie.

Suzanne zag het en legde een hand op zijn arm. Ze hing wat naar hem toe en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang.

Harry wist dat hij geen gevoelens van liefde had voor Suzanne. Maar hij kreeg het zelfde gevoel als bij Aristona. Het bracht hem meteen een gevoel van rust. "Minister Droebel van af het moment eerde deze ochtend heeft uw onderminister mij onbeleefd behandeld. Niet alleen mij maar ook mijn familie en vrienden. Dat was in het ministerie, en nu doet ze het hier. Als u uw personeel niet kunt hanteren dan zal ik dat voor u doen". Vertelde Harry de minister toe.

"Nou moet" begon Dorothea Omber.

Echter Harry liet het niet toe en legde haar het zwijgen op met een zwijg spreuk. Harry draaide zich vervolgens naar Draco en ging vlak voor hem staan. Fluisterend siste hij Draco toe. "Mr. Malfidus. Wat u nog niet weet maar uw vader wel is dat ik heer Zweinstein ben. Dat houdt in dat Hoofd meester Perkamentus mijn personeel is. Ik maak dus uit wie er hier wel en niet op school mag zitten. Nu zijn we hier voor u en ik ben berijd om de zaak naar behoren uit te voeren. Maar uw gedrag maak het niet makkelijk voor mij".

"Als mijn vader het hoort:" Sneerde Draco.

"Jou Vader zal niets doen dat verzeker ik u mr. Malfidus. Maar we zijn hier voor uw Hippogrief dus zullen we daarmee door gaan" en Harry liep weg.

Draco stond met open mond te kijken terwijl Dorothea Omber probeerde te schreeuwen. Maar de zwijgspreuk van Harry weerhield haar daar van, iets wat zelfs door minister Droebel met genot werd ontvangen.

Bij het hek van het veld zag Harry dat er twaalf Hippogriefen rond liepen in het veld. Hij wist niet zeker of dit alle hippogriefen waren die hun huis op Zweinstein hadden maar hij moest het ermee doen. Met zijn onderarmen hangend op het hek keek hij naar alle dieren die voor hem stonden.

"Heer Potter zou u de Hippogrief hier heen willen halen dan kunnen we de zaak voltooien en kunnen we naar huis" riep Droebel. "Onze beul die het vonnis zal voltrekken staat namelijk te wachten bij het hek van Zweinstein".

Harry draaide zich om en schudde van nee.

Droebel keek hem aan en sputterde. "Maar de wet zegt dat ieder wild dier ter dood moet worden gebracht als hij een tovenaar of heks heeft aangevallen" schreeuwde Droebel.

Harry hield zijn hand omhoog, en Droebel werd meteen stil. "Minister, hoezeer ik de wet wil volgen heb ik ook hier mijn eigen verantwoordelijkheden. Daardoor kan ik niet zomaar een Hippogrief ter dood veroordelen. Het is namelijk zo dat Meneer Malfidus hier de bewuste Hippogrief moet aanwijzen" vertelde Harry met een kleine glimlach aan de minister.

Hagrid wilde wat zeggen maar hield meteen weer zijn mond toen hij een schop van Suzanne kreeg.

Harry zag het en was blij dat hij Suzanne had mee genomen. Hij zag ook hoe Suzanne met veel moeite Hagrid mee weg trok, weg van de anderen en van Harry.

Omber die inmiddels was verlost van de spreuk keek kwaad naar Harry. "Potter, wat maakt het uit of we een of welke Hippogrief dan ook doden" riep Omber fel. "Het gaat hier om een Hippogrief die en zoon van een van onze hoogstaande burgers heeft aan gevallen, en daarvoor zal er een Hippogrief gedood moeten worden".

Harry vernauwde zijn blik naar Omber en keek opnieuw meteen naar de Minister. Het viel hem op dat de minister niets deed. Dus zijn vraag was ook waarom Droebel eigenlijk ook de minister van toverkunst was.

"Nou Dorothea, Ik denk dat heer Potter het ons wel zal uit leggen als we erom vragen" piepte Droebel.

Dorothea Omber draaide zich naar Droebel en Snoof luid. Maar ze hield haar lippen stijf op elkaar.

Harry knikte dankbaar naar Droebel.  
^Vervelende Kwal, Sorry Oma^.  
^_Het is al goed Harry, maar wie is de kwal_^.  
^Droebel^.  
^_Oh die kwal_^.  
^Oma Toch, taal gebruik hahaha^.

Harry keek naar Suzanne en wenkte haar bij hem.

Suzanne ging meteen bij hem staan en knikte.

"Draco, Zoals je ziet staan hier al onze Hippogriefen" vertelde Harry. Door meteen een zwijgspreuk op Hagrid in stilte af te vuren. "Het is aan jou om de bewuste Hippogrief aan te wijzen zodat we het vonnis kunnen voltrekken".

Draco keek op en wees klakkeloos naar een Hippogrief. "Dat is de gene die mij heeft aan gevallen". Zei hij alsof hij verveeld was met het idee.

Het was nu aan Harry om zijn plan uit te voeren. Hij hoopte alleen dat Suzanne hem doorhad en zou mee spelen. Het was hem namelijk niet ontgaan dat Draco eigenlijk maar een ding wilde. En dat was de dood van een Hippogrief, oftewel het zien van de onthoofding daarvan. "Oke Draco dan zal ik Hagrid vragen om die Hippogrief uit het veld te halen zodat we hem kunnen onthoofden".

De ogen van Draco glommen bij het idee van zo een slachting maar hij zei niets. Harry die zijn ogen ook had gezien schudde van nee.  
^Net zijn vader ook al zo een kwal^.  
^_Als dat over Draco gaat dan zal ik het deze keer door de vingers zien jonge man_^. Hoorde Harry zijn oma denken in zijn gedachten. De vreugde in haar gedachten vertelde hem dat ze het wist, en het met hem eens was.

Hagrid liep teleurgesteld het veld in en wilde de Hippogrief halen die Draco had aan gewezen. Nog voordat Hagrid had gebogen naar de Hippogrief riep Harry dat hij nog even moest wachten. Nu keek iedereen hem vragend aan maar Harry negeerde ze allemaal.

Harry hing weer naar voren met zijn onderarmen over het hek.

Suzanne was naast hem gaan staan. "Wat ben je aan het doen Harry. Fluisterde ze.

"Ik heb geen idee Suzanne ik probeer maar wat en probeer me nu wat te bedenken" fluisterde Harry terug.

Suzanne hing naar hem toe en kuste hem opnieuw op zijn wang. Dat was waar het althans op leek, maar eigenlijk gaf Suzanne hem de oplossing van wat hij moest doen. En Harry wist toen meteen dat Suzanne hem zou helpen. Al was het alleen maar om Draco een hak te zetten.

"Draco voor dat we De Hippogrief gaan onthoofden wil ik zeker weten of het de goede Hippogrief is".

Draco keek naar Harry en riep "wat maak dat nou weer uit, het is gewoon een beest dat dood moet".

Dat antwoord deed Harry opnieuw zijn ogen vernauwen. "Dat zal ik jou zeggen Draco" snauwde Harry hem toe.

Draco stapte terug en keek hem vragend aan.

"Mr. Malfidus" zei Harry toen hij zijn frustratie weer onder bedwang had. "Wij hebben hier op Zweinstein een fokprogramma met diverse magische wezens. En pas als we de Hippogrief hebben onthoofd kunnen we er zeker van zijn dat het, het" en Harry keek naar Suzanne.

Suzanne wist dat Harry haar had begrepen toen ze Fokprogramma had gezegd.  
"Scheurbek Harry" vertelde ze hem meteen.

"Ah ja Scheurbek dat was het" en Harry gaf haar een dankbaar lachje. En bracht zijn aandacht weer naar Draco en Droebel. "Pas als we zeker zijn dat het Scheurbek is dan is het klaar. Mocht de aangewezen Hippogrief niet Scheurbek zijn dan heb ik een vervelende mededeling voor jouw vader".

Draco keek even naar de Hippogrief en weer terug naar Harry.  
"Wat maak het uit als we de verkeerde Hippogrief doden" sneerde hij.

Nog voordat Harry kon reageerde hoorde hij Dorothea Omber lachen en Droebel wat zeggen. "Heer potter het maak toch niet uit als we een andere Hippogrief nemen" piepte Droebel, door meteen ineen te duiken bij de blik die hij kreeg.

"Wat maak het uit Minister" beet Harry hem toe. Ik weet dat u tovenaars naar Azkaban laat sturen zonder een eerlijk proces, maar hier op Zweinstein wil ik elk wezen een eerlijke kans geven". Droebel dook ineen en wilde weg kijken.

Droebel wist meteen waar hij het over had. "Heer Potter, Sirius Zwart heeft hier niets mee te maken".

"Dat heeft hij wel degelijk minister. Van middag zijn die wezens hier naar binnen gekomen met de reden om ons te beschermen tegen Sirius Zwart. Een crimineel die geen eerlijk proces heeft gehad. Ja Minister ik heb mijn huiswerk gedaan. Maar wat had u gezegd als een van die wezens een leerling een kus had gegeven. Het spijt me maar ze dachten waarschijnlijk dat Jolanda van elf waarschijnlijk Sirius Zwart was".

Droebel sputterde en wilde wat zeggen maar Harry de bloedlink was geworden liet het niet toe.  
"Nee, Minister u had niets gedaan. Maar hier op Zweinstein liggen de zaken anders. Als Mr. Malfidus hier de verkeerde Hippogrief heeft aan gewezen moeten wij een andere Hippogrief gaan doden. En dan zijn er twee Hippogriefen gedood. Dat betekend minder opbrengsten voor de school. En die zullen betaald moeten worden door Heer Malfidus. Of zal het ministerie het voor hem doen. En in kan u vertellen dat als ik de eerste Hippogrief heb gedood ik door zal blijven gaan tot de juiste Hippogrief is gevonden. En alle kosten komen neer op heer Malfidus". Beet Harry de minister en Draco toe terwijl zijn ogen steeds meer licht gaven.

Draco die ieder woord had gehoord keek opnieuw naar het veld. Hij wist dat zijn vader het niet zou goedkeuren als hij voor de verkeerde Hippogrief moest betalen. Laat staan als dat er meer dan een zou zijn. Met een kleine aarzeling vroeg hij hoeveel dat zou gaan kosten.

Zonder enige twijfeling vertelde Suzanne het antwoord aan Draco." Dat zal honderdduizend galjoen zijn voor een mannetjes Hippogrief. En een miljoen voor een vrouwtjes exemplaar. Dit omdat kalfjes meer op leveren dan volwassen exemplaren, en de dood van een vrouwtje is ook de dood van meerdere kafferen die we mogelijk hadden kunnen fokken.".

Droebel keek naar het veld net als Draco en wist dat hij dat nooit kon gaan betalen. Tuurlijk voor Lucius zou hij wel iets kunnen doen of regelen. Het meeste van zijn giften waren namelijk op zijn eigen bakrekening gekomen. Maar een miljoen galjoen zou ook Droebel teveel vinden voor zijn vriendschap met Lucius. "Heer Potter kun U de bewuste Hippogrief niet hier heen halen dan kost het ons niets" vroeg Droebel en werd beloond door en dankbare blik van Draco.

"Sorry minister, De enige die ze uit elkaar kan houden is Hagrid. Maar omdat hij de verdachte is in deze zaak door de manier waarop hij les gaf mag hij niets zeggen. Dus het is aan Draco om de juiste Hippogrief aan te wijzen. Zo niet dan gaat het zijn allerliefste Pappie veel geld kosten. Maar ik ben berijd om te zeggen dat het vonnis is voltooid als Draco hier zijn mond kan houden dat het niet is gedaan. Op die manier kan hij zijn hoofd recht houden in school en bij zijn vader". Vertelde Harry aan Droebel.

Suzanne lachte achter haar hand en knikte goed keurend.

Dit zou ook weer zo een ding zijn waarbij Harry de familie Malfidus van schaamte had behoed. Een schaamte die een huis van hun status niet kon hebben. En weer een ding wat ze Harry moesten terug betalen. Droebel keek naar Draco en knikte. Draco keek weer naar het veld en liep vervolgens kwaad weg.

Het was gelukt iedereen ging weer naar het kasteel en liet het veld voor wat het was. Wat niemand had gezien was dat er zes paar ogen de hele tijd op hen gericht waren. Firenze de centaur stond naast ban en een andere centaur.

"En Ban denk je dat we een goede koning hebben" vroeg Firenze.

Ban die alles had gezien knikte. "Je hebt goed gedaan in het eerste jaar Firenze" was alles wat Ban antwoordde.


	24. (BTK 3) H24 Het krijsende krot

(BTK 3) H24 Het krijsende krot.

A/N: _we gaan eerst nog even een stukje terug, nog voordat Harry naar het ministerie ging._

Harry was net naar buiten gelopen en ging richting het ministerie. Aristona die net nog bij Daphne had gestaan stond nu bij Ginny. Beiden hadden de blikken gezien die Harry met zijn oma had uit gewisseld. Helaas konden geen van tweeën begrijpen wat ze met elkaar hadden besproken. Wel begrepen ze dat er iets was dat niet echt goed te noemen was.

Langzaam liepen ze richting de uitgang van de zaal. Ze wisten wel dat Harry naar het ministerie zou gaan maar niet waarom.

Het had iets met die dementors te doen maar meer dan dat wisten ze ook niet. In de gang waarin Aristona en Ginny liepen was een klas lokaal waarin twee jongens zich bevonden. Beide jongens hadden rood haar en stonden heel dicht tegen elkaar aan en smoesde wat.

"Hee zusje, kom eens hier" riep een van de jongens.

Het was ook op dat moment dat de jongens zich omdraaide en dat Ginny en Aristona haar vroegere broers zag staan. Tuurlijk ze had ze al meteen herkend maar het drong nu tot haar door dat ze eigenlijk alleen nog maar familie waren door bloed en niet meer door naam. En dat was iets waar Molly voor had gezorgd dacht Ginny. "Jullie zijn mijn broers niet meer" vertelde Ginny hen eerlijk.

Fred en George keken elkaar aan en haalde hun schouders op. "Voor ons zal je altijd ons zusje blijven" zeiden ze eerlijk.

Ginny kon het niet helpen. Maar glommen helemaal bij hun woorden. Ze wist dat Harry nooit echt haar vader wilde zijn, en dat het vooral haar moeder was die daarvoor had gezorgd. Ze kon het daarom onbewust niet helpen om te denken dat haar echte broers haar niet meer als zusje zouden willen hebben. Een gedachte die nu dus niet waar bleek te zijn.

Tuurlijk er waren twee broers die haar niet meer als zusje zagen maar daar kon ze niets aan doen. Haar enige hoop was dat Bill en Charley haar wel als zusjes zouden blijven zien. Toch was het ook weer iets dat ze meteen weer uit haar gedachte zette.

Maar een ding was zeker en daarvoor was ze Harry dankbaarder dan ooit. Haar echte vader waar ze altijd van heeft gehouden, zou altijd haar vader blijven. Was het niet bij naam dan wel bij hart. Maar daar was het toch om te doen, gewoon de liefde die ze altijd voor elkaar zouden blijven hebben.

Ginny en Aristona liepen langzaam het lokaal binnen en keken beide waar de tweeling mee bezig was. Op het eerste moment konden ze het niet zien. Het enige wat ze konden zien was een groot stuk perkament wat op een kaart leek. Beide hingen voor over en zagen een hoop stipjes.

"Wat zijn jullie aan het doen" vroeg Aristona.

De tweeling keek op en gebaarde dat ze dichterbij moesten komen.

Ginny keek eerst naar Aristona voordat ze wat dichter bij haar broers gingen staan.

Met zijn vieren keken ze naar de kaart die op de tafel lag. Ferd en George keken naar de kaart en vertelde wat het was.  
( Iedereen weet over welke kaart ik het heb dus ik ga het verhaal niet nog een keer vertellen.)

Na hun uitleg over de kaart wezen ze naar twee stipjes die zich op de zevende verdieping bevonden. En naar twee stipjes bij de grote zaal.

"Toen de dementors hier binnen kwamen zijn wij deze kamer in gevlucht. Hier hebben wij de gekste dingen gezien. Maar vooral de vreemdste namen. Als eerste zagen we twee namen verschijnen voordat de Dementors werden verdreven. De eerste naam die we zagen in het midden van de zaal was die van. Dame Zweinstein".

En Fred wees opnieuw naar een naam die zich in de grote zaal bevond. Ginny hing wat meer over de kaart heen en zag de naam Dame Zweinstein staan. En naast de dame stond Minerva Potter/ Anderling.

"Maar dat was niet het enige wat we zagen" ging George verder. "Toen de dame verscheen, verscheen ook deze man" en nu wees George naar een stipje dat over het veld richting het hek van Zweinstein liep.

Aristona keek ernaar en haar ogen werden groot. Het stipje dat naar de uitgang liep had de naam Koning Zweinstein. Naast Koning Zweinstein liepen Amalia, Isabella en Augusta.

"Weten jullie wie die koning is. Vroegen George en Fred aan de beide dames.

Ginny die meteen heftig nee begon te schudden zag dat Aristona het ook deed. Zonder ook maar een woord met elkaar te wisselen begrepen ze meteen wie de koning was. Tuurlijk ze wisten wie de dame was. Dat was iets dat Harry hen al had verteld. Maar hoe konden ze zeggen dat de koning, niemand minder dan Harry zelf was. Het was namelijk net als voor iedereen ook voor hen een verassing. Maar Ginny wist dat ze er niets aan kon doen of er ook maar iets over kon zeggen.

Fred en George legden het nu even naast hen neer en keken vervolgens weer naar de kaart. Op de zevende verdieping zagen ze nog twee namen. Het waren deze namen die Fred en George raar hadden doen opkijken. Met hun vinger wezen ze opnieuw naar de namen die er op de kaart stonden.

Het was ook nu weer dat Ginny en Aristona meteen een blik met elkaar wisselde. "Gaan Jullie Minerva halen dan houden wij de namen in de gaten" vertelde Ginny aan haar broers.

George en Fred knikten en verlieten het lokaal.

Terwijl de deur dicht viel begon Ginny te trillen. "Dat is Sirius en dat is de rat Peter Pippeling" gilde Ginny bijna. Aristona die naast haar stond kon niets anders dan ja knikken. Met hun ogen hadden ze beide de twee stippen die over de kaart heen liepen goed in de gaten.

Na tien minuten kwam Fred terug. Hij vertelde dat George nog aan het zoeken was en vroeg of Ginny en Aristona ook wilde gaan zoeken. Ginny die nog even na de kaart keek knikte en trok Aristona mee. Op de gang duwde ze Aristona in een hoek waar niemand hen kon zien.

"Luister als we snel zijn dan kunnen we Sirius helpen. Ik zag nog net dat ze richting die grote boom gingen. Je weet wel die beukwilg die helemaal alleen in het velt staat".

Aristona wist meteen wat of Ginny bedoelde en knikte dan ook meteen. Even keken ze alle kanten op en gingen vervolgens naar buiten. In de verte zagen ze een hond snuffelen en zagen meteen dat het Sirius was.

Zonder hem te roepen liepen de beide dames richting de treurwilg. Vlak bij de treurwilg hielden ze stil en keken in het rond. Langzaam was de zon al aan het zakken en kwam de schemer steeds meer en meer over Zweinstein heen.

Aristona die verbaasd stond te kijken naar de beukwilg die nu helemaal stil was, had niet in de gaten dat er een rat om haar voeten heen liep.

Ginny was inmiddels een paar meter van haar weg gelopen en keek nu ook naar de beukwilg. Er was een ding dat ze niet begreep. Hoe kon het dat die rat op deze plaats verdween.

"Laat die toverstok vallen anders Avada ik deze kleine meid". Schreeuwde Peter Pippeling tegen Ginny toen hij ineens van uit het niets verscheen.

Ginny stond stokstijf van angst en wist niet wat ze moest doen. Ze zag hoe Peter Pippeling zijn toverstok in de nek van Aristona drukte.

Aristona die in de arm van Peter hing durfde niet te kijken en hield haar ogen dicht.

"Naar binnen het gat in" snauwde Peter tegen Ginny.

Ginny die nog steeds doodsbang was ging stap voor stap naar de boom toe. Aan de rand van het bos zag ze twee ogen glinsteren. Ze kon duidelijk zien dat de ogen haar volgde En ook wie het was maar ze durfde niets te roepen. Voetje voor voetje ging ze verder naar de boom toe en verdween het gat in.

Peter Pippeling liep achter haar aan en duwde Aristona ook ruw naar binnen.

De gang waarin ze liepen was een tunnel die gemaakt was in het ruwe grond onder het terrein van Zweinstein. Overal waren boomwortels te zien en ook hier en daar een spinnen web. Aan het einde van die tunnel was een klein trapje. Het waren maar vier treden maar twee ervan waren gebroken.

Ginny stapte op de treden en ging een houten huis via een gangetje naar binnen.

Voor Aristona was het anders. Zij werd nog steeds door Pippeling bij haar nek vast gehouden. Terwijl Aristona haar eerste stap op de goede tree wilde zetten werd ze door Peter naar boven geduwd. Haar scheenbeen kwam tegen een kapotte trede aan en schaafde open met een diepe wond als gevolg.

"Naar Boven" siste Peter tegen Ginny.

Zonder een weerwoord liep Ginny meteen naar boven en een kamer in die haar werd aan gewezen. Nog voor dat Ginny in de kamer was werd Aristona naar binnen geduwd. Ze kwam met een klap tegen Ginny aan en viel vervolgens met haar hoofd tegen een bed aan die in de kamer stond.

Ginny kroop naar Aristona toe en nam haar in haar armen. Een hand die ze even onder haar hoofd had gehouden zat nu onder het bloed. Met angst in haar ogen vroeg Ginny of Aristona oke was.

Helaas gaf Aristona geen antwoord omdat ze bewusteloos was geraakt na die klap tegen het bed.

Met een gebaar van zijn toverstok pakte Peter de toverstok van Aristona af. Vervolgens verstijfde hij Ginny en gaf hen beide een zwijgspreuk.

Het enige wat Ginny nu nog kon bewegen waren haar ogen. Ze zag hoe Peter door de kamer heen en weer liep. En vooral dat hij bang en zenuwachtig aan het rond kijken was. Van uit het raam kon ze via een kronkelpad naar de weg kijken die naar Zweinstein liep. Een gedaante met zwart warrig haar hield stil en keek naar het raam. Het was het raam waar ze zelf ook uit keek.

Peter Pippeling bleef maar heen en weer lopen. Hij zei niet veel maar vloekte aan een stuk door.

Ginny begon bang en angstig te worden. Ze wist dat de persoon met het warrige haar Harry was geweest en dat die haar niet had gezien. En terwijl ze hem weg zag lopen zakte de moet haar in haar schoenen. Haar enige hoop nu was alleen nog dat Sirius hen kwam redden. Maar met iedere minuut, dat het langer duren verdween ook die hoop weer. Wel merkte Ginny dat de verstijvings spreuk van peter alweer minder werd.

Peter hield ineens stil en keek schichtig om zich heen. Zijn ogen schoten van links naar rechte en van een deur naar een gat in de muur. Hij liet zich zelf veranderen in en rat en verdween in het gat in de muur.

Hij was nog maar net verdwenen of Sirius kwam naar binnen gerend.

"NU heb ik je Peter" gilde hij. Toch er was geen Peter te zien. Sirius die eerst de kamer rond keek ging nu bij Ginny zitten. Met zijn aandacht op Ginny en Aristona gericht had hij niet in de gaten dat Peter weer achter hem was verschenen.

"STUPEFY" riep Peter.

De ogen van Sirius glansde over en hij viel verstijfd neer. Peter liet een pieperige lach horen en wreef door zijn handen heen. Door vervolgens opnieuw heen en weer in de kamer te gaan lopen. Zij het in een betere humeur dan dat hij dat daarnet deed.

*#*

_Weer een klein stukje terug._

Bella en Daphne waren nog steeds bezig met het uit delen van Chocolade toen Minerva op hen af kwam gelopen. "Oke luister jullie twee" riep ze doordringend.

Bella wist meteen aan de stem van Minerva dat haar tante het meende. En vooral dat ze dus ook goed moeste luisteren. "Ik zal straks Harry inlichten maar ik wil dat jullie naar Ginny en Aristona gaan zoeken. Professor Banning zal met jullie mee gaan. Fred en George hebben een kaart waarop alles is te zien. En het laatste wat ze van hen gezien hebben is dat ze bij de beukwillig waren".

Minerva was nog niet uit gesproken of Bella en Daphne rende al richting de buiten deur. Ze hoorde nog net voordat ze naar buiten gingen dat ze het voorzichtig aan moesten doen. Iets wat ze zich geen tweede keer lieten zeggen. Bij de buiten deur zagen ze Banning al op hun wachten.  
(het was ook dit moment dat Minerva de vermissing bij Harry melde, iets wat ze in gedachten deed.)

Terwijl Bella en Daphne de trap voor de ingang van het kasteel af rende zagen ze nog net een hond onder de boom verdwijnen. Terwijl ze richting de beukwilg rende hoopte ze dat Harry al onderweg was. Maar meer dan een hoop was het dan ook weer niet.

Het was niet veel later dat Banning ook aankwam bij de beukwilg. Daar vertelde hij dat deze beukwilg was geplaatst voor een bepaalde leerling en dat er een gang onder liep dat uit kwam bij het krijsende krot.

"Als wij nu naar het krijsende krot lopen. Denkt u dan dat u via de tunnel kunt gaan" vroeg Daphne aan banning.

Banning knikte en liep de tunnel in.

Daphne nam de hand van Bella en trok haar mee naar het hek van Zweinstein. Toen ze bij het hek waren zagen ze nog net hoe Harry de trap op liep om het kasteel binnen te gaan.

Bella die even twijfelden wilde naar Harry toe. Echter Daphne hield haar tegen. "We moeten nu door lopen Bella. Als Harry hoort waar we zijn dan komt hij meteen naar ons toe. Dat weet ik zeker, hij zal ons nooit alleen laten gaan als er gevaar dreigt" vertelde Daphne haar terwijl ze haar voort trok.

Bella die nog even twijfelde knikte van ja en volgde Daphne het hek uit. Ze waren zo een honderd meter van het kasteel af toen ze vier ploppen hoorde. Aan de gedaantes en de kleding konden ze zien dat er vier personen waren verschijnseld. Twee herkende ze meteen aan de kleding, dat waren Droebel en Perkamentus.

man met het lange blonde haar herkende Daphne meteen als Lucius Malfidus. Alleen het kleine vrouwtje wat erbij liep die herkende ze niet. Wel wiebelde ze allebei met hun neus in afgunst bij de roze kledij dat ze aan had.

Met snelle passen liepen Bella en Daphne door. Ze wilde niet dat ze gezien zouden worden. Pas na drie honderd meter en twintig meter verwijderd van het krijsende krot durfde ze pas echt weer om te kijken en hun pas te minderen.

Bella trok Daphne mee de bosjes in en keek naar het houten huis. Ze wist dat op dit moment Peter Binnen zou zijn. En hoewel hij door Sirius werd gezien als een zeer slechte tovenaar, had hij meer ervaring dan hun bij elkaar. En zelfs meer dan Sirius want die had immers vast gezeten voor bijna dertien lange jaren. De enige hoop dat ze hadden was professor Banning. En die was in de tunnel dus daar konden ze nu niets aan vragen of op vertrouwen om dat ze gewoon niet wisten waar die tunnel uit kwam. Was het buiten het krijsende krot of er binnen.

Met langzame stappen liepen ze liepen ze richting het krot. Het pad vanaf de weg was kronkelig maar ook goed te zien van af het huis. Het was dus zo dat ze het pad niet konden gebruiken. Het was een van de lessen die ze geleerd hadden van Tops. En ook een les die ze nu wilde gaan gebruiken. Het nadeel dat Bella en Daphne nog steeds derdejaars waren was dat ze nog lang niet genoeg wisten. Een camoufleer spreuk zouden ze pas gaan leren als ze bij de schouwers gingen. Of na hun school tijd.

Voor hun zat er nu niets anders op dan door de bosjes heen te gaan. Iets dat makkelijker was gezegd dan gedaan maar het lukte hen toch. Langzaam kropen ze langs het huisje en gingen richting de achterdeur. Het enige voordeel dat ze hadden was dat alle ramen aan de buitenkant waren dicht getimmerd. Dus de kans dat ze gezien werden was klein. Maar ook niet onmogelijk.

Van binnen uit het huis konden ze niets horen. En dat was een van de dingen die ze het ergst vonden. Ze wisten namelijk niet of er nog wel iemand binnen was. En als er al iemand binnen was, konden ze nooit weten of die persoon hen wel of niet had gezien. En dat was een ding dat ze eigenlijk niet wilde hebben.

Bij de achterdeur stonden ze even stil. Met een vlakke hand deed Bella de deur open. Het viel haar op dat die niet eens was afgesloten. Maar dat was ook weer een zegen voor hen, het gaf hen een makkelijke manier om binnen te komen. Met twee schild spreuken keken ze om de deurpost heen, en zagen dat er niemand te zien was.

Het gene waar Bella en Daphne ook op lette was of ze geen rat zagen. Je wist maar nooit. Peter kon zich natuurlijk ook ergens verbergen en op die manier wachtte om hen te pakken te nemen.

Bij binnen komst hoorde ze voor het eerst wat gestommel. Het gaf hun een richting waarin ze moesten zoeken. En waar Peter Pippeling mogelijk zich mogelijk kon bevinden. Tuurlijk moesten ze ook Aristona en Ginny redden maar het obstakel daarin hete Peter Pippeling.

Met zijn tweeën gingen ze door het huis heen en kwamen ze bij een trap uit. De trap was net zoals de rest van het huis. Het was out en versleten.

"BOMBARDA" klonk er een sten van boven aan de trap.

Daphne en Bella wisten niet wat er gebeurde maar voor ze het wisten was alles donker om hen heen.

*#*

Banning keek van uit de gang onder de beukwilg nog even naar de twee leerlingen die richting het hek van Zweinstein liepen. Met een kleine zucht ging hij zelf ook op weg richting het krijsende krot. Bij het trapje in de gang die naar het krijsende krot lijden hield hij even stil. Hij keek naar de onderste trede en daar zag hij dat hier en daar een beetje bloed zat. Zijn maag klampte meteen ineen. Het gevoel dat een van de verdwenen leerlingen gewond was, was al erg genoeg. Maar dat het door een tovenaar als Sirius of Peter pippeling kwam was erger.

Banning wist nu dat Pippeling nog leefde en dat Harry en zijn vrienden hem verdachten van het verraad op zijn ouders en daarom ook van hun dood. Dat hadden Bella en Daphne hem immers verteld toen ze bij de beukwilg stonden.

Dat bracht meteen een gedachte dat het ook erger kon zijn en dat was een gedachte die Banning niet wilde hebben. Met een diepe zucht ging hij weer verder het huis in. Stapje voor stapje kamer na kamer. Bij een trap die naar boven lijden hoorde hij wat gestommel. Met ferme stappen klom hij de trap op en liep richting de kamer waar hij het geluid hoorde.

Met zijn toverstok klaar voor de aanval stond hij op de hoek bij de trap. De kamer had hij in het zicht en hij was klaar voor de aan val. Beneden hoorde hij twee paar voetstappen. Hij wist niet wat het was dus keek naar beneden. Onder aan de trap zag hij Bella en Daphne.

"BOMBARDE" klonk de stem van Pippeling.

De straal van de toverspreuk raakte Banning vol in de rug en gooide Banning naar beneden de trap af. Zijn kleine gedaante kwam vol op Bella en Daphne terecht.

Daphne en Bella verloren meteen het bewust zijn door de klap. En Banning was alleen maar duizelig van de val. Maar wel zo erg dat hij zich niet meer kon herinneren waar hij zich bevond.

Boven hem zag hij een gedaante van de trap af komen. Achter de gedaante hing een meisje dat als een stuk vodden werd mee getrokken. Dat stuk vodden werd gevolgd door een meisje met lang rood haar.

*#*

Peter Pippeling liep door de kamer heen. Buiten had hij een gedaante zien lopen maar hij had niet gezien wie het was. Met een kleine zucht van verlichting had hij ook gezien dat de gedaante was door gelopen en niet was teruggekeerd.

Met nog een blik uit het raam draaide hij zich weer om naar Sirius. Sirius lag gebonden en verstijfd op het bed. De zwijgspreuk die Peter aan had gebracht werkte ook goed.

Ginny was de enige die zich een beetje kon bewegen maar had haar aandacht alleen maar op Aristona. Het bloeden van haar hoofd was inmiddels gestopt maar ze was nog steeds niet wakker geworden. Alleen het ademhalen van Aristona gaf aan dat ze nog leefde.

Peter keek angstig naar de deur. Hij hoorde opnieuw wat beneden maar wist niet wat het was.

Met angstige blikken ging hij bij de deur staan. Hij kon het niet hebben dat er nog meer mensen bij hem kwamen. Zijn plan was wachten tot het donker was en dan proberen te ontkomen. En als er iedere keer meer en meer mensen kwamen dan lukte het plan niet dacht hij.

De ondergaande zon vertelde hem dat de tijd om te gaan bijna was aan gebroken. Maar als er steeds meer en meer mensen naar het krot toe komen moest hij misschien wel eerder vertrekken.

Langzaam liep hij naar de gang toe. Hij hoorde iets of iemand de trap op komen. Zijn stok in de aanslag en gericht op de trap wachtte hij op de persoon. Zijn geduld werd snel beloond.

De kleine gedaante van Banning kwam boven de trede uit.

Boven aan de trap zag Peter hoe Banning stil hield.

Banning draaide zich om en Peter greep zijn kans. "Bombarde" gilde hij en Banning vloog de trap af. Peter keek om en greep Aristona bij haar arm. Ginny Gilde maar hield zich vast aan de andere arm van Aristona. Maar werd bijna net zoals Aristona als een stuk vodden mee getrokken. Gelukkig voor haar was de verstijvings spreuk van Peter bijna uit gewerkt en kon ze ook mee rennen.

Beneden aan de trap sprong Peter over de drie gedaantes heen die daar nu lagen. Banning verroerde zich wel maar keek wazig uit zijn ogen. Peter keek niet meer op en rende door richting de kelder om door de gang te zien te ontkomen. Terwijl hij de gang in sprong hoorde hij de voordeur open klappen.

Hij stopte niet maar rende door. De gang had nog nooit zo lang geleken en hij rende maar door. Aan het einde kwam hij de gang uit en zag in de verte een aantal tovenaars naar hem toe komen rennen. Een ervan herkende hij als Remus Lupin een van zijn vroegere school genoten. Met de angst in zijn lichaam rende hij het verboden bos in. Hij werd gevolgd door de voet stappen van de anderen maar hij keek niet op.

Van achteren hoorde hij gillen dat iedereen weg moest komen omdat Remus in een weerwolf aan het veranderen was. Die woorden brachten alleen maar meer angst bij Peter. Bij de rand van een dal dat een meter of tien naar beneden liep, gooide hij Aristona er in. Ginny keek ernaar en voelde de hand van Peter in haar rug. Ook zij werd het dal in gegooid.

Peter rende weer verder en wist dat hij moest ontkomen. Maar zonder dat hij het wist liep hij in een rondje terug richting zijn achtervolgers.  
"STUPEFY".  
"STUPEFY".  
"STUPEFY".  
"STUPEFY". Klonk het door vier verschillende stemmen. 


	25. (BTK 3) H25 Bekentenis van Peter Pippeli

(BTK 3) H25 Bekentenis van Peter Pippeling.

_Ietsjes terug: Peter Pippeling was net uit het krijsende krot ontsnapt en had de bombarde gehoord._

Harry was onderweg terug naar het kasteel. Hij liep samen met Suzanne achter de anderen aan. Het eerste wat hij nu wilde was Aristona en Ginny vinden. In zijn gedachten vroeg hij aan zijn oma wat ze nu wist.

Minerva vertelde hem alles wat ze nu van Albus had gehoord en ook dat hij totaal niet te vertrouwen was. Maar ze vertelde ook wat ze gedaan heeft in het voor het vinden van Aristona en Ginny. Dat Bella en Daphne al richting het krijsende krot waren gegaan wilde hij nu niet horen. Maar hij wist ook waarom ze dat hadden gedaan. Dat Banning bij hen was dat hielp wel maar niet veel.

^OMA stuur mijn vrienden naar het krijsende krot. Stuur de rest naar de beukwilg en zorg dat de anderen in de grote zaal blijven. Zanita, kan u daar wel bij helpen. Zeg maar dat ze mee mogen eten. Dat is iets wat Albus wel kan vertellen en ook kan waar maken. Die kan immers goed met die ezels opschieten^.

Harry hoorde zijn oma gniffelen en ging zelf op weg naar het krijsende krot. Suzanne die bij hem was gebleven volgde hem nu op de voet. Toen ze halve wegen waren hoorde ze Hermelien en Marcel gillen. Het was iets dat Harry goed deed. Met zijn zessen waren ze al de hele zomer bezig om beter te worden dan de rest. En nu zo vlak voor de kerst wilde Harry zijn zusje en dochter niet missen. En dat was ook iets wat zijn vrienden wisten.

Harry die niet meer echt achterom wilde kijken ging meteen door naar het krijsende krot. Het verschil met Bella en Daphne was echter dat Harry het niet stiekem wilde doen. Nee, Harry ging meteen via het pad naar de voor deur. Halve wegen het pad hoorde hij een gebonk en een klap.

voor dat Hermelien wat kon zeggen sprintte Harry op de deur af. Met een Bombarde blies hij de deur aan gort en rende door het stof naar binnen.

Hermelien was de eerste die achter Harry naar binnen rende en kwam vlak bij hem tot stilstand.

Harry zakte door zijn knieën en ging bij Bella en Daphne op de grond zitten. Met een kleine schut van haar schouders werd Daphne wakker. Haar ogen schoten open en ze keek meteen naar Boven. Daar is nog iemand zei ze tegen Harry. Harry keek op maar ook weer meteen naar Bella. Bella werd ook langzaam wakker maar greep meteen naar haar hoofd. Met haar andere hand wees ze naar boven en gebaarde Harry dat hij daar ook heen moest gaan. Weer twijfelen Harry even maar hij ging toch.

Dit hielp ook omdat Hermelien zich om Banning bekommerde en Suzanne dat om Bella deed. Marcel ging verdedigend tussen hem en Daphne in staan.

Harry knikte en ging verder naar boven. Boven aan de trap keek hij door de gang heen. In een kamer verderop zag hij een paar voeten op een bed liggen. Met zijn stok opgeheven keek hij de kamer langzaam in. Op het bed lag een gedaante in een lange zwarte jas. Iets in Harry vertelde dat hij de gedaante kende maar hij wist niet waarvan. Wel zag hij dat de gedaante stil lag. Met nog een paar kleine stapjes naar binnen stond hij bij de gedaante. Met een vloek op het puntje van zijn tong keek hij naar de persoon.

Daar op het bed lag zijn peetvader. Harry had gehoord dat Sirius in het kasteel was gezien en ook op het veld daar buiten maar niet dat hij hem hier zou vinden. Met een spreuk maakte hij hem wakker en keek hem recht in de ogen.

"Sirius waarom ben jij hier. We hadden Peter later dit jaar willen vangen. Maar nee jij moest je er weer mee bemoeien en daarom is mijn Zusje nu door hem gevangen genomen, en nu dat ik jou hier heb moet ik ook wat aan jou doen, weet je dan niet hoe tante Amalia tekeer zal gaan als ik je mee zou nemen naar het kasteel".

Sirius zat inmiddels met gekruiste benen op het bed. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en keek zijn peetzoon schuldig aan. "Ik weet niet wat Amalia bij jou zou doen maar ik ga haar in ieder geval niet onder ogen komen. Ze zou me terplekken beheksen en wie weet wat nog meer" zei Sirius.

Harry liep naar Sirius toe en richten zijn toverstok tussen de ogen van hem. "Als je net als ik en al mijn vrienden constant tussen de volwassenen zoals Amalia, David, Augusta en mijn oma zit. Kun je niets anders doen dan heel gauw volwassen worden. Je leert dan ook een hellehoop dingen die politiek correct zijn".

Sirius keek nu naar zijn peetzoon en zag dat hij een gemeen lachje kreeg. Het was een lachje dat hij al heel vaak bij James had gezien. Het was het zelfde lachje dat ervoor gezorgd had dat ze de sluipwegwijzer hadden gemaakt. En ook waarom ze nu in Zweinstein bekend waren als de _Marauders__. __"Harry wat ben jij van plan, waarom kijk jij me nu zo aan" vroeg Sirius angstig. _

_De blik van Harry veranderde van normaal naar boos. "Zo als ik net al zei, Pippeling heeft mijn zusje en mijn dochter. En daar ben jij een rede van, dus om mijn gevoel een beetje gerust te stellen zal ik jou mee nemen en overdragen aan Amalia. Jij bent immers nog steeds voortvluchtig" lachte Harry._

_Sirius glimlachte terug en sprong op. Met een paar stappen was hij bij de deur en onderweg richting de trap. Nog een paar stappen en hij kon de trap af lopen._

_"Stupefy" klonk de stem van Harry._

_Sirius hoorde de spreuk maar kon niets meer doen. Hij verstijfde en viel van de trap. Sirius die niets meer kon doen hoorde en zag alles vanaf zijn plek onderaan de trap._

_"Pas op het is Sirius Zwart ik heb hem net te pakken" gilde Harry. "Hij probeerde mij aan te vallen maar ik kon hem tegen houden. Suzanne ik wil dat jij hem mee neemt naar het huis Zweinstein en hem daar overhandig aan Amalia. Ik zal door de tunnel gaan". Harry keek twijfelend naar Bella. Hij wilde met haar mee naar Zweinstein en met haar naar de ziekenzaal gaan, maar hij wilde ook alles voor Aristona en Ginny gaan doen._

_"Harry ik ga met Professor banning terug naar het kasteel. Daar zullen we deze vuilnisbakkenras opsluiten in ons huis. Jij gaat naar de tunnel en zorg ervoor dat Aristona en Ginny bij ons terug komen. Wij zullen Bella naar de ziekenzaal brengen en daarna komen wij ook naar de beukwilg. Dat is ook de plek waar de gang uit komt. We hebben dat van oma mini gehoord" vertelde Hermelien hem._

_Harry klapperde met zijn oren en luisterde naar alles wat Hermelien hem nu vertelde. Het was hem meerdere malen opgevallen dat ze een oog voor detail had. Nu had ze ook weer alles door en vertelde dat ook aan hem. Harry kon zelf niets anders doen dan ja knikken. Van over zijn schouder zag hij hoe Suzanne met Marcel nog net de deur uit liep. Zij zouden Hermelien en Banning helpen om Sirius en Bella naar het kasteel te brengen. Hij zelf ging met Daphne die inmiddels weer helemaal bij was gekomen de tunnel in._

_*#*_

Peter rende richting naar wist hij veel waar, tot hij de vier stemmen hoorde. De Stupefy's zorgde ervoor dat hij meteen tot stilstand kwam. Hij keek naar alle kanten maar kon niet zien waar het vandaan kwam. Door de haast dat hij had, was hij zijn toverstok in de gang vanuit het krijsende krot verloren. Dus er was voor Peter geen mogelijkheid meer om zich zelf te veranderen in een rat.

Nu was dat niet zo verassend. Als leerling van Zweinstein was hij ook nooit een tovenaar van grote kunnen geweest. Als hij nog iets minderwas dan kon hij doorgaan als Trol. Nee op het magische vlak stelde Peter niet veel voor.

Peter zocht naar een uitweg maar kon door de bomen het bos niet meer zien. Hij keek om zich heen maar wist niet meer waar hij was. Het verboden bos was ooit een bos dat hij met zijn ogen dicht kon lezen. Maar deze keer wist hij niet eens meer waar welke boom was. Hij zocht naar een uitweg maar kon het niet vinden. Wat hem nog meer angst gaf was de volle maan die hoog boven de bomen uit straalde. Zijn vroegere vriend Remus Lupin liep nu ergens rond in het bos, en was weer een weerwolf zoals elke keer rond deze tijd van de maand.

En hij geloofde nooit dat zijn vroegere vriend hem nu zou geloven, en zeker niet als hij ineens weer terug tot leven zou komen. Nee, dat was zeker iets dat Remus niet zou kunnen begrijpen. Peter moest weg komen en snel.

Peter liep verder het bos in en hoopte een uitweg te kunnen vinden. Het liefst zou hij ergens uit willen komen bij het hek van Zweinstein. Maar dan overal buiten het verbodenbos zou welkom zijn voor Peter. Met nog een maal zijn ogen gericht op de maan hoorde hij een gegrom achter hem. Peter draaide zich razend snel om en stond oog in oog met Remus Lupin in zijn weerwolf vorm.

"Remus vriend, ken je me nog ik ben het Peter".

"GGGRRRRRRMMMM". Was het enige antwoord dat hij kreeg. De weerwolf snoof hard en gromde luid.

Peter stond in eens oog in oog met een vriend van vroeger. Een vriend die hem zou kunnen verscheuren met huid en haar. Peter wist nu nog maar een ding te doen en dat was aan de natte plek in zijn broek te zien. "Help, weerwolf Helllppp" schreeuwde Pippeling luid.

"Stupefy" klonk de stem van Isabella en Peter wist niets meer.

*#*

_Weer even een klein stukje terug._

Isabella liep met David en Amalia richting de beukwilg. In de verte konden ze een kleine gedaante uit de beukwilg tevoorschijn zien komen. Ze zagen dat hij iets in zijn hand mee trok, maar niet wat het was. David die achter Isabella aan liep keek een beetje angstig. Hij was nog niet vergeten wat hij gedaan had onder de Imperiusvloek.

Amalia en Augusta liepen iets voor Isabella. Zij wilde in geen geval bij Isabella zijn als David nog iets verkeerds zou doen. Ook zij zagen iets kleins van uit de beukwilg komen.

Augusta was de eerste die zag wat hij achterhem aan trok. "Dat is Aristona die hij als een zak aardappelen achter hem aan trekt" riep ze uit.

Isabella wilde meteen op Aristona af gaan maar ze werd tegen gehouden door Amalia.  
"Je kunt het niet doen Isabella, kijk dat daar is Remus" zei Amalia.

Isabella keek naar de plek waar Amalia naar wees.  
"STUPEFY".  
"STUPEFY".  
"STUPEFY".  
"STUPEFY". Riepen ze alle vier te gelijk.

De spreuken vlogen alle kanten op maar niemand raakte Peter of de roodharige schim dat hem volgde. Nee, iedere spreuk was gericht op Remus. Remus kwam van uit het verbodenbos gelopen richting Peter en Aristona. Maar terwijl hij liep veranderde hij ook in zijn weerwolf vorm. De spreuken die op hem waren gericht raakte allemaal doel.

Helaas voor de volwassenen had het niet het effect dat ze wilde hebben. Als weerwolf kon Remus de meeste spreuken van zich af schudden. Dus de Stupefy hadden totaal geen effect op hem. Maar de spreuken hadden er wel voor gezorgd dat Pippeling met Aristona achter zich kon ontkomen.

Remus die nu volledig in zijn weerwolf vorm was keek naar de vier volwassenen.

Amalia was de eerste die doorhad dat Remus zich niet gedroeg als een normale weerwolf.  
"Remus zit jij op de Wolsdrang drank" vroeg ze.

Remus die nu niet anders kon doen dan grommen, knikte van ja.

Augusta legde meteen aan David en de andere uit dat Harry en Arabella er voor zorgde dat iedere weerwolf die het wilde hebben die speciale drank kon krijgen. Het was een drank die ervoor zorgde dat een weerwolf het niet overnam van de tovenaar of heks. Nee, de heks en Tovenaar zouden hun eigen controle houden over de weerwolf van binnen uit.

"Remus die we daar net zagen was Pippeling, denk je dat je hem zou kunnen vinden en hier heen zou kunnen jagen" vroeg Amalia hem. Remus knikte weer en keek richting het bos. Nog voor dat de anderen wat konden zeggen rende Remus al weer het bos in. Terwijl ze keken hoe Remus het bos in verdween begonnen ze zelf ook richting het bos te lopen.

Ze konden nu niet zeker weten of Remus hen wel zou helpen, dus moesten ze zelf ook verder gaan met zoeken. Maar zelfs voor volwassenen was dit een angstige gebeurtenis. Het verbodenbos was immers niet voor niets verboden.

Van uit de verte hoorde ze iemand gillen. "Help, weerwolf Helllppp"

Met zijn vieren rende ze richting het gegil. De eerste die de gedaante van Pippeling herkende was Isabella. Isabella bedacht zich geen moment en gooide een Stupefy op Peter af en raakte hem vol in de rug. Met het gevoel van een overwinning brachten ze Pippeling terug naar het kasteel.

Bij de beukwilg zagen ze hoe Harry nu van uit het gat eronder naar buiten kroop. Het eerste wat Harry zag was Pippeling.

En het eerste wat hij vroeg was. "Waar zijn Aristona en Ginny".

De vier volwassenen keken elkaar aan en de lach die ze hadden verdween meteen. Door hun blijdschap omdat ze Pippeling hadden gevangen hadden ze niet meer gedacht aan de twee meisjes.

De ogen van Harry begonnen meteen te gloeien en Daphne moest alles doen om Harry tegen te houden. Harry knikte dankbaar naar haar en gebaarde dat ze door moesten lopen richting het kasteel. Er was op dit moment niets meer te doen voor Harry. Het enige wat hij nu nog kon hopen was dat Peter wist waar hij Aristona en Ginny had achter gelaten.

*#*

^Oma we komen naar het kasteel toe. We hebben Aristona nog niet gevonden en Ginny ook niet maar we hebben wel Pippeling bij ons. Weet u of Droebel en die pad nog in het kasteel zijn^. Vroeg Harry in zijn gedachten.

Het duurde even voor Minerva om te reageren op haar kleinzoon maar uit eindelijk deed ze het wel. ^Ja Harry ze zijn nog in de grote zaal. En Lucius is bij Draco. Maar die wordt in de gaten gehouden door een huis elf. Dat heeft Zanita geregeld^ vertelde Minerva aan Harry.

Harry gniffelde in zijn gedachten. ^Oma laat Bella en Daphne dit niet horen, maar ik hou van Zanita als ze dat doet^.

Minerva lachte nu ook.^Maar Harry wat moeten we nu doen^. Vroeg Minerva weer.

Harry was even stil en liep als laatste achter iedereen aan. Hij had Daphne aan zijn arm hangen en vroeg zichzelf nu ook af wat hij moest doen. Terwijl hij zag hoe David Pippeling voor zich uit richting het kasteel droeg haalde Harry Amalia naar zich toe.

Amalia liep nu naast Harry en keek hem vragend aan.

"Amalia hoeveel mensen zijn er nodig om een verklaring geldig te verklaren volgens de wet" vroeg Harry haar.

Amalia deed een wenkbrauw omhoog en keek hem aan. "Daar zijn vier mensen voor nodig. En hoe meer je hebt hoe beter het zou zijn" beantwoorde Amalia hem.

"Dus drie leden van de Wikenweegschaar. Een minister en onder minister, maar ook een hoofd meester en het hoofd van de schouwers zou voldoende zijn".

Amalia keek hem aan en kon de lach die ze kreeg niet onderdrukken. Ze knikte naar Harry en keek naar pippeling. "Wat wil je dat ik doe Harry" vroeg Amalia hem.

De ogen van Harry begonnen te glimmen. Het waren niet de ogen van kwaadheid maar die van sluwheid en simpelweg gemeen. Harry lachte zacht en ging wat dichter bij Amalia staan. Met zijn lippen vlak bij haar oor fluisterde hij.

"We gaan pippeling vragen waar Aristona en Ginny zijn. Als hij dat heeft gezegd ga ik ze zoeken met een groep. Jij zal hem dan verder ondervragen over Sirius en Lucius. Misschien kunnen we op die manier een bekentenis uit Lucius krijgen. En Droebel uit zijn macht zetten"

Amalia rilde van de warme adem die ze langs haar oor voelde. De kracht in zijn stem deed haar knieën een beetje wankelen maar ze schudde het van zich af.

"Als we Aristona en Ginny terug hebben mag jij los gaan op Sirius. We hebben hem namelijk gevangen in het krijsende krot. Ik kon hem niet laten lopen omdat Banning bij ons was". Zei hij zacht in haar oor.

"Maar Harry als we Droebel uit zijn positie halen wie neemt het dan van hem over. Toch niet de pad" vroeg Amalia hem.

Harry lachte en kuste haar wang. "Ik ken er maar een die zijn plaats kan in nemen en die voelt mijn warme adem in haar oor, en ze geniet ervan, het is alleen jammer dat een zekere hond het niet doet".

De ogen van Amalia werden groot en keken naar Harry. Door hem vervolgens meteen weer weg te drukken. Amalia bloosde een beetje maar zei verder niets. Ze kon het alleen ever niet laten om vernauwd naar Harry te kijken. Ze knikte en ging meteen over in haar schouwers gedaante.

Peter werd naar een torenkamer gebracht en Sirius werd opgehaald om naar de kelder te worden gebracht om daar plaats te nemen in een van de drie cellen die Zweinstein rijk was. Dit zodat Harry Suzanne ook bij zich had als hij weer naar Ginny en Aristona ging zoeken. Augusta moest Droebel en de pad gaan halen, terwijl Harry Zanita en zijn oma ophaalde.

*#*

Tien minuten later waren ze allemaal in de torenkamer bij Pippeling. Harry die meer en meer ongeduldiger werd keek nu bijna wanhopig naar Amalia. Hij wilde niets liever dan het antwoord hebben over waar Aristona en Ginny nu waren. Het was een gevoel dat hij duidelijk uit straalde en dat iedereen herkende.

Het ergste was het voor Isabella en Minerva. Zij konden het gevoel namelijk ook voelen en voelde dus extra mee met Harry.

En voor Isabella was dat een dubbel gevoel. Het was namelijk haar dochter en hun pleeg dochter die werden vermist. Tuurlijk Harry was nu op papier de vader van Ginny. Maar in werkelijkheid was hij ook nog maar een kind. Dus alle volwassenen hadden de rol van ouders van hem Bella en Daphne overgenomen.

Toen Droebel naar binnen kwam lopen was het eerste wat hij riep. "Hee, dat is niet mogelijk. Hij was dood we hadden alleen maar een vinger van hem gevonden" gilde Droebel. Na die gil wilde Droebel ook niets liever dan meteen weer weg lopen. Gelukkig voor iedereen werd hij tegen gehouden bij de deur door David en Tops.

Met zijn hoofd hangend liep hij weer terug naar het midden van de kamer. Harry was nu vlak bij Droebel gaan staan maar hoorde zijn moeder nog wel iets tegen David zeggen.

"Wanneer ga je het aan Harry vertellen" hoorde hij Isabelle zeggen en David snauwen terug dat het later zou zijn.

Tuurlijk wilde Harry meteen weten wat het was, Maar Aristona en Ginny waren nu belangrijker dan wat dan ook.

Amalia riep de aandacht tot zich en maakte Peter weer wakker.  
_"OOO wat goed jullie hebben mij gered. Jullie weten niet hoe bang ik ben geweest. Het was zo erg al die jaren" piepte Peter meteen._

"Nou zien jullie wel het is allemaal een simpel misverstand" riep Droebel joviaal.

Harry keek hem aan en voelde de haat richting Droebel al weer over nemen. Met zijn arm duwde hij Droebel op zei en ging recht voor Peter staan.

_"Harry mijn jonge wat ben jij groot geworden. Ik heb jou nog in mijn handen gehouden toen je nog een baby was" piepte Peter weer._

Harry onderdrukte een rilling en greep Peter bij zijn kraag. "Ten eerste geloof ik helemaal niets van wat jij zegt, en ten tweede interesseert mij dat ook niet. Ik wil nu nog maar een ding weten en dat is, waar zijn Aristona en Ginny" beet Harry hem toe.

Peter keek hem aan en haalde zijn schouders op. _"Ik weet niet waarover jij het hebt. Ik ken geen Aristona of Ginny" vertelde Peter meteen._

Harry gooide zijn handen in de lucht en wilde weer wat zeggen tegen Peter. Echter was het Droebel die hem in de rede viel. "Mr. Potter ik weet niet waar u mee bezig bent maar deze man is een held net als u" sisde Droebel.

"Een held. Hij is net zo min een held als ik. Ik ben alleen maar een held door de dood van mijn moeder. En hij is daar verantwoordelijk voor" schreeuwde Harry naar Droebel.

"Mijn heer Potter u hebt het wel tegen de minister hoor" kwam de stem van Dorothea Omber er tussen door.

"EN NU IS HET GENOEG" klonk de stem van Zanita. Iedereen schrok en keek haar aan. Het was ook nu echt voor het eerst waarom het duidelijk was dat zij Dame Zweinstein was. Want op het moment dat Zanita schreeuwde schudde het hele kasteel van de magie. De magie van het kasteel dat zij tot haar beschikking had zolang ze binnen het gebied van Zweinstein was maar ook ver daar buiten. "Dus voor dat we verder gaan wil ik dat Amalia haar werk doet. En dat wij naar buiten kunnen om Aristona en Ginny te vinden" Snauwde Zanita naar iedereen.

Harry wilde wat zeggen maar werd terug getrokken door Daphne. Harry wilde zich verzetten maar toen hij haar blik zag bond hij meteen in. Isabella moest inwendig even lachen van binnen. Ze wist namelijk dat Bella en haar dochter Harry om hun vinger hadden gewikkeld en ze genoten er enorm van. Jaren had ze gedacht dat Daphne meer van vrouwen hield dan van Mannen. Maar met Bella had ze een gelijke gevonden en een man die ze deelde. En nee Harry had geen twee vrouwen, hun hadden een Harry.

Amalia liep naar Peter toe en ging voor hem zitten. "Heb je de potters verraden aan Voldermort" Vroeg ze meteen.

"Zeg die naam niet" riep Droebel angstig

Amalia negeerde hem en keek naar Pippeling. "Nou heb jij ze verraden of niet" vroeg Amalia hem weer.

Peter negeerde haar en was driftig op zoek naar een uit weg. Pas toen hij de stok van Amalia in zijn nek voelde piepte hij dat hij onschuldig was. Het was Sirius net zoals alle kranten hadden verteld. En hij vertelde ook dat hij Sirius achter had gelaten in het krijsende krot.

Droebel hoorde het aan en vertelde meteen dat er Dementors naar het krijsende krot moesten worden gestuurd.

Amalia negeerde zijn tirade en schreeuwde dat ze nog niet klaar waren. Toen Amalia weer de vraag stelde waar Aristona en Ginny waren deed Peter meteen weer of hij van niets wist.

Amalia die het nu net als Harry ook zat was, gaf aan Tops aan dat ze hem de waarheidsdrank moest geven. Peter stribbelde wel tegen maar wist ook dat hij de strijd had verloren. De ogen van Peter Pippeling werden glazig en iedereen wist dat de drank zijn effect over Peter had genomen.

Amalia die nu recht voor Peter was gaan zitten kuchte en begon haar verhoring.

"Wat is jou naam".  
_"Peter Retoricus Pippeling"._  
"was jij de geheimhouder van de potters".  
_"Ja eerst wilde ze Sirius maar op aan raden van Albus namen ze mij als geheimhouder"._

Dit was een antwoord die niemand had verwacht. Het eerste wat iedereen ook deed was kijken naar Harry. Maar die deed alsof hij niets door had.

"Heb jij de Potters verraden aan Voldermort of niet" vroeg Amalia meteen.  
_"Ja ik heb ze een maand nadat ze op de geheime plaats waren verraden en overgedragen aan mijn heer"._

"Amalia wil je nu eerst vragen waar Aristona en Ginny zijn" beet Harry haar toe.

Amalia hoorde zijn toon maar dacht er niet veel bij na. Ze wist als geen ander dat Harry nu meer gestrest was als geen ander. "Waar zijn de twee meisjes die je hebt mee genomen het verboden bos in" vroeg Amalia meteen.

_"Die heb ik in een dal gegooid. En dat meisje met het rode haar heb ik erachteraan gegooid. Ik was bang toen ik hoorde dat Remus weer in een weerwolf aan het veranderen was. De kleinste met het zwarte haar had een hoofdwond. Dat had ze al toen ik ze had mee genomen naar het krijsende krot. Ik moest daar vluchten omdat Sirius me had gevonden. Maar ook die twee meisjes en die professor" beantwoorde Peter de vraag._

Amalia draaide zich om, om het aan Harry te vertellen maar zag dat die al weg was. Op de trap hoorde zij hem nog om zijn huiselfen roepen. Maar zijn stem vervaagde langzaam aan toen hij naar beneden rende.

Harry werd gevolgd door Isabella, David en Daphne. Amalia zuchtte en vertelde tegen Droebel dat ze hoopte dat Harry Aristona snel zou vinden. Zo niet dan hoefde hij zich geen zorgen meer te maken over dementors.


	26. (BTK 3) H26 Patronussen gaan door

(BTK 3) H26 Patronussen gaan door.

Terwijl Harry onderweg naar het verbodenbos was zat Amalia tegen over Peter. Het was nu voor haar de kans om Sirius vrij te pleiten. Maar ook om Sirius weer in haar armen te krijgen. En dat was iets dat Harry allang doorhad, bedacht ze bij zichzelf, Al vroeg ze zichzelf ook af hoe het kwam dat juist hij dat wel kon zien.

Met een diepe zucht richten ze haar blik op iedereen die om haar heen in de toren kamer stond of zat. Droebel en die pad van hem waren het grootste probleem. Maar Zanita en Minerva waren de aangewezen personen om hen rustig te houden. Het zelfde gold ook voor Albus Perkamentus die er inmiddels ook bij was komen staan.

Dit kwam weer door een ding dat Peter Pippeling hen daar vlak voor had verteld. Ze was namelijk niet vergeten dat het juist Albus Perkamentus was die Pippeling tot de geheimhouder van de Potters had gemaakt, En daarmee dus ook Sirius onterecht in Azkaban heeft gehouden. Maar dat was voor later zorg. Eerst was Pippeling zelf aan de beurt.

"Oke, Pippeling was en ben jij een dooddoener" was haar eerste vraag nu dat Harry weg was.  
_"Ja ik ben een dooddoener van af het moment dat ik van school kwam"._  
"Zijn er nog dooddoeners die nu nog vrij rond lopen".  
_"Lucius en Parkinson. Korzel en kwast maar ook Severus Sneep" vertelde Pippeling._

Droebel vertelde meteen dat Lucius het duistere teken onder dwang en door invloed van de Imperius vloek had genomen.

_"Dat is niet waar. Iedereen neemt het teken vrij willig. Misschien een beetje uit angst. Maar nooit onder invloed. De enige die het onder een beetje invloed heeft genomen is Bellatrix Zwart. Zij heeft het teken gekregen omdat het van haar man moest. En de magische invloed van haar huwelijks contract zorgde ervoor dat ze het teken niet kon weigeren, zij hoefde ook als enige geen modderbloedje te doden om waardig genoeg te zijn voor het teken"._

Iedereen hoorde wat Pippeling vertelde maar Droebel wilde het niet geloven. Lucius was namelijk zijn grootste geld schieter. Tuurlijk ook dat was al algemeen bekend maar dat hielp niet met wat ze nu moest doen. Lucius was namelijk vrij gesproken door Albus en Barto Sr.

Amalia schudde van nee en draaide zich weer naar Pippeling.

"Jij was de geheimhouder. Waarom heb jij dan de Potters verraden".  
_"ik was al een dooddoener voor dat ik geheimhouder werd. Maar toen Perkamentus mij vertelde dat ze Sirius meteen zouden verdenken en dat ik daarom de tweede en beste keus in plaats van zou wezen, bedacht ik me geen minuut. Het was de ideale daad die ik voor mijn meester kon doen"._  
"Door wie werd jij geheimhouder gemaakt".  
_"Ik werd geheimhouder gemaakt door Albus Perkamentus. Maar hij heeft nooit geweten dat ik een dooddoener was"._

Amalia wist dat Albus nu meteen weer de dans was ontsprongen. En met alles wat hij had fout gedaan had dit nog wel eens de zo gezegde druppel kunnen wezen, die de emmer deed overlopen. Maar ze wist ook dat ze Droebel nog steeds niet uit zijn positie van minister kon zetten. Iets wat die pad naast hem wel leuk scheen te vinden. Maar ook iets dat ze zelf wel jammer vond.

^Oma zorg ervoor dat Peter Sirius vrij pleit en dat hij alleen in de toren kamer is. Hij moet vannacht nog ontsnappen^.  
^Harry James Potter waar in Merlijns naam heb jij het nou weer over. Je denkt toch niet dat ik die rat ons vanavond laat ontkomen^ gilde Minerva in het hoofd van Harry.  
^Sorry, Oma maar het moet. Ik wil het ook niet maar het moet, we zullen het u vanavond uit leggen. Bella heeft iets gezien en daarom moet het^.  
^Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt Welp^ vertelde Minerva hem zachtjes.  
^Dat hoop ik ook Oma, dat hoop ik ook^.

Minerva die bleker was geworden dan wie dan ook hing met haar hoofd naar Amalia toe. Zachtjes fluisterde ze Amalia in haar oor wat Harry haar net in gedachten had verteld.

Amalia keek haar verbouwereerd aan maar knikte toch. Ze wist dat Minerva nooit iets voor niets zou zeggen. En toch bij deze vraag had ze toch zelf ook haar twijfels.

Nu was er alleen nog een hond die beneden in de kerker zat. De hond die pippeling op de vlucht liet slaan. De hond die haar hart in zijn handen had, maar dat was weer iets dat ze hem niet zo snel kon zeggen, maar wel heel graag wilde.  
"Sirius was niet de geheimhouder. Maar was hij wel de moordenaar van die dertien dreuzels" vroeg Amalia vervolgens aan Peter Pippeling.

_"Nee, Sirius kwam achter mij aan toen mijn meester de Potters had aan gevallen. We wisten toen nog niet dat onze meester dood was, maar ik moest wel vluchten voor Sirius. In dreuzel Londen werd ik door Sirius in een hoek gedreven. Daar gilde ik dat hij de Potters had vermoord, en verraden. Daarna vervloekte ik hem met een lach spreuk en blies een gedeelte van de straat op. Ik denk zelf dat ik een gas lijding heb geraakt. Daarbij zijn de dreuzels omgekomen"._

"Hoe ben jij ontsnap, en hoe ben jij zolang uit de handen van de schouwers gebleven".

_"Ik ben ontkomen als een rat dat mijn animatus vorm is. Als rat heb ik altijd bij de familie Wemel gewoond en geleefd. Op die manier ben ik altijd op de hoogte geweest over het geen wat er in de toverwereld gebeurde. Toen Albus met Molly een plan had gemaakt om Harry potter te beïnvloeden kon ik mijn geluk niet op. Maar het mocht niet zo wezen"._

"Heeft de familie Wemel nooit geweten dat jij de rat was of hebben ze jou altijd verborgen gehouden".  
_"Nee, zij hebben nooit iets geweten"._

Met die vraag was het de laatste vraag die Amalia aan pippeling had gesteld. Tuurlijk ze kon nog uren door vragen maar ze hadden nog een zoek tocht naar Aristona en Ginny te doen. En ze hoopte eigenlijk dat Harry en de anderen ze al hadden gevonden.

Terwijl Tops het tegengif aan pippeling gaf en hem op sloot in de toren kamer. Bracht Amalia Droebel en Dorothea Omber terug naar de grote zaal.

Droebel die de hele weg liep te gillen dat ze Pippeling de dementors kus moesten geven kreeg geen gehoor bij Amalia.

"Eerst de kinderen vinden en dan kunnen we dat gaan doen minister. En niet eerder of heer Zweinstein moet zijn toestemming geven" had ze hem verteld.

Droebel knikte al was het wel met tegen zin.

Alleen Albus Perkamentus was het er niet mee eens. Hij pleite ervoor dat pippeling een tweede kans kreeg. Het was namelijk zo dat Pippeling niets meer had gedaan in de jaren nadat Voldermort was verdwenen, en daarom zou hij een tweede kans verdienen.

Maar ook daar wilde Amalia niets van horen.

^Oma het spijt me, haal Poppy. Het spijt me^. gilde Harry opnieuw in haar gedachten

^Harry, Harry, WELP van me hoor je me^ gilde Minerva in haar gedachten terug. Maar een antwoord kreeg ze niet meer.

Minerva rende naar Amalia en vertelde wat Harry haar in gedachten had geroepen. Ze vertelde ook dat ze hem nu niet meer voelde en ook geen kontact meer met hem had of met hem kon krijgen. Nu moest ze alleen nog alles aan Poppy en Zanita vertellen.

Amalia gaf aan dat ze bij Lucius, Droebel, Perkamentus en de pad zou blijven in de grote zaal. Op die manier konden ze het niet op een lopen zetten of de zoektocht in de war gooien.

Tops die alles had gehoord was al richting het verbodenbos aan het rennen. Haar broertje was in moeilijkheden en daar moest ze alles voor doen baan of niet.

*#*

_Weer een klein stukje terug. Pippeling was net overmeesterd en iedereen kwam het kasteel_ _binnen gelopen._

Banning was net binnen gekomen met Hermelien toen ze in de verte Harry alweer zagen aan komen. Tussen hen in droegen ze een gedaante, maar wie het was dat wisten ze niet. Ze hoopte natuurlijk dat het Aristona of Ginny was en dat er niets ernstig aan de hand was, maar dat konden ze natuurlijk niet zeker weten.

Hoe dan ook ze hadden geen tijd te verliezen. Hermelien moest Bella naar de ziekenzaal brengen en Banning Sirius naar de kerker.

Dat Amalia, Harry en de rest van de groep Peter Pippeling naar binnen brachten was hen helemaal ontgaan, maar ze hadden dan ook wel wat anders aan hun hoofd.

Poppy Plijster schrok toen haar deuren in eens open gingen. Bij het aan zien van Bella die inmiddels wel wakker was, maar dat was dan ook alles. Ging ze meteen in geneesheks modus."Leg haar daar maar op bed en allemaal aan de kant" riep ze.

Het was niet nodig dat iedereen aan de kant ging, want om eerlijk te zijn was alleen Hermelien er bij. Maar het was een van de regels die ze zichzelf had aan geleerd. Dus was het ook meteen de eerste regel die ze zei.

Na wat zwaaien met haar toverstok en een spreuk hier en daar. Zagen ze al snel dat Bella weer wat kleur kreeg in haar gezicht, en langzaam aan deed ze dan ook haar ogen weer open. Bella drukte zich met haar ellebogen omhoog en keek wat in het rond. Haar ogen draaide weg en ze zag een herinnering die ze nog nooit eerder had gezien.

_*Ja het is waar Peter was de genen die mij gevonden had. Harry, zo nobel als dat snert jong dan ook is, hij liet hem gaan. Hij wilde hem aan de dementors geven maar Peter hier wist te ontsnappen. En als het niet voor Peter en Barto jr. was geweest, dan was jullie meester nog steeds niet onder jullie. Nou wil ik niet zeggen dat Peter zo goed is geweest, Nee hij is alleen maar terug gekomen uit pure angst voor mij. Maar het neemt niet weg dat hij wel voor mij is terug gekomen._

_Maar door het stomme geluk van die Potter en de tekortkomingen van jullie mijn dooddoeners, is dat gedrocht van een Potter weer ontkomen. Dus zullen wij nu plannen moeten maken om Potter en Perkamentus opnieuw in een hoek te kunnen drukken. Ik heb gehoord dat Droebel niet van mijn terugkeer wild weten dus daar moeten wij van profiteren. De aan gewezen persoon daarvoor is Lucius. Draco zal heibel op die school brengen voor Perkamentus en die Potter, maar Draco zal vooral voor Potter moeten zorgen._

_Maar ook Severus zal ons helpen met DIE Potter. Ik weet namelijk dat er een voorspelling is gedaan die gaat over mij en Potter. Nu zal ons hoofddoel die voor spelling zijn. We moeten hem hoe dan ook in onze handen krijgen. Maar ook het verspreiden van leugens over Potter zal een van onze doelen zijn._

_Op die manier hoop ik dat Potter minder invloed heeft dan dat hij denkt dat hij heeft.  
Nu weet ik ook dat ik een connectie heb met Potter. Een connectie dat plaats vind in onze hoofden._

_Dus ook daar ga ik dit jaar gebruik van maken. En Severus zal die gedachten voor mij open zetten. Hij zal Potter mishandelen met alles wat hij maar kan. En Perkamentus kan en zal daar helemaal niets aan doen.* _

De ogen van Bella focuste zich weer op Hermelien en Poppy. Haar gezicht vervormde zich in een van angst en verdriet. "Ik moet naar Harry toe ik heb een herinnering gezien, en die moet ik hem vertellen anders kan alles anders lopen dan het moet gaan" vertelde Bella hen. Poppy wilde haar niet laten gaan maar Bella stond erop dat het moest.

Hermelien die ook niet alles wist, wist wel dat als Bella iets had gezien dat ze het als waarheid moesten nemen.

"Poppy je moet haar laten gaan. Ik weet dat als ze Harry alles heeft verteld dan komt ze terug" smeekte Hermelien bij Poppy. Bella keek haar dankbaar aan en knikte heftig van ja naar Poppy.

Poppy liet haar ogen tussen de beide dames gaan en wist dat ze Bella moest laten gaan. Inwendig wilde ze het niet maar wist wel dat het moest. Dus met een beetje terughoudendheid knikte ze van ja en liet Bella gaan.

Bella gaf haar een kus en rende de ziekenzaal uit. Terwijl ze door de hallen heel liepen kwamen ze professor Sneep tegen. Met de herinnering nog vers in haar geheugen rende ze vol op professor Sneep af en duwde hem uit alle macht omver. Ze hoorde een doffe klap maar keek niet om. Met twee treden te gelijk rende ze de trappen af en rende richting de grote zaal. Bij binnen komst van de grote zaal zag ze Harry tussen zijn elfen en de familie staan.

*#*

_Iedereen hoorde net wat Pippeling met Aristona en Ginny had gedaan._

Harry rende de trap af en keek niet meer om. Halverwege de trap riep hij om Snot, Dobby, Mini en maxi. Hoewel Dobby de huiself van Arabella was wist hij ook dat Dobby bij hem hoorde. En Arabella zou het echt niet erg vinden als hij de huiselfen voor een zoektocht zou gaan gebruiken.

Zijn eerste bevel naar zijn huiselfen was dat ze iedereen moesten gaan halen die hem konden helpen in de zoek tocht. Daarna moesten ze hen naar de grote zaal brengen. Bij binnen komst van de grote zaal zag Harry iedereen staan die hij moest hebben. Alleen Hermelien en Bella waren er nog niet. Maar door het geen dat hij in het krijsende krot had gezien. Wist hij dat Bella er misschien wel niet bij zou zijn.

Groot was dan ook zijn verbazing dat Belle ineens de zaal binnen kwam lopen.

Daphne die al op Harry stond te wachten rende meteen naar Bella toe en kuste haar vol op haar lippen, door haar meteen van boven tot beneden te bekijken of alles er nog op en aan zat.  
"Ik dacht dat je niet kon komen, dat je in de ziekenzaal moest blijven" schreeuwde Daphne.

Harry keek het aan en vertelde toen dat ze in het verboden bos moesten gaan zoeken naar Aristona en Ginny. Ook vertelde hij dat Peter Pippeling nu boven in de toren werd ondervraagd. Met die laatste woorden liepen ze richting het verboden bos.

Bella die Harry samen met Daphne apart had genomen nam hem mee naar achter de groep. Daar vertelde ze over het geen wat ze in haar herinnering had gezien.

Bij die woorden hield Harry stil en keek recht in de ogen van Bella. Binnen een seconde liet ze hem de herinnering in haar hoofd zien. De vloek die Harry er uitgooide deed de rest van de groep stil doen staan. Met zijn handen in zijn haar zag Harry hoe Bella de herinnering aan Daphne liet zien. En haar vloek was vele malen erger dan die van Harry. Hoewel de herinnering hen niet veel vertelde, vertelde het hen een ding. Peter moest vluchten en anders zou Bella niet terug gestuurd worden.

^Oma zorg ervoor dat Peter Sirius vrij pleit en dat hij alleen in de toren kamer is. Hij moet vannacht ontsnappen^.  
^Harry James Potter waar in Merlijns naam heb jij het nou weer over. Je denkt toch niet dat ik die rat ons vanavond laat ontkomen^ gilde Minerva in het hoofd van Harry.  
^Sorry Oma maar het moet. Ik wil het ook niet maar het moet, we zullen het u vanavond uit leggen. Bella heeft iets gezien en daarom moet het^.  
^Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt Welp^ vertelde Minerva hem zachtjes.  
^Dat hoop ik ook Oma, dat hoop ik ook^.

Harry greep Bella en Daphne bij de hand en trok ze verder richting het verbodenbos. Onderweg vertelde hij dat hij het tegen Minerva had gezegd en hoe hij dat had gedaan. Beide liepen met open mond naast Harry maar wisten niet wat ze moesten zeggen.

*#*

_Terug in het verbodenbos Ginny en Aristona._

Toen Ginny haar ogen open deed zag ze dat ze vlak naast Aristona lag. De sterren en de maan verlichte het gedeelte van het bos waar ze nu waren. Met pijn in haar hele lichaam kroop ze naar Aristona toe. Aristona lag in een houding die volgens Ginny niet echt gezond was. Maar ze had toch ook wel een beetje hoop want Aristona was wakker. Met Moeite hielp Ginny haar op de been en begon een uitweg uit het bos te zoeken.

Na een halfuur strompelen hadden Ginny en Aristona nog steeds geen uitweg gevonden. Bij een open plek hielden ze stil en zakte beide ineen. Aristona was echt op en kon niet meer. Haar hoofdwond was opnieuw gaan Bloedden en Ginny probeerde het meet haar schoolgewaad te stoppen.

Hoewel het tegen beter weten in was probeerde Ginny toch van alles om Aristona te helpen. Maar ook Ginny zelf was doodop na al het gezeul met Aristona. Op de openplek rolde Ginny haar gewaad op en legde het onder het hoofd van Aristona.

"Ginny ga jij maar alleen verder, haal hulp en laat mij hier maar achter, je kan het veel sneller doen als je alleen bent" zei Aristona zacht.

Ginny schudde hevig van nee en ging naast Aristona liggen. "Aristona, mijn nieuwe vader zou jou niet alleen laten en ik doe dat ook niet. Ik heb van hem geleerd wat hij voor zijn familie zou doen, dat doe ik nu ook. Jij bent mijn Zusje net zoals jij dat van Harry bent. Dus al is het de hele nacht, ik ga niet van jouw zijde weg" vertelde Ginny haar oprecht.

Twee uur later werden ze beide wakker met een gevoel van een koude wind wat over hen heen kwam. Ze wisten eerst niet wat het was maar dat duurde niet lang.

Aristona zag langzaam de beelden van een stervende Harry op het bed in St, Holisto. Ze herkende meteen het gevoel van een Dementor maar de beelden waren erger.

Ginny zag haar zelf liggen in de geheime kamer en zag de ogen van de slang. Haar beeld vervaagde en ging over in een stervende Harry de gebeten was door de Basilisk. Het was haar nieuwe vader die ze voor haar ogen zag sterven.

Geen van de twee wisten nu nog wat ze moesten doen. Boven hun hoofden zagen ze steeds meer en meer Dementors verschijnen. Hoeveel het er waren wisten ze niet maar het waren er zeker honderd of meer. Ginny en Aristona knepen hun ogen dicht en hoopte dat het snel voorbij zou zijn. Het werd kouder en kouder. De beelden kwamen sneller en snelle.

Van uit het niets waren de beelden weg en hoorde ze een geschreeuw van af de zijkant van het open veld.

"Houw jullie ogen dicht en jullie monden tegen mijn borstkast. Op die manier kunnen de Dementors jullie niets doen" was alles wat ze het lichaam dat ze nu boven op hun voelde liggen hoorde zeggen.

*#*

_Terug naar de zoektocht_

Iedereen had zich uitgespreid over een lengte en zochten nu in een lijn het verbodenbos af. Harry liep vlak bij Daphne en David.

Bella liep inmiddels naast haar nieuwe schoonmoeder het verboden bos binnen.

Isabella die net als Harry op was van de zenuwen had een hoop aan de rustgevende Bella die naast haar liep. Ze had haar hand vast en kon het rustige gevoel goed van haar voelen. "Bella wat is er tussen jou en mijn dochter aan de hand" vroeg Isabella van uit het niets.

Bella beet een beetje op haar onderlip maar bloosde ook. "Ik weet het niet mama" zei ze verlegen. "Maar als ik bij Daphne ben hou ik meer van haar dan van Harry. En begrijp me goed ik hou heel veel van Harry, Maar Daphne heeft iets meer dan Harry". Bella die het tegen Isabella zei kon haar niet in de ogen te kijken. Haar gevoel vertelde dat het niet eerlijk was tegenover Harry, en zeker niet na alles wat die voor haar had gedaan. Maar ze kon niet liegen tegen Isabella en haar gevoel was nou eenmaal zo.

Isabella lachte vriendelijk naar Bella. Even was Isabella stil. Dit gesprek wilde ze eigenlijk later met Bella en Daphne hebben, maar door de zenuwen was dit een mooie afleiding voor Isabella.  
"Bella het is niet erg. Ik weet van onze schooltijd dat jij iets meer in meisjes was dan in jongens. Dus dat je meer van Daphne houdt is niet verassend. Ik weet ook dat het voor Daphne het zelfde is. En jij en Daphne houden allebei net zoveel van Harry als hij van jullie.

En voor Harry is dit alleen maar beter, Hij heeft nu niet twee vrouwen maar twee geliefden. En jullie hebben een Harry om te delen. En die Harry zal alles voor zijn familie doen, en voor jullie doet hij alles. Het is iets wat we allemaal hebben gezien in het restaurant. En als ik nu zie hoe hij op zoek is naar mijn dochter en die van hem, ja hij doet alles voor ons" Zei Isabella met trots.

Bella die een last van zich af voelde vallen keek nu naar Harry die voor iedereen uit liep. Zijn blik was gefocust en zijn doel was bekend. Bella die nu al medelijden had met iedereen die hem ook maar een beetje in de weg zou lopen, lachte vriendelijk bij die gedachte.

De groep was als een touw uitgespreid en keken naar alles wat ook maar een beetje op iemand kon lijken. Hoewel ze nu al bijna een uur aan het zoeken waren hadden ze nog niets gezien. En het begon dan ook op het humeur van de zoekers te drukken. Van uit het niets begon het ineens kouder te worden.

Augusta die als laatste in de rij liep keek naar de grond en zag hoe de bloemetjes langzaam aan het bevriezen waren. Alles kreeg die bevroren laag en de herinneringen kwamen een voor een. Augusta zag hoe haar Frank en zijn Alice er bij lagen toen ze hen hadden gevonden toen ze aangevallen waren. Maar ook hoe ze kleine Marcel vonden in een kast onder een stapel kleren.

David was de enige die geen herinnering zag. Hij zag een boze Harry toen hij hem vertelde over het contract tussen Draco en zijn oudste dochter.

Isabella zag hoe Harry in het ziekenhuis lag, het was die zelfde herinnering als die van Aristona.

Langzaam werd het kouder en kouder.

"Iedereen blijft in de buurt van een ander en houd zijn patronus klaar" gilde David terwijl de groep door liep. Harry echter hield zich in eens staande en keek naar de lucht. Bella en Daphne die hem zo zagen staan dachten dat hij de herinnering van zijn moeder weer voor zich zag.

Gelijdelijk aan liepen Bella en Daphne richting Harry. Ze negeerde David die aan het schreeuwen was dat ze bij de groep moesten blijven. Harry deed zijn hoofd naar beneden en liet zijn ogen over het bos heen glijden.

"Het zijn Aristona en Ginny waar de Dementors zich mee aan het voeden zijn" riep Harry, door vervolgens in volle vaart richting de dementors te rennen.

Bella en Daphne bedachten zich geen moment en gingen achter hem aan. David die het gillen had opgegeven rende net als iedereen ook achter het drietal aan. Bij een openplek zag hij Daphne en Bella aan de rand staan. In de verte zag hij hoe de ene Dementor naar de anderen een duikvlucht maakte om bij twee gedaantes te komen die op de grond lagen.

Halve wegen zag hij hoe Harry richting de gedaantes rende.

Daphne was de eerste die doorhad dat Aristona en Ginny de gedaantes waren die daar op de grond lagen. Daphne begon te gillen van Nee en hield vervolgens niet meer op.

Bella die naast haar stond had het nu ook door en gilde bijna net zo hard als Daphne.

Harry was nu bijna bij Aristona en Ginny en hoorde nu ook Augusta en Isabella gillen. Met een duikvlucht sprong Harry boven op hen en hield hun hoofden tegen zijn borstkast. Vanaf de kant riep David dat ze hun patronussen moesten gebruiken. Maar de zeven patronussen hadden bijna tot geen effect.

Ze dreven de Dementors een beetje naar achteren maar dat was dan ook alles. Nog voor ze het wisten kwamen de Dementors weer een voor een op het drietal af dat nu midden op de open plek lag.

Vanaf de kant van de open plek konden ze nu niets anders meer doen dan toe kijken. Daphne had haar ogen dicht en Isabella was op haar knieën gezakt. Het enige wat ze nu nog zagen was dat de Dementors stuk voor stuk een beetje van Harry weg aan het nemen waren. En dat hij zelf niets kon doen.

"gebruik je patronus Harry" schreeuwde Hermelien vanaf haar plaats naast de open plek.

Maar Bella riep dat hij het niet kon. Harry had namelijk zijn toverstok verloren terwijl hij naar Aristona en Ginny rende. Het werd nog duidelijker toen ze zijn stok een meter of negen van hem vandaan in het bevroren gras zagen liggen.

*#*

Aristona was de eerste die haar ogen opende. Ze voelde de kou niet meer maar wel iemand die op haar lag. Met haar ogen naar boven zag ze hoe de smaragd groene ogen van Harry langzaam doffer werden. Ze kon duidelijk zien dat zijn magie langzaam zijn lichaam verliet.  
"Broer roep je Patronus" piepte Aristona.  
"Ja roep je patronus Papa" piepte Ginny die nu ook naar Harry keek.

Harry die de dementors steeds opnieuw een beetje aan hem voelde zuigen keek op. Hij zag de blauwe ogen van Aristona naar hem kijken. Dat ze hem haar broer noemden gaf hem alleen maar een goed gevoel. Toen Ginny hem haar papa noemde gloeide hij helemaal op. Opnieuw drukte hij hun hoofden tegen zijn borst kast aan en knikte. Maar zijn gedachten waren anders.  
"Houw jullie ogen dicht en jullie monden tegen mijn borstkast. Op die manier kunnen de Dementors jullie niets doen" zei hij zachtjes.

^Oma het spijt me, haal Poppy. Het spijt me^. gilde Harry in de gedachten van zijn oma.

^Harry, Harry, WELP van me, hoor je me^ gilde Minerva in haar gedachten terug. Maar een antwoord kreeg ze niet meer.

Het lichaam van Harry begon te gloeien en straalde een witte mist uit. Wat er gebeurde was niet duidelijk maar wel dat het iets bijzonders was.

De mist begon een vorm aan te nemen en iedereen keek hun ogen uit. Van uit de mist vormde zich een Gaffel.

"Dat is de vader van Harry" gilde Bella vanaf haar plek aan de rand van de open plek in het bos.

De gaffel begon nu kleine rondjes om Harry en de anderen heen te lopen. Maar de mist die vanuit Harry kwam was nog niet klaar. Geleidelijk aan vormde de mist een tweede gedaante. Nu was het een hinde die zich vormde.

"Dat is Lilly, het is zijn moeder" gilde Daphne uit.

Toen er zich een derde gedaante vormde hield iedereen hun adem in. Het laatste gedaante was een kalf.

"En dat is Harry" vertelde Isabella.

Binnen tien seconde hadden de drie patronussen de dementors verdreven. De kalf loste op maar de gaffel en de hinde niet. Deze liepen naar Harry toe en tikte hem aan met hun snuiten. Vanaf de zijkant kon iedereen zien dat Harry niet meer bewoog of reageerde. Niemand wist meer wat ze moesten doen en keken met open monden naar de patronussen. De gaffel en Hinde liepen nu op Bella en Daphne af en drukte hen richting Harry. Bij Harry aangekomen loste de patronussen in het niets op.


	27. (BTK 3) H 27 Vanuit het verbodenbos

_Binnen tien seconde hadden de drie patronussen de dementors verdreven. Het kalf loste op maar de gaffel en de hinde niet. Deze liepen naar Harry toe en tikte hem aan met hun snuiten. Vanaf de zijkant kon iedereen zien dat Harry niet meer bewoog of reageerde. Niemand wist meer wat ze moesten doen en keken met open monden naar de patronussen. De gaffel en Hinde liepen nu op Bella en Daphne af en drukte hen richting Harry. Bij Harry aangekomen loste de patronussen op in het niets._

(BTK 3) H27 Vanuit het verbodenbos.

Bella en Daphne drukten Harry zachtjes van Aristona en Ginny af. Zijn ademhaling was heel traag en schokkend.

Aristona die als eerste haar ogen had open gedaan zat nu met tranen in haar ogen te kijken naar haar broer. Harry bewoog niet en alleen aan zijn ademhaling kon ze zien dat hij leefde, maar dat was dan ook alles.

Ginny was bij Aristona gekropen en hield haar vast. Ze wist op dit moment niets anders te doen dan dat.

Augusta die een beetje eerste hulp magie had gehad zorgde ervoor dat Harry niet meer kon bewegen, het was meer uit voorzorg dan dat het nodig was. Daarna liet ze hem langzaam op een getoverde brancard zakken door hem vervolgens voor zich uit te laten zweven.

Isabella en David deden het zelfde met Aristona en Ginny. Ze wisten niet wat ze hadden dus namen ze ook geen enkel risico met de beide heksen.

Bella die van af het begin al tranen in haar ogen had, hing nu in de armen van Daphne.

David liep met Ginny als eerste naar het kasteel. Naast de zwevende Ginny liepen Marcel en Hermelien. Ze hadden beide een blik van angst en verdriet net als alle anderen, en het was duidelijk dat iedereen de ergste herinneringen hadden gezien die ze ooit hadden mee gemaakt. En nu met Harry, Ginny en Aristona in deze positie hielp het hen niet om echt vrolijk te kunnen worden.

Suzanne had zich aan de arm van Aristona vast geklemd en week er geen centimeter meer vanaf.

Het was iets dat Isabella ook was opgevallen maar meer dan dat dacht ze er niet van. Nee, haar dochter die voor haar zweefde en haar zoon die achter haar zweefde waren nu belangrijker dan wat dan ook. Maar de tocht terug duurde langer dan dat ze zelf wilde hebben. En dan moesten ze ook nog eens door het donkerste gedeelte van het bos.

Tijdens de tocht zagen ze ineens een aantal dieren en andere wezens bij hen komen. In eerste instantie wisten ze niet wat ze zagen maar dat werd langzaam aan toch duidelijk. Links van hun zagen ze de centaur's lopen, met Firenze en Ban voorop. Rechts van hen liepen de Hippogriefen met Schuurbek voor alles uit. Voor hen verschenen er een aantal eenhoorns. Maar wat achter hen liep dat konden ze niet zien. Maar ze wisten wel zeker dat er wezens achter hen liepen.

Aan de rand van het verbodenbos zagen ze Tops staan. Naast haar stonden Andromeda en Narcissa. Alle drie hadden ze een angstige blik. Bij het zien van de drie zwevende gedaantes, wisten de heksen niet meer waar ze het hadden. Met zijn drieën rende ze dan ook naar iedereen toen en hielpen om iedereen weer bij het kasteel te krijgen.

Toen ze in de verte het kasteel tevoorschijn zagen komen gingen de meeste wezens weer weg. Alleen Firenze, Schuurbek en Ban bleven bij hen lopen. Bij de ingang van het kasteel gingen ze een voor een naar binnen.

*#*

_Minerva_

_A/N: even een klein stukje van hoofdstuk 26._

_^Oma het spijt me, haal Poppy. Het spijt me^. gilde Harry opnieuw in haar gedachten__  
_^Harry, Harry, WELP van me, hoor je me^ gilde Minerva in haar gedachten terug. Maar een antwoord kreeg ze niet meer.__

Minerva schreeuwde eerst in haar gedachten, en vervolgen hard door de hal waarin ze liep. Met snelle passen liep ze richting de grote zaal en meteen naar Amalia toe. Buiten adem pakte ze Amalia bij haar schouders en draaide haar om. "Het is Harry. Hij riep mij in zijn gedachten, maar nu hoor ik hem niet meer, en ik voel hem ook niet. Ik weet niet wat er is maar hij vroeg mij om Poppy en Zanita" riep Minerva, tussen het happen naar adem.

Amalia die niet echt wist wat Minerva bedoelde kon zien aan haar uitdrukking dat ze het moeilijk had. De bescherming die Lilly op Minerva en Harry had geplaatst ging haar duidelijk boven haar pet. Maar gaf haar wel het beeld dat het iets heel ergs moest zijn, en daarom wist ze ook dat Minerva ieder woord meende die ze net had gezegd. De angst en pijn was in haar ogen te lezen, en dat was iets dat Amalia niet wilde zien. Het voorspelde namelijk nooit iets goeds.

De geschiedenis die ze nu de laatste twee jaar met Harry hadden door gemaakt, vertelde haar dat het niet goed was. En als Harry erbij betrokken was kon je er zeker van uit gaan dat het erg kon zijn.

Amalia keek een beetje om haar heen en knikte naar Minerva. "Als jij Poppy en Zanita gaat inlichten, dan zal ik ervoor zorgen dat Lucius, Droebel, Perkamentus en de pad jullie niet in de weg zullen lopen. Ik weet dat ze nu in de grote zaal zijn. Dus daar zal ik ze laten zitten en zal er zelf ook bij blijven. Tops heb ik al naar het bos toe gestuurd. Ze is daar samen met Andromeda en Narcissa naartoe gegaan. Ik weet niet of ze wat kunnen doen maar alle hulp is welkom dacht ik zo" vertelde Amalia tegen Minerva.

Minerva knikte en liep langzaam richting de ziekenzaal. Op de derde verdieping waar ook de ziekenzaal was kwam ze als eerste Zanita tegen.

"Minerva ik weet niet wat er aan de hand is maar er klopt iets niet" riep Zanita. "Ik was net in het astronomie lokaal, waar ik op het balkon stond te kijken naar het verboden bos. In de hoop dat ik iets kon zien van Bella en Harry, toen ik ineens een magische uitbarsting voelde. Ik weet niet wat het was maar het is niet goed, Zoveel kracht heb ik alleen maar in de tijd van de stichters gevoeld".

Zanita wilde nog meer zeggen maar ze zag hoe Minerva langzaam door haar knieën heen zakte. Met een vlugge beweging ving ze Minerva op en bracht haar bij Poppy Plijster. Zanita die meteen door had dat er iets met haar meester aan de hand was zette alles op alles en verliet de ziekenzaal. Minerva die inmiddels op een bed was gelegd vertelde haar verhaal aan Poppy.

Poppy die ook meteen wist dat ze alles kon verwachte ging net als Zanita in een hogere versnelling.

Zanita die alle huiselfen van het kasteel bijeen had geroepen had ze nu allemaal een speciale taak gegeven. Ze moesten er voor zorgen dat de weg van het bos naar de ziekenzaal helemaal leeg was. Er mocht niets gebeuren dat haar meester maar ook een beetje kon tegen houden.

Poppy die ook meteen van het ergste uit was gegaan had nu alle bedden klaar gemaakt voor de eventuele patiënten die er gingen komen. Met een blik naar Minerva riep ze dat ze naar de ingang van het kasteel moesten gaan, Iets wat ze ook aan Zanita vertelde toen ze die net de huiselfen zag inlichten op de gang, Want met hun in de ziekenzaal zou ze nooit tijd genoeg hebben om alles helemaal klaar te hebben.

Minerva werd door Zanita naar de ingang van het kasteel gebracht en zag hoe het hele huis Zweinstein daar ook stond te wachten. Geen van alle wist wat er zou gebeuren maar het was niet veel goed zoals ze iedereen daar zag staan.

In de verte zagen ze Tops met Daphne aan komen. Maar ook hoe Narcissa naast Bella liep. Ze zagen Bella smoezen met Narcissa en alleen Minerva wist waarover dat ging, al kon ze dat niet tegen de anderen zeggen. Pas nu zagen ze ook een gedaante opdoemen met iets dat voor hem of haar uit zweefde.

Uit eindelijk zag ze dat het David was die met iets zwevend aan kwam lopen. Ze konden alleen niet zien wie het was. Een veertig meter of zo daar achter liep een tweede persoon met ook een zwevende gedaante voor zich uit. Uiteindelijk zagen ze dat het Isabella was maar ook nu konden ze weer niet zien wie er op de brancard lag.

Minerva die haar welp nog steeds niet kon voelen keek met angstige ogen naar de eerste gedaante. Toen ze zag dat het Ginny was liet ze een kleine zucht van verlichting. Echter die zucht werd meteen vervangen door angst toen ze een tweede gedaante weer zag zweven bij Isabella.

Inmiddels was Tops al onderweg naar de ziekenzaal met Daphne in haar armen. Narcissa die nu langs haar heen liep ging regelrecht naar Lucius in de grote zaal. Ze wist wat Narcissa ging doen maar was nu te druk met het wachten op haar welp. Terwijl Isabella dichterbij kwam met de tweede persoon, kon ze zien dat er nog meer gedaantes uit het bos opdoemde en naar het kasteel aan het komen waren.

Isabella kwam steeds dichter bij en in de verte kon ze zien dat de eerste gedaante een eenhoorn was.

Minerva wilde wat zeggen maar zag dat Zanita al onderweg was richting de eenhoorn.

Isabella die nu langs Minerva liep hield stil en schudde van nee. Minerva zag dat de gedaante Aristona was met Suzanne naast haar. Maar het schudden van nee bracht haar naar de laatste gedaante die ze nu bij Augusta kon zien zweven.

Minerva zag hoe Zanita nu naast een centaur liep. Ze herkende de centaur als Firenze, de andere centaur die aan de andere kant van de gedaante liep, was volgens haar de leider van de kudde. Volgens haar noemde ze hem Ban of zo iets, niet dat het haar veel uitmakte op dit moment. Ze was er nu zeker van dat de zwevende gedaante niemand minder dan haar welp was. Maar het nam haar angst niet weg dat er echt iets mis was met Harry.

Marcel en Hermelien liepen nu ook langs Minerva. Ze stopte en namen haar aan de armen mee naar de ziekenzaal. Minerva die begreep dat ze nu niets kon doen voor haar welp, liet zich door de vrienden begeleide naar de Ziekenzaal, en was inwendig blij dat ze voor haar welp uitliep.

*#*

_Hoe het voor Zanita was._

Zanita stond nu nadat ze de huiselfen de opdracht had gegeven naast Minerva, en zag nu ook hoe David hun kant op kwam. Ze wist wat Minerva nu voelde en begreep dat ze de zelfde angst had als Minerva. Terwijl ze zag dat David met Ginny langs liep zag ze in de verte een eenhoorn aan komen. Ze wist meteen bij het zien van een centaur dat de gedaante waar ze bijliepen haar meester was. En dat ze daar zeker bij moest zijn.

Zonder op een reactie te wachten rende ze naar haar meester toe. In het voorbij rennen zag ze hoe Isabella met Aristona voor zich uit tussen David en Augusta in liep. Hoewel ze zich meteen schaamde voor haar gedachte kon het haar niet zoveel schelen. Ze vond haar meester belangrijker dan Ginny en Aristona op dit moment. Het was iets dat haar meester niet goed zou vinden, maar zo voelde ze het nu eenmaal.

Bij aankomst hoorde ze van Firenze wat haar meester had gedaan. En ze begreep nu dus ook wat ze op het balkon van het astronomie lokaal had gevoeld.

Terwijl ze naast haar meester liep zag ze hoe Marcel en Hermelien, Minerva mee naar de ziekenzaal trokken. Zelf was ze nu ook bij het kasteel aan gekomen. Terwijl Augusta naar boven liep draaide Zanita zich zelf nog even om. Ze zag nog net hoe de magische wezens van het verboden bos terug liepen. Van Firenze had ze gehoord dat ze goed moesten zorgen voor hun koning. Hij was waardig genoeg om die titel te dragen en hij had hen bewezen waarom, had Firenze haar verteld.

Zanita wist nu dat haar meester en haar koning zijn troon woordelijk had gekregen, en dat de wezens hem waardeerde als hun koning. Ze knikte naar Firenze die nog even had omgekeken, en ging toen zelf ook gauw naar binnen.

Terwijl Zanita richting de ziekenzaal liep, zag ze nog net in de verte hoe een deur zich achter Narcissa sloot. Het was de deur die naar de toren liep waar pippeling was opgesloten. Het was ook op dat moment dat ze weer een herinnering van een van de voorspellingen van Lily kreeg.

De herinnering die ze nu had gezien bracht een lach op haar gezicht. Ze wist nu wat haar meester en haar familie, (want zo zag ze iedereen), te wachten stond. Met grote stappen liep ze nu richting de ziekenzaal. Onderweg daarnaar toe zag ze hoe Perkamentus ook naar de ziekenzaal wilde. Maar helaas voor hem werd hij tegen gehouden door een paar huiselfen, en hoe vaak hij ook schreeuwde dat hij de hoofdmeester was, en ook dat hij de overwinnaar was van Grindelwald, maakte het voor de huiselfen niets uit, er was niet een huiself die hem door liet gaan.

Bij binnen komst van de ziekenzaal zag Zanita dat Harry Helemaal alleen in een bed lag. Alleen Minerva en Bella zaten naast hem. Ginny lag ook in een bed maar werd omringd door Hermelien Marcel en David. Hun blikken vertelde haar dat het snel weer goed zou komen met Ginny.

Poppy zelf was nog druk bezig met Aristona. Aristona die wel wakker was zat met tranen in haar ogen en schreeuwde om haar broertje. Het deed Zanita pijn bij het horen van de wanhopigheid die de stem van Aristona voortbracht. De tranen die Minerva in haar ogen had vertelde haar net zoveel en misschien nog wel meer. Met kleine pasjes ging Zanita naast Minerva zitten en legde een hand op haar knie. Minerva keek haar dankbaar aan maar zei niets.

*#*

_Poppy Plijster wachtend in de ziekenzaal._

Poppy liep nu heen en weer door de ziekenzaal heen. Het wachten voor haar was nu begonnen. Ze had geen idee wie er naar haar toe zou worden gebracht, en al helemaal niet in welke staat die persoon zou zijn, en ze ging dus ook van het ergste uit.

Poppy Plijster zag hoe iedereen binnen was gekomen. Met Ginny viel het wel mee. Die was alleen maar oververmoeid met hier en daar een schram. Een drankje dat haar genezing versnelde zou voldoende zijn. Bij Aristona was wat meer aan de hand maar ook dat zou met een paar spreuken en een drankje te verhelpen zijn en ook Aristona zou zo weer de oude zijn.

Het gene wat haar het meeste zorgen gaf was het geschreeuw dat Ginny en Aristona samen deden. Allebei hadden ze het enkel over Harry en dat ze niet wilde dat hij dood zou gaan. Toen ze van Minerva had gehoord dat ze haar welp nog steeds niet voelde. Voorspelde het helemaal niets goeds voor Poppy. Het was ook die uitspraak dat haar de meeste zorgen gaf. Zonder een link tussen Minerva en Harry kon het wel eens het einde zijn van Harry.

Het was namelijk Poppy Plijster die als geen ander begreep wat de genade spreuk in hield. En als Minerva haar kleinzoon niet meer voelde dan had Harry haar verstoten. Het is iets dat gebeurd op het moment dat een van de twee op het punt was aangekomen dat die gene dacht dat zijn of haar dood nabij was.

Als het waren had hij zijn oma verstoten om haar het gevoel van zijn overlijden te besparen. En mocht Harry er door heen komen dan zou de band zich weer herstellen. Hij zou echter sterker zijn dan ooit.

Na een half uur was Poppy klaar met het verzorgen van Aristona. Ze wilde haar een slaapdrankje voor een droomloze slaap toedienen maar kreeg de kans daar niet voor. Aristona stond erop dat Poppy haar en de rest vertelde wat er met Harry aan de hand was. Poppy wilde het eerst niet doen maar de vragen de blikken vertelde haar dat ze het moest doen.

*#*

"Albus ik zeg het je, ik heb eindelijk weer een Dementor hier heen kunnen krijgen. En ik heb nog steeds geen idee waarom ze er in eens met zijn allen vandoor gingen.

En bovenop alles kom ik er net achter dat Peter Pippeling is ontsnapt. Hoe hij dat gedaan heeft weet ik niet maar dat hij hulp heeft gehad is zeker, en daar bovenop moet ik ook nog dat gedoe met die Sirius Zwart recht gaan zetten. Hoe jullie hem zonder een rechtszaak hebben kunnen opsluiten zal ik nooit begrijpen".

Iedereen was aan het kijken hoe een boze Droebel de ziekenzaal binnen kwam lopen. Maar ook hoe hij vervolgens meteen recht door liep naar het bed van Harry. Droebel die nergens op aan het letten was keek niet eens naar wat zich er echt allemaal afspelen in de ziekenzaal.

"Minister Droebel ik zeg het u nu dat U heer Potter met rust moet laten" schreeuwde Amalia hem na.

Droebel negeerde haar en bleef door lopen naar het bed van Harry.

"Minister ik zeg het u nog eenmaal" probeerde Amalia nog een keer.

"Wild u de minister niet steeds lastig vallen, hij weet heus wel wat hij doet" beet Dorothea Omber Amalia toe.

Amalia vernauwde haar ogen en wilde wat gaan zeggen, maar hield haar mond bij het zien van Bella en Daphne.

Droebel die nog steeds iedereen aan het negeren was stond nu naast het bed van Harry. Met zijn handen pakte hij de schouders van Harry beet en wilde hem wakker gaan schudden.

"U laat hem nu los of ik zal er voor zorgen dat u morgen in st Holisto waker zult worden als mevrouw Droebel" riep Bella hem toe.

Droebel liet de schouders van Harry los en keek naar de toverstok van Bella.

Naast die toverstok van Bella verscheen nu ook de toverstok van Daphne en die van Minerva. Droebel draaide zich langzaam om en keek nu recht in de toverstokken van Augusta, Aristona en Isabella.

David en Amalia hielden zich angstvallig op de achtergrond.

Droebel die zich nu langzaam van het bed van Harry probeerde te verwijderde, wist niet echt wat hij nu moest doen. Ieder toverstok was op hem gericht en elke blik die hij zag voor spelden pijn als hij door zou gaan.

Perkamentus die de bui voelde hangen wilde nu zijn kans pakken om weer de reder te zijn in een moment van nood.

Albus Perkamentus wist dat hij een tweede kans had gekregen van Harry en Minerva. Maar wist ook dat het een nieuwe kans was om Harry weer aan zijn kant te krijgen. En als dat nu met de hulp van Minerva was, dan moest het maar zo zijn. "Minister Droebel, ik neem aan dat u Morgen met Harry zou kunnen praten. Onze Poppy hier is een hele bekwaamde heler en zal het zo gepiept hebben dat verzeker ik U. En ja, het gedoe met Peter Pippeling, dat is heel jammer maar daar kunnen we nu niets meer aan doen" vertelde Albus Perkamentus in zijn vaderlijke toon.

Albus zag iedereen naar hem kijken en wist dat hij hun aandacht had. Maar hun blikken van walging nam hij aan als blikken van verwondering.

"Hellaas moeten we nog wel een bericht naar Meneer Zwart zien te krijgen maar ik denk niet dat het een probleem zal zijn voor ons, we kunnen het namelijk via de ochtend profeet doen. Maar ik denk dat heer Potter ons dat wel zou kunnen vertellen als hij morgen weer wakker is".

Minerva begon diep te zuchten bij de woorden van Perkamentus.

Perkamentus die het niet echt begreep wachtte op wat Minerva ging zeggen.

Haar ogen waren nu weer vol vuur en branden in de ogen van Albus. "Albus te veel Namen Perkamentus" beet Minerva hem toe.

Albus die het niet begreep wachtte verder af.

Een kleine plop op de gang gaf aan dat er iemand binnen was gebracht door een huiself. Maar iedereen was te gefocust op Minerva, om daarbij stil te staan. En luisterde dan ook naar elk woord die Minerva zei.

"Zoals je ziet licht mijn welp hier in de ziekenzaal. En niemand van ons weet nog precies wat er met mijn Welp aan de hand is". Minerva werd nu langzamerhand echt boos. En waar het vandaan kwam wist niemand, maar de ogen van Minerva werden groen en haar Aura begon op te lichten.

Het was voor het eerst dat Minerva zich zo liet gaan maar ze was bij lange na nog niet kwaad genoeg. "En hier sta jij, en dat uitschot van iets dat door moet gaan voor onze Minister" schreeuwde Minerva.

Iedereen wist nu dat ze haar moesten laten gaan, ze zou immers vanzelf wel weer rustig worden.

Alleen Dorothea Omber leek het niet door te hebben. "Ik denk dat ik vandaag wel genoeg heb gehoord" beet ze tussen de woorden van Minerva door. "Iedereen hier lijkt het leuk te vinden om onze minister te beledigen en ik kan wel zien dat het in de familie zit".

Bij die laatste woorden liepen de aanwezigen in de ziekenzaal allemaal achter uit. Ze hadden Minerva nog nooit zo kwaad gezien. De enige die ooit bij die woede in de buurt was geweest was Harry, en dat was toen hij Bella en Daphne verdedigde tegen Lucius.

"IK WIL HET NIET MEER HEBBEN" ging Dorothea Omber verder.

Minerva begon nu nog meer te gloeien en haar ogen werden dodelijk.

Toen de deuren van de ziekenzaal open gingen was iedereen stil. Wat er naar binnen kwam was misschien wel erger dan Minerva. De enige die wat zei was Bella.

Echter was dat niet te verstaan door de klap die er volgde.

Waarmee Dorothea Omber op haar hoofd was geslagen zou ze nooit weten. Het enige wat ze wist was dat ze een week later wakker werd in St, Holisto. In een ziekenzaal waar ze alleen met Droebel en Perkamentus lag in de bedden naast haar.

*#*

Dit was wat er in de ziekenzaal was gebeurd.

Minerva had haar ogen gericht op Dorothea. Ze was nog nooit zo dichtbij geweest om een onvergetelijke vloek te gaan gebruiken. Het was ook op dat moment dat de deuren van de ziekenzaal open vlogen. Van uit het niets kwam er een kleine gedaante naar binnen gelopen. Een grote tas in haar handen die ze uit alle macht rond zwaaide ging ze recht op Dorothea Omber af.

Dorothea werd vol op haar hoofd geraakt. Wat ze vervolgens zag was niets anders dan sterretjes. Droebel en Perkamentus die met open monden stonden te kijken, hadden de klap die zij vervolgens kregen ook nooit zien aan komen.

"Mama wat doe je nu" gilde Bella.

"Als ze aan Minerva en Harry komen kommen ze nu aan mij" riep een zwaar ademende Arabella.

Tops die de tas op de grond had omgekeerd zag niets anders dan blikjes kattenvoer. En in een groot aantal van die blikjes zaten grote deuken en sommige waren zelfs open gegaan.

Toen iedereen weer rustig was ging Poppy bij het bed van Harry staan. Met een hand op de boven arm van Harry begon ze te vertellen. "Toen Bella en Daphne me hadden verteld wat Harry had gedaan moest ik meteen denken aan het geen wat Lilly voor Harry had gedaan. En toen Minerva mij vertelde dat ze Harry niet meer voelde ging ik uit van het ergste. De genade spreuk gaat in werking als een van de twee zijn leven geeft voor een ander".

Poppy haalde even adem en zag hoe iedereen bang aan het kijken was naar Harry en luisterde naar wat ze allemaal aan het vertellen was.

"Nu ging ik er dus meteen van uit dat Harry niet meer bij ons zou zijn. Hij heeft namelijk als eerste tovenaar een stokloze Patronus op geroepen. En wat ik heb begrepen waren het drie verschillende. Het is een staaltje toverkunst die hem op een haar na vetaal is geweest. Maar het zal weer goed komen met Harry". Bij die laatste woorden ging Poppy bij Minerva staan en legde een hand op haar schouder.

"Ik weet dat jij jouw welp weer gaat voelen als hij wakker word" zei ze tegen Minerva. Minerva wilde blij kijken maar wist dat er ook nog wat slecht nieuws ging komen. En het was iets dat de anderen in de zieken zaal ook konden zien.

"Nu het slechte nieuws" begon Poppy weer. "Het slechte nieuws is dat Harry bijna al zijn magie heeft gebruikt voor die stunt. Zoals ik al zei heeft het hem bijna zijn leven gekost. Maar dat was niet zo. Nu weet ik dat hij zijn eigen magie weer moet aan vullen. Maar omdat hij bijna alles op heeft gebruikt gaat dat nog heel lang duren. En om hem daarbij te helpen zal ik hem nog een paar maanden in een magische coma moeten houden".

Toen Poppy was uit gesproken, ging Minerva naast haar welp zitten. Haar blik was er weer een van hoop. Aristona was uit haar bed gekropen en naast Harry gaan liggen. Het zelfde had Ginny ook gedaan. Bella en Daphne lachte alleen maar en zeiden niets. Ze wisten allebei dat die drie daar op het bed heel wat hadden doorstaan die avond. Gezamenlijk verlieten ze dan ook arm in arm de ziekenzaal.


	28. (BTK 3) H28 Van nacht naar dag en terug

A/N: Dit is het laatste deel van deel drie.  
A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mijn, dit is een verhaal van een fan.

(BTK 3) H28 Van nacht naar dag en terug naar huis.

Na dat iedereen de ziekenzaal had verlaten waren alleen Minerva, Zanita en Amalia nog in de ziekenzaal gebleven. Geen van drieën durfde de kinderen alleen te laten. Augusta en Isabella wilden natuurlijk ook blijven, maar die werden toch naar de grote zaal gestuurd. Zij zouden namelijk later die nacht de wacht gaan over nemen van Minerva en Amalia.

Want hoewel Harry weer beter zou worden volgens Poppy, moesten ze hem toch in de gaten houden voor een eventuele terugslag die hij kon krijgen. En dat was iets wat ze zeker niet wilde hebben.

Tijdens het waken over de kinderen hadden Amalia en Zanita een heel gesprek over wat Harry allemaal was overkomen in zijn jeugd. Het waren de dingen die Zanita nog niet wist over haar heer en meester. En dat ze die dingen met tranen van haar zelf onderging sprak boekdelen voor Minerva en Amalia. Dame Zweinstein hield van ieder kind dat door haar gangen heen liep maar Harry en zijn vrienden waren toch iets specialer voor haar.

Het was rond twee uur in de nacht dat Minerva in eens opkeek naar Harry.

^Oma ga naar Bella, ik kan haar niet helpen maar Daphne is bij haar. En ze zullen u en Isabella nodig hebben als ze uit de droom komen^.

Minerva keek op en zag dat Harry helemaal stil lag. Zonder ook maar een gedachte terug te sturen ging ze op weg naar de grote zaal om Isabella te gaan halen.

*#*

Poppy was met Augusta en Isabella mee gelopen naar de grote zaal. Daar zou ze aan de oppertafel eindelijk haar eten van die avond gaan krijgen. Omdat alle andere leraren en leerlingen weer naar hun vertrekken waren gegaan zaten ze daar dus alleen en in de stilte van de zaal.

Maar juist die rust van de lege zaal deed hen ook wel weer wat goed. David was de enige die naar huis was gegaan omdat Isabella hem dat zachtjes maar ook erg doordringend had opgedragen om dat te gaan doen.

"Waarom ben je zo kwaad op David, als ik vragen mag" vroeg Poppy aan Isabella terwijl ze van hun maaltijd aan het genieten waren.

Isabella wilde haar een antwoord geven maar zag nog net hoe Narcissa de zaal in kwam lopen. Ze wachtte even om te zien of Lucius er ook nog bij was, maar die was er gelukkig niet meer.

Narcissa kwam naast Poppy zitten en nam ook een bord met eten. "Lucius is bij een van zijn dreuzel sletten. Ze zijn niet waardig genoeg om te leven, maar dit wil die puurbloed schijnheil wel van ze hebben" vertelde Narcissa aan iedereen die aan de tafel zat. "Hij vond dat hij wel een avondje feest mocht gaan vieren nu dat de geluk 's vogel die bleef leven weer voor zijn leven aan het vechten is, en natuurlijk gaat die schijnheil er stiekem van uit dat hij die zal verliezen. Bij Merlijn wat zou ik dat graag aan Bellatrix vertellen."

Iedereen knikte begrijpend maar zeiden daar verder niets over. Ze wisten namelijk allemaal wat Lucius nu aan het doen was en hadden meelij met die dreuzel vrouwen. Het spelletje wat hij speelde met die dreuzel vrouwen zou hem voor zijn leven in de dreuzel gevangenis doen belanden, dit als ze er ooit achter zouden komen.

Poppy draaide zich weer naar Isabella toe en keek haar vragend aan.

Isabella draaide met haar ogen en liet haar hoofd zakken. "Beloof me een ding Poppy. Als Harry wakker is en hij hoort wat ik jou nu ga zeggen. Wil jij dan zorgen dat hij vol zit met rustgevende toverdrank. En als jou eed het mocht toe laten bind hem vast aan zijn bed met kettingen en iedere spreuk die je, je maar kunt bedenken".

Poppy keek haar alleen maar aan en wist niet goed wat ze moest zeggen.

"Als je dat niet gaat doen Poppy mag ik er dan samen met Lucius en Draco bij zijn" vroeg Narcissa meteen hoopgevend en een schittering van verlangen in haar ogen.

Iedereen keek meteen naar Narcissa en konden hun glimlach niet onder drukken.

"Wat.. Ik mag toch ook wel eens een wens hebben om weduwe te worden" riep ze verdedigend.

Augusta lachte luid net als Isabella maar Poppy was alleen maar verward en smachtte dan ook naar meer uitleg.

"Sorry Poppy" riep Isabella gauw. "Maar Lucius heeft die David van mijn via een aantal drankjes en de Imperiusvloek, een aantal dingen laten ondertekenen. Het meeste ervan was om Harry uit Zweinstein te krijgen. Iets dat hij samen met Albus en Droebel had opgezet. Maar de klap op de vuurpijl is wel het huwelijkscontract. Een contract tussen dat gedrocht van hem. Sorry Narcissa" riep Isabella meteen.

Narcissa haalde haar schouders op en vond het best.

Ze dacht inmiddels net zo over Draco hij was zijn vader in mini formaat.

"Dus tussen Draco en mijn oudste dochter" vertelde Isabella verder.

Poppy keek haar aan en toen naar boven richting de zieken zaal. "Ik denk dat die wens om weduwe te worden best wel eens zou kunnen uitkomen vertelde ze meteen. En weet Bella het al" vroeg Poppy ook meteen met een vragende blik naar Isabella.

De schouder ophalende bewegingen van Isabella vertelde haar genoeg.

"Dan hoop ik voor jullie dat Bella het eerder weet dan Harry. Ik denk dat zij de enige is die hem tegen zou kunnen houden mocht hij los gaan, Zelfs Minerva of iedere spreuk die ik me zou kunnen bedenken houd hem dan niet tegen".

De reactie die ze daarop kreeg was er een van volkomen stilte, maar die stilte vertelde haar genoeg.

"Het is wel jammer dat het juist nu net voor de kerst is gebeurd. En dat Harry voorlopig nog wel even uit de roulatie zou zijn. Volgens Poppy moest hij zo wie zo nog wel een maand of drie in die coma blijven. En zou dus nooit mee kunnen doen met de examens die hij tijdens kerst wilde houden. Nee, het zat Harry en de anderen weer eens niet mee" zei Augusta tegen de anderen terwijl ze aan hun toetje begonnen.

Om twee uur in de nacht kwam Minerva de grote zaal binnen lopen. Poppy keek haar aan en toen naar de klok. Ze zouden pas om drie uur worden afgelost en dit betekende dus iets heel anders.

"Sorry Poppy maar ik heb Isabella nodig. Bella heeft weer een nachtmerrie en Daphne is bij haar. Harry heeft het me net verteld en we moeten er naar toe".

De woorden Bella en nachtmerrie waren voor iedereen voldoen de om meteen op te staan.

*#*

_Bella en Daphne._

Bella was met Daphne terug naar de leerlingenkamer van huis Zweinstein gelopen. Ze had Harry achtergelaten met Aristona en Ginny naast hem. Aan de ene kant was ze trots op hem omdat hij alles voor hun Zusje en Dochter, in alles behalve bloed had gedaan. En aan de andere kant was ze boos omdat hij bijna dood was gegaan. Dit omdat ze hem gewoon niet kwijt wilde. Zonder nog maar een woord tegen de anderen te zeggen ging ze naar haar eigen bed.

Daphne die haar zag lopen kleden zich snel om en kroop naast haar. Ze was zelf ook nog niet vergeten dat ze haar toekomstige man en haar zusje bijna kwijt was geweest. Met een kleine kus vielen ze beide in een diepe slaap. Tot ongeveer twee uur die nacht.

_De kamer was donker en stoffig. Het matras was weer net als van oudst vies en vol met vlekken. Bij de deur stond haar zuster Narcissa._

_"ik dacht dat je dood was" vroeg Bellatrix. Pas nu had ze door dat ze weer haar volwassen ik was. Narcissa keek haar aan en schudde van nee._

_"Ik ben een herinnering van jou, dus ik kan niet gedood worden. De laatste keer heeft hij me zo vervloekt dat het was alsof ik dood was, maar ik kwam weer bij toen jouw droom voorbij was"._

_"Ik denk dat we het deze keer zelf moeten doen Narcissa. Ik kan Harry nu niet roepen. Er is vanavond iets gebeurd waardoor hij bijna was overleden. Dus ik moet het zelf doen of samen met iemand anders" legde Bellatrix aan Narcissa uit._

_^Bella ik heb je gehoord ik zal Daphne sturen. Vraag me niet waarom maar ik heb nu ook een losse connectie met jou en Daphne^_

_Bellatrix keek naar Narcissa en zei dat Harry al voor hulp aan het zorgen was._

_Narcissa keek haar vragend aan maar wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Harry had al zoveel dingen gedaan die een normale tovenaar niet zou kunnen doen, dus dit verbaasde haar niet echt._

_Bellatrix stond op van het Matras en liep richting de deur. Even deed ze haar ogen dicht. Op het moment dat ze, ze weer open deed stond Daphne naast haar._

_"ik weet niet hoe is gegaan Bella maar Harry vertelde me in mijn gedachte dat ik jou moest helpen" zei Daphne._

_Bellatrix keek haar aan en knikte een beetje. "Ik hoorde Harry ook in mijn gedachten en hij zei mij dat hij voor hulp zou zorgen. Wat ik alleen raar vind is dat hij normaal pas komt als ik hem roep. En nu was hij er meteen toen ik hier ook verscheen. En het lijkt erop alsof hij ons niet kan horen maar wij hem wel"._

_Daphne reageerde er niet op en keek alleen maar om zich heen. Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen dus ze volgde Bellatrix de kamer uit._

_Terwijl ze door het huis heen liepen zagen ze hier en daar een gedaante. Bellatrix vertelde haar dat het herinneringen van personen van haar vroegere ik waren. Maar ook dat ze niet wist van wanneer het was of wat het allemaal betekende. Het was volgens haar net alsof ze door een raam aan het kijken was. Toen ze aan het einde van de gang een deur in liepen stonden ze in eens in de ziekenzaal._

_Links van hen lag Andromeda in een bed. En rechts lag Harry. Aan het einde zagen ze Voldermort staan._

_Daphne keek naar Andromeda en zag dat ze nog maar net 16 of 17 jaar oud was. En Harry zag eruit alsof hij net in de ziekenzaal was beland._

_Voldermort stapte naar voren en liet zijn rode ogen glimmen. Bellatrix had inmiddels haar toverstok te voorschijn gehaald. Nu ze weer bijna iedere maand wel een of twee keer met Voldermort moest vechten wist ze meteen wat ze moest doen. Alleen was Harry er deze keer niet bij en dat verontrustte haar wel een beetje. De laatste keer dat ze zolang zonder Harry had gevochten had ze hem bijna gewurgd._

_Van uit het niets verscheen er nog een gedaante op een bed. Bellatrix en Daphne zagen Aristona verschijnen._

_Voldermort richten zijn toverstok op Aristona. Hij had een vloek op het puntje van zijn tong liggen._

_"Bombarde" schreeuwde Daphne._

_Voldermort had nooit verwacht dat het meisje naast Bellatrix zo iets zou doen. Dus hij richtte meteen zijn toverstok op de jongere versie van Andromeda._

_"Bombarde" klonk de stem van Bellatrix en Voldermort werd een meter of zes naar achteren geblazen. Toen hij zijn stok op Harry richtte was het al gauw gedaan._

_Voldermort werd door Daphne en Bellatrix keer op keer geraakt door de ene vloek naar de andere. Naar ongeveer tien minuten van constante vervloekingen, werd Voldemort uiteindelijk in een kist getoverd. Bellatrix sloot de kist af en zei dat het zo goed zou zijn voor een maand of zo._

_Daphne was het daar echter niet mee eens en toverde de kist met Voldermort erin in nog vier andere kisten, en sloot iedere kist met verschillende vervloeking af. Ze wilde hoe dan ook dat die Voldermort voorlopig niet meer terug zou komen._

_Bellatrix nam Daphne vervolgens weer mee naar de kamer met het matras. Terwijl ze daar samen met Daphne ging zitten keek ze verlegen weg. Ze wilde wat zeggen maar wist niet goed hoe. __"Daphne jij word samen met mij de vrouw van Harry, toch" vroeg Bellatrix wat verlegen._

_Daphne knikte maar durfde nu ook niet te kijken._

_"Begrijp me goed Daphne ik hou van Harry met heel mijn hard. Maar ik hou ook van een vrouw, misschien wel iets meer van een vrouw dan van Harry. Dus ik denk dat ik ook wat met jou zou willen beginnen. Het zal iets meer zijn dan Harry met zijn tweeën delen, of Harry steeds om en om bij ons hebben" vertelde Bellatrix haar zachtjes._

_Daphne keek Bellatrix aan en wachtte niet op een vervolg van haar woorden. Met een kleine beweging hing ze naar Bellatrix toe en drukte haar lippen op die van Bellatrix. Met haar tong vroeg ze om toegang en die kreeg ze ook. Bellatrix gaf zich over en veranderde in Bella. Voor ze beide zwaar ademend wakker werden._

Daphne keek blozend naar Bella en nam haar in een knuffel. "Als we ook samen een beetje liefde kunnen hebben zal ik het niet erg vinden" zei Daphne, door vervolgens Bella weer met passie te kussen.

*#*

_Minerva en Isabella._

Minerva en Isabella waren de kamer van huis Zweinstein binnen gelopen. Ze wisten nu dat ze dat van Harry moesten doen. Hoe Harry in zijn coma wist dat Bella hun nodig had wist Minerva niet. Maar het geluk dat ze had toen ze haar welp weer in haar gedachte had gehoord was onbeschrijfelijk voor haar.

Bij binnen komst wist ze al dat Daphne bij Bella in haar droom zat, ze hoopte alleen niet dat het zo erg zou zijn als met Harry. Het uur dat Daphne en Bella in de droom wereld zat gebruikte Minerva om met Isabella over haar welp en de twee heksen in zijn leven te praten. En vooral het gevoel van Daphne voor Bella en anders om. Beide hadden namelijk allang gezien dat de twee heksen steeds meer naar elkaar toe trokken.

Toen ze aan het eind van de droom waren zagen ze hoe Daphne een kus aan Bella gaf, maar ook hoe ze verder ging en die kus verdiepte. Het was ook dit punt dat Isabella en Minerva gauw weer weg liepen.

Beide hadden een lach van oor tot oor. Ze wisten dat Zowel Bella en Daphne heel veel om Harry gaven. En dat Harry net zoveel om hun gaf. De hoop was alleen dat de liefde die ze voor Harry hadden, dat die er ook voor elkaar zou zijn. En die kus die ze net hadden gezien vertelde hen dat het zelf meer dan alleen een gevoel zou zijn. En vooral dat de basis van hun driehoeksverhouding net door die ene bewuste kus verzegeld.

Bij binnenkomst in de ziekenzaal lag Harry er nog net zo bij als toen Minerva was weggegaan. Het enige verschil nu was dat Harry er nu lag met een tevreden lach op zijn gezicht.

^Harry waar denk jij aan^ vroeg Minerva in haar gedachten.

^Oma ik heb nu twee vrouwen die net zoveel van elkaar houden als van mij, misschien wel meer. En Daphne heeft het geweldig gedaan, ik kan nu rustig bij komen. Ik zie u over twee of drie maanden^ vertelde Harry in zijn gedachten aan zijn oma.

Minerva pinkte een traan weg en zij tegen de anderen die ook allemaal de ziekenzaal binnen waren gekomen, wat Harry tegen haar had verteld. Het gaf een warm gevoel aan iedereen die aanwezig was.

*#*

Drie maanden later werd Harry in het bij zijn van al zijn vrienden uit zijn coma gehaald. Zijn magische kern was nu weer voor de helft gevuld, maar bij lange na niet waar het moest zijn. Het was dus ook zo dat Harry voor de rest van het jaar zijn magie niet meer mocht gebruiken. Pas toen de examens aan het einde plaatsvonden kon Harry weer toveren.

Maar het geen wat Daphne had gedaan met Voldermort had geweldig uit gepakt omdat Voldermort niet meer van zich had laten horen. De hoop was dan ook dat het dus ook nog heel lang ging duren voor dat ze weer iets van Voldemort zouden horen.

De rest van het jaar verliep heel rustig voor Harry en zijn vrienden. Het idee dat ze met kerst examen konden doen hadden ze overgeslagen. Het was vooral omdat Harry het niet kon doen. Dus daarom wilde de rest van huis Zweinstein het ook niet doen. Hun oude huizen hadden hen vanaf het begin al verstoten, maar huis Zweinstein had van alle verschoppelingen het beste huis van Zweinstein gemaakt.

Van af het beging van het jaar liet huis Zweinstein zien hoe goed ze werkelijk waren, met Harry en zijn vrienden op de voor grond. Alles werd samen gedaan en iedereen werd geholpen met hun mindere punten. En daar voor hadden Harry en zijn vrienden gezorgd. En dat was dus ook de rede waarom ze hun examen verschoven naar het einde van het jaar. Huis Zweinstein was een, en niet een zonde Harry. Ze waren een met zijn allen en dat zouden ze nooit meer anders willen.

Aan het begin van Juli was het gedaan met de examens. Als huis Zweinstein met 100% zou slagen voor Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. En Molly, zou haar deel niet halen dan zou ze een jaar later niet meer terug gaan komen. Dat was een doel dat huis Zweinstein meer wilde dan welke andere dan ook. Maar helaas zou die uitkomst zou pas half augustus komen.

Het tweede waar Harry voor had gezorgd was dat het kasteel Zweinstein zelf voor drie weken gesloten zou zijn. Op die manier kon Zanita ook wat tijd buiten het kasteel door brengen.

Alleen Perkamentus was het daar niet mee eens, maar daar trokken ze zich niets meer van aan. Hij moest maar kijken wat hij die drie weken ging doen. Dit zou de huiselfen de mogelijkheid geven om zelf ook bij te komen en van de geheime kamer een huis voor zich zelf te maken.

Het eindejaarsfeest was die avond. Dus iedereen was al bezig om die middag hun hutkoffers te pakken.

Halve wegen in het pakken van hun hutkoffers riepen Bella en Daphne de zelfde regel als ieder jaar. "Harry heb jij nog plaats in je koffer want die van ons is vol".

Echter dit jaar werden ze op de voet gevolgd door Hermelien.  
"Marcel Liefje, heb jij nog plek want mij koffer is ook vol" riep Hermelien.

Harry hoorde het en lach nu op de grond te rollen van het lachen.

En Marcel zat met zijn handen in het haar omdat hij geen plaats meer had. Gelukkig konden de huiselfen van Harry alles al naar het Potter kasteel brengen. Want dat was de plek waar iedereen, en alle ouders voor het weekend zouden zijn.

Het feest was geweldig en de nacht verliep rustig. Die ochtend voor het vertrek met de Zweinstein express, liep het hele huis Zweinstein een rondje om het meer. Minerva en Zanita liepen voor de verandering met hen mee. Dus na het ontbijt ging iedereen naar de Zweinstein express en genoten van de terugreis.

*#*

_Op het perron._

Op het perron in Londen stonden Isabella, Amalia en Augusta een meter of tien verwijderd van David te wachten op de Zweinstein express. De rede dat ze zover weg stonden van David was omdat David nog steeds niets over het huwelijks contract had verteld aan Daphne of aan Harry.

Toen Emma en Stefan Griffel ook op het perron stonden omdat Arabella ze aan de hand had mee genomen keken ze een beetje vreemd op. Stefan was bij David gaan staan maar Emma bij de dames.

Toen Emma hoorde waarom ze zo ver van David weg stonden kon ze niets anders doen dan Stefan bij David weg halen. Eerst wilde Stefan niet maar nadat hij het gehoord had keek hij toch met medelijden naar David. Hij wist hoe moeilijk hij het nu moest hebben. Isabella had hem namelijk opgedragen om het meteen aan Daphne en Harry te gaan vertellen zodra ze uit de trein waren gekomen.

Stefan had het met David te doen om het geen wat hij in de briefen van Hermelien had gelezen. Hij wist net als iedereen dat Harry niet makkelijk zou zijn als het om Bella of Daphne ging.

Emma keek even opzij en vroeg hoe die Lucius er uit zag.

Amalia beschreef Lucius als een gluiperige hond met lang blond haar.

Toen Emma naar een persoon wees die erop leek konden de anderen niets anders doen dan knikken dat ze gelijk had. Door vervolgens als een Lucius met hun ogen te volgen.

Lucius liep met zijn neus in de lucht langs Isabella. Hij was nog steeds niet op de hoogte dat Isabella afwist van het contract. En al helemaal niet dat de rest ook op de hoogte was. Lucius die door liep keek met een brede lach naar David. Hij knikte en wees met zijn hand naar zijn trouwring. Iedereen zag het maar David werd er misselijk van.

Narcissa liep achter hem en schudde enkel van Nee. Ze wist dat Harry er nog steeds niets vanaf wist. Maar ook dat Bella en Daphne nog in onwetendheid verkeerde. En sinds Daphne en Bella hun echte liefde voor elkaar hadden verklaard was Bella net zo verdedigend geworden over Daphne als Harry.

*#*

_Het vertrek en de reis._

Aristona en Ginny hingen uit het raam van de Zweinstein express en zwaaide naar Zanita en Minerva. Zij zouden pas laat die avond naar het potter kasteel komen dus zeiden ze nu al vast gedag en zwaaide naar iedereen.

En voor Zanita was het de eerste keer dat ze iedereen echt zag vertrekken. Dus het was ook een beetje moeilijk voor haar om afscheid te nemen.

Minerva nam haar bij de arm en gaf haar een knuffel. Het was voor haar immers iets meer dan een jaar geleden dat ze het ook voor het eerst met haar welp had gedaan.

In de trein was Aristona op de schoot van Harry gaan zitten. En Ginny was bijna in zijn zijde gekropen. Na hun ervaringen in het verbodenbos waren ze dichterbij Harry gekomen. Iets wat Ginny al een keer had mee gemaakt. En de waardering voor Harry was alleen maar groter geworden.

Tijdens de rit terug waren ze gezellig met zijn allen aan het kletsen. Heel huis Zweinstein kwam om hen een geweldige te vakantie wensen door daarna weer naar hun eigen treincoupe te gaan.

Aristona en Ginny gingen van schoot naar schoot, en genoten van de aandacht die ze van iedereen kregen. Maar werden daarbij afgelost door Bella en Daphne die bij Harry op schoot kropen, en Hermelien die dat bij Marcel deed.

Met nog een uur of twee te gaan stond Ron Wemel ineens voor de deur opening met zijn nieuwe beste vriend. En die vriend was niemand minder dan Draco Malfidus.

"Ginny ik moest van Mama zeggen dat het nu genoeg is geweest en dat je gewoon thuis moet komen. Het kan haar niet schelen welke levensschuld je hebt maar het is nu genoeg geweest". Vervolgens wilde Ron de hand van Ginny pakken, maar werd tegen gehouden door Suzanne.

"Ron hoewel ik weet dat Ginny goed genoeg voor zichzelf kan op komen zal ik jou toch even willen waarschuwen. Ginny is nu de dochter van heer Potter. Haar naam is nu ook Ginerva Potter. Als je haar tegen haar wil in mee neemt. Roep je een bloed vete op je zelf af van huis Potter. Mocht je haar beledigen dan roep je een bloed vete van de Potter Familie uit over de Wemel familie" vertelde Suzanne hem rustig.

Iedereen zag hoe diep Ron Wemel aan het denken was. Hermelien die als eerste een beetje terug ging zitten keek angstig naar het hoofd van Ron.

Ginny zat op haar schoot en giechelde er een beetje van.

"Oooo Merlijn ik denk dat het zeer moet doen als hij zo denkt. Kijk eens hoe rood hij word. Ik denk dat hij gaat ontploffen" piepte Hermelien.

Ginny lachte steeds Harder en Ron begon steeds kwader te worden maar de woorden van Suzanne begreep hij nog steeds niet.

Draco zag dat Ron er inmiddels echt niets meer van begreep en drukte hem naar buiten. Zijn plaats werd meteen in genomen door zijn twee klerenkasten die hij normaal ook bij zich had. Terwijl Korzel en kwast in beeld kwamen had iedereen meteen hun handen op hun toverstokken gelegd. Ze wisten dat Als Draco er was dat er altijd iets ging gebeuren, en namen dus het zekere voor het onzekere.

Draco keek iedereen aan met zijn neus omhoog. Terwijl zijn ogen even op die van Harry ruste lachte hij gemeen. Langzaam keek hij verder en deed het zelfde bij Bella. Met zijn blik eindelijk rustend op Daphne lachte hij nog breder.

Daphne die het ook zag kon de verzadigde blik van Draco niet echt waarderen, en werd er zelfs een beetje angstig van die blik.

Bella die zag hoe Daphne aan het kijken was verstevigde haar grip op haar toverstok en richten hem een beetje op Draco.

Harry had Aristona al van zijn schoot gehaald en stond nu tussen de banken van de treinwagon in.

"Daphne ik wil weten waarom je bij dit uitschot zit, het is namelijk zo dat jij bij jou toekomstige man hoort te zitten. En de laatste keer dat ik heb gekeken ben ik dat geweest" vertelde Draco aan Daphne met een sneer.

Daphne hoorde zijn woorden maar reageerde niet meteen. Haar ogen werden groot en ze begon langzaam te lachen.

"Sorry, Draco maar ik denk dat je te laat bent ik heb namelijk al een huwelijks contract met Heer Potter hier" vertelde ze Draco. "Dus jammer maar maak dat je weg kom".

Draco lachte nu ook en haalde een papiertje uit zijn gewaad. Hij gaf hem aan Daphne en lachte luid. "Hier heb je een kopie van ons contract, tussen jou vader en de mijne" zei Draco weer.

Daphne pakte het contract aan en las hem langzaam door. Haar blik werd wijder en veranderde in een van horror. Haar gezicht 's uitdrukking veranderde nu in een van woede en ze wierp een vurige blik op Draco. Vervolgens gaf ze het contract aan Harry die hem door las en die hem vervolgens weer aan Bella gaf.

Bella keek met angst naar Daphne maar voelde ook de magie toenemen in de cabine.

Draco die inmiddels niet meer naar Daphne aan het kijken was keek nu naar Harry. En zag meteen hoe zijn ogen groener werden dan ze ooit waren geweest.

Korzel en Kwast die dus echt zo dom waren als dat ze eruit zagen, gingen nu voor Draco staan.

Harry echter maakte een beweging met zijn hand en beide werden de cabine uit gegooid.

Draco wilde weg lopen maar werd tegen gehouden door Bella.

"Het contract is echt, Daphne is van mij, en ze hoort bij mij" schreeuwde Draco.

Maar Bella wilde er niets van weten en gaf hem een rechtse rechtstreeks tegen de neus.

Vervolgens begon Bella hem te vervloeken met elke steekvloek die ze maar kon verzinnen en dat waren er een hele hoop. Toen ze klaar was met Draco, zat hij onder de rode vlekken, en was hij buitenwesten.

Harry ging zitten en hijgde zwaar. De magie die hij had gebruikt voor Korzel en Kwast was eigenlijk teveel voor hem geweest. Hij was immers gewaarschuwd voor teveel magie gebruik, maar hij had zich nu niet in kunnen houden. Terwijl hij daar zat hoorde hij Daphne zeggen dat ze haar vader tot morgen zou vervloeken.

Bella zat naast haar en zei dat ze haar daar graag bij wilde helpen.

Harry had een ander idee. Hij keek naar Suzanne en zag haar knikken. Zijn gedachten waren dus de waarheid en hij kon er dus nu niet veel doen maar er wel wat van zeggen. "Als jullie David onder handen nemen dan ga ik naar Lucius. Door een contract te tekenen met jouw vader. Iets wat jouw vader duidelijk onder invloed van het een of ander heeft gedaan.

En of hij het wel of niet wist kan mij eigenlijk niet schelen. Heeft Lucius een breuk aan gebracht op mijn erf recht. Daphne is mijn bedoelde. En door een contract te maken met Draco heeft hij die breuk op mijn erfrecht gemaakt. Het voordeel is alleen dat het contract voor de oudste dochter is. Dus Aristona hoeft niet bang te zijn dat ze straks aan Draco is gekoppeld.

Dus als ik Daphne voor mij zelf wil houden zal ik een andere oudste dochter moeten zien te vinden. Nu denk ik niet dat David zoiets gedaan heeft dus is mijn enige optie Draco te doden voor hij van school gaat. En met zijn manier van praten zal een eervol duel niet lang uit blijven".

Het laatste was iets dat Harry helemaal niet wilde doen maar wist wel dat het waarschijnlijk moest gaan gebeuren.

Daphne en Bella keken hem aan met een blik van medeleven en wisten dat hij de gene was die het uiteindelijk zou moeten doen als het echt moest gebeuren. Beide gingen naast hem zitten en namen hem in een knuffel en kuste hem om en om op zijn lippen.

Harry knikte en legde zijn hoofd op de schouder van Daphne terwijl Bella hem over zijn rug wreef.

Draco lag nog steeds op de grond toen de trein langzaam zijn vaart verminderde en het station binnen rolde. Van uit het raam zagen ze als eerste Lucius en Narcissa staan. En iedereen wist dat die voor Harry was. Toen ze later David alleen zagen staan wist Daphne dat haar moeder er ook van wist. En de rede dat haar vader alleen stond vertelde haar ook meteen dat haar moeder het er niet mee eens was.

Terwijl de trein langzaam tot stilstand kwam bleven Daphne, Bella en Harry nog even zitten. Zonder nog een woord met elkaar te zeggen begrepen ze precies wat ze moesten doen. En al was hun nieuwe kracht nog niet in zijn volle werking, en al wilde ze het wel. Op momenten als dit was die kracht er wel even. Als een keken ze elkaar aan en dachten. ^Succes^ ze knikte alle drie.

Harry zag Bella en Daphne als eerste richting de deur lopen. Zelf keek hij nog even naar de grond waar Draco lag. Met zijn hand in de kraag van Draco trok hij hem omhoog en sleurde hem mee naar de uitgang van de trein.

Daphne liep hand in hand met Bella richting haar vader. Halve wegen zag ze hoe Lucius haar kant op kwam. Met haar neus in de lucht en haar ogen wegdraaiend van Lucius liep ze verder naar haar vader.

Bella had nog wel even gekeken naar Lucius en toen hij wat wilde zeggen sloeg ze hem met haar vlakke hand midden op zijn gezicht. Door vervolgens meteen door te lopen achter Daphne aan.

David die het allemaal zag gebeuren draaide met zijn voeten op de grond. Zijn ogen waren op de grond gericht, en niet uit schaamte maar uit pure angst.

Daphne keek met vernauwde ogen naar haar vader en zei niets. Isabella die het ook had gezien liep op haar dochter af en gaf haar, haar toverstok. Op deze manier konden ze niet zien dat Daphne de spreuk deed.

Augusta die het ook had gezien gaf haar toverstok aan Bella. Met een klein gemeen lachje toverde Bella een Kooi.

Daphne zag dit en veranderde haar vader in een egel.

Terwijl iedereen om hen heen aan het lachen was zagen ze hoe de egel met een hangend hoofd de kooi in liep. Het was ook op dat moment dat iedereen zich omdraaide en naar de deuren van de trein gingen kijken.

Harry Potter had gewacht tot het moment dat Daphne en Bella hadden gedaan wat ze wilde doen. En nu was het dan eindelijk zijn beurt. Met een stap of twee stapte Harry uit de trein. In zijn linkerhand trok hij de bewusteloze Draco uit de trein.

Lucius zag het en liep meteen met een opgeheven toverstok op Harry af.

Harry die al meteen zijn magie liet toenemen verwierp de eerste vloek die Lucius op hem af vuurde.

Lucius die om zich heen keek naar de uil die er zou moeten komen wegens onrechtmatig gebruik van magie en de geheimhouding ervan, keek naar een vijftal minuten terug naar Harry. Daar zag hij dat Harry zijn toverstok helemaal niet in zijn handen had en dus niet geregistreerd kon worden door het ministerie. Stokloze magie was immers heel bijzonder. Met een gebaar van zijn hand hief Harry, Draco op en gooide hem tegen Lucius aan, die daardoor ten val kwam met Draco boven op zich.

"Lucius ik zeg het jou maar een keer dus luister goed" zei Harry tegen hem door geklemde kaken. "Door David een contract te laten tekenen tussen zijn oudste dochter en jouw aftreksel van een zoon, heb jij mijn Contract dat ik als heer Potter met heer Goedleers heb gemaakt in diskrediet gebracht. Nu weet ik ook dat er nog maar een ding op zit voor mij. En dat is het doden van jouw zoon. Nu ben ik niet zoals jij of als die zoon van jou. En zal ik dat dus nog niet gaan doen, nog niet althans. Ik zal kijken of ik nog voor zijn eenentwintigste verjaardag een oplossing kan vinden voor dit probleem, zo niet zal ik zijn leven beëindigen door het stelen van mijn recht op mijn bloedlijn. Dit is iets, wat ik mag doen volgens de oude gebruiken".

Lucius krabbelde omhoog en richtte opnieuw zijn toverstok op Harry.

Harry draaide zich om en keek hem opnieuw aan. "Hierbij roep ik Heer Potter, het recht tot mij om Narcissa Malfidus/ nee Zwarts te beschermen door de schuld die jij bij mij hebt. Narcissa mag niet gebruikt of misbruikt worden om jouw bloedlijn op nieuw tot leven te wekken door een tweede kind. Elk kind van een ander word hierbij als onecht beschouwd en niet aanvaard. Word dit wel gedaan zal Heer Malfidus het moeten bekopen met de dood. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn".

Met die laatste woorden kwam er een wit licht om Lucius en Harry heen en de eed was gerechtig.

Lucius werd bleek en wist dat potter nu in een keer zijn bloedlijn op het spel had gezet. Als Hij iets bij Narcissa zou doen dan was hij Narcissa kwijt en kon Harry zijn zoon doden zonder enige tegenwerking, en zou hij zelf door zijn eigen magie gedood worden. Met nog een dodelijke blik naar Harry verdween Lucius samen met zijn zoon.

Narcissa liep naar Harry toe en gaf hem een kus vol met passie. Ze wist dat Harry haar, totdat hij haar daar weg zou halen nu volledig beschermd had. En ook Narcissa verdween in het niets.

Harry liep naar Daphne toe en kreeg van haar net zo'n kus als dat hij van Narcissa had gekregen.

Meteen gevolgd door een kus van gelijke waarde van Bella. Een ding was zeker voor Harry dit zou een geweldige zomer gaan worden alles wees er op.

Word vervolgd.

A/N: Dit was het einde van deel drie.

In deel vier zal ook ik deelnemen aan het toverschool toernooi. En hoewel de taken zijn vastgezet zal ook ik daar mijn eigen draai aan gaan geven.

Het eerste deel van deel vier wordt over twee geupload. Ik neem eerst een week rust en zal dan om de twee weken een hoofdstuk uploaden. Het schrijven van deel vier is moeilijker dan ik dacht. Vooral de taken van het toernooi. Er zijn al zoveel versies geweest dat het verzinnen van iets nieuws moeilijker is dan dat ik wilde. Maar wees niet getreurd het zal me lukken.

Ik zal ook om de twee weken een Engelse vertaling Uploaden Ik zal dat in het zelfde wekend doen als het Nederlandse hoofd stuk. Mocht ik verder nog meer tijd hebben zal ik deel een, twee en Drie van Bellatrix tweede kans nog eens een keer onder handen nemen en de fouten eruit hallen. Maar ook opnieuw in delen zoals ik het nu schrijf.

Bedank voor het lezen van deel drie en tot ziens in deel vier.

Gr Winmau


End file.
